Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows
by Orange Lights
Summary: Franziska arrives in America to prosecute a certain case, and plans to return to Germany for the final time. What she finds herself doing however, is completely different, and of course, completely foolish. Set just after PW:TT Adrian/Franziska
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my highly ambitious multi-chapter story that I have planned to do, and with most highly ambitious things, they never seem to stick... its why I mostly stay with oneshots. However, I love this pairing so ta-da! We have the beginning of a mult-chap fic! Let's just hope it lasts. ;)

Its going to be in the style of Adrian's chapter, Franziska's chapter, etc etc. Please drop a review at the end if you like it, or for some con crit! I know its pretty short, so I see this more as a prologue than a chapter... but it's called Chapter One anyway. :)

* * *

Adrian

It was 1:26 am when Adrian returned back to her apartment. The LCD lights from her alarm clock glowed an eye-straining red in the darkness of her living room, (the clock had been moved with the number of sleepless nights she had been having), and Adrian flicked on the light switch beside the door to get rid of the nuisance. This seemed to do even more damage, as Adrian noticed with a small dip of the stomach how messy her apartment was.

She had been concentrating so much on her work recently that she hadn't had time for anything else. It didn't matter anyway as she never had any visitors around her flat, an aspect that she wasn't expecting to change anytime soon. She hadn't had anyone around her apartment for a long time; the last person was probably Celeste. Actually, no it was Celeste. The realization that she had no real friends depressed her and she decided to think about something else.

Guava Lights was the restaurant that she had just finished promoting, and just like its name, everything was linked to the guava fruit. The logo was a picture of a guava cut in half sitting on a plate, all the dishes that they served somehow contained an element of guava, and the menu would have a key for how guava-y a dish was (five guavas for a lot, one guava for a sprinkle). Even the upholstery hadn't been neglected in terms of a guava. With green leather seating, green wallpaper, green tables (if you were actually _interested, _you could peer underneath to find a pink underbelly) and the owner had even stretched to go far as having green cutlery. When Adrian first stepped inside, she thought she had been transported to the Emerald City in Oz and felt she needed some green-tinted glasses to match.

It was a challenge. In reality, it should have plummeted.

It didn't. It was a big hit with critics, who gave it labels like 'fresh' 'original' 'quirky' and the public were keenly looking forward to the opening that was due next week. With the great success of Adrian's promoting, the owner, Dino Gestible, had, with a persisting generosity, persuaded her to stay for the celebrations.

_Come now! You deserve a time to just let yourself go, Ms. Andrews! _

Of course she had stayed, (what else was she going to do?) and made sure that what she was drinking was just guava juice; she had a long car drive home. It had been fun, and for her second job she was glad that there had been no complications this time round. To not be involved in a court case was quite refreshing.

She hung her coat up on the peg hook behind her, and took in the amount of damage. As soon as anyone entered the front door, they could instantly see the state of the living room and the open plan kitchen next to it. From her current position she could see all the coffee mugs that were dumped in the sink, along with a few small plates jarring in odd angles when she actually felt like cooking something instead of ordering take out. There were cardboard pizza boxes stored to one side for recycling, along with the dustbin brimming to the top with 'for one' ready meals. Turning away from the cooking area, the living room was even worse. Her clothes were chucked carelessly onto the couch along with one pair of pyjamas, coffee mugs that didn't make their ways to the kitchen were glued to the small wooden table that stood at the centre of the room, paperwork that she hadn't organized were strewn on the floor and she thought she even spied a piece of toast that sat next to the TV.

The last one puzzled her, as she didn't normally have time for toast, and she certainly hadn't had time to watch TV. She thought about it for a moment, and then remembered the catastrophe of when she hit the toaster in her impatience for it to cook. _Ah, so that's where it went. _

She looked back to her alarm clock, and picked off the sock that was draped on top of it. It was now 1:32. That meant that in Germany it would be 9:32 the next day, and that Franziska would definitely be in her office, unless she had a case and was at the crime scene. Adrian inwardly debated whether or not she should ring the prosecutor, but it didn't take long, as she slowly picked up the receiver.

It had been a year since she had seen the prosecutor, and it had been four months since she had been out of jail. In those four months she had remained in contact with the prosecutor, having kept that number she had been given since she left.

_'I'm leaving for Germany tomorrow. Here is the number for my office, if you ever feel the need to talk.'_

At first she doubted whether or not the prosecutor actually wanted to talk to her or not, but she figured from what she knew of the woman, Franziska von Karma didn't do anything unless she meant it. So, keeping that thought in mind when she pressed in the numbers in the keypad of the nearest public phone after her release, she called her. It was quite awkward for Adrian at first. She had planned what she was going to say, but as soon as she heard a crisp speech in German on the other end, the only words she recognised being 'Franziska von Karma', her mind went blank. As soon as Franziska had realised who it was, she filled the gaps and once the conversation was over, Adrian was already making plans for her new life, a new spring in her step.

Their conversations were not so awkward anymore and whenever Adrian called she always made a point to have a purpose. It was normally an update on what she had been doing recently at work, (it wasn't as if Franziska could relate to anything else) and she had talked a lot during the last case she was involved in at Lordly Tailor. _It was such a nightmare then, but at least the exhibit did well because of it, I suppose… _

After she had dialled the phone number she had now got memorized, she listened patiently as the call connected through. Thinking of her first few sentences in her mind, she nearly missed the answer phone message that had been left behind.

"Ah – Ms von …" She started only to be over-run by a German voice on the other end that spoke in the automatic style of an answer phone message. Not understanding a word, Adrian hung up halfway through and wondered if she was on a case.

_She shouldn't be, the last time I called she said she hadn't got many cases for a while… _

Adrian felt an onset of panic seep in, and struggled not to think of the worst.

_She might have had a last minute case, or she's in a meeting, or she might have just needed the toilet… _

Despite these rational thoughts, Adrian still wasn't mollified. Stumbling over her shoes that she had just kicked off onto the beige carpet (such an ugly colour, she really needed to go change that at some point) she felt her hands begin to shake.

_Pathetic! Stop acting so pathetic! _Adrian scolded herself. There was no reason for to be acting so… foolish. The one time she hadn't been able to contact Franziska and she nearly breaks down? _Get a grip, woman! _

Adrian tilted her head slightly to the left, and sighed as her gaze stayed on the white landline. She thought she had begun to change after that case. When she had first left the prison, after that first phone call, she had walked past one of those car-boot sales. On a whim she had bought a plant, some kind of small plant that she didn't know the name of. It had three sturdy stems branching out from the middle, curved spiky leaves drooping from the centre with bright green tips. She didn't know what possessed her to buy it, it had no use and it required her to actually look after it, but at the time it seemed like the most natural thing to do. It lived on the kitchen table-top, which probably wasn't the most hygienic place, but it seemed to fit sitting next to the phone, and so it had stayed.

It was a big step, buying things that didn't have any practical use. She changed her outfit, changed her outlook on life, and she thought that she had changed her habits. Working as a promoter had its positives. After she advertised, she never had to see any of her customers – there was no chance of becoming dependent on any of them, or so she thought. She hadn't realised that after all this time, even during that case, she had already latched onto someone else.

Franziska knew about her self-dependency, about her _illness_, so why had she bothered to keep in contact? It was something Adrian still hadn't figured out yet. Celeste had been guarded to say the least, when she knew about her… problem. Franziska must have already known about her past before she had talked with her, but it obviously hadn't been an issue. Adrian recalled her conversation with Wright and his assistant during her promotion for the Kurain Exhibit – or more famously known as the Atemy Murder Case, (even though it wasn't Atemy who was murdered, and no one was even murdered _at _the exhibit…) when they had spoke about Franziska.

"_I owe a lot to Ms. Von Karma! We are still in contact, actually. I told her about this exhibit – she said she met you for the first time on a case in Kurain, is that true?" _

"_O-oh, yeah. We did meet there." _

"_Oh yeah! Man I thought I was dead so many times over when she was the prosecution. The amount of times she whipped Nick, it felt like I was just that bit closer to my execution!" _

"_W-wait, you were the defendant?!" _

Adrian hadn't known Maya that well, all she had known was that she was Mr. Wright's assistant. It was a strange combination, part assistant, part spirit-medium. Let alone being in line for the next master. Adrian smiled as she remembered the teenager scoffing down her meal as fast as she could. Mr. Wright had looked embarrassed, but Adrian didn't know if that was because of her manners or because it looked like he hardly fed the girl. She looked too happy; it was like she had given a meal to some poor homeless guy, roughing it out in his shabby green trench coat.

But that girl was the same age as Franziska… they would both be nineteen now. Despite that, their mannerisms and personality were complete contrasts. Mr. Wright had continued to explain about Maya's absence during that case, and how he had been forced to defend Matt. She had given a little smile at the time and said, _'That makes a lot of sense.' _

When Maya had asked how Franziska was, Adrian had gone to tell them all about her work in Germany. Maya looked genuinely interested, but when Adrian looked over to Mr. Wright, he had just looked a bit distant. She had asked, and he had frowned.

"_Franziska von Karma… she's still the same as ever then, I guess." _

"_What do you mean, Mr Wright?" _

"_Well," _He had paused, with a look of uncomfort. He was probably used to not saying bad things about Franziska, and even turned around as if to ascertain if she was nearby or not, _"She was always going on about winning and stuff, and she would always do whatever it took to get that 'Guilty' verdict. Manipulating the witnesses, that sort of thing." _

"_If she gets the criminal in jail, then she's doing the right thing – It's the police's job to get the right suspect and it's her job to get them guilty, surely?" _

"_Well, if the police department in Germany are anything they are like here – " _

"_Ooh, ooh! Could you imagine Nick? A German Gumshoe! Instead of a goatee he would have one of those short moustaches and he would say 'Ich nein, pal!'" _

The conversation was then on a more steady ground with that change of topic. Despite her better judgement, those words had remained stuck in her mind. _'Manipulating the witnesses, that sort of thing.' _Is that what Franziska had done to her? Was she just another piece for her to use, in order to achieve that guilty verdict? Mr. Wright would probably have said so, but Adrian didn't want to believe it. If that were true, why had she allowed her to ring after all these months?

Without a second thought, Adrian redialled her number again. The dialling tone processed, but her heart sunk as she heard the sixth beep until it clicked into the scramble of German. She hung up and wondered what she was supposed to do now.

Despite Franziska's intentions, Adrian hadn't realised that there was a translated message for her at the end.

"_Franziska von Karma speaking; I will not be able to take any calls in Germany for a few days, as I will be prosecuting a last minute case in America. Do not leave a message, and contact me in America only if it is highly important. I will be back by the 27th of December..." _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter: thanks to Indochine Ramera for the review, I know girl/girl is less popular than boy/boy - but as long as someone out there is reading this fic, I'll keep it going! Hopefully updates will be once a week, but y'know how RL gets in the way sometimes it might take a little longer...

Franziska

The average person might dislike the airport and complain about the hassle that travelling brings, but Franziska was not the average person.

Normally, she would give the view that however time consuming it was, long flights and misplaced suitcases (someone elses, not hers) were to be expected. This time, however, she found the whole ordeal tearing up her low level of patience, and had started to feel like she was degrading herself by allowing to detest flying more than a composed von Karma really should.

The unfortunate air hostess had been on the receiving end of her wrath before the plane had even taken off, her first class seat that she had reserved was found to be reserved to _someone else _as well, and she was the one who had to move. Obviously this woman had no idea who she was dealing with.

A few lashings later, everyone in the first class seating wanted her out, and with a threat from the pilot that he wouldn't take off if she was to continue this nonsense, she was forced to move. The same hostess even had the nerve to offer her a packet of marshmallows from the trolley, after she had cleaned up the baby puke from the family in the G row. Franziska had given her the inherited steely glare that Miles Edgeworth had learnt to pick up, as she snapped that _'Yes she would have a packet of marshmallows, if you __don't mind__.' _

The woman had hastily given her the pink goods and pushed the trolley to the next row. The elderly couple in the same row as her had fallen asleep, heads on each other's shoulders. Franziska sniffed and attempted to stretch her legs, and found that there was no leg room. She turned to give a fierce look at the couple in case they were watching and mocking how _'teenagers were these days' _but they were still asleep, and Franziska thought that it was selfish of them to be so content in sleeping when she had to endure the uncomfort that was anything lower than first class.

The children sitting behind her had started to shut up, ear-plugs inserted in their ears as they were watching the kiddie movie playing on the screen hanging above the centre aisle. It was one of those Samurai movies, Franziska didn't know which. If Miles Edgeworth were here though, she mused, he would know. If it didn't lose him any dignity, he would probably have the ear-plugs in his ears as well, watching along with them, with the pretence that he was listening to the classical music channel. Franziska felt she was too old to be watching cartoons, (she had first discarded this childhood aspect at the age of seven), but despite her adult protests, she still continued to nurture a secret childish love of sweets. Ripping open the marshmallow packet, she chewed the gooey substance, and thought that she should really be feeling disgusted with herself.

The children behind her, as if they had some subconscious radar that picked up on someone else having sweets when they didn't, immediately badgered their mom for marshmallows, (this convinced Franziska that they _knew _she was eating some) which then triggered a family argument with whining and raised voices. Franziska sighed and reached for her ear-plugs.

The flight had taken _too long _in her opinion. The plane had been too small for her to even whip anyone properly, and she had to be content by having it in her hands, tensing it every now and then when she got too stressed. The marshmallows acted like mini-stress cushions as she chewed, but when they were finished she had at least another eight hours to kill. There was not enough room to do start making notes about the case and it seemed that there wasn't enough room to do _anything _in the lower class seating. Apart from sleep or watch movies, and how was that going to benefit her case?

She hadn't heard that much over the phone, but apparently Miles Edgeworth was a _defence attorney _for the case, which didn't make any sense to start with. He had babbled some foolish foolishness about Mr. Phoenix Wright jumping off a bridge and being in hospital, and the defendant was someone important to him, which was even more confusing, because wasn't the defendant the one who was accused of pushing him?

No, no – Miles had said, the defendant was accused of stabbing a picture-book author in the back. Wright had just run across a burning bridge to rescue that assistant who was always trailing around him, making it collapse.

Franziska inwardly tutted to herself. It seemed Mr. Phoenix Wright was still as foolish and dim-witted as ever. It hadn't mattered about the details though; she had been preparing to go as soon as Miles Edgeworth said that he would be the defence. It meant that she finally got to challenge him and earn her well deserved victory.

* * *

So with this thought in mind, it didn't seem right that her rival had decided to meet her at the airport. Trundling her single suitcase behind her, whip held in one hand and slung over her shoulder ready for a strike, she looked derisively at the people around her. Some were just bleary eyed from the long flight they had just had, but most were hugging or chatting animatedly with those who had come to greet them. Franziska didn't understand why these people would bother to waste their time waiting for someone to get off a plane when there were more useful tasks they could be doing instead. If all they wanted to do was to meet their friends or family, they could at least wait to meet them properly the next day.

However, it seemed her younger brother did not understand this concept and was standing in the airport lobby, still unaware of her presence and staring in the general direction of the crowd. It was such an irritating notion for Franziska, and she felt like he had done it deliberately just to wind her up. _Next he'll arrive with a foolish sentimental 'welcome home' card. He still is a foolishly foolish fool after all these years. _

"Franziska." Miles nodded his greeting as she walked over.

"What are you doing here, younger brother?" Franziska said head tilted upwards with an air of superiority, "I am perfectly able to make my own way home."

"I need to give you some information about the case." Miles said directly to the point, extending a hand to take her suitcase. Franziska ignored it and continued to walk towards the entrance. Miles gave a small smile; as if it was the reaction he expected and followed.

"Yes…" Franziska said slowly, "You were quite confusing when you went through the details. You are to be a…?"

"Defence attorney."

Franziska thought she detected a hint of stiffness in his voice at this, and smiled.

"Well, in that case – are you sure you are allowed to talk over the details? We are going to be on opposite ends of the court, are we not?"

"It is an unusual case… I think circumstances will have to be different this time." He said wryly.

"Cases always seem to be unusual whenever Mr. Phoenix Wright is involved," Franziska commented. She wasn't even that surprised that Miles seemed to have given in so easily to his request to be a defence attorney, it had been his life-long dream, after all. "I thought the next time I would return to America would be to defeat _him_ in court. But it seems that this way is better."

"You were planning to return?" Miles asked, avoiding her last sentence.

Franziska gave him an odd look as he pushed open the front doors, "Of course! You must have picked up on that though, why else would I only pack one suitcase?"

It didn't seem right for it to be so early in the afternoon. Franziska had been travelling for nearly a whole day, and yet it was only lunchtime in America. Normally when she landed, it was night – the perfect time in her opinion. She could sleep and wake up at the accustomed time, avoiding that lethargic feeling of jetlag. However, watching the scenery roll past in a blur of bright blues, white clouds lounging in the sky, she felt out of sorts, and was desperately trying to avoid falling asleep.

"You should get some rest. The trial is tomorrow." Miles stated, flicking the indicator as he prepared to take the next junction. Franziska turned away from the car window, now with this reinforcement from her adopted brother; she definitely didn't want to fall asleep.

"Tell me about the case." Franziska demanded, "You haven't told me anything yet."

Miles sighed, "You said so yourself, I can't tell you anything. I've left my case files in the dashboard for safe keeping. I think the autopsy report is in there as well."

Franziska exhaled a little through the nose in amusement at his pragmatics, and picked through the paper folders. Miles had stored a lot with him, but it was a long car ride back to her apartment and she was grateful that he wasn't going to pester her with questions about Germany and let her get on with her work.

From simply reading about the suspect data along with the autopsy report, Franziska knew that there were already too many loose ends for the defence to pick up on. There was no clear motive for the suspect, Sister Iris to kill, and the murder of the victim in front of a witness… it was all too convenient. Franziska looked at Miles out of the corner of her eye, and knew that he would be the first to needle more information out of these areas and try for another day of investigation. _I need to win in one day, otherwise there is a possibility that the other prosecutor will take over… _

"What?" Miles had caught her look, and was sending a questioning one back.

"Will you drive me straight to the crime scene instead?"

"It's closer to get there from here, but it will be at least an hour from the house. You'll find it hard to get back there tonight."

"I'll be fine." Franziska replied shortly.

"Well alright." Miles said, satisfied, "I suppose I should've expected you to ask that."

"It's this report… something doesn't seem right about it."

"Oh really?" Miles asked, a rising inflection hinting at her to give more information. Franziska simply continued reading and chose to ignore him.

If she were honest with herself, she much preferred prosecuting in Germany. For one, the police were not so incompetent and managed to acquire the correct suspect the first time, making her job a lot easier. Mr. Phoenix Wright, for example, would struggle in Germany. Not just because he couldn't speak the language, but because he had only won just because he had been lucky with his clients. This time though, she would prove the defendant guilty. She would find the evidence in that courtyard by this evening, the one piece that would put an end to Miles Edgeworth's pride.

There was a lull in the conversation as Franziska kept reading, and when it was twenty minutes later, the time where she was fully engrossed in her work, Miles decided to interrupt her.

"Was defeating me the only reason you returned to America?"

"What?" Franziska was unprepared for this seemingly random question, and turned to him with a raise of the eyebrows.

"You must still be jet lagged if you don't understand what I'm saying," Miles said with a slight smile, "What I mean is, was there any other particular reason for you to return?"

"I understand what you are saying perfectly," Franziska replied haughtily, realising that once again her younger brother was making fun of her, "I just thought I heard you incorrectly."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"I don't particularly care; it seems you're just going to tell me anyway." Franziska said submissively, "Whatever it is, I assure you that you will be mistaken."

There was a short pause as Miles moved into the next lane, deliberating over what would be the best words to say next. "Are you still in contact with Ms. Adrian Andrews?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Franziska snapped, "I thought you said you had a reason why I had returned – "

"The first time I called you, you were out at a meeting." Miles started to explain, keeping his gaze on the road in front of him, "The answer phone message was in German first, and when I was about to leave a message, the same message was repeated but in English. I can't think of anyone else you would wish to contact who doesn't speak German."

"I am still in contact with Ms. Andrews. Why, is that a problem?" She challenged.

"No, I guess not…" Miles trailed off, watching the beaten up Volkswagen chug along in front with a faint irritation that the blasted thing should go in the slower lane, "Did you come back to see her?"

Franziska didn't say anything, and tried to ignore him and concentrate back on her reading. Oh what she would do to use her whip that Miles had safely stowed away in the trunk…

"As I thought… you still feel guilty about how that case turned out."

"Excuse me?" Franziska blurted out suddenly. Her better reasoning would have told her to _be quiet you fool! _as now Miles had a good enough reason to continue the conversation, but the statement had taken her so off guard that she had spoke before thinking.

Miles gave an elegant shrug of the shoulders, "I can't think of any other reason why you would keep in contact with a witness after a case. It just isn't like you."

Franziska didn't say anything this time - _if I don't talk to the fool he might leave me alone_ - it was a strategy Miles had used frequently as a child and now Franziska felt the need to adopt it, dipping her head down to face the case files instead of watching that smug look on his face when he thought he came to a logical conclusion. If Miles had picked up on this, however, he had chosen to ignore it.

"I don't think it was you're main reason for returning, but nevertheless it all works out quite conveniently. After this case that you plan on winning, you can go visit Ms. Andrews, give her some carefully chosen words on how to live her life more independently and then you can leave for Germany, cutting all ties to America in the process. I am going to return working overseas after this case is over, and you will do the same, this time taking your entire luggage." Miles tilted his head to the right a little, "You knew that Ms. Andrews had started to depend on you, and you've given her enough time alone to pick herself up on her feet again and now you are waiting to give the final push."

Franziska had listened patiently to the fool's theorising and amateurish explanations, and reacted by crossing her arms with a huff when he had finally finished.

"You're getting influenced by that other pathetic excuse for an attorney. You could never present such a foolish account like that in court without any evidence to back it up."

"We're not in court," Miles stated, "Besides, it isn't any of my business, but I still think you should be careful. Ms. Andrews has done quite well for herself since you've been gone according to Wright, but she still has a frail self-esteem. If you come back and ruin that for her, she might not be able to recover."

"If you're telling me not to make her commit suicide, then you shouldn't worry." Franziska said in a bored tone, "I have no intention of meddling in this country for long anyway. I just came here to witness your humiliation after I defeat you with my own hands."

Miles answered with a single 'hmph' as a way to end the conversation and focused back on the road. Pleased that he had finally got the message to leave her alone, Franziska turned back to Miles' notes and imagined the point when he lost, a humble look in his eyes as he would apologize for ever underestimating her.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian

Three days later, and Adrian was more panicked then ever. Her plan to clean her apartment had never gone through, and there were bite marks on her memo pad from where she had worried over where Franziska had seemingly disappeared to. She had called her work phone in Germany at least every hour the next day after her late night out, but she had stopped when an angry woman had screeched something unintelligible in a high pitched voice – she didn't want to risk the chance of her picking up again.

With this, Adrian had decided to take a practical approach, and had gone out the next day to buy an English-to-German dictionary. Inside a blank page of her memo pad she had scribbled out some sentences in case the unknown woman answered, and wrote out the phrase for 'Can you speak English?' in case she got lucky and found someone fluent to explain where Franziska had gone. It was doubtful, but she opened her pad to the right pages, folding it down the spine to make sure it didn't flip over, and lay it next to the phone.

Holding her hands out, as if it would help keep the pages still, she turned around and looked for a pen, and where had her dictionary gone? She climbed over the heap of clothes, it was surprising that she had even bothered to changed her clothes recently - it wasn't like anyone came to visit and she didn't go out anywhere, and found it being used as a coffee mat. She picked it up, breathing a small sigh of relief when there was no visible ring on the new book and lifted herself back over to the phone.

She hesitated, chewing her bottom lip. She rested one hand on her open memo pad, and turned her head around to look at the clock. It was 11:47am, so that meant it would be around 6:47pm in Germany. Past office hours, but if Franziska was working, she would still be there. Adrian continued to waver, her blank gaze not really looking at the clock as the digits changed. If no one picked up, she could leave a message… normally she would hang up halfway through the answer phone message, as Franziska had told her that she didn't like receiving pointless messages at work. She doubted whether Franziska liked pointless messages at all, but it had got to the point where she was getting desperate. It would make her feel a little better at least, if she did something.

Adrian picked up the pen and began to chew on the end of that instead, slowly pressing the individual numbers on the receiver. She lifted the phone to her ear with a tentative expression, as if fearing the phone might somehow bite her, and felt the anxiousness rising as it began to ring. On the second ring, she directed a glance towards her open memo pad and rest her hand on the pages as an attempt to reassure herself. The third ring, the fourth, _oh no-one is going to pick up..._

A sudden noise to her left side caught her off guard with a jump, and as the dialling tone rang for the fifth time, Adrian realised that someone had rung the doorbell. Quickly slamming the phone back into the receiver, almost gratefully, she tucked the pen that she had been chewing behind her ear. She didn't care if it was a door-to-door salesman or some other person who had nothing to do with her, she was glad that she hadn't had to experience that rush of shrill German squawking down at her again.

Unfortunately, in her gratitude to this anonymous person she pulled open the door with too much enthusiasm, and ended up stumbling over her feet. In a flash one hand grabbed the door frame – the other keeping a firm hold of the doorknob – as her head lolled forward from the near impact to the floor, the crimson carpet of the apartment hallway directly in her line of vision. If only those who knew her as calm and collected could see her now…

"Ms. Andrews."

It wasn't a door-to-door salesman trying to sell her plastic sporks.

With a sudden rise of humiliation - _why oh why is this happening?_ Adrian looked up slightly at the person's waist – a pale blue coat; belt tightly done up around the middle. The colour itself, combined with the crisp direct tone of voice, could make the speaker only one person. She drew her head up higher so she could look up at their face and true to her ears, she saw Franziska von Karma staring back down at her, whip loosely held in one hand. Yes, she now definitely wanted to be swallowed up by the carpet. She certainly would blend in with the way her face was burning up... _Ah! Why is this happening? Why couldn't it have been anyone else...?_

She continued to stare at Franziska in disbelief as if she would disappear if she looked enough, trying to make sense of the situation. The nineteen year old hadn't aged in appearance, she still looked the same even with her coat covering up her usual attire. But there was something about her facial expression that looked a bit odd... something about it struck Adrian as looking uncomfortable. Her eyes went down over the chunky wooden buttons of her coat, and clicked.

_Ah, she must be uncomfortable because of the cold weather. _

Adrian could truthfully say she hadn't felt the bitter chill of the cold weather, as she was still in the habit of wearing a black halter neck top. This wasn't because she was some kind of cold-resistant character like those teenagers that she saw out from her window darting around the streets in just a plain t-shirt, it was just because she had been so used to staying in her apartment with the heating on that she hadn't noticed how cold it was everywhere else. With this, she suddenly remembered the state of her apartment, and pulled herself up to lean against the doorway – blocking the view inside.

"Ms. von Karma!" Adrian finally greeted, not managing very well to keep the surprise out of her voice, "I- I thought you were in Germany…"

"I was requested to do a case here, but it is over now."

_As to the point as ever, no small talk with her… _

"Ah-h, really?" Adrian gabbled, "U-um…"

_So, what are you doing here then? _

"Can I come in?" Franziska asked politely, but Adrian still detected the forceful undertones, "Or do you have someone with you…?"

"Oh…oh! No, no, no," Adrian said, waving her hands, "No nothing like that, it's just that my apartment is a bit… cluttered at the moment. Um..."

There was a short pause as Adrian tried to think of some alternatives, "Would you like to go out for a coffee instead?"

"I don't mind, it doesn't matter either way." Franziska said dismissively.

"Ah, good." Adrian said, "Wait, I'll just go get my purse…"

She walked behind her, quickly shutting the memo pad in case Franziska had some kind of hawk-vision and could read her basic attempts at speaking German, she didn't want her to know how much she had tried to get in contact with her, and scoured the place for her purse. _Oh no where has it gone…? _Sending an apologetic look towards Franziska, who simply looked back, she picked up the clothes off of the floor and when it wasn't there moved on to the table tops. Suddenly catching a flash of black in the corner of her eye she found it sitting on the window sill, and hastily scooped it up.

"Got it!" She said, more for the benefit of Franziska than her, and returned back to the doorway, noticing with a doomed embarrassment that Franziska had stepped into the doorway and was looking around the room.

"I'm sorry about the mess; I've been working so much recently…" Adrian apologised, standing in front of the kitchen tabletop to hide the German dictionary, "Um…"

"Do you not have a cleaner?" Franziska asked, but instead of sounding like it was something Adrian _should _have, she looked more curious.

"No, I didn't think to have one, my apartment is quite small, and well I didn't want…" Adrian broke off, "Well, I thought I could manage by myself, but it obviously looks like that isn't the case, ha-ha..."

Adrian suddenly realised what that might have sounded like and quickly changed the subject; "Anyway, shall we be off?" She managed a small smile, god how had she managed to make things so awkward already, but Franziska simply nodded as if she hadn't done anything stupid at all.

* * *

"So, why did they want you to come back to America? I thought you had moved back to Germany for good."

They were sitting at the café just around the corner from where Adrian lived. It was a nice place, it didn't get too many customers since it was so far out of the city and most of the people who went there lived in the same apartment block as Adrian did. Adrian liked it just for its simplicity, a reddish-brick interior stood underneath the few windows, around which was a layer of pastel orange wallpaper. Wooden flooring matched the small rounded wooden tables that Adrian and Franziska were sitting at, and it felt quite isolated as the wall behind Franziska blocked out the view of the counter. Adrian liked this aspect, and she would sometimes go there to work to get out of the apartment, and wouldn't have to worry about a bored waitress coming over to disturb her with conversation.

"Oh, yes I had." Franziska said, as Adrian picked up her cup of tea with both hands, "The prosecutor who was doing the case went missing, so when I got the call I made arrangements to come back straight away." There was a short pause as Adrian took a sip from her tea.

"I do love coming in here during the winter," Adrian said, smiling absent-mindedly, "It nice to escape the cold, especially with a hot drink." Adrian gazed at Franziska's cup of tea across her, which had been ignored when the waitress had delivered it. _She hasn't even touched it… _

"So, Ms. Andrews I came here because I wanted to – "

"Just call me Adrian," Adrian interrupted politely, "Are you not thirsty?"

"Ah, well, I had a drink before I visited that's all…" Franziska said, looking back down at her tea, "I just thought that it would be rude to not order anything."

"You could've said we could've gone somewhere else…" Adrian said, feeling even more awkward. _It's a bit pointless if only one of us has something to drink..._ She took a self-conscious sip, and remembered that Franziska had come to America for a case.

"So, um… how did it go with the case? Did the prosecutor turn up or did you take over?"

"Ah, yes, the prosecutor turned up the day after me, so you could say he took over." Franziska sounded a bit irritated, "He had to go ruin things though, and turn out to be the murderer… now I'm left with all the paperwork…"

"He was the murderer?" Adrian exclaimed with wide eyes, putting her mug back down instead of taking another sip, "Was he anyone I knew?"

"Oh, yes you might know him, Ms Andrews - "

"Adrian."

"...Adrian," Franziska corrected slowly, and Adrian picked up on a slight frown that creased her eyebrows, "Well, yes, you might know him he was going around calling himself 'Godot' – "

"Godot?" Adrian exclaimed again, and felt a bit embarrassed as the frown was replaced with a small trace of amusement – (Franziska never seemed to display her emotions outright) - "Ah, sorry, I did know him, he was the prosecution in charge of the case when I was working at the Kurain Exhibit."

"I thought so," Franziska said, curling both her her hands around the tea cup, "Instead of just being a murderer, he was an ex-defence attorney as well. Everyone thought he was dead, his real name is Diego Armando. Apparently he had a big grudge against Mr. Phoenix Wright for some reason, I forget the details."

"Everyone seems to have some kind of history with Mr. Wright," Adrian commented, drinking a little bit more of her tea, "It's like in a TV drama…"

Adrian started to feel uncomfortable as there was a period of awkward silence, and filled it by continuing to drink her tea as she struggled to think up a topic of conversation that they could both relate to. She doubted Franziska could relate to how tired out she could be from working so much, as Franziska never really seemed to complain about work, unless something was added that wasted her time. _Like paperwork. _

"It's really quite annoying," Franziska sighed, "The reputation of prosecutors in America is going to take a nose dive after this. Two prosecutors found guilty by the same defence attorney… it's enough to make me want to return to Germany right now."

"How long do you think you'll be staying in America for?" Adrian asked, relieved that another conversation had been presented to her.

"Not too long, I didn't expect to have to deal with the paperwork, so probably just for a couple more days. The prosecution office will try and keep me here though, there aren't many profession prosecutors left now."

"Then why don't you stay a bit longer?" Adrian queried, "It wouldn't be _that_ bad to stay here, would it?"

_Or in other words, I would prefer it if you stay a bit longer… _

"No, I think I should go..." Franziska said, "I actually prefer prosecuting in Germany than here, and besides, I don't think my pride could take it if I lost again to that Phoenix Wright."

Adrian looked away for a moment, remembering what Mr. Wright had said to her about Franziska. _'She was always going on about winning…' Is what he said. If that's true, then maybe she didn't really care much about me either… maybe she did just use me for a pawn in her plan to win… but still, even knowing that, I still trust her judgement will be for the best… _

"I don't think it's really about winning and losing," Adrian said slowly, staring blankly at an area of brick underneath the windows. Reddish-orange grains with a smudge of black, her eyes running over all the small engraved lines in the brick, "Isn't it just about finding the true criminal and getting them what they deserve? At least, that's what I thought…"

_That's exactly what I thought during that time. I knew that it was Matt who had done it, so I felt no guilt at all from doing what I did. But what if Franziska got someone who was truly innocent, guilty? Would she be able to live with that? She may act a lot older than her age, but she still is only nineteen years old… she probably classes this as winning and losing _because _she's nineteen… _

"What would you do, if you got someone guilty who was innocent?" Adrian asked, still looking away at the brick, "Wouldn't it be better to lose, if at least you know that you saved someone from a fate that wasn't meant to be theirs?"

_When I was in court, when Mr. Wright said he would prove _me _guilty, I was terrified. I hadn't done it, and I knew that, so I followed that advice that she gave me, to not say a single word about the incident. I didn't believe them when they said that by doing that it would prove me guilty – I just blindly followed her words… would I still do that now? Or have I changed? _

Adrian heard a chair scraping back, and turned around with a faint look of surprise when she saw Franziska standing up in front of her chair. There was an odd look on her face, and Adrian realised that she had probably just insulted her.

"I've spent too much time sitting here. This should be enough for the tea."

Adrian watched dumbly as Franziska scattered some notes that was enough to cover both teas plus tips, then suddenly stood up as well.

"I'm sorry if what I said might have – "

"It's nothing to do with what you've said," Franziska interrupted, "I do have a lot of paperwork to be getting on with. I shouldn't be ambling away my time in a coffee shop, that's all."

Adrian nodded slowly, feeling as if she had just mucked up any slight chance of Franziska deciding to stay in America at all. Franziska began to walk away, and then added, "Good-bye Ms. Andrews."

"Adrian."

"Good-bye...Adrian." Franziska corrected, and turned away as she began to leave. Adrian heard her exhale slightly through her nose when she had turned, which for a moment, Adrian thought to be a laugh.

(Although admittedly later on, Adrian had changed her mind on this, and instead thought it was probably a noise of superior resentment.)

_Why did I badger her so much to call me Adrian...! Ah, I am an idiot! _


	4. Chapter 4

Franziska

The office hadn't changed at all since she left it. The dark mahogany desk that stood as the centrepiece of the room was still glossy enough to sparkle from the sunlit reflection that streamed from the window behind it, and was completely free of dust. Her cleaner had probably rushed over as soon as she had heard the news that she was returning, Franziska noted with a satisfied smirk. Well, she didn't mind, she was the only one who did a decent enough job compared to the cleaners she had before.

Franziska put the stack of paper that she had tucked under her arm on the desk, and sat on the only chair that was in the room. There were times when she quite enjoyed it in her office. She had devised her lair for these purposes, the full-view window behind her blinded any hapless victim who stumbled inside, and if they didn't understand how unwelcome they were, there was no chair free for them to sit and chat aimlessly with her. She would get reports delivered to her as quickly as they could, and if for some reason they had to explain themselves, at least they would be uncomfortable standing.

If this all failed, she still had her whip. Instead of being an office it became more of a torture chamber for anyone who was foolish enough to enter.

Still, Franziska found it satisfactory and that was all that mattered. She sat down on her swivel chair, pulling the first sheet off of the small pile that she had brought with her from her house.

_Whoa, a swivel chair, pal! If I had that in my office, I would be spinning around in it all day! _

The good detective Scruffy probably had around three to four lashings a day if he was lucky. More on days that she would be unfortunate to spend time in his company.

As if he knew he was being thought of, (though not in the kind way), just when Franziska was preparing to begin work, Gumshoe burst through the doorway wearing an idiotic grin on his face and holding a plain white supermarket bag in one hand.

"Sir! I didn't think you were ever gonna come back!" He chuckled, holding out the plastic bag from a distance as if it had something dangerous inside, "Here, I got you a welcome home present! I don't have much money, but we've been working together for so long that I – "

He was cut off, quite literally, as the whip sailed through the air hitting him square on the forehead. Used to these blows, Detective Gumshoe simply staggered back a little, then put a hand to his forehead and looked at Franziska a little mournfully.

"Hey, I forgot you did that quite often… b-but, don't you want to know what I got you?"

"Enough blabbering, Scruffy!" Franziska barked with a disapproving frown, "Can't you see I'm in the middle of work? Couldn't you at least have knocked?"

She gestured to the immaculately tidy desk in front of her, and Gumshoe scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Ah, sorry. I was just so excited that I forgot to knock, and sir, no offence, but you're desk is so tidy it doesn't seem like you are doing any work." He began to chuckle to himself, "I mean, the desk I have is crammed with stuff, so then everyone knows that I'm doing something!"

Scruffy might have forgotten that she used her whip often, but Franziska hadn't forgotten his nonsensical logic.

"I don't care." Franziska said bluntly, "Now stop wasting my time and do what you came here to do."

Gumshoe's face brightened as he took this to be permission to give her his present and, not being brave enough to put it on her desk – no one touched the desk apart from her and the cleaner – he pulled out a small greenish packet from the bag.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I asked Mr. Edgeworth and he said you liked these!" He presented the item in front of her and it didn't take long to recognise that he was giving her a bag of jelly worms.

"How old do you think I am, Scruffy?" Franziska said irritably, as she observed the cartoon of a rainbow-coloured snake with the speech bubble, _'they taste ssssssso good!'_ "Do I look like a five year old?"

This isn't what the detective had expected, although he really should have learnt better by now, "O-oh, but I quite like them s-sir…"

Franziska snatched them out of his hand and told him to get out.

"B-but, I thought you don't like them?" Gumshoe said, looking confused, "I-if you don't like them, then can I have them back, because I like them…"

In response, Franziska glared at him, and it must have worked because he visibly shrunk and turned away. Franziska turned back to her work as he walked out with his tail between his legs, and felt that he deserved another whip for distracting her for so long. Unfortunately he had already left, as when she reached for her whip, the door shut with a tiny click.

Franziska rubbed her temples, and thanked heaven for small mercies. At least he admired Miles Edgeworth more than her. If he was in the habit of trailing after her everyday, she would get repetitive strain injury from whipping him so much. She returned to looking back at her sheet and began signing the appropriate areas.

No one cared for the catch up in paperwork after a case. It was all so tedious and pointless and would only need to be looked upon if they had made a mistake somewhere. The whole point was to have the perfect trial to begin with, so, really, none of her cases should have any post-case paperwork. Not that this case had really been _hers. _It certainly made things more complicated when the prosecutor who was in charge of the case suddenly turned out to be the murderer. She didn't really care all that much, if she was honest, apart from the fact that he got away from the horrendous amount of paperwork that was left over.

She hadn't even been there on the last day of court; she had been busy with those odd-looking locks on the door. (Although, loath as she was to admit it, she wasn't really that useful.) When she had watched the recording of the trial though, she had scarcely believed her eyes. She was used to dealing with the supernatural; her first case in America had involved spirit mediums, after all. But to watch a spirit itself detach itself from that Maya Fey, and that terrible shriek as she got carried back to the afterlife, it was all a bit overwhelming. If Franziska was a lesser person, she might even have had nightmares over it.

_Sometimes, I wish killings weren't so personal… _

When she was watching the case replay itself, most of it were down to individual backgrounds and previous cases that she had to put a link to, and the amount of times that spirit-thing yelled at Mia Fey was unbelievable. Although it wasn't really Mia Fey, it was Pearl Fey, that little kid, and Franziska suddenly wished she had stayed in Germany instead of dealing with all of this foolishness that had nothing to do with her.

She ripped open the packet of jelly worms, and hesitating for a moment in case someone decided to burst in on her, popped the first one in her mouth.

* * *

Three hours later, and Franziska had well worked past her lunch break, not that she usually had one anyway. The jelly worms were finished, and the empty packet had been stuffed in her pocked with a guilty crinkling sound. Her stomach rumbled, and Franziska cursed her bodily needs. If only humans didn't need to eat…

She picked up the phone and called up the sandwich catering service from across the street, and being a regular they understood what she had wanted right away, and put her down for one order.

"_Would you want a free drink with that? We are having a special offer at the moment, so if you buy one of our custom made sandwiches you get a free bottled drink along with it, plus an extra sandwich for half the price!" _

The service must have been falling on hard times. Franziska replied a _'Yes, I'll have some bottled-water'_, and was reminded of her conversation yesterday with Adrian at the café, an image in her mind when Adrian asked if she was thirsty or not. Franziska had lied when she said that she had drunk something earlier. _The truth is I just don't care for the taste of tea. _It was quite embarrassing to admit; in her mind she viewed tea as being the drink that took you from childhood to adulthood. She still preferred hot chocolate.

In the end she hadn't even got anything productive done that day, instead of returning to the office, she got roped into a salary meeting which took up the remainder of her afternoon. She didn't particularly care for Gumshoe's salary, but with Miles Edgeworth gone missing somewhere, it had fallen to her to delve out the possible sums of money they should be given.

She had been so annoyed from the blatant waste of her time, that she expected none of the recipients were going to enjoy that particular month.

One of the reasons that it was so irritating was that most of the police force didn't deserve good salaries anyway, they had mucked up so many investigations and switched suspects without a second thought on the extra work that she would have to do, along with the general sloppiness of them as a whole, but the main reason was that she was too busy to bother with it. She suspected Adrian had been quite busy with work recently; she looked so shocked when she had arrived outside her apartment and Franziska guessed that she hadn't received the translated message she had left on her phone. She supposed she should have made it a little bit more personalized for her, but it didn't feel right to talk in such an informal way and had left it as the translated version of the first message.

Adrian had told her about that restaurant she had been promoting, and it had sounded like hard work. That was something Franziska understood, being busy with work, so didn't quite comprehend why Adrian had been acting so flustered when she had called. Her room was messy, but not everyone was fortunate like her to have a cleaner. She had only just been reminded of that earlier by Detective Gumshoe, but she hoped Adrian wasn't _that_ bad. She hadn't planned on stepping inside, it would have been impolite, but when she saw something that looked oddly like a German dictionary – Miles had used them regularly when he had first arrived at the von Karma Mansion – she had to have a closer inspection. She had been right, it was a German dictionary, and she wondered why Adrian had one.

Not that it mattered. Franziska had failed. The whole point of her going to visit Adrian was to cut the connection they had shared for the last three months – for once Miles Edgeworth had guessed correctly, even though it was none of his foolish business. Instead though, all she had ended up doing was having a pointless conversation about her work, just like she was back in Germany on the phone.

_But... at the time, it didn't feel pointless. It felt nice just to talk with her face to face instead of across the phone. Why is that? It was just a foolish distraction, a waste of my time. _

Franziska felt a bit perturbed by the fact that she didn't understand her own actions, and frowned. Adrian had changed quite a lot since they last met. Firstly the difference in appearance, the practical change of hairstyle as it had been cut short and the professional black halter neck instead of the blue was probably due to the change in occupation – she wanted to look in control still for her new clients, even if others had grasped that this wasn't always the case. When she was with her though, she acted outwardly clumsy, tripping over when she opened the door, nearly slopping her tea when the waitress gave it to her, and Franziska wondered if she would still act like that with a complete stranger.

There was a part of her that felt _guilty _for wanting to break contact. Despite Adrian's embarrassment, she had looked happy to see her, and for some reason Franziska felt horrible for wanting to leave her to fend for herself again. She didn't know much about co-dependency, she had researched a little on it after finding out about it during that case, but what that foolish brother of hers had said to her had started to play on her mind while Adrian had rooted around in her room for some money.

_"Besides, it isn't any of my business, but I still think you should be careful. Ms. Andrews has done quite well for herself since you've been gone according to Wright, but she still has a frail self-esteem. If you come back and ruin that for her, she might not be able to recover."_

Yes, he was right. It wasn't any of his business. That was what she had thought at the time. It wasn't any of _her_ business on how Adrian would live after she left to go back to Germany. And why was she calling her Adrian anyway?

_What a fool! You're not meant to start getting to know her on a first name basis! _

That was a second step towards failure, but wait, what would she be failing at again? Yes, that's right, she wanted a new start in Germany. That _is _what she wanted. It was pointless to stay in America just to talk to someone about work.

Although... it had felt nice, just to chat, _chat _what kind of word was chat? Aimless, pointless, it wasn't _necessary. _

"_...done quite well for herself since you've been gone according to Wright," _

Franziska picked a biro up from the rectangular tray in front of her (she had learnt that Gumshoe had a tendency to knock over pen pots) and rapped it against her knuckles. If Miles Edgeworth could have friends, why couldn't she? He had Mr. Phoenix Wright, who he _trusted _in, another thing that she didn't understand, _prosecutors and defence attorneys trusting each other... that's like you are giving away your guilty verdict! _

That was just because they had known each other when they were children though, before he was introduced from the von Karma way of life. Franziska never had any friends, after her older sister had left (her memories of her were hazy at most), her father had made sure that she wouldn't be granted the same amount of freedom she had enjoyed. Not that she had minded, friends were for fools, after all.

That's what her father thought, and that's what she thought.

Against her will, a flash of Adrian looking embarrassed after shouting out _'Godot?' _and Franziska hadn't been able to restrain a smile. She realised she was smiling _again_, and sent a scowl to the stacks of books on the bookshelves as if it were their fault. Her and Adrian were not friends. Adrian was just an inconvenience. Franziska von Karma didn't need friends anyway, they were as pointless and time-consuming as the paperwork she had just completed.

_But I've never had a friend before, what would it be like to let someone else into my life...?_

The thought sounded so sentimental and cheesy, that she immediately felt disgusted with herself, and pretended she hadn't thought it. All she needed to do was to organize another meeting with Adrian and then she could settle things there. That's all there was to it. Satisfied, she sounded quite cheerful when there was a knock at her door.

"Enter!"

"Here's your order, Ms. von Karma," The delivery guy said, handing it straight to her – another person who knew well enough not to touch the mahogany desk – "Shall I put it on your tab?"

"Yes, thank you." Franziska replied, signing the clipboard that he presented to her, chewing the wholemeal turkey sandwich as he left. So how was she going to get in contact with Adrian? She hadn't given her the phone number for her office in America, and she didn't have hers. She could easily find hers out, all it needed was a little digging and conversation with those down in the precinct, but she didn't have a suitable excuse for calling her up.

Franziska frowned, and ate another bit of her sandwich.

Did it really matter if she had an excuse or not? It didn't, really. With a small sigh at her foolishness, she picked up the phone.

_It's better to just get it out of the way, it's simply rational thinking. _

It took Franziska a surprisingly low amount of time to get a hold of Adrian's personal details, and after elegantly copying them out on a piece of spare (not scrap, but spare) paper, she placed it on top of her pile of work. It felt like it didn't belong there, so instead she picked it up and placed it next to the stack of files instead, the one sheet looking oddly out of place compared to the amount of paperwork she had towering next to it. The sandwich and bottled water had been finished and discarded in the dustbin beside her desk, and as she laid her hand on the phone beside her she wondered what on earth was she doing.

Franziska von Karma initiating a social visit? Not that it was _really _a social visit, she was only doing this so she could tell Adrian straight that she was leaving for Germany as soon as possible. There was no way she was staying in America for the New Year, and it had already rolled to the twenty-ninth. If she did this today, then she could leave for tomorrow, she was already late back as it was because of this added work – which if she was honest, didn't need her involvement at all. She had done her part, and had finished the pointless post-case specifics that morning before lunch. If she wanted to, she could probably leave for Germany right at that moment.

It wasn't in her style to do so, though. She would book a flight for tomorrow, after she had sorted this out with Adrian. She didn't like leaving things behind unfinished.

There was still this niggling hesitation in the back of her mind, a feeling that she didn't really want to sort things out at all. This didn't make any sense at all to Franziska, and she disregarded it as not wanting to torture herself through that horrendous ritual of flying again. This time she would definitely book herself a first class ticket, and she would make sure she would stay in that first class seat.

She picked up the phone, but was interrupted by a tentative knock at her office door. With a growing feeling of irritation, _it better not be Scruffy again_, she called out for the person to enter.

The door clicked open slowly, slowly, Franziska had half a mind to bark an order for them to hurry their foolish self up, but it took her completely off guard when she saw a familiar woman walk inside, and pushed the door shut with her hands behind her back. She quickly crumpled the memo with the phone number on into a scrunched up paper ball which the woman gave an odd look at.

"Um, good morning Ms. von Karma." Adrian said awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian 

It was one of those odd days, where it was too sunny outside to be recognised as winter. The bad weather would be ignored in the build up to Christmas, but now as the excitement has dissipated people started to finally realise how cold it actually was. The weather had been so gloomy and overcast that the population itself could feel depressed just by glancing up at the convoluted mix of grey patchwork. Today though, the sun was filtering through the various splodges of clouds giving a bright aura to the landscape as if it were spring already. It was so bright, that Adrian had felt compelled to go outside.

It was a trick. Just because it looked warm outside didn't mean it was.

Adrian shivered, and dug her hands in her pockets of her coat. She had figured that she had spent too much time in her apartment, (it was all clean now, after the _embarrassment_ she had suffered the other day), but apart from that she supposed it was because she didn't know what else to do with herself. She hadn't asked for Franziska's number in America, and so she had hoped that she might ring her up. She hadn't, which she really should have expected.

As she sighed, she watched the wisp of frosty air unfurl in front of her. It was too cold outside. _What am I doing here? _

Where was she, anyway? Adrian hadn't really being taken any awareness of where her legs had taken her, but the area she was in did look familiar now she thought about it. As she stopped and took her break in walking, she noted she was on the road that would take her down to the Prosecutor's office. She only knew this because of a conversation she had with one of the staff; they had recognised her from _that _case back when she had been promoting the Guava Lights. Apparently the restaurant was just around the corner from the Prosecutor's office, and the staff had joked that if Adrian's previous bad luck at promoting rubbed off on them, at least they would have a prosecutor handy.

Adrian suddenly realised that she had subconsciously followed the route that took her to her old workplace, and tutted at herself in irritation. Was she really that work-based that it took over her days off? What would a normal person do on when they were free? For as long as she could remember, Adrian only ever clung on to one person – it would be normal to do what they did. But now... she thought back to some jobs she could be doing, but remembered that she had already cleaned up her apartment, she hadn't run out of any food and she was done with work.

While she was thinking this, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a couple crossing the road, the girl huddling into her boyfriend to get some extra warmth. He slung his arm around her shoulders, and Adrian felt oddly lonely standing by herself on the corner of the street. _I suppose most normal people would go out and socialise. Not that I have anyone who I know well enough to call a friend... apart from... _

Adrian bit her lip. She would like to go visit Franziska, but she doubted that she had the courage to go through with it. She and Franziska weren't close enough to be called friends, all she had done with Franziska was call her up when she was in Germany and rant about her troubles at work. She relied on her to be there when she needed her, but it was all one sided. Franziska didn't need _her _to get on with life, and she would probably appreciate it more if she left her alone.

"Um, good morning, Ms. Von Karma."

Despite this though, Adrian had still decided to visit. Well it wasn't a decision, it was more she didn't realise what she was doing until after the receptionist gave her the directions to Franziska's office and when she spent five minutes standing outside the door. She probably would have spent longer, but when an officer walked past and gave her a sympathetic look, (Adrian suspected he was thinking of a different reason than her to be hesitant to enter Franziska von Karma's office) she knocked and walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" Franziska put bluntly, but Adrian noticed the way she spoke: quick and off guard. She was probably busy working before Adrian had entered.

She watched as Franziska began scrunching up a piece of paper that she had lying on her desk, and threw it in her desk drawer. _That's odd why didn't she throw it away? _Adrian thought aimlessly as she quietly shut the door behind her with hands behind her back, knotting her fingers together in tension as she knew Franziska wouldn't be able to see.

_What _am _I doing here?_

Adrian didn't really know how to answer the question. If she was honest, she didn't really know what she was doing there either. Now she was in Franziska's company, she felt foolish for over thinking things again. This wasn't because Franziska had somehow managed to ease her, really quite the contrary – she hadn't properly asked her to come in yet, and even if she did there was no other chair free as far as Adrian could see to sit down at. She had only visited because she had worried about what would happen if she didn't visit, but because of that she had no idea what she was supposed to say.

The office was clearly for one person, no comforts like a couch or television and was spotlessly clean; nothing was out of place. There was nothing personalised about it, no plants on the window sill, the tomes on the bookshelves were all thick law volumes, and there wasn't a single painting or photograph hanging on the wall or sitting at her desk. The only thing that could really be called Franziska's touch was the whip that she always carried around with her placed neatly on the desk by her right hand.

It was an _independent _room. Adrian felt foolish because she knew she was _dependent_ on Franziska, to the point where calm-organised Adrian hadn't prepared what her reasoning was for visiting her in the first place.

_What was I trying to achieve by coming here? What is she going to think of me when she is trying to get on with her work? She doesn't want me here, it would be better if I left her alone... _

"I'm sorry, I've come at a bad time, you're working..." Adrian answered quickly, wrapping her hand around the handle behind her, ready to make her quick exit.

"You don't need to worry, I've done everything I've needed to do." Franziska cut in, "Actually I was just going to..." she stopped and gave a small cough, "I was just going to take a break. Did you need me for anything?"

_Oh, quick think of something! I can't tell her I've come here just to see her! _

"Well, I'm looking for this book in the city," Adrian started, "I didn't know if you were free to come with me, I thought, you know, you might get a bit bored cooped up in here all morning...and... "

Adrian stopped mid-sentence. She knew from experience how to read someone's body language, it had helped her decipher whatever Matt was really thinking through his good-natured façade. Franziska seemed to be thinking of an excuse to say no, with a small sigh that Adrian had nearly missed with a cross of the arms. After a few more moments though, Adrian realised that she had predicted wrong, as Franziska seemed to be mulling it over instead.

"To buy a book?" Franziska echoed with a tilt of the head.

It wasn't a complete lie, there was a book Adrian had wanted to buy. She just wasn't planning on buying it that day.

"We can always do something else," she added in a hurried rush, "Have you had lunch yet? We could go out for lunch if you want, or maybe we could go to a café and have a coffee or something - "

"I've already had something to eat." Franziska stood up in her chair with her whip in her hand, and Adrian felt the compulsion that she should make some kind of movement even though she had already been standing, "But I'll help you look for this book."

"Ah... really?" Adrian said with an unexpected bewilderment.

"Don't sound so surprised, you did come here to ask me this, correct?" Franziska said, bending her wrist so the whip was pointing towards her. Adrian mumbled a 'well, yes...' and Franziska moved the whip away looking satisfied.

"You have to make sure that you go through your plans perfectly so then there is no room for denial," Franziska instructed, "If you make sure you are the one in charge, then you won't get as many objections to what you do."

"Hmmm..." Adrian said to herself.

"What? You don't sound convinced." Franziska said, and Adrian felt embarrassed that she had picked up on her disagreement, "Do you think I'm wrong?"

Adrian rubbed her shoulder awkwardly, "From my experience that only works if the other person is willing to cooperate."

Franziska thought about this for a moment, and in a rare moment of impulse smiled, "That's easily fixed, you just persuade them until they will want to cooperate." With this Franziska rolled her whip up until it was coiled like the brown leather snake it was, ready to attack when it needed to.

"Hypothetically speaking, of course. Sometimes you will meet some people who just cannot be persuaded."

Yes, Adrian knew that. She thought she had met someone like that already.

They had talked on their way into the city, but Adrian hadn't really taken in what the other woman was saying. It was mostly small talk about the weather and how it was different compared to weather conditions in Germany, along with annoyances on how useless some scruffy person was in her last case. She had given the occasional response, but apart from that Adrian found herself contemplating her situation and what she was going to do about it.

_I thought that talking to Franziska while she was in Germany didn't really count as being dependent on her... but I never talked to anyone else, really, unless they were colleagues. But I can't let this happen now, I thought that this was all behind me now! What should I do, how can I - _

"Hm? Are you ok, Adri – Ms. Andrews?"

"Oh, yes, yes." Adrian replied quickly, not noticing the change in name, "I was just thinking."

Franziska followed where Adrian had seemingly been looking at, and noticed a small group of teenagers standing outside a small convenience store were all laughing with each other. Franziska sniffed.

"Hmph, they are just fools who are foolishly littering our society and wasting their time over some foolishly pointless drabble. There are times that I don't understand how this country can tolerate spending government funds for these foolish fools that waste time on this kind of foolishness."

Adrian didn't say anything. If she was honest to herself, that's what she had wanted to be like when she was a teenager. _To just live a normal life with friends, and waste time standing outside a shop talking about nothing... I was always jealous of those type of people... _

"You know, they're about your age, Ms. von Karma," Adrian noted in a faraway voice, "Didn't you ever want to be like that before you became a prosecutor?"

"No." Franziska stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "I used my time to perfecting my knowledge and technique, I didn't have time to aimlessly waste time like that and I didn't want to either."

"Mm, I suppose you wouldn't." Adrian said in a cheerful tone of voice. Franziska didn't exactly lead the average teenager life. To be a daughter of the famous von Karma was quite a lot to live up to, after all.

"What's the name of this shop that you wanted to visit? Is it any of these?" Franziska said as a change of topic.

Adrian turned her head slightly towards the other prosecutor who was busy checking out the stores on each side of the pathway they were walking up. It was a pretty secluded area, apart from the gang of teenagers by the convenience store. The stores were mainly unrecognisably named, as they walked past 'Ted's Tires', they were the shops on the outskirts that were either barely hanging on with sales or dependent on those loyal buyers that came by just because they were in the area.

"It's on the corner, look you see that green shop there?" Adrian nodded in the direction, the bookshop looking a bit out of place sitting next to a cheap looking take-away pizza place, "I can't remember the name of it though."

"It looks very quaint." Franziska commented.

_Quaint here meaning 'small.' Not that I would argue, the place doesn't seem to fit in all that right. _

It was built up of a wooden exterior covered in thick multiple layers of dark forest green paint, as if you could cover up the smell of musty second-hand books through Evergreen Shade or Holly, or whatever kind of name had been thought up for the colour that always seemed to remind you of Christmas. Squished between a not-quite big enough gap for a store, with two rivalry pizza take-outs acting as bookends on either side, the bookshop looked out of place. To make it seem even more unusual, the top border was supported with its ridged towering columns, with elaborately cheap gold-plated lettering stamping out a title of 'YE OLDE BOOKSHOP', which wasn't terribly original or appropriate for a modern-day American bookshop. It wasn't that it looked _bad_, the shop was just like a piece of one jigsaw that was forcibly pushed in the wrong place.

"I don't usually come here," Adrian admitted, "I just came in here once because the man behind the till looked really bored."

At this it suddenly clicked _what _she had bought when the man was there and how things could all possibly go wrong. _Oh no! What if he is still on the same shift today? _

While this occurred to her, Franziska pushed open the door with a jingle and held the door open with one arm, "Are you going in?"

"Oh, well, actually I think that I might have looked for it here before, and I didn't see it..." Adrian said, but it was too late as Franziska stepped inside with an air of someone who was preparing herself for a long mental battle.

"Well, this time we will have the perfect search for your book, and if it isn't here then we don't have to come back." Franziska replied, "What's it called again? Who's the author?"

"Uh - "

Adrian was interrupted by a sudden outburst from the left, as the man-behind-the-till slammed both hands down on the desk in recognition, head craned around like a contemplating pigeon to get a better look of the two potential customers without moving from his post. With a grin he stuck his pen in a curl of his brown tousled hair, which stuck out next to the glasses perched on his head.

"Ms. Adrian!" He greeted, straightening his body as Adrian walked inside, standing in front of Franziska to try and get between what she feared was going to be brought up, "You're back! I don't think I've ever had a returning customer before!"

"That's not really something to be proud of, is it?" Franziska commented dryly from behind Adrian as she peered at the dusty bookshelves, "Maybe you should make more of an effort with the place if you want it to be a thriving business."

He shrugged, despite Franziska's verbal attack from the get-go, "It's not like I'm really that bothered. It's not my shop, and there's no way it's going to get better. Did you know that this shop has been bought three times over the last six months? Nothing really lasts here for long. But, I don't believe I've met you before, are you a friend of Ms. Adrian's?"

Adrian answered before Franziska could get a word in, wanting to avoid the potential bombshell that could have exploded. _I didn't want her to announce that we aren't friends...especially after I got _that _the other day, he might get the wrong idea... _"Franziska has come here from Germany, she's works as a prosecutor."

"Oh? I must confess, I don't really pay much attention to the news and such," He admitted, plucking his glasses from his hair and polishing them with a cloth from his jacket pocket, "Although, maybe you've heard of me, I've recently published my own book, look right here - "

He presented a dozen of new-looking books placed in a basket on the counter and Adrian picked out one up to look at. It had a photo of a duck on the front, along with other species of birds dotted around the border, with the title, _'Birds and their Habitual Lives'. _

"I don't see how I would have known you, unless you've been in court." Franziska responded, who had looked over Adrian's shoulder at the book in question, "I really don't see how bird-watching is relevant to – "

"Look, there's my name," The man gleefully pointed to the bottom of the book, "Raven Byrde, that's every author's dream, to get their book published!"

"Byrde?" Franziska echoed, "Oh, actually I might have heard of you before."

"Really? Am I really famous?"

For a moment, Adrian swore she saw a sparkle of stars in the man's eyes. _No, no, must have just been a natural twinkle or some weird reflection of the light off his glasses... _

"Are you related to Ms. Maggey Byrde?"

"Oh." Raven's shoulders drooped, "Yeah, yeah, she's my sister. Y'know the saying 'one for sorrow, two for joy?' We always would say that about Maggey, you know like the magpie. Whenever we saw her, we were always able to predict some kind of sorrow-filling act was soon a-coming. She's in the police department right?"

"Yes. I know more about her work than I do about yours, seeing as she is related to my line of occupation." Franziska stated, "I've never heard of your books before."

Adrian was expecting Raven to be insulted or at least offended by this, but instead he clapped his hands together and tilted his head with a coo-ing noise.

"Ah, I forget, you're German aren't you! I must say that German bluntness is like a breath of fresh air!" He clucked, with a grin on his face, "Oh, OH. That reminds me, Ms. Adrian, is this why you bought that book here the other day? I would never have guessed, Ms. Franziska seems to be such a natural! Or maybe you just wanted to learn, birds of a feather and all that, right?"

"Ah, w-well..."

"I mean, you speak English so well, Ms. Franziska, I don't think there was any need for Adrian to buy that German dictionary the other day unless she was thinking of picking it up – "

"Do you mind if we go and browse now, Raven?" Adrian interrupted, although she had taken a second too long, _hopefully she didn't hear, hopefully she didn't hear, _"There's a book I wanted to find specifically."

"Oh! Well, do you want me to help?" Raven offered.

"Sorry, but I would rather look myself if you don't mind..." _That's the last thing I want you to do. You've 'helped' enough already..._

"No, no, that's fine. I would tell you if I had it in stock, but I've lost the book list somewhere... hey, maybe I'll look for that while you're browsing..." With that he crouched down to his knees, and all Adrian could see was his head bobbing around as he searched for the list.

With this being the end of conversation, Adrian made a plan to go to the other end of the shop (not that it put that much distance between her and the till operator) and noticed that Franziska was already looking despite not knowing what she was looking for. Franziska turned her head around as Adrian walked over, and Adrian hoped she had left the conversation before Raven had mentioned the German dictionary.

_It's embarrassing enough for me to own the thing, but at least if she asked about it I could have lied and said it was from my school German lessons back when I was a teenager. But for him to say that I bought it recently... _

"You still haven't told me what book we are looking for." Franziska reminded, jolting Adrian out of her thoughts.

"Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte," Adrian said, "It's quite well known, have you heard of it?"

"No, I don't have much time to read literature," Franziska replied, "What happens in it?"

Adrian side glanced Franziska, unsure if she was actually interested or just trying to make polite conversation. Franziska skimmed over the first row, turning her head to face her when she didn't answer. With this, Adrian tried to think of a way to shorten the plot. _It's actually quite long now I think about it... _

"Oh, well a lot happens, but cutting straight to the point, it's a love story about a governess and the master of the house - "

"A period drama love story." Franziska stated in a monotone.

"Yes, a bit like that... the governess – Jane Eyre – ends up leaving the house though, when she finds out the master – Mr. Rochester – is already married."

"Mmm." Franziska said in a way for Adrian to continue. Adrian didn't think Franziska was really interested, but kept going as she skimmed through the authors names, looking for the B section.

"Well, she ends up being a teacher in a village and lives with the Rivers family. She nearly marries John Rivers, but in the end she goes back to Mr. Rochester."

"Why doesn't she marry the other one?"

"Um, well, from what I remember, I think at one point it is almost as if John actually likes Jane, but they don't actually love each other. It's a bit of a trick by the author I think. When I first watched the film, I thought that John might have been some kind of love-rival, if you get what I mean, but it doesn't turn out that way in the end."

"If it's well known to have it's own film though, why don't you just order it off the internet?"

Adrian aimlessly glanced at the row of books in front of, not taking in their titles, "Well, I could do that but... well, I suppose it wouldn't feel right if I did it that way." She paused for a moment, resting her fingers on the spines of the dull leather bindings in front of her, "Jane Eyre was my mother's favourite book, you see. She bought it in a second-hand bookshop like this, so..."

"I suppose there is a higher nostalgic appeal from hunting out books in a second-hand bookshop - "

"No, it isn't that." Adrian said bluntly, "You see, ah how am I going to put this... it was my mother's favourite book, and well, I've never really read it, so I thought that I should do really – although I have already watched the film, and that was quite good, so I thought I would give the book a go..."

"Why don't you borrow it off her?" Franziska proposed.

"I... can't. She died."

The cold distant outer shell of Franziska caved in from a moment and looked at Adrian's face with genuine human concern for a few moments. Adrian didn't like this sudden change, it made her feel like she should be looking more sad than she did.

"I'm sorry." She said, with a reverberating sincerity that filled the shop. In that moment, it felt like that it was only Adrian and Franziska that existed.

"It's alright, it was when I was very young." Adrian shrugged off, the strange feeling over, "I didn't want to say or anything to make it awkward, but I suppose I should get it out of the way now. Even though she passed away, I would have read her old copy but I remember my father burning all of her books after she died. I suppose I could just get a copy from the library or get it off the internet but it wouldn't feel right. Every now and then I go into the city and go through all the bookshelves, but I've never seen it anywhere."

"So... she liked literature?"

"Yes," Adrian exhaled with a small breath of relief now that the confession was out of the way, "She had her own miniature library where most people would have an office. If my father hadn't burned all her books, I'm sure I would probably be into literature too." Adrian thought she had saw a glimpse of 'Bronte' for a second, but realised it was 'Bryne' instead and continued to scan the shelves.

"Without books, I was forever glued to the TV when I was growing up. I would live off the cartoons with the superheroes and the damsels-in-distress when my father was out working. I always liked the idea of being able to rely on someone to save you if things got bad, and I knew then that I wanted to be in the TV business and be able to watch those kinds of episodes all the time." Adrian chuckled, "Of course I grew out of cartoons, but my ambition to work on TV had never left. I think I wanted to believe that those actors on the screen who were superheroes or samurai would be like that off-screen, but I found out that it wasn't always like that..."

_In fact, now I think about it, logically I should have depended on those kinds of roles, the male leads or heroic figures... but really, I first started to depend on Celeste instead... and she was the one who was the victim in both Matt's and Juan's affairs... there was something kind of strong and supportive about her though... that must have been the heroine in her that I admired... _

Adrian hadn't realised how much she had drifted into monologue and when she turned to see Franziska watching her or waiting for her to continue (she couldn't decide which), she immediately felt embarrassed.

"Oh, um, sorry, I've gone on for quite a bit, you must not be interested at all... haha, let me go look at the next row..."

"Why do you do that?" Franziska said sharply, continuing to gaze at Adrian who was feeling even more awkward.

"Do...do what?" Adrian stumbled, flicking each individual spine as she read off each author's name, not that they were in any particular order, _he could've at least put them in alphabetical order or something... _

"Say something and then try to take it back." Franziska said, "If you don't hold confidence in what you are talking about, how do you expect other people to react to it? If I don't agree with what you've said, I'll tell you, but don't be the one to put doubt in your own words."

"Ah, I'm - "

"Don't be sorry, either."

Adrian smiled to herself, suddenly distracted from deciphering the book titles in front of her to watching Franziska out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't really noticed this side of Franziska, despite her cold and bristly nature, today she had seen this exterior melt a little bit into something else. Being so used to her harsh comments on whatever was going on around the blue-haired woman at the time, Adrian hadn't noticed that sometimes Franziska could be nice, in her own way.

She noticed that her face had somehow moved and was looking at Franziska openly, and she suddenly got the uncomfortable feeling in her brain that she was looking at Franziska for a bit _too_ long. She made to turn her head back to the bookshelves, but instead of moving like it should have done, her eyes were fixed on the woman in front of her. She was flicking through the books, occasionally picking one up if it the name wasn't on the spine and would turn it over, sliding it back into place with an irritable tut when it wasn't the book she was looking for. Why had Franziska wanted to come book searching with her today? Why had Franziska agreed to _spending time_ with her today? Was it because she did actually want to spend time in her company?

As Franziska tilted her head down a fraction to look at the row below, a curl of blue hair hung down over her ear, and Adrian had the sudden impulse to tuck it back into place. Instead she lifted her hand up and gripped the side of the bookshelf instead, and continued to stare at Franziska's face. Adrian had always thought that her face had looked pretty average, and all that really stuck out was the fact that she wore glasses. Franziska though, was looked finely chiselled into place, like it was some fine of work of art. Adrian watched as Franziska's blue eyes darted over the books, and all she felt like doing was watching Franziska as she went through the book checking process.

Suddenly, Franziska turned her head around, and Adrian felt her cheeks heat up, quickly turning back to flicking through books and picked one off the shelf, despite the name of the author being clearly stamped on the side.

"I need to tell you something," Franziska stated, "There's a reason I decided to come out with you today."

"Th-there is?" Adrian stuttered, suddenly confused on her behaviour earlier. _What was that? What – that isn't what I normally feel like when I'm... I never felt like that with Celeste, what's going... _

"I'm going back to Germany tomorrow."

Adrian felt like she had suddenly been punched in the stomach. It was something she should have expected, it was only a few days ago that Franziska had said that she wanted to leave for Germany as soon as possible, so why did it feel like she had lost her balance, like she had lost her grip and fallen back to that time before she had made those all important changes? She couldn't revert back, not because of something like this...

_I didn't mind that much at the time, because I didn't really think about her leaving, I just thought about her being in America... but now, she's suddenly going away again... I don't think I would be able to cope..._

If Franziska had picked up on Adrian's silence, she was continuing regardless, "I want to make a fresh start there, you understand."

Adrian did understand wanting to make a fresh start, she had wanted one after she had been released from prison, with the exception of Franziska's role in her life. She also understood what Franziska was getting at by her statement. _She wants a complete fresh start, she doesn't want me to be an exception... _

"I know it's a bit sudden, but I think you knew that I wasn't planning on staying here long – "

"Have you booked your ticket?"

Franziska looked a bit taken aback at the sudden interruption, but recovered quickly with an answer, "No, not yet."

"Can you stay in America, at least for New Years?" Adrian asked with a faint despondency, "You can see the fireworks really well from my apartment's balcony, and I thought maybe we could watch them together..."

"Found it!"

A yell from the other end of the shop made Adrian jump, and she noticed how close she had suddenly got to Franziska, how her hand had been close to grabbing Franziska by the arm and she quickly moved away. Raven tottered over with a stapled sheet in his hand, and a pleased expression on his face.

"Here's the list! What was the book you wanted? This thing is actually in alphabetical order, would you believe it!" He grinned, not noticing Adrian's awkward body language, "So, so, what's the author's name?"

"Ah, Charlotte Bronte, Jane Eyre." Adrian said.

"Oh! I watched that, actually." Raven said, as he skimmed down the list with his left index finger, "Didn't the main actress look like a bit of a duck to you? You know, with the whole prominent lips and all that... it was quite good actually, now I think about it. Not like all those soppy period dramas my sister loves to watch... bah those things get on your tail feathers after a while, you know?"

Adrian didn't really know, she hadn't watched much TV in a while, but simply _mmm-_ed a response, and waited patiently for him to get to the point.

_Why did he have to interrupt now? Now I have to wait even longer for Franziska's refusal... it's not like she would want to spend New Year's with me, she would want to spend it with her family or her partner or something... she's probably got something planned at home in Germany, which is why she's going... _

"Nnnnnope!" Raven sighed, "Looks like we don't have it. We do have Wuthering Heights though by Emily Bronte, that's meant to be quite a good read."

"No, thanks. That's alright." Adrian said hastily, "Don't worry about it, I'll try somewhere else."

"Well, alright, never mind. It was nice to see you again, Ms. Adrian," Raven said, walking with the two up the aisle and leaning against the front counter, "And you too, Ms. Franziska!"

"Mmm." Franziska said in response.

Adrian doubted that Franziska would miss Raven at all.

"Oh, be sure to come again though! We get new stuff – well relatively new stuff in every now and then!" Raven said, as the tinkle of the bell above the door signalled their farewell.

Adrian didn't take much notice of Raven as he continued to wave to them as they left, and the two walked in silence down the street until they turned down the corner and the shop fell away from their sight. Feeling the return of the bitter cold, Adrian hid her hands in her coat pockets to shield them from the wind. Franziska was the first to speak.

"Ok."

"Ok, what?" Adrian said. As her hands warmed up, she felt little pinpricks of heat tickle the surface, and tried to move her hands to get rid of the feeling. _Ah, pins and needles on my hands... I must have kept them in one position for too long when we were inside... _

"Ok, I'll spend New Year's with you. We'll watch the fireworks."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **These chapters are getting longer and longer... hopefully I can end up in a consistent pace soon enough. Hopefully. ^^;

* * *

Franziska 

_I'm such a fool! A foolishly foolish fool who doesn't think before they speak doesn't deserve the von Karma name! _

The call to the German prosecutor's office had finally been made, Franziska had held off for a while, but now she had informed them that she would not be back until after the New Year. She _didn't _inform them that this was because she was spending the extension of her visit with Adrian, and that tonight she was going to her apartment to watch the New Year's Eve fireworks with her.

_What a fool! _

Franziska lashed out with her whip at the wooden panelled flooring, and then did it again when it made a satisfying cracking sound. Why had she agreed? She had failed _again. _She had even told Adrian that she was leaving, and then she agreed to stay longer? _What kind of foolish fool agrees to such foolishness? _

It's not like she actually wanted to waste time watching pieces of gunpowder explode in the sky... but she still couldn't understand why she felt like she wouldn't mind seeing Adrian again.

_Fool! Stop thinking such foolishness! _

Then with a click of memory, she understood her emotions. Of course! Adrian had practically poured her heart out yesterday when she told her about her family past, something she probably hadn't told anyone else before, so of course Franziska couldn't just reject her offer to stay just _one day longer. _It was only one day. It didn't really matter.

_Yes, it doesn't matter. It's just watching fireworks. It's not like I particularly want to go, but it would be rude of me not to. I don't want to leave America on bad terms with Adrian, so I can do just this one thing for her. _

If this was heard about anyone else but Franziska, it would have made logical sense, but Franziska wasn't known for thinking of other people's feelings or paying any attention to them if she did. Franziska didn't notice this though, and with no objections to her theory, she pushed back her chair and stood up, her work done for the day.

Although, technically, she had finished already. She hadn't touched her office all day, as she needed to tell everyone who needed telling that she was leaving after the new year, and to organise someone to take over her office. Not many people were chasing down her office though, seeing as it was on the top floor, so no one had come yet to move her belongings. That was fine though, she could easily manage that (or in other words get someone to do it for her) after she had booked her flight tickets.

Which she hadn't done yet. She didn't know why, either. There wasn't a good reason for not booking them.

_Don't even think it! I do want to go to Germany! _

Franziska whipped the floor again. There was much more things for her in Germany than there was here. For example, the von Karma mansion was much more grander than the tiny comparison she was occupying here. The study she was currently standing in was more extravagant than her own, but that was because it had belonged to her papa. Anything less than perfect was not acceptable in his eyes.

She frowned. Wasn't she supposed to think that too? Her office was perfect, she thought, but it was perfect for her. Her papa's study might have been perfect for him, but perfection must mean different things for different people. She preferred to work in _her _office rather than _his _study.

She hadn't remembered when she had moved here, apparently it was when she was two after her older sister had left. From what had happened in _that _case, the case where Mr. Phoenix Wright had got her papa convicted as a murderer, the murderer of her adopted brother's biological father, she had put the pieces together. Papa had told her that they had moved there temporarily to get a broader horizon on prosecuting, but she guessed now it was because of an old grudge he had against Miles Edgeworth's father. The one man to put a stain on his record.

Franziska didn't like to think of her papa that much any more. When she was younger, she had admired him greatly, and all she aspired from life was to be like him. To win perfectly, getting the suspects the verdict they deserved. She hated Miles Edgeworth so much when she was younger, as he was always ahead of her, ahead by intelligence, ahead by age, ahead by preference. It always seemed like papa liked Miles Edgeworth more than her, more than his biological daughter.

She still hadn't defeated him yet. She still hadn't worked out why papa had done that to her, why had he pretended to like Miles more than her? He must have hated him, because he hated Gregory Edgeworth enough to kill him, and anything associated with him must have at least left an irritable memory implanted in his mind.

She might not have worked it out, but she still had a relatively good guess on why he had done it. She didn't want to believe it to be true though, as it would destroy her image of her perfect papa, and it would probably destroy all she had been working towards. If what she thought was true, than all she had done was play exactly as her papa had wanted.

_What if he had done it, so I would hate Miles Edgeworth, so I would hate him enough to try and get my revenge? A von Karma's revenge against an Edgeworth replayed... _

No, she refused to believe it. Tearing her eyes away from the study, she exited the room and made her way down the spiral staircase, walking through the lonely open plan dinning room, the huge oval table usually emphasising the lack of visitors she had when she would eat alone, although to avoid this she did usually eat out, and entered the kitchen.

She couldn't say she completely hated Miles Edgeworth. There had been good memories, and without him she probably wouldn't have got this far as a prosecutor. He was her rival, the one who would unintentionally make her flare up with determination to defeat him, or to be better than him. Without that, she doubted she would have been this successful. Normally, he was indifferent to whatever she threw at him, both metaphorically and literally, but there were times when her papa wasn't around when he would suddenly break down.

Franziska opened the fridge and pulled out a full milk carton, and poured it in a mug until it was around three quarters full and reached for the microwave above her to her right. Franziska pressed for one minute and blankly stared as the mug rotated inside the white box. The one memory that stood out for her was at the age of five when she had stumbled down the stairs from an inability to sleep, and she had seen him reaching in the cupboard.

The microwave beeped, and she yanked the door open, picking up the mug by its handle as the steam rose from the surface. She opened the same cupboard door that Miles Edgeworth had all those years ago, and took one of the instant hot chocolate packages that took up a sizeable chunk of the top shelf.

"_What are you doing, younger brother?" _

_A young Franziska watched as Miles looked up, and to her surprise, she found the tell-tale signs that her adopted brother had been crying. He sniffed, and lowered his gaze, trying to hide the red rim around his eyes. _

"_I'm making a hot chocolate." He said, moving out of the way so Franziska could see him stir the brown powder into the milk, "I – I used to have it with my friends..." _

That had been the biggest surprise, as Miles had never mentioned anything about his past to her since he had arrived. Not that she could blame him, she was only two when he had been orphaned. She remembered walking over with what she imagined to be a haughty expression on her face, trying to mask her curiosity. _I was quite foolish when I was younger... _

"_I don't care about your friends," she had said with her childish bluntness, "But if you are having one, then I want one too!" _

They had made it into an occasion, whenever Franziska had messed up with her theory study or when Miles was feeling too depressed, when it was dark and papa had retired to bed or was out on a case, the two siblings would have an unspoken agreement to go downstairs and Miles would make them both a hot chocolate. The housekeeper had caught on, and had secretly supplied them with marshmallows, which was added to the mix. It was their one rebellious act against papa, who they knew along with the housekeeper, would not approve of such foolishness.

Franziska didn't put marshmallows in any more, but the housekeeper who she knew back then, she had rehired as soon as she had returned to America, and she had noticed, after a few of the instant hot chocolate packets had been used up, a small bag of mini marshmallows had been stuck in the top shelf.

She took a sip from the drink, and leant against the kitchen counter behind her. Miles wasn't perfect, but it seemed like he didn't want to be any more. Her own papa wasn't perfect, he had _murdered _someone, and had been caught the day before the case was meant to die.

It was hard for her to admit, but she wasn't perfect either. She had lost all her cases against Mr. Phoenix Wright, and he wasn't even perfect. He had lost once _so far _and didn't seem to care.

That was why she was returning to Germany, she had the perfect win record there, and she could put behind all the failures she had suffered here. To make a new start, return to those times when she was in her early adolescence and winning came natural to her.

"_What would you do, if you got someone guilty who was innocent? Wouldn't it be better to lose, if at least you know that you saved someone from a fate that wasn't meant to be theirs?" _

She hadn't forgotten Adrian's words back from their first meeting, when they were sitting in that café. Franziska hadn't answered her, because she couldn't answer that question. Prosecutors couldn't think of the alternative, the 'what if' scenario shouldn't play through her mind when she got the suspect declared guilty. Not everyone was lucky enough to have a confession at the end of court, and some were dragged away claiming right to the end that they didn't do it.

Franziska couldn't contemplate the idea that they were innocent, as if that happened, she would always be second guessing herself. She had to give her full confidence to the detectives on the team, however hopeless they were, and go as far as she possibly could to ensure she had the perfect trial, to ensure she got that guilty verdict. Even if it was doubtful that they did it, she did all she could to get them guilty.

She couldn't lose. Anything less than perfection was not allowed.

A bang of the door opening to the opposite way from where she entered made her jump, as she cradled the mug of hot chocolate in her hand. It was her housekeeper, who jumped more than Franziska did, resting a few chubby fingers to his temple when he realised it was Franziska.

"Oh! Ms. Franziska, I didn't realise you were back so soon!" He gushed, carrying half a dozen carrier bags in the crook of his arm, "It's only half five!"

"Most people finish work at five." Franziska pointed out grudgingly, finishing the rest of her hot chocolate. She kind of preferred avoiding Mr. Lee V. Tuserve, if she was honest. In his sixties he was quite old to be working as a house cleaner and Franziska hadn't known him that well because of her age when he had been employed, but had learnt he had a tendency to gossip and cluck around with things like a mother hen would. This had probably been restricted when papa was in charge, but he saw nothing to be feared in her, apparently. She didn't have the heart to whip someone with back problems though, and had just put up with the annoyance, reassuring herself that she would leave for Germany and not have to put up with the man.

_I already deal with so many foolishly foolish fools that another one to add to the pile of foolishness shouldn't make much of a difference. _

He was German, one of the reasons the housekeeping service had offered her papa him in the first place, and the same reason why they offered him again to Franziska. With a slight rounded figure, and a jolly filled out face, he was bound to get on Franziska's nerves. Unfortunately he did his job well, so she didn't have an excuse to get rid of him for someone less talkative. She couldn't even pretend not to be able to understand him (not that she would have done anyway) because all their conversations were spoken in German, both being their first languages and English second.

"Yes, most people do, Ms. Franziska, but I usually expect you here for around nine if not later." Mr. Tuserve said amiably.

_Yes, and that's how I like it. You're always finished by then. _

To get around not seeing Lee Tuserve, she arranged that he clean the house and be out by five or six at the latest. In terms of payment, she would leave out an envelope of money each month, and the only time she would have to acknowledge his existence apart from that was when he phoned up to ask if she wanted papa's room cleaned or not.

"I wouldn't have expected you to come home early because it's New Year's Eve but - "

"Speaking of New Year's, didn't I tell you to have the day off? Why are you here?"

_The only reason I decided to come to the house early was because I thought you wouldn't be here... _

"Well, I wasn't going to see you again, because you are back off for Germany, so I thought I would leave you a note," Mr. Tuserve replied, pulling at one of his cheeks, "Besides, I'm going to leave for seven, I'm going to have dinner with the family before we let off a few fireworks. I would watch the ones going off at eleven, but I just don't have the energy to stay up any more, so I'm setting some off with my grandsons instead."

"Mm." Franziska said. Mr. Tuserve was used to this kind of response, and wasn't offended.

"I thought I would cook you a nice dinner though, before you left, though it's not in my job description, I do make a good roast if I say so myself - "

"That won't be necessary." Franziska interrupted briskly.

"Oh, but why not?" Mr. Tuserve wheedled, "It is lonely to be having dinner alone in this big house on New Year's Eve..."

"I'm not having dinner here tonight."

"Oh?" Mr. Tuserve said, and then broke into a wide grin, "Oh, you're not are you? Ms. Franziska, it wouldn't be, by any chance, that you are having dinner out with a friend? Or is it a da - "

"It isn't a date." Franziska said irritably. Oh yes, Mr. Tuserve was so fond of getting on her nerves. She reached for her whip that she put on the kitchen counter as if this should be warning enough, "I'm meeting with a... a friend."

"_I don't believe I've met you before, are you a friend of Ms. Adrian's?" _

What would she have said? Adrian had answered too quickly for her to respond, maybe she expected her to say no. Or maybe she didn't think they were.

"Indeed," Mr. Tuserve said with a knowing smile, "Oh to be young and carefree again..."

"_Franziska has come here from Germany, she's works as a prosecutor." _

Why '_Franziska?'_ Adrian had always been calling her _'Ms. von Karma'_ despite her wish for Franziska to call her '_Adrian'_. Maybe it hadn't occurred to her when she had said it, preoccupied on the thought that they were friends. Did that mean that Adrian saw her as a friend? Close enough to call her Franziska, at least in her mind?

_She probably hasn't been calling me Franziska because she thought I wouldn't want her too. No one calls me Franziska apart from Miles Edgeworth, and if they do they at least put 'Ms.' in front of it. _

"So, what time are you having dinner with this _friend_? What's his name?"

Would she mind if Adrian called her Franziska? Friends did call each other by their first names after all. Were they friends? How did you know if you had crossed the line between mere acquaintances to being friends?

_It doesn't matter anyway, I'm leaving for Germany after this. It doesn't matter if we are friends or not, so I shouldn't be foolishly following this kind of foolish thinking. _

"Ms. Franziska?" Mr. Tuserve asked, "Are you listening to me? Who are you having dinner with?"

"Adrian." Franziska answered, "I'm having dinner with Adrian."

Franziska didn't even want to contemplate why she had just said 'Adrian' and not 'Ms. Andrews'.

"Adrian..." Mr. Tuserve stretched out the name, "You're sure he doesn't like you more than a friend? In my day, if I had a woman over for dinner it wouldn't just be as _friends -_ "

"I'm sure _she _isn't thinking that." Franziska said, "Adrian is a woman."

"Oh!" Mr. Tuserve sobered from his teasing, "Well, now that makes sense. Adrian a woman, friends, right right. No potential relationship in sight then, eh?" He said rhetorically, not really expecting her to answer.

"Mm."

"What time are you going to have dinner?"

"Eight."

"What are you going to wear?"

"Isn't this good enough?" Franziska gestured to her work clothes. Mr. Tuserve waved both his hands in front of his face in horror.

"Your _work clothes?_" He said, "No no no, Adrian has probably seen you in them a dozen times already, even if you're not on a date, you should still dress up for your friends. Don't you have anything else?"

"Of course I do, I don't own just one set of clothes." Franziska replied with a subdued snap. She tensed the whip, oh if only she could whip him just the once...

"Good! Well, I think you are in need of help, let me help pick out what you should wear..."

* * *

A complete and utter waste of around forty-five minutes later, Franziska had her outfit sorted out, which she could have really chosen by herself in a few minutes. After that, she had dismissed Mr. Tuserve to get home to his family, and had finally, _finally_, booked her flight ticket for Germany, which was going to take off tomorrow evening at eleven. She hadn't done much else apart from pack her suitcases with an sad air of finality that she had never experienced before and the house felt even emptier than usual with all her personal belongings packed away.

Her view that she was just merely tolerating visiting Adrian, had now turned into a feeling of glad relief that she had something to look forward to that evening, instead of being on her own in that huge house. Normally preoccupied with work, she had never realised before how lonely and boring it was in the house with no one for company.

Now though, she was out of the house and walking through Adrian's apartment building. She read off all the individual number plates that were stuck on each apartment door, _695, 694, _until she reached Adrian's apartment door, number 692, and rang the doorbell. A quick glance at her watch told her that it was 7:52, a bit early, but she hoped Adrian didn't mind.

A distracted 'coming' was called out from inside and Franziska looked down at what she was wearing and straightened out her blouse. Mr. Tuserve hadn't been too impressed with her wardrobe and said that most of her clothes were too formal, only appropriate for work. _There's nothing wrong with formal clothes, _Franziska stated to herself, _it shows professionalism. _With the snobbishness of a self-styled clothes TV fashion expert,(someone had been watching too much Gok Wan), he picked through everything with a subtle disdain _'Ms. Franziska, what is __this__?' _until he gave a dramatic sigh and said that he had did the best he could do with a bad lot.

She was wearing a pale-blue blouse, not-so-surprisingly the same shade of blue as nearly everything else she owned, fitted of course, with ruffles around the neck line and quite low cut compared to what she usually wore. Not _too _low cut, but she had worn it once at work and had nearly the whole precinct staring down her top – her wrist ached at the end of that day from whipping everyone to keep their gaze _upwards. _She hadn't worn it again, but she didn't expect Adrian to act the same way as those _fools. _Mr. Tuserve had then picked out her flared pinstriped trousers, along with a pair of pale-blue heels.

"_It's too bad you're not own a date, you'll look stunning in this, great for your figure!" _

Yes, yes, he had been watching too many episodes of ten years younger, or whatever kind of fashion makeover shows they played these days.

Franziska heard the scraping behind the door of Adrian unlocking the hatch and let go of her blouse, she hadn't realised she had been fiddling with it. Adrian opened the door normally this time, no tripping out of the door for her, and beamed as she took in her outfit.

"Wow! You look amazing, Ms. Von Karma!"

_Back to 'Ms. Von Karma' again. _The warm feeling from her stomach that she had got from the compliment turned to a slight disappointment. What was she expecting, to be on first name basis? _I thought people in this country easily talk to each other on a first name basis... at least compared to Germany they do... _Franziska remembered when she first arrived at America, and everyone was calling her by her given name all the time. At the time she had to remind them through a subtle attack of the whip that she was known as Ms. Von Karma and nothing else.

She couldn't exactly whip Adrian to call her Franziska though. Actually, she hadn't even brought her whip with her, which was such an odd feeling, like she had left a part of herself back at the house.

"It's just some old clothes I had," Franziska said, feigning disinterest, "What you're wearing really suits you, however."

Adrian looked a bit embarrassed, and looked away, "I had to go to a lot of dinner parties when I was a manager, so I still have some of these left over..."

She was wearing a very dark violet halter neck dress, with the same kind of style as her usual halter necks that Franziska was used to seeing her wear, but cut off just above the knee, with a black belt done up around her waist. It suited her, it looked very... Adrian-like.

_Fool, that isn't even a word. How can something be Adrian-like? _

"Sorry you had to wait, I had just put the dinner to cook and I was just doing some quick cleaning up...." Adrian apologised, "But, uhm take a seat, I just need to go back and check on the food..."

Franziska nodded and walked inside, listening as Adrian scuttled around the corner to the kitchen hearing a great clatter and a yelp as she nearly dropped the tray, and pushed it into the oven with red cheeks and steamed glasses that probably wasn't just because of the wafting heat from the oven.

"Do you want some - ?"

"I'm fine!"

Franziska smiled to herself and looked around the room which had transformed from its messy counterpart that she had witnessed a few days ago. _It feels like a long time since I've been here, but in reality it hasn't been that long at all. _It felt like a lot had happened, but thinking about it, not much _had_ actually happened. She had only seen Adrian twice since she had come back, well now three times, but already she had settled into this kind of meeting up being, well, _normal. _

Which of course, was all very foolish.

The living room looked more spacious when it was clean and very practically rectangle. A wide-screen TV was hanging up on the wall with a rectangular coffee table sitting underneath, which was only supporting a well-watered plant and Adrian's memo pad that she always seemed to carry around. Surrounding the table were two corner sofas joined together, like someone had a rectangle sofa that they had decided to chop in half. Yes, all very rectangular.

At the other end of the room, near the front door, there was a metal bookshelf with a collection of different books and magazines, and a small table with two chairs tucked underneath. It all looked so clean and simplistic, and Franziska searched for something that added a bit of personality to the room, a bit ironic really, if she had thought about her own practical office. She turned her neck to look beside her, and noticed where the phone was kept and where she had seen the German dictionary (though it wasn't there now, Adrian probably had put it away on the bookshelf), and noticed a black sphere with the numbed '8' printed on in white.

"What's this?" Franziska asked, turning it around in her hand as she picked it up. _This wasn't here the last time I came here. _

"Hm?" Adrian poked her head around from the kitchen and looked at what she was holding, "Oh that's a magic eight ball, I forgot I had put it there... it was a gift from an associate when I left my first managing job."

"A magic eight ball?" Franziska asked incredulously, "Like snooker?"

"Yes, but it's got nothing really to do with snooker." Adrian said, "You ask it a question and it gives you the answer. Well, only yes-no questions."

Franziska found the bottom of the 'magic eight ball' (_what a foolish name) _had a flat circle with a dark blue blur inside, and tilted it slightly to get a better look. A few air bubbles floated to the surface, and Franziska stopped to look back over at Adrian.

"Why did your associate get this for you?"

"I was kind of hopeless in my first job," Adrian admitted, glancing to her side at what Franziska presumed was where the oven was, "I would always be pestering for people to answer my questions, and she got this for me. It's just a joke."

"Well, of course it is." Franziska said, and there was a bit of a pause as she continued to tilt it side to side.

"I don't really use it, if I do it's a bit of a novelty. Like, I'd shake it and ask it questions like 'will I have a good day at work' and things like that."

Franziska looked back up and noticed Adrian had popped back around to the kitchen, and gave it an experimental shake. The triangle inside rolled around for a bit, until a message fluttered up to the screen.

_'My sources say yes' _

Franziska hadn't asked it a question, so the answer was a bit meaningless. It was a foolish thing to rely on, in any case, but still quite entertaining.

"Maybe you should ask it if this dinner is going to be a disaster..." Adrian called out from the kitchen, which sounded like a joke but from the worried way she sounded, Franziska didn't think she was. Despite thinking it foolish, Franziska shook the ball again and turned it around as the triangle got stuck, before falling into place.

_'You will have to wait' _

Franziska smirked with a _'hmph' _which Adrian picked up on and asked for what its reply was.

_Looks like cheap novelties can be vague too. _

_

* * *

_

The dinner wasn't a disaster, in fact, Franziska had found it quite pleasant. Wait, not pleasant, it was... oh what was the point, it was all pointless foolishness anyway, so she might as well enjoy it and be done with it. She had quickly run out of reasons why she shouldn't be spending time with Adrian, as they talked through the different courses (mixed vegetable salad, salmon with new potatoes and a what seemed like a home made chocolate pudding – definitely a plus in Franziska's book), Adrian would tell her anecdotes about her mishaps in her first job and Franziska would go over the more interesting cases that she had prosecuted.

Conversation flowed easily, which Franziska found quite strange, because she had never been able to talk with someone like that before, not even with Miles who she had lived with nearly all her life.

"Ah, is the court system in Germany different from the American one?" Adrian asked, scooping up a spoonful of chocolate sponge, "You said you moved here when you were quite young, was it difficult learning two languages at the same time?"

"The court system wasn't that different," Franziska said, eating another spoonful of cake, "And learning two languages isn't that hard when you're a child, it's harder to learn when you've grown up."

"Really?" Adrian mused, "Well it must be, I guess."

A chink of china was heard as Adrian clinked her spoon against the dish as she got another spoonful, and Franziska turned to look at the bookcase that was stacked to one side of the wall, looking for the pocket German dictionary on the shelves.

"That reminds me," Franziska started, turning back to look at Adrian, "Why did you buy a German dictionary at that bookshop the other day?"

Adrian stared at her for a moment, giving her an odd look as Franziska ate another mouthful of chocolate pudding. _What was that look for? Was I being too blunt again? _

"Um, well..." Adrian looked away with a faint blush in her cheeks, "It's quite embarrassing actually..."

Franziska waited in a rare moment of patience, knowing that to try and force the dialogue from Adrian's mouth was only going to prolong the wait with more embarrassed stutters or maybe a quick denial that 'actually it didn't matter' and a quick change of subject. Adrian coughed, twiddled with her thumbs and glanced at the floor before finally getting to the point.

"I tried to get in contact with you before you arrived and I couldn't reach you so I didn't know if something had happened," Adrian said, intertwining her hands and pressing her thumbs together, "So I called up, but someone else answered, I didn't know if maybe you had moved offices, so I thought I would try and learn a bit of German to see if they spoke any English..." Adrian stopped and coughed again, "But it wasn't just for that reason, I was quite interested in learning another language anyway, so..."

Franziska delved into court-mode for a second, as she spotted a contradiction. There wouldn't be any point to learn German to ask for someone to translate. If she had just spoke in English, someone would have realised that she was American and got someone who knew English to answer the phone for them. _Even if she said 'Ms. Von Karma' they would have understood who she wanted to speak to._

"I left a message on the phone in English for you." Franziska cut in, "I presume you didn't get it, then."

"Y-you did?" Adrian held up her spoon in thought, "Ah, I never waited for the answer phone message to finish, so I must have missed it..."

"...Can I borrow your memo pad?" Franziska asked suddenly, a spontaneous impulse telling her mind that she needed to act now before she actually thought through the consequences of what she was going to do next.

"Memo pad?"

"Yes."

Adrian got out of her chair to pick up the orange book in question, and Franziska reached for the biro pen that she had seen lying on the book shelf earlier.

"Why do you want it?" Adrian asked, as Franziska flipped over for a free page, wondering idly what had been written on the ripped out pages. She didn't answer, and wrote out a sequence of numbers neatly on the faintly ruled lines.

"Here's my cell number," Franziska said, the back of her mind yelling at her _what are you doing you fool!, _"If you can't get into contact with me in my office, you can call this."

"You don't mind?" Adrian said without thinking, "I mean, are you sure you really want to give me your number?"

"If it makes you feel better, you can give me yours in exchange. That's what you normally do in this country, correct?"

_At least then, this'll give me an excuse for having her cell number. _Franziska thought, remembering the scrunched up ball that was currently sitting in her desk drawer,.

Adrian copied out her number on a separate page and tore it out for Franziska to keep, "Well, this is my cell number," Adrian said, as Franziska folded the paper neatly in half, "What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Ten to eleven at night," Franziska replied, "I'll have to go to the Prosecutor's office first to sort out some things, but I've got nothing to do after that. I would have preferred a much earlier flight..."

"How are you getting up there?"

"Miles Edgeworth is driving me there. I think he has a case first though, so I'll probably watch him before I leave."

Franziska wasn't exactly enthralled by this, she found watching other people prosecute mildly frustrating. Especially when they didn't pick up on contradictions that were so blindly obvious, she had to forcibly restrain herself from striking them with her whip and screaming at the fools what they should have already realised. It wouldn't be right though, it would feel like she was cheating to tell them all the answers.

"Ooh, what's the case about? Would you mind if I came to watch too?"

"It's nothing interesting," Franziska said dully, "If you're free, actually I would prefer to spend my time to have lunch with you instead of watching my foolish younger brother's trial."

There was a stunned silence, and Franziska dropped her spoon with a loud tinkle in her empty dish. It was a fairly roundabout way of asking someone if they wanted to have lunch together, but Franziska specified in either being completely blunt and to the point or completely vague and confusing. She had bouts of vagueness when she wanted things as a child, normally when she felt pretty embarrassed about it, but she didn't have anything to be embarrassed about in this case. No, nothing embarrassing about asking someone to lunch...

Adrian stared at her with both hands on the table, palms down like she was an attorney at court, a faint tinge of red flushing her cheeks.

"You would?"

"Why not? We're what you would class as friends, wouldn't you say, Adrian?"

For the first time in her life, Franziska felt a bit uncertain that what she had thought was right. Adrian had been spending time with her, and wasn't that what friends did? They had both been out to a café together, went out shopping together, and what where they if they weren't friends? _Although, I did only meet up with her at the time just to tell her I was leaving for Germany... but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy spending time with her. _

"Well, that's what I would like to think we are," Adrian said slowly, "I just didn't think you would want to be friends with me."

"I suppose I do act a bit colder than most people," Franziska said with in an aloof tone of voice, "But I'm still human, I'm not entirely different to everyone else."

Adrian didn't reply for a moment, and then said, "Well, thank you, yes I would love to go out for a meal with you."

Franziska looked up, and Adrian got out of her chair and turned away to look at the clock hanging next to the bookcase, "Well, it's nine now, the main fireworks probably won't be let off until ten and it only starts to get good around eleven..." She said on a change of subject, things had started to feel a bit awkward, "Oh! You said you hadn't heard of Jane Eyre, did you want to watch some of it with me?"

"You have the DVD?"

"Well, it's actually a series, I got it from England," Adrian said, "Um, if you want to read the blurb, I think it's stacked away in my DVD rack underneath the TV – I'll just clear up the dishes – "

"Did you want any help washing up?" Franziska offered with a inward hope that Adrian would polite enough to say no.

"No, I'll do all that tomorrow," Adrian said to Franziska's relief, "Anyway, I'm not going to make my guests do the housework for me!" She chuckled, picking up the handful of cutlery and sticking it on the plates.

Feeling awkward that she was still sitting down, Franziska got out of her seat, staying with Adrian until she had piled all the condiments successfully, (she could see her somehow tripping over on the clean carpet and smashing everything) before moving over to the DVD rack and flicking through until she found Jane Eyre in italics on the spine. Half-listening to what was going on in the background, recalling the clatter of the cooking tray from earlier, she didn't really take in what was said on the back, but she remembered what Adrian had described about it yesterday.

"What do you think, sound ok?" Adrian said, re-entering the room with no visible injuries from the simple task of putting plates on the kitchen counter.

"It looks interesting," Franziska said, opening the case with a plastic click, popping out the DVD by pressing down on the centre, "Do I just put it in here?"

Adrian leaned over, her bare arm brushing Franziska's shoulder to press the open button on the drive. Franziska felt a slight tingle on her skin from the brief contact and nearly shivered despite it not being at all cold in the heated apartment.

"Just put it in there," Adrian said as the DVD slot slide out from the drive, and Franziska placed it where she said, not really taking any notice of what she was doing, the main thought in her mind that she wouldn't mind if Adrian accidentallybrushed past her again.

* * *

Two episodes later, and Adrian had fallen asleep. Franziska hadn't minded though, she had got her wish, as Adrian had slumped her head on her shoulder and Franziska wasn't taking in what was going on in the film any more. There was the rational side of her that told her that she should have woken Adrian up already, there was no doubt that she would be embarrassed to fall asleep while she had a guest around, but the compassionate side of her that no one saw very often, said that Adrian had probably been busy getting everything sorted and she was exhausted from all the work.

There was another side that said an entirely different story, that she only let Adrian sleep because of her head resting on her shoulder, but Franziska wasn't listening to that part. Being someone who didn't particularly like contact on principal, she hadn't really noticed that being this close with someone actually felt quite nice. Blandly watching what was going on the screen, Jane was talking to that Rivers character,

it was just after she had recovered from roaming around in the wilderness, she tried to focus back on the main story.

It didn't work, she was still thinking about that comfortable weight on her shoulder which rose and fell as both she and Adrian breathed steadily in a quiet synchronise.

How had she managed to get so close to Adrian in what had only been a few days? She had never thought when she arrived at America she would end up delaying her flight to spend time with Adrian, she didn't expect that she would be on first-name terms with her, let alone be friends and she definitely thought she wouldn't have given her her cell number. The whole point in seeing Adrian was to try and tell her that she didn't want to stay in contact.

But... she did. Not just in verbal contact, but this weird feeling that she wanted to be close with Adrian _more _than that. But how could she be close with someone more than that? They could only be friends and they were already, if that's what this was. How could she want more, when she hadn't even wanted to be friends in the first place?

It didn't matter, she was leaving for Germany tomorrow. Franziska kept having to remind herself of that recently, despite her usual well-organised nature. They would keep in contact and she was going to see her tomorrow before she left, anyway.

A sudden change of scene in the film with some horses clopping along on the gravel was what woke Adrian up, a shift in weight told Franziska to stop looking at her, she hadn't realised she had been until the movement, and Adrian opened her eyes blearily.

"Wh – oh I didn't realise I had fallen asleep," Adrian mumbled, which was a bit of a foolish thing to say if Franziska thought about it, "Ah, why didn't you wake me up?

"You needed some rest."

"I know, but I slept on your shoulder, how embarrassing..." Adrian said, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand in an effort to wake herself up, "What time is it?"

"It is..." Franziska glanced at her watch, "Eleven thirty six."

"Ah, no no, we're missing the fireworks!" Adrian panicked, scrambling to her feet, "They're probably doing the good ones now!"

Franziska didn't really care much about the fireworks any more, but seeing as that _was _the main purpose of her visit, she also rose up to her feet.

"Did you hear any going off?" Adrian said, scooping up the key to the balcony doors, and attempting to poke it through the lock.

"I did hear a few," Franziska admitted as Adrian turned the lock and pushed the doors open, "They sounded relatively small though."

The chill of the night rushed through the open doors and the two watched an explosion of pink and blues burst into the dark night that sizzled and crackled down the sky like raindrops on a car window, or tadpoles wriggling away from a ripple on a pond.

A mixture of _'ooohs' _and _'ahhhs' _were heard from the balcony below, and Adrian reached for a red blanket that she had draped over the sofa.

"Quick, let's see if we can catch the next one." Adrian smiled, and as Franziska stepped outside, Adrian threw up the blanket with a silent whoosh and wrapped it around both of them.

"Do you mind if we share the blanket?" Adrian's head popped out of the fabric like a disembodied red blanket monster, "It's freezing out here and I know if I go and get my coat I'll miss the finale..."

The gesture felt recklessly intimate and although Franziska didn't like the thought that she shared a human weakness of the cold like everyone else, along with the unease of how unnecessarily close they were, she realised that sharing a blanket with Adrian actually felt quite pleasant.

"I don't mind." Franziska said.

A shrill whistle was heard as a single white light soared into the sky and exploded with a ear-popping bang, which was quickly followed by another and then another. The crowd below theirs cheered, Franziska couldn't see who was below unless she really craned her neck over, (which she wasn't going to do), but she assumed that there was probably some kind of party there. She felt Adrian nudge her as another firework went off, a wide blur of gold that shimmered red lights as it fell and this time Franziska heard Adrian go _'ahhh' _at the stream of colours.

A cold breeze flew past, making the flowers in the two flower pots Adrian had sway a little in the wind, Franziska couldn't identify what they were in the dim light that shone from inside, and Adrian pulled the blanket around them a little tighter to make sure they trapped the heat inside.

Nothing was said through the near-silence (the people down below were the only real background noise) as the next fireworks were prepared, but it wasn't an awkward silence like they had experienced over the last couple of days when they had nothing to say. It was no longer that time when something _needed _to be said, things felt different now, Franziska was content enough just standing next to Adrian, just being in her company was enough.

A few more sets went off, Franziska noted that they were getting more and more exuberant, until the finale exploded in the sky in a bloom of green.

"Oh!" Adrian exclaimed as the firework took shape, "It's Mask*DeMasque!"

The crowd below chanted out the same thing, as the silhouette of Mask*DeMasque filled up the sky, obliterating anything else the people down below were watching at the time, demanding their attention. Franziska also watched, _fireworks can be very clever sometimes, _and looked over to Adrian.

"Are you alright?" Franziska said, as Adrian focused on the picture with a distant glaze in her eyes.

"Mm. I never thought he would still be this popular after his true face was revealed," Adrian said, "Everyone seems to see him as a hero despite his villainous crimes..."

"He'll be forgotten about sooner or later," Franziska dismissed, "These kind of publicity stunts never last that long."

Adrian continued to look up at the sky and Franziska didn't think she was thinking about Mask*DeMasque any more. There was something poignantly depressed about her expression that made it feel like the celebratory mood in the air had dissolved into something else. _'a hero despite his villainous crimes...' _

"Engarde isn't here any more," Franziska said as she figured it out, and Adrian swivelled her head around in surprise, "Nor is Mr. Juan Corrida. That case is finished."

"I know..." Adrian said, "It's just kind of hard sometimes, if I think about it. I'm really the only one who can be linked to that whole messy episode now... Celeste is gone, Matt gone along with Juan..." she broke off and looked back up at the dark sky, no stars in sight.

"You know, I never really thanked you for helping me in that case." Adrian said, and it was Franziska's turn to feel surprised, "I owe a lot to you for what you've done for me."

"I didn't - "

"When I was in court, just before everything changed, I thought I was going to be convicted," Adrian interrupted, "Mr. Wright was struggling, I know why now, he knew that Matt was guilty but he didn't want to let him go free, Mr. Edgeworth was trying to help Mr. Wright because of his assistant... then suddenly, the judge asked him whether or not Matt was guilty. I knew from the look in his eyes what he was going to say, he was going to say he was innocent and I wouldn't be here any more."

Adrian turned away from the night and looked at Franziska, "And then you burst through the doors with that 'Objection!', and it felt like I was saved, you had battled so hard to get there but despite being shot, despite all those things happening to you, you still saved the day, and that for me was the most heroic thing I've ever seen..."

Franziska stared at Adrian, wanting to tell her that she had only done that because she had felt guilty, because _she _was the one who had nearly got her declared guilty, but as she looked at Adrian's expression she couldn't say anything, and was it her or had Adrian tilted her head slightly and why was she looking at her like that? Why was she standing up on tiptoes? As Adrian slowly moved that little bit closer, Franziska froze, unable to move away or move forward.

"Franziska... I just wanted to say thank you..." Adrian said, _very _close now, she could feel a faint hint of her breath as she breathed a little quicker than normal and Franziska's heart was pounding, what was, what was going on - ?

"_**SHE ISN'T COMING BACK, ALRIGHT?**_"

The two jumped back as if they had been electrocuted, the blanket coming apart and drifting to the wooden decking below. The voice of the woman who had shouted came from above them this time, and Franziska thought she heard a man's voice answering in the back of her mind with a 'I'm sorry...' but didn't get the rest of their conversation.

_What, what just happened? _

Was something going to happen? Was Adrian waiting for her to say something? What should she say...?

She glanced at Adrian who was looking extremely confused and also looked like she was feeling as awkward as she felt.

"It wasn't like that." Franziska decided to respond as Adrian continued to say silent.

"W-what?" Adrian had reverted to her usual gabbling state, "W-what wasn't like what?"

"That case, it wasn't like that. It wasn't me being heroic or anything or doing it for you or anything," Adrian's head twitched at this, "It was meant to be my case, and I didn't get to prosecute it, I had to help out some how so I helped with the investigation."

"I... I know, you were just doing your job." Adrian said, but she sounded a little disheartened by it.

An intangible barrier had risen up between them, because now Franziska found she couldn't look at Adrian. She moved over to the balcony railings and gripped hold of them wondering on how the atmosphere had suddenly changed. She wasn't much of an expert on human emotions, but it almost felt like Adrian was just about to kiss her.

Which was absurd! It was just plain foolishness thinking that, it was obvious Adrian wasn't, Adrian wasn't like _that. _Franziska knew she wasn't like that. When she had found out about her co-dependency, it had on her personal record that she was _heterosexual. _So why did everything feel so strange? Why didn't it feel like something had happened, when nothing had?

A loud chant from below made Franziska focus back to what was happening in reality, _"Ten, nine eight!" _and she looked down to see the crowd had formed back again, all screaming at the top of their lungs. A quick glance at her watch told her that it was a few more seconds until midnight. _"Seven, six five!" _

_I never really noticed how long I've been here... _Franziska thought, but now didn't feel like she had visited out of obligation at all. It felt like... she didn't know what to feel any more.

"_Four, three, two!" _

Franziska turned her head to see Adrian walk over beside her, draping her arms over the barrier and looking out in the black depths of the sky.

"_One! Happy New Year!" _

The crowd cheered and Franziska heard party poppers go off in celebration. A few fireworks went off in the distance, amateur ones this time, but Franziska didn't watch them and looked at Adrian instead. She was still staring at the sky, a small frown creasing her eyebrows.

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Franziska."

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa a lot happened in this chapter, huh? Did you think you were getting a kiss there, well, you were mistaken! (ahaha) Um, anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far – your comments really mean a lot to me and if you haven't reviewed yet, maybe do so now? :3 I love reading reviews (I think everyone does), so I would really like to know what you think about the fic so far :)

I don't like to badger people for reviews, so I'll stop now. ^^; (my bad) Thanks for reading the latest update! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**Long time no see! (haha) Sorry for the wait, I was planning to do a lot this holiday, but real life snuck up behind me and said 'HAHAHA' and I ended up being busy, busy, busy. But oh well. There's enough for you to read, hopefully, to catch up. :)

Hope you like the latest chapter!

* * *

Adrian 

True to her word, Adrian had met up with Franziska for an albeit late lunch the next day, (it had ended up being four when they finally had lunch, they had gone to court after all), and it had been something Adrian had been both looking forward to and dreading at the same time. With the sobering effects of the late-afternoon sun hanging in a pale blue sky it felt like they had taken a step backwards from what had happened the day before. Not that anything _had _happened, but when they escaped the cold crisp winter air inside the same café they had visited a few days ago, Franziska retracted back into her shell of business and talk of work. The evening before they had been acting unknowingly relaxed because of that cosy influence of the night, and like many other people in the world, Adrian had woken up wondering why she had acted that way, when she would never have acted like that in broad daylight like it was now.

When Franziska had left during the night, (although it was really in the early hours of today if Adrian thought about it), she had nearly burst with a cringing embarrassment on what an idiot she had been.

She had nearly kissed her, she had nearly kissed her, she had nearly kissed her! What happened, how could she have...?

For one thing, Adrian never thought she would ever have the courage to do that kind of thing, in her mind she would always imagine the object of her affections to kiss her first, but to be the one who initiated it?

_What must Franziska be thinking? _

The thought paralysed her in fear, what if Franziska thought _worse _of her because of it? Surely Franziska had picked up on it, if anything Adrian wasn't one for finesse subtly. She knew she had fallen for the young prosecutor, she had practically been checking her out (ugh, what a disgusting phrase) at the book shop, but to make it clearly obvious the day before she was leaving for Germany? And after she had just given her her cell number at that?

_What was I thinking? _

She was surprised she had gotten any sleep at all. Most of it was her hugging her pillow and twisting and turning in her bed like she was some lovesick teenager.... which she wasn't. In a way, it had been a sort of relief that Franziska hadn't brought the night before up at all, except for commenting on how expertly crafted the fireworks were. Yes, it might not have been much of a melodramatic memory as she waved Franziska goodbye after Miles Edgeworth had offered to give her a lift to her apartment (he had to stop and get the rest of Franziska's luggage at the house while she sorted out something at court), there were no bone-crushing hugs or tears or some quick dash to the airport to stop her from leaving, but at least she didn't think the worst of her, like Adrian was feeling.

So, with an unlock of her apartment door, Adrian reminded herself that she should be grateful for at least that, even though she felt a dark cloud of depression hanging over her, a melancholy realisation that she wasn't going to be seeing Franziska any more. It was strange, there was no distressing panic or a need to lunge for a paper bag to hyperventilate from this, the only thing Adrian knew was that she was going to miss her, an ache in her chest or a feeling of emptiness would take over, but nothing more than that. It was something she knew she could deal with, instead of being something that she _needed. _

She supposed this was because she had given her cell phone number, so at least they could return back to the way they were after Adrian had been released from prison. Except Adrian didn't really want to return to the way they were, she thought had got a tiny glimpse of Franziska that not many others could claim they had seen, and she wanted to see that a bit more. Just for a bit longer, but she hadn't asked her to stay, because she knew the answer would be no.

The car ride up thankfully hadn't been too long as she wasn't very well acquainted with Mr. Edgeworth and they had mainly discussed the weather or work, the only real link they had together was from the Engarde case and from knowing Franziska. Adrian had hoped that he wouldn't bring the latter up, she didn't know if he would ask why they had met up that day.

He didn't. The only thing he had mentioned to do with her and Franziska was, _"I didn't know she called you Adrian." _which was so vague and had little undertones of meaning buried in it that Adrian couldn't decipher. She was still thinking about it now as she hung up her coat and locked the door, what was that supposed to mean?

"_I didn't know she called you Adrian." _

It wasn't a question, just a simple rhetorical statement. Adrian couldn't really respond to it, apart from a _'yes'_ which would have made her sound a bit stupid so instead she had asked about their relationship as siblings (she clearly remembered Franziska referring to him as her brother) and he had explained that he had been adopted into their family when he was young. He didn't elaborate and so Adrian was left to ponder what he had meant by his words as she idly commented on the oddly sunny day.

"_I didn't know she called you Adrian." _

Did he mean that it was odd for her not to call people by their full names? She had noticed that she had done this quite often when talking about people, it was a strange habit to have. Or did he mean that it seemed too intimate to call her by her first name? Or did that mean that she had badgered Franziska too much into calling her by her first name so now she did, despite not wanting to? What was Mr. Edgeworth trying to say? Even if he had picked up on this, she still didn't know what he had meant by it. So what if she did call her Adrian, why did it matter?

Adrian noticed that she still had the magic eight ball lying on the table by her phone and keys, and with a gritted "_what was he trying to say?" _shook it forcefully and waited for a response. With an answer of _'absolutely', _Adrian realised that she was acting like an idiot and put down the black sphere with a clunk. A drifting breeze blew from behind the balcony doors clicked them open slightly and Adrian sighed. She hadn't locked the doors properly.

Walking over to the doors, not really wanting to witness the place where she had nearly kissed Franziska in the frail early hours of the New Year's morning, she made to close them but stopped suddenly. She could only see through a tiny crack between the two doors, but something seemed not quite right, there was a slit of colour that didn't belong there and not really expecting to see anything, in the back of her mind she expected to see a bird fly away from the sudden movement, she pulled the doors open.

What she hadn't expected to see was a dead body.

* * *

The first response was to scream, but she couldn't. She just stared at it, and stared at it some more. It was a woman, with long blond hair wearing something relatively fashionable, but Adrian wasn't taking that in, the only thing her eyes were drawn to was the blood spilling from her head, a matted tangle of dyed red strands of her hair where her head had split. Adrian gagged and staggered backwards, clutching hold of the balcony door to try and regain her balance, but all it did was swing backwards and she nearly fell to the floor with trembling legs that almost gave way. There was a body on her balcony, someone had died on her balcony, _someone had died on her balcony_, and all Adrian knew was that she had never seen the person before in her life.

_I have to call Franziska. _

She tried to look away from the body but found that she couldn't. Her logical side of her told her she should be calling the police, she should be calling Franziska, she should be calling someone, but she couldn't move.

_What if the killer is still around, what if they try and get rid of the body and I'm - _

Adrian froze. Her mind began to imagine that she could hear noises behind the doorway of someone trying to get in, to try and erase the evidence and to find that she was standing there.

_They would kill me too! _

With this she managed a surge of movement, she quickly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and attempted to turn away from the body. She began to dial 991 but cancelled it and immediately searched for Franziska's number instead, her fingers feeling clumsy and slow moving when in actuality she was pressing the buttons faster than she ever had done before.

"_This is Franziska von - "_

Just hearing Franziska's voice made her feel a bit better, like she wasn't the only one alive in the world but the normalcy of her tone of voice sounded too bizarre in that situation, as if Franziska should have known about this too and should be experiencing an out of world fear that she was.

"Fr-Franziska!" Adrian stuttered in a choked up voice, it felt like she should be shouting but she couldn't rouse up the energy.

"_Adrian?"_

A blunt response that sounded both questioning and concerned, she had picked up on the scared tone of her voice, the one word having a multitude of meanings, both asking her to continue and if she was feeling alright.

"I-I need you to come, there's a- there's a body..." Adrian said, trying to make sense but failing, she was talking quieter now in case she missed the sound of someone bashing her door in to collect the corpse, but she said it with an urgency to understand, "Franziska, someone's... someone's been killed. I need you to come - "

"_Where are you?" _

"Apartment, I'm... I'm scared..."

In the back of her mind she thought how pathetic she sounded and almost stuttered something that could try and make her sound more in control of the situation, but nothing came to mind. The only thoughts that were processing was a repetitive fear mixed with a need for Franziska to hurry up.

"_I'll be there in ten minutes." _Franziska said in her usual brisk tone and then added a soft reassured, _"Don't worry." _

"D-don't hang up yet," Adrian panicked, "I don't – what if the murderer comes - "

There was, what felt like, a long pause on the other end of the phone. For a moment, Adrian thought she had hung up, but then Franziska answered.

"_All right. Tell me what the rooms like, is there any show of breaking and entering?" _

"No... everything looks the same," Adrian paused as she heard Franziska shouting at someone on the other end followed by a slam of a car door.

"_I'm listening." _Franziska said, slightly muffled with sounds of movement, _"Keep going." _

"Nothing's changed since I've been gone, I didn't notice it until I opened the balcony doors - "

"_Its on your balcony?" _

"Yeah..."

Adrian felt a little bit more relaxed at the detached to-the-point questioning from Franziska, it gave her something else to concentrate on. She rambled on about how she had moved her yucca plant yesterday night which was standing outside on her balcony, rambling on about things that weren't important, but Franziska replied an 'mm' every now and then to show she was listening. It never occurred to her that Franziska had only really been questioning her to keep her distracted instead of to learn more about the situation, because as soon as she said _"We're coming up now, don't worry." _and hung up, Adrian had completely forgotten what she had told her.

* * *

Adrian jumped as there was an ominous rattle at the door knob quickly followed by someone thumping on the wood with their fist, a cry of _'open up, pal! We know you are in there!'. _Adrian thought she recognised the voice, but couldn't place a face or a name to it, and listened as she heard a comforting crack of the whip and a sharp instruction to move out of the way.

"Adrian?" Franziska called out from behind the door, "Are you all right?"

She didn't say anything and hurried over to the door, pulling the chain off with shaking hands, wrenching it open.

"Thank god you're here." Adrian said in relief, Franziska swiftly pushing past her as she entered with a bumbling detective following behind. He smiled at her a little, as if trying to make her feel better, but then frowned.

"Hey, uh, don't I know you pal...?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to remember, "Uh..."

"You are... Detective Gumshoe?" Adrian said, suddenly remembering. He had been on the two cases that she had ever been involved in, and if this was the right detective she was thinking of, it was the 'Scruffy' that Franziska complained about frequently.

"Hey, I do know you pal!" Gumshoe brightened, extending a hand, "Good to see you again!"

Adrian shook his hand and waited awkwardly as he chuckled to himself.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

It wasn't a question. Gumshoe paused, turning away to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well, you see pal, I meet quite a lot of people being on the force – so I tend to for- aroouuuh!"

"Be quiet Scruffy!" Franziska barked, returning back from the balcony doors with her whip taunt in her hands for a second strike, "Stop polluting Ms. Andrews with your foolishness!"

"Oh, uhm, sorry." Gumshoe apologised. Adrian shook her head to show it wasn't important and turned back to Franziska, who looked at her with a face that was in charge. To Adrian, it was just like the first time they had met, when she had been defenceless then and Franziska just strode in and took control of everything. Before she had met her, she had been proud on her ability to keep secrets, to keep everything locked away, but to her she had just confessed everything without even a second thought on the consequences. She felt like she could instinctively trust her, something that not many other people could claim that they could do. Phoenix Wright had said that she was just using her, even her adopted brother told her to go against Franziska's words during that day in court. Where had that trust come from? Was it just because of her 'condition' even though it felt like a lot more than that?

"The police are on their way." Franziska directed at Adrian, "I need you - "

"Objection! You're Adrian Andrews!" Gumshoe shouted, finger outstretched in a poor mimic of the courtroom stance. Adrian looked over in surprise, quickly bringing up a hand to her chest as she focused on the finger that had nearly flicked off her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Y-yes... well done." Adrian said.

Gumshoe chuckled again, his shoulders shaking, "I thought I recognised you from somewhere pal! That would have driven me crazy if I hadn't figured it out! Y'see when Ms. Von Karma said earlier - "

Another whip lash stopped Gumshoe abruptly mid sentence. Gumshoe howled in both pain and surprise, cowering away from the whip that was used so often against him.

"Scruffy." Franziska said with a sigh, "Go photograph the crime scene with this. I need to ask Adrian a few questions."

A small digital camera with a tint of blue was thrown his way and Gumshoe leaned forward to catch it, juggling it in his hands like a bar of soap. After a few near drops, he caught it successfully and swivelled to face Franziska with a ready pose and salute.

"Yes sir!"

The arrival of Franziska and Gumshoe and their usual double act had felt like a security blanket to Adrian and she watched as Detective Gumshoe fiddled with the buttons to try and turn it on. Franziska rested a hand on her shoulder and slightly pushed her to the seats where they had both had dinner the day before.

"I'm sorry this has happened." Franziska said still with her hand on her shoulder, talking quietly so Gumshoe couldn't hear them, though Adrian doubted he would have paid any attention anyway, being too engrossed with all the different things to press.

Adrian blinked in surprise, "It's not your fault, Franziska."

"I know, but..." Franziska paused and looked into her eyes, "It shouldn't have happened."

Adrian didn't know what to say in response, so changed the subject, "What are you going to do?"

This time it was Franziska who looked surprised and dropped her hand off her shoulder as if she just remembered it being there, "What do you mean? I'm going to take on this case."

"What? B-but don't you have a flight to catch this evening? You can't take on this case!"

"My flight can wait for a couple of days." Franziska shrugged off.

Adrian stared at Franziska, wondering how she could be so blasé about something as stressful and important as her flight back. _Hasn't she been looking forward to going back to Germany? _Still, there was a part of her that was happy, overwhelmingly so, that she would be able to see Franziska for that little bit longer.

_Although it would be nice if she just stayed in America and didn't have to go back at all. But what would I do then? Would I be able to tell her? _

She was good at keeping secrets, but as she already knew that she wasn't good at keeping secrets from Franziska, how long would it take for her to tell her that she had fallen for her? How would Franziska take it, unless she had already guessed already?

"Anyway," Franziska continued, "Can you tell me what happened when you came in?" She went through her bag that she had slung on the table when she had come in, picking out a small black rectangular gadget of some sort, "Do you mind if you speak with the dictaphone on?"

"No, that's fine." Adrian said, relaying what had happened when she had entered the flat. Franziska nodded in all the right places, pressing for more information when she said that she saw no sign of breaking and entering, (_Has anything changed at all in this room?) _even though she had told her all of this on the phone earlier, Adrian repeated that the room hadn't changed at all, apart from the body being on the balcony.

"Well, I suppose it's pretty obvious that the body was pushed down from above, the real crime scene being the apartment directly above yours - "

The rest of what Franziska was saying was lost to a resounding crash from outside the balcony doors. There was a painful moment of silence as the two women watched a nervous Gumshoe come into view, standing in front of the open balcony doors, camera in his hand.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Ms. Andrews," Gumshoe stuttered, his eyes flicking to both Adrian and Franziska with an edge of fear, "I was trying to get a good shot of the body and I... I broke your flower pot. The spiky leaf one."

"You. Broke. Her. Flower. Pot." Franziska said, getting out of her chair and raising her whip after each sentence. Gumshoe grabbed hold of one of the doors and tried to hide himself behind it, with half of him disappearing away from view.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Franziska!" Adrian called out as Franziska prepared to whip the detective, impulsively grabbing her by the arm to try and stop her, "It's fine! It's just a flower pot. I was going to get rid of it anyway."

This was a lie, she quite liked her yucca plant, but at that moment, Adrian felt compassionate to the hapless detective, sharing that same bond of clumsiness. She remembered when she had dropped the Sacred Urn of Kurain, probably one of the most excruciating thing she had ever done in her life. _I thought I was going to die... _

"Fine." Franziska said, lowering her arm that Adrian was still clinging to. Adrian quickly let go, looking away in embarrassment. _I didn't really need to grab her arm, I'm such an idiot sometimes... _

"But don't tell anyone about this, Scruffy. I shouldn't have let you do anything without my supervision." Franziska continued.

"Hohoho, don't worry sir! I wouldn't tell anyone that I broke something, I'm not that stupid!" He chuckled again, a habit he used to have, Adrian noted, during the most inappropriate times.

"The money for that pot is coming out of your salary."

"What!" Gumshoe exclaimed, the grin instantly leaving his face, "Oh, please don't let it be expensive, please don't let it be expensive..." He mumbled to himself, crossing his fingers.

"It's fine, really..." Adrian said meekly, but Franziska gave her a look that told her she didn't have a say in this.

A loud thump took them by surprise, and for a moment, the thought flashed through Adrian's mind that another body had fallen down from the balcony above. Another thump, and this time it clicked that it was coming from the front door and Adrian turned around as a troupe of blue soldiers crashed through in true police movie style, the cop at the front who had kicked down the door pointing out his gun.

"FREEZE! Police! Nobody move!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Detective Gumshoe who had been taken off guard more than Adrian immediately raised his hands up above his head, while Adrian grabbed hold of the kitchen counter, her other hand resting on her chest whenever she was surprised.

"Don't be a fool, Detective Richard Ash!" Franziska retorted, as Detective Ash scoured the area, the three other policemen darting across the room with 'no entry' tape at the ready, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Ms. Von Karma, we got the wrong door. We had 962 instead of 692. Funny story actually..."

Franziska turned her head around wildly in what Adrian imagined for her to be looking for her whip, even though she had it clenched tightly in her hand.

"You must be the owner of this establishment." Detective Ash said, walking over to Adrian. He had smoky black hair with wisps of grey tucked under a flat policeman's hat and soft brown eyes that didn't seem right with the first impression Adrian had got from him. _Loud, rash and enjoys his job too much..._ "Good to see you're still here."

There was something ominously sounding about the way he said it, "Ah, um...w-well yes, this is my apartment..."

Detective Ash grinned, and pulled out a pair of brightly polished handcuffs with a click, "Well, you are under arrest, whatever you say or do may be taken down into court - "

Adrian moved her hand away from her chest to join the other in grabbing the counter. _Wh-what? _

If Adrian was confused, Franziska must have been furious, as she exploded and hit Ash with a wild frenzy of cracks on his hand, making him drop the handcuffs in a yelp of shock.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. YOU. FOOLISH. IDIOT." Franziska shouted hitting him with the whip after each word. Everyone in the room froze, watching Franziska deal with the detective. "How DARE you! You come here late, and then you go and try to arrest innocent citizens!"

"B-but, I thought that she was the suspect - " Ash said meekly, pulling his hat from his head and pulling it with his hands. Adrian glanced at Gumshoe and was surprised to see that it _looked _like he was chuckling again.

"You obviously thought wrong!" Franziska stated, "Do not try to arrest my witnesses! The real crime scene is the room above this one! Go and prepare it for me now!"

"B-but..."

Adrian admired the courage in the detective, even if he had just tried to arrest her. It was either a hard courage that allowed him to still go against Franziska's orders, or just plain foolishness.

"But what?" Franziska shouted, bringing her whip up above her shoulder, "This better be good if you want to salvage the remaining grains of your salary!"

"W-well..." Ash gulped, "Even if she isn't the prime suspect... she was still the first to discover the body. We don't know if she isn't the killer or not. I mean, it _is _her flat, sir. We'll still need to keep her under observation."

"No, you do not." Franziska had calmed down a bit, and had now gone back to simply snapping at her subordinates.

"S-sir... we're going to have to keep this area sealed off anyway, and we can't just let her go off running freely..."

Ash trailed off, and everyone watched with baited breath for Franziska's reply. She had closed her arms, and was gripping one arm tightly, the same pose her deceased papa used to make when thinking in court.

"Fine. Adrian will stay at my house tonight." She looked over at Adrian to let her know the next part was for her, "Is that all right?"

"That's fine..." Adrian said as meekly as Detective Ash.

"Gumshoe!" Franziska commanded. It took a few seconds for Detective Gumshoe to understand that _for once _she was calling him by his actual name, (for once she had been more annoyed at someone else than she was at him), "Take Adrian back to my house right away."

"N-now?" Gumshoe said, "Don't you want to ask her some more questions?"

"No. I have heard all I needed to hear now. Apart from... Adrian, do you know the victim?"

"No." Adrian replied, "No, I've never seen them before."

"Good. Now she can go. I doubt she'll want to be here for the investigation."

"I would like to be here for the investi - " Gumshoe started.

"Do not test my patience at the point in time." Franziska ordered, "You have already messed up once today, here is your chance to make up for it."

"Y-yes sir..." Gumshoe said, looking a little downhearted. Adrian was feeling more guilty than anything, like she had been the cause of the entire mess.

* * *

It surprised Adrian that Gumshoe had his own car, something that Franziska didn't have yet, as she was yet to pass her driving test.

"Y'know, pal," Gumshoe said, sounding a lot more cheerier now he was safely out of Franziska's sight as he started up the car, "People don't believe it when I tell them that I passed my driving test on the first go. But I did! When you have a job like mine, you need to be able to drive – and if I didn't pass they probably would have fired me. Having all those driving lessons was the most expensive thing I've ever been through... but it was worth it, huh?"

"Mmm." Adrian said in agreement.

"Except... now Ms. Von Karma keeps hounding me for a car ride everywhere, pal. I only know where she lives because she wanted me to help bring her stuff to the airport with Mr. Edgeworth."

"Where is Mr. Edgeworth now? Does he know what's happened?"

"Yeah, I rang up and told him what's happening. He said that he would leave her stuff at her house and go back to the office. I think he knows that she wouldn't want him there."

"Why wouldn't she want him there?"

"On some of my old cases when they worked together, it never really ended out well pal." Gumshoe said with a shiver, "It's better if they do things separately."

The car trundled on down the quiet road, and there was a comfortable period of silence where Adrian could contemplate on what had happened. Someone had died in her apartment, that thought still scared her, but Franziska was taking care of the case and having the safety of staying at her house reassured her. She trusted Franziska would be able to work it out, because she trusted in Franziska. There was even a part of her that was _glad _that something had happened, even though thinking on it disgusted her, because it allowed Franziska to stay for those extra couple of days.

"Ms. Von Karma must really trust in you a lot, pal." Gumshoe said. Adrian tilted her head towards him, pushing up her glasses as he continued to drive.

"What?"

_She doesn't trust in me, she just puts up with me... there is a difference. _

"You don't think so?" Gumshoe questioned, sounding oddly genuine, "I don't think she's ever had anyone stay over at her house before, even if they were a key witness. That's pretty privileged stuff, pal!"

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Gumshoe nodded his head enthusiastically, "She didn't even mean to tell me where she lived, I was just with Mr. Edgeworth at the time. She isn't the type to be all nice like this!"

Adrian smiled, "You don't have to persuade me to believe you quite so much."

"Hohoho! You don't wanna know how bad she can get! What you saw with Richard was nothing compared to the things she says to me sometimes!"

"Ah..."

With no real encouragement from Adrian, he went on to detail some of the more drastic measures Franziska had taken towards him and his 'foolishness', gesturing with one free hand on how she had locked him in a cupboard, how she had made him wear a blue badger outfit for the police department's ball, (_'would you believe pal, that she said that no one would want to look at me that night! I mean, what's that supposed to mean? Maggey said she wanted to dance with me, and I ended up stepping on her foot so many times because the blue badgers feet are huge!'_) and Adrian was sure that he had exaggerated the last one on how Franziska had placed a tracker on his trench coat.

"It was during that case too! The one you were in!" Gumshoe exclaimed, "Did you ever hear this beep-beep-beep sound when she was near me?"

"No..."

"That sound has been carved into my memory forever, pal." Gumshoe said glumly, "She doesn't trust me at all, even though we've worked together for so long. She always cuts my salary so much, it must be illegal!"

"Don't worry about paying for that flower pot." Adrian remembered and Gumshoe quickly shook his head.

"Oh! That's not what I meant, pal. That was my fault, I'll pay for it."

"No, no, really." Adrian smiled, "I'm really clumsy, so I know what it's like to break things."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Gumshoe said, turning off the main road to a small country lane, "Even if you say that, she'll still get it out of my salary."

Adrian didn't say anything for a moment, looking out of the side window as they went past a few green fields, something that she didn't see very often in her busy area in the city. She felt like she had made a new friend in the detective, and tried to think through a way to help him.

"How about you just tell her that you've given me the money for it?" Adrian said, "That'll work out, right?"

"She won't believe me, pal."

"I'll write out a confirmation then. So you'll have evidence."

"Oh! Yes, she always goes on about how evidence is everything!" Detective Gumshoe grinned, "Are you sure you don't mind? I really will pay for it, y'know."

"No, no, I was going to get rid of it anyway."

Gumshoe rolled onto a gravel surface with a crunch, and Adrian looked up, noting with surprise that they had arrived. He pulled up and opened up his door, running around to open hers with a gentlemanly air.

"We're here, pal." He said brightly, as Adrian stepped out, looking up at the building in wonder. It wasn't quite a mansion, but she couldn't call it just a mere house either. The building was covered in unblemished white paint and fully symmetrical, two columns on either side of a low triangle arch that followed through to a wooden oak front door, the surrounding windows being round bell shapes, letting in the light from the low afternoon sun that was close to setting. A circular water fountain was just in front of them, nothing intricate and turned off.

"So, um... not to be pushy but... you really don't mind?"

"Oh!" Adrian pulled out her memo pad that she had picked up before they had left her flat, (she didn't go anywhere without it), "Do you have a pen?"

"I have a pencil!" Gumshoe said proudly, sliding it out where it had been tucked up behind his ear, "Sometimes I go days forgetting that it's even there!"

With their combined efforts in making sure Franziska wouldn't dock his salary, Adrian wrote out a confirmation that Gumshoe had paid the due amount of money, plucking out a reasonable sum of money from thin air.

_I confirm that Detective - _

"What's your first name?" Adrian asked.

"Dick. Dick Gumshoe." Gumshoe said in the attempted style of a James Bond character, but sounding more like a Texan.

_I confirm that Detective Dick Gumshoe has paid the total amount of $14.95 for the yucca plant pot that he accidentally broke. Signed, Adrian Andrews. _

She scribbled her signature, and handed it over to the Detective who was looking at her with gratitude stamped over his face.

"Thank you, pal! You don't know how much this means to me!"

It was a bit pitying how happy he was that he didn't have to pay, not out of selfishness but out of necessity. Adrian told him that she didn't mind and not to lose the note.

"I won't! I'll keep it in my pocket!" Gumshoe climbed into his car, "Just go up to the door and ring the buzzer. If he doesn't let you in when you say Franziska von Karma let you come here - he might not believe you - say you know me and he will!"

This didn't really give Adrian the biggest vote of confidence, and was about to tell him to hold it, but he had already shut the car door and was looking behind him as he reversed out.

_He might not let me in... what am I supposed to do if he doesn't? And who is this 'he' anyway? Is he... Franziska's boyfriend...? _

_

* * *

_

Adrian was very relieved when the mystery man did let her in, and was even more relieved (though she shouldn't have been, _really._) when he introduced himself as the von Karma's housekeeper, Mr. Lee V. Tuserve. After she had explained what had happened and introduced herself, he had laughed and said she looked a bit like a reporter with her glasses and memo pad, and offered to give her a tour of the house.

"Oh no, that's fine really, Mr. Tuserve..." Adrian quickly said, but he shook his head.

"It gives me a break from work," He smiled, showing a full set of pearly white teeth that contrasted with his curled black moustache, "My poor back has been hurting all morning! And call me Lee, call me Lee. Ms. Von Karma never does, so it would be nice if you did."

"All right, Lee." Adrian smiled, warming to him already, "I wouldn't mind a tour of the house, actually."

He gestured to the room they were currently in which he called the lobby, taking her coat and hanging it on one of the coat hangers. Adrian followed behind him, nodding in the right places when he would talk about the next room, the kitchen, the dining room, a second dining room that was a bit smaller and doubled as a living room. He pointed out where the downstairs toilet was, and then returned back to the dining room to go up the black spiral staircase.

"It's all very spacious." Adrian commented, as they climbed the stairs, looking over her shoulder at the room below.

"Yes yes, all very light and spacious." He agreed, "Lots of windows to let the light in." He laughed, "I feel like an estate agent now, Ms. Andrews! I'm very sorry to say that you can't buy this house."

"I don't think I would be able to afford it anyway." Adrian replied with a laugh.

Upstairs he showed her the bathroom which had the biggest bath she had ever seen in her life, _would it be alright if I had a bath today? Franziska wouldn't mind, would she? _then to her right there was a small square bedroom that was drenched in the colour of magenta.

"This is Miles' old bedroom." Lee said, "I saw him this afternoon actually, he was helping Franziska pack her things, even though that was all a bit pointless after what you've told me."

"Miles?" Adrian echoed, "You mean, Mr. Edgeworth? He used to live here?"

"Of course he did! When the von Karma's moved here from Germany, they adopted him. They even stayed here for a bit before they returned to Germany. In the past, this house was mostly used by Mr. von Karma when he would travel across the countries for work."

"Ah... did Mr. Edgeworth get on well with Franziska?" Adrian asked.

"He did, but she didn't get on with him." Lee chuckled, "It was just sibling rivalry, all good fun. Franziska was used to being the one who got everything and she had to compete when Miles arrived."

Adrian looked at the filled up bookshelf, all the books were chunky and had things written on them like 'Law Theory and it's Applications', and felt a bit sad that there wasn't anything on the shelves that wasn't related to law.

"I've got a funny story actually about those two, this one time when Mr. von Karma was out, they were outside by one of the apple trees and - "

Lee didn't pick up on the change of mood and continued with his story, while Adrian continued to look around the room. All that was there was the necessary basics, a desk, a bed, a cupboard and a shelf of old boring books. She turned away and tried to listen to the climax of his story, before asking if they should go look at the rest of the rooms.

"Ah, well next is Franziska's room." Lee introduced, opening the door. It was lot bigger that Miles', but all it held was the same things, the only luxury being a double bed.

"What's that?" Adrian asked, looking at a frame that stood on her bedside table. Lee didn't know where she was looking at, and so she walked inside, picking up the photo frame which had a picture of a young Franziska sitting next to Miles and Mr. von Karma standing behind them.

"Oh, that's the only photograph you'll see in this house." Lee said a bit sadly, "Mr. von Karma didn't like them that much, but I said that you had to have at least one family picture..."

Adrian continued to stare at the photo. Franziska looked uncomfortable, fiddling with her riding crop that she had lying on her lap and looking away from the camera, Miles was looking straight at the camera but with no real expression on his face. Mr. von Karma looked impatient, probably wanting the photographer to hurry up, two heavy hands pushing down on both of the children's shoulders.

"It's a lovely photo..." Adrian lied.

"Mm." Lee said, not wanting to disagree but sounding like he did anyway, "I didn't go against Mr. von Karma very often but it made me sad sometimes when I saw Miles and Franziska. They had a very different childhood to most people."

"Yes, yes they did..." Adrian said. They were both silent for a moment, as Adrian kept the frame held between her fingers, and then put it back in the same place with a quiet tap.

"Well, next room?" Lee said, back to his jolly self. Adrian nodded and followed as he showed her Mr. von Karma's bedroom and then his study which was adjacent to Franziska's bedroom.

"Although it is Franziska who uses it now," Lee said, "This is the only room I don't clean, unless Franziska is abroad."

Adrian looked around politely, and Lee clapped his hands together.

"Well, according to the clock," He said, nodding at the circle hanging up on the wall, "It is half six, so how about we have dinner together before I go home? I do cook a good roast if I say so myself, and I don't think Franziska will be home for a while if she's at a crime scene."

"That sounds nice." Adrian smiled. Normally she would have been polite and said no, but she was a complete failure at cooking. _Before Franziska came round yesterday, I had to cook that meal four times before it turned out all right... _she didn't mind if it was her own food she would be wasting, but she didn't think she could waste Franziska's food just to make something edible.

* * *

She didn't know how she had done it, but it still felt like bliss.

_Ahhhhh ~ This bath is so nice... _

Adrian wasn't used to having baths, she had always managed with showers and having a bath was a luxury that she never had enough time for. She didn't know how long it had taken her to decide whether or not she would be allowed a bath or not after Lee had left, but she had imagined Franziska's answer if she had asked her.

"_That's fine, go have a bath." _

With Franziska's imagined answer giving her permission, Adrian had turned both taps on, put in a glob of bubble bath in that she found standing in the rack in the corner, opened but looked like it had only been used once, and watched as the bath slowly filled up, swirling her hand in the water to make sure if it was too hot or too cold.

_This bath is so nice... _

A ripple of water echoed in the room as Adrian sunk back in contentment, idly flicking the white bubbles that covered the entire surface of the bath. Her brain had turned to mush and she struggled to keep awake.

_I can't stay in here too long, I don't know when Franziska will come back home... _

Lee had said that she would stay there for as long as possible, but what did that mean? _Her entire life is built up on work... _Adrian stared up at the white ceiling, turning her head to focus on the light that hung in the centre. _I could never imagine having a life like hers... _

Franziska was responsible, she had made it in terms of work, a rewarding career that paid well, but what had she had to comprise for that? If what Lee had said was true, and he had talked a lot about Franziska and Miles as children, then she had a very restrained childhood.

_She studied everyday for most of her childhood... her mother left when she was little...her father was always working..._

Adrian realised that Franziska never talked about herself at all, she only knew things from her past because Lee was lonely and liked to talk a lot. When she had told her about the death of her mother, Franziska hadn't said anything at all, she probably hadn't even known her mother, at least she had happy memories of her and things to remember her by. All Franziska had to remember her family was a unhappy photograph that stood by itself on her bedside table.

_I wonder if she at least had a friend in Mr. Edgeworth... _

She sat up in the bath, unable to relax any more. She sat still for a few moments and then climbed out, pulling out the plug, listening to the glug of water spiralling down the plug hole as she dried herself off. She left her hair down to dry and put her clothes back on, setting the bathroom back to the way it was before slowly meandering down the black metal staircase.

She wandered through the dining room, making sure she had taken everything off the table from where her and Lee had their meal, and started to wash up the dishes that she had made sure were still there before Lee had left, (_"No, I'll do the washing up, it's the least I can do after you cooked me that meal!"_) Being careful that she didn't drop anything, she was clumsy enough anyway without the added difficulty of having the plates wet and slippery, she washed up everything, leaving it on the draining board to soak off. Washing her hands, she looked to her side at the clock that hung above the doorway. It had already gone ten, she must have spent more time in that bath then she had first thought.

_Franziska still isn't home yet... _

Adrian walked over to the cupboards on the opposite side of the room, rummaging through each one for tea bags, and frustratingly she couldn't find anything until she tried the last one standing to the left. She was just going to disregard it as not having any tea, but something caught her eye, and she peered up at the stack of purple packets on the top shelf. She slid one out, somehow managing to bring the whole lot to the floor - "Damn it!" - and as she knelt to the floor and scooped them all up, she realised they were packets of hot chocolate.

"Ah!" Adrian clicked as she remembered the time at the cafe when Franziska didn't drink her tea, "Maybe she doesn't like it?"

She left two on the counter, squeezing the rest back in the crook where they had rested before, and spotted a opened packet of small marshmallows that were clipped shut beside them. She picked this up, thankfully managing not to drop it this time and put them next to the sachets. Hunting for some mugs, she found them back in one of the previous cupboards, and opened up the fridge, pouring out some milk in both cups, stirring in the chocolatey powder.

_I haven't had hot chocolate since I was little. _Adrian hummed to break the silence in the house, opening up the microwave when it beeped to say the first hot chocolate was ready. She pulled it out and stirred it as she put the other mug inside. She plopped a few marshmallows in hers, and blew on it before she drank.

She stared aimlessly outside the window, it had gotten dark out. The whirr of the microwave as it worked was the only noise and Adrian hoped Franziska would be back before it got cold. The microwave beeped again, and Adrian did the same thing as she did to her own, putting in some marshmallows that bobbed on the surface. Resting her mug on the side, she put everything back in its place, throwing the empty packets in the bin, before returning back where she had stood, drinking more of her drink as she leaned against the counter.

It didn't take long to finish hers, and she washed up the mug and left it to drain with the rest of the dishes. She gave one look to the other cup that was steadily getting colder and colder.

_I didn't know she liked hot chocolate. _

There were a lot of things she didn't know about Franziska, if she thought about it. Whenever they talked on the phone, they hadn't really talked about important things. Most of the time it was Franziska listening to whatever Adrian had to say, and the rest of the time it would be Franziska talking about work. If she thought about it, really she didn't know anything about Franziska apart from what everyone else already knew.

_Well, apart from now. I might not have found out from her telling me, but I know that she likes hot chocolate, and that her mother left her when she was little, and that she used to ride horses...Maybe if I just asked, she would tell me these things herself... _

A click at the door made her turn away from the cup, and she walked over to the open door that connected the kitchen and the lobby, smiling as she saw a very tired looking Franziska enter.

"Ah, hello Adrian." Franziska said, "Sorry you had to stay here by yourself for so long..."

As Franziska put her whip down on top of the wooden shoe cupboard, Adrian walked back into the kitchen and picked up the mug.

"I made you a hot chocolate," Adrian said, walking back into the lobby where Franziska had just taken off her shoes, and handed her the mug. "With marshmallows."

Franziska took it wordlessly, looking at the cup with an expression that Adrian couldn't recognise, before looking back up.

"Thank you." Franziska said, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is going to be the court case. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Franziska

The hours ticked by slowly for Franziska and for the first time she felt herself unable to concentrate. She had this case, it was foolishly simple, the victim, Ms. Elle Off, had been pushed off the balcony directly above Adrian's flat and fell to her death, hitting the roof of her head upon impact and died due to severe bleeding. She had not yet got the autopsy report which told her the details, that would be given to her as soon as she got to court tomorrow, but the cause of death was pretty obvious.

The suspect was Mrs. Claire Rivers, wife to Mr. Bruce Rivers. There were two pieces of decisive reasoning for this, one – a necklace with a small clock on its chain had been found crushed on top of the victim's body, the time stopping at 2:13 and before this had been found out she had admitted to being home all day until around 2:30 when she left for her yoga club, (Franziska had this confirmed with the club itself, naturally.) She also had a motive for the murder, as Mr. Rivers had admitted to having an affair with Ms. Elle Off.

_All very simple. The victim visits the house, expecting to see Mr. Rivers, but because he was out – _(His alibi of course had been checked, and CCTV footage recorded him arriving at the flats at 2:55 and leaving at 3:45.) _they probably got into an argument, and Mrs. Rivers pushed her off the balcony accidentally. I highly doubt she had the intention to kill. _

From examining the balcony, Franziska had remembered what had happened the night before, thinking back to the shouting both her and Adrian had heard above them.

"_**She's not coming back, alright?" **_

It all made a lot of sense now, she must have found out about her at the time. Maybe Ms. Off had come to visit Mrs. Rivers to apologise. She had questioned Mr. Rivers on why he was not at the flat that night, and he had told her that he had left after they had argued, spending the night at his parent's house and had gone straight to work the next day, returning to the flat for his lunch break.

But she knew all of this, _already. _Why was she going over it again, she should be looking at things that she might have overlooked!

She sighed, looking over at the long since empty hot chocolate cup. When Adrian had handed her that cup so naturally, something had just clicked, like she was back in her childhood again with Miles, sneaking out of their bedrooms after papa had gone to sleep. It was one of her most treasured memories, something that was considered as average and ordinary for most people was something that she held special.

Before she had let Adrian get some sleep, she had debriefed her on what she had found out and asked her a few more questions, but hadn't found out anything new. Adrian had protested a little at first when Franziska had told her to get to bed, but after she had told her that she had eaten already and was only going to be working, she gave in, borrowing a spare set of Franziska's pyjamas.

"_We are around the same height, so they should fit." _

Adrian had protested a bit more when Franziska let her sleep on her bed and said she was going to go sleep on the couch, to which Franziska informed her that she didn't have a couch.

"_I'll just sleep on the floor then, it'll be fine - "_

It was aggravating how polite she was, there was a part of Franziska that just wanted to snap and order her to sleep in her bed with a crack of the whip. Instead she told her that she was going to be staying up late along with a few other reasons and Adrian had given in. Looking at her clock in the harsh artificial glare of the light, it was around 2:37 in the morning, so there was no doubt she would have got to sleep.

But, what was she saying! Why had she drifted off thinking about Adrian again? She needed to concentrate!

She reached out for her evidence list and rubbed her temples as she read through. She had the broken clock-necklace, Gumshoe's photo of the crime scene with the broken pot in the corner (she had thankfully managed to cover that up as having smashed from the fall), smashed fragments of a pot and copies of both the Rivers' testimonies concerning where they were at what time throughout that day. For once, they had found that there was the suspects fingerprints on the victim's clothing along with glove prints which were suspected to come from a pair of clear transparent gloves that had also been taken as evidence.

The court case had been prepared without delay, a defence attorney had been found almost immediately and so the case was set for tomorrow. Or later on today, Franziska mused, looking back at the clock. That was fine by her, this case was as good as done in her book. Even if the defence attorney was Mr. Phoenix Wright who had a tendency to turn things around and completely mess up her perfect case. No, this time, she had it. This case was _hers to win. _

"_I don't think it's about winning and losing. Isn't it just about finding the true criminal and getting them what they deserve?" _

Franziska found herself staring at the hot chocolate mug again.

"_Wouldn't it be better to lose, if at least you know that you saved someone from a fate that isn't meant to be theirs?" _

The hot chocolate mug was the problem. Wishing that the distractions would go away, she got up out of her seat and took the empty cup downstairs, making sure to walk quietly so Adrian wouldn't wake up. Feeling like she was doing half a job if she just left the dirty cup there, she put it in the dishwasher, smiling wryly to herself as she remembered Adrian's face when she told her that it had been unnecessary to do all that washing up herself.

She made her way back up to her papa's study and got back to thinking through all the wild theories Phoenix Wright might come up with in court and how was the best way to contradict them. The distractions didn't completely go away, especially when she looked at a photo of the victim and thought that she had the same kind of long blond hair that Adrian had, except Adrian's was a little more wavier and didn't have any streaks of brown in it.

* * *

It was nine am. Adrian hadn't been registered as a formal witness and so Franziska had left her to go find her seat with the rest of the crowd, now currently telling Mr. Rivers on what was best to say and what wasn't. He was one of those stupid kinds and Franziska knew he was going to slip up at one point, but it was her job to make sure the fool was at least _prepared _for court.

"Ah, hello Franziska."

Franziska turned around to see Miles gesturing a hello, a stack full of files carried under his right arm.

"You have court too, then? I thought you said you were leaving to go abroad."

"I could say the same about you." Miles smiled, gesturing to her own paperwork stack and looking at the idiotic man beside her who though it best to wear his 'Greasy Spoon' restaurant uniform to court.

"There were complications." Franziska stated, twirling her whip around in her hands.

"There always is." Miles replied, "I hear Wright is defending?"

"Yes..." Franziska smiled wolfishly, "He is a foolishly foolish fool born into the world as a naïve fool. He will not win, today."

"Of course not." Miles said airily, "Well, my case isn't until twelve, so I'm going to watch you in the stands for a bit."

"Why?" Franziska said shortly, "You haven't shown any interest before. Or is it just because 'Wright is defending'?"

"Hmph." Miles humphed, the best answer he normally gave when he didn't want to answer. Franziska smiled, "Well, you can stand with Adrian if you wish, she's watching in the stands."

"Oh?" Miles said, "Ms. Andrews is here?"

"The body was found on her flat's balcony."

"Oh, those would be those complications then."

Miles didn't seem too surprised which made Franziska feel a little suspicious.

"Scruffy's told you this already."

"Yes, he has." Miles smiled, "He's a step ahead of you for once."

"He will never be a step ahead of me." Franziska replied as a simple fact, "Now unless you have anything _useful _to say, can you leave me to talk with my witness?"

"Fine, fine. I want to talk to you about something later, if you're free." He said then added as an afterthought, "Good luck."

As much as she wanted to, Franziska withheld her response of _'I don't need any luck' _and waited for the foolish man to walk through the door towards the stands. Rivers had been listening in on the conversation, straightening out his red and white striped tie when she turned back to him. _Not that it will really do him any help, he looks like a mess. _

"So, let's continue..." Franziska returned, trying to get him ready before court began.

* * *

A dignified bang of the gavel rang out in the courtroom to acknowledge the beginning of the trial. People had been merrily chatting to themselves while they waited, the murder trials were always interesting to watch and because of the famous, _famous _Franziska couldn't believe it, Mr. Phoenix Wright, there had been quite a turn out. Unfortunately, the bang of the gavel had fallen on deaf ears, as the crowd continued their talking, and the judge had to smack it a few times for everyone to pay attention.

"Court is now in session." He said, doing things right for a change Franziska noted with a satisfactory twirl of her whip, "Here starts the case of State vs. Mrs. Claire Rivers."

Even if he was famous, Franziska still couldn't see Phoenix Wright as anything above an amateur. Even though he was a professional, he still looked as unprepared as ever, sweating as he rummaged around in the court record. _Looks like he has no aide to help him out today then. _This was a bit unusual, he nearly always had that Maya Fey with him. _Looks like he will have to rely on himself, for once. _

"Is the prosecution and the defence ready?" The judge said, looking over at both of the benches.

"The prosecution is ready, your Honor." Franziska stated in a monotone, she hated going through the same proceedings each time.

"The defence is ready, your Honor." Phoenix Wright straightened himself up, giving a show that he was ready. As soon as the judge looked away, Franziska observed with a small smirk that the sweat was back as he dropped his stance, rifling through in a last minute check on his evidence.

"Will the prosecution please give their opening statement."

"Of course your Honor." Franziska leaned forward and gave her well known predatory grin, "This case is simple. There is decisive evidence, decisive testimony and a decisive motive against Mrs. Claire Rivers." She paused to give a small curtsy, "She is guilty."

"Well! That sounds all very decisive!" The judge commented with wide eyes, looking extremely impressed, "In that case, how about we wrap this all up now, I skipped breakfast this morning and - "

"Objection!" Phoenix Wright called out, "Your Honor..." He said weakly, "You can't seriously be suggesting that just because of her opening statement."

"O-oh, no of course not." The judge agreed, but no one else missed the put out tone of his voice, "I just really wished I had eaten some Lucky Charms with the marshmallows and the frosted bits..."

There was silence in the court as his stomach growled. Franziska flicked her whip across the courtroom at the blue suited defence attorney with a deafening snap.

"Ow!" Phoenix Wright yelled, "W-why did you whip me?"

"Stop talking about breakfast. Now." Franziska demanded with an icy glare, "Is it ok with you, your Honor if I bring out my first witness? Or did you want me to send him to fetch you a bowl of Lucky Charms first?"

"No, no, it's fine." The judge said in a voice that deemed himself putting up a great sacrifice, "It's my own fault that I woke up late this morning. You may call the first witness."

"I call Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand." Franziska said. A few moments later, Gumshoe managed to stumble his way up behind the podium, chuckling over something that Franziska knew would be idiotic.

"Hey pal, I just realised, I'm always the first up!" Gumshoe said cheerfully, "Is it because - "

A slash of the whip silenced him, and Franziska hoped that she wouldn't be using her whip _too _much during the trial, she had already used it twice and that was before she had even _got_ any testimony.

"No." Franziska said bluntly. Gumshoe mumbled something about her not knowing what she was going to say, but Franziska could guess that whatever it would be was going to foolishness and wouldn't make sense to anyone but himself, "Now tell the court the details of the murder."

"But I haven't said my name and occupation yet - " Gumshoe said mournfully. Franziska whipped the bench and held the whip taunt above her head as a warning.

"We see too much of you, we know who you are." Franziska said, "Just get on with it."

"Y-yes sir."

"The victim was known as Ms. Elle Off who worked at that estate agency across the street from here. I can't remember the name, but it isn't important right?" He chuckled and Franziska whipped him with a response that he shouldn't be laughing because of his amazing ignorance.

"We don't have all day detective," Franziska said, "Just get to the point, what was the cause of death?"

"The cause of death was due to continuous bleeding from the crown of the victim's head." Gumshoe continued seriously, and Phoenix Wright held both hands on his bench as he listened intently. Franziska continued to fiddle with the whip in her hand, waiting for a time when she would have to strike again. Because she knew she would. The court was full of fools.

"Hold it!" Phoenix cried, "The 'crown of the victim's head?' Whereabouts is that?"

"Hmm..." Gumshoe tilted his head, then started to chuckle, "You know, that's a good question pal! I'm guessing it's like a ring around your head where a crown would go..." He paused, "I've always wondered what I would look like with a crown on, pal. I remember once in elementary we had a school play and I auditioned to be the king, but everyone laughed at me and voted me to be the court jester! I couldn't even juggle and dropped all the balls when we were on stage!"

"You have managed to secure that title even today, Detective." Franziska said bluntly, ignoring his hurt expression, "The crown is at the top of head towards the back, but I really don't see where you are going with this line of questioning."

Phoenix Wright looked thoughtful for a moment, "No... I didn't really plan to do anything with it. I just wondered." He scratched the back of his shoulder looking embarrassed, "It doesn't hurt to learn new things, right?"

"Please can we get on with it." The judge said harshly, and Franziska figured that the judge was one of those people that got stressed out when they were hungry.

"Yes, sorry your Honor." Gumshoe said, "The body was discovered on the apartment balcony below the murderer's flat and had suffered from severe bruising, which we can conclude came from falling out of the balcony. We don't know the exact time of death, but from the autopsy report, we know it was approximately between the times of 2 and 4pm."

"Hold it!" Phoenix Wright called out again, "Do you have a copy of the autopsy report with you?"

"Of course I do, pal!" Gumshoe said brightly, "I knew you would pester me for one, so I got an extra for you!"

"Pester isn't the right word..." Phoenix mumbled to himself, but Franziska still managed to catch what he said with a smirk, "It makes me sound annoying..."

While the court aide handed Phoenix the file, Franziska looked through her own. It was as exactly as Gumshoe had said, death due to an extreme loss of blood and damage to the brain, bruising all over the victim's body that could be approximated to a fall at nine feet.

"I hope the defence does not wish to question the nature of the death." Franziska said when Phoenix looked up. He shook his head.

"No, I believe that the cause of death was due to being pushed from the balcony and not by other means." He replied, "There were no signs of breaking and entering in the apartment where the body was found, and the balcony itself had snapped from the force."

"Indeed. I heard the wood had been weakened from old age." Franziska agreed. If Phoenix Wright was not going to blame Adrian, he would have to accuse someone who lived in the apartment. To Franziska's knowledge, there was only Mrs. and Mr. Rivers living there. _Which means at some point he will accuse Mr. Bruce Rivers... _

"2 to 4 pm..." The judge repeated thoughtfully, "That is an awfully long time gap. Can you be entirely sure that it was only the suspect who could have killed Ms. Off during this interval?"

"Yes." Franziska said, "And unlike the useless defence attorney standing across me, I can prove it."

"What do you mean, 'useless defence - '"

"Here is a clock necklace that shattered from the impact of the fall," Franziska continued, "This clock was broken at 2:13pm and the only one who was in the flat at this time is the suspect, Mrs. Claire Rivers!"

The crowd muttered to themselves at this declaration and the judge banged the gavel a few times to get their attention.

"Order! Order!" He shouted, coughing once everyone quietened down, "Well! I must say this is a very open and shut case, if I say so myself."

"I would have to agree with you there, your Honor." Franziska said, "Does the defence also agree?"

"The defence does not agree." Phoenix Wright said, his arms on his hips with a knowing smile on his face, "I believe that clock is a false clue to distract us from the real murderer. If, hypothetically speaking this is a false clue, it would blow your theory that the defendant is the only suspect out of the water, wouldn't it von Karma?"

"Hmph." Franziska said, "Do you have any evidence this is a false clue?"

"Do you have any proof that the victim was wearing this at the time of the murder?" Phoenix countered, "Otherwise, this clock could have been broken prior to the actual murder and not relevant to this case at all!"

Franziska smiled. It was a knowing smile, the same that Phoenix Wright had on his face a few moments ago which he had know changed to one of seriousness. It was almost as if he wanted to walk right into her trap. _Such a foolish fool does not deserve the esteem from all these fools that gather to watch his foolishness. _

"Of course I have proof." She replied, "Look here in this photo."

She presented the photo that Gumshoe had taken after he had broken the plant pot, pointing to the chest area of the victim were a glint of coiled up silver lay, a small clock attached to the chain.

"Ah, but is this really evidence?" Phoenix said, looking at the photograph with a smug smile that Franziska wanted to whip off his face. A sharp crack later, she was a little satisfied, even if he was still spouting nonsense.

"Stop spouting such foolery." She snapped, "Of course this is valid evidence."

"I asked for evidence that proved the watch was not broken prior to the murder." Phoenix pointed out. Franziska felt that she was treading in dangerous water, that instead of her leading Phoenix Wright into a trap, he was leading her into one, "In fact there is a contradiction in this photograph!"

"What are you talking about?" Franziska whipped her bench again and held it above her head, "Tell me where this contradiction is now!"

Phoenix pointed to one area of the chain, and as Franziska looked closely, she gasped and doubled backwards in shock.

"You see it now then. The chain is clipped together, but it is clearly not being worn by the victim! Instead of being clipped around her neck, it is loose and coiled on top of her clothing! This proves that after Ms. Off was killed, the murderer changed the time, smashed the clock and then dropped it so it landed on top of the body to fool us!"

"Wow... I never realised that pal." Gumshoe chuckled, and Franziska whipped him.

"What are you still doing on the stand!" She barked, "Get off now!"

"Oh, uh, sorry sir, I didn't know if you still needed me..."

"Do something useful and get his Honor a bowl of Lucky Charms!"

"Oh no, Ms. Von Karma, I'm fine really - " The judge exclaimed, but Franziska wasn't listening. While Gumshoe got down from the podium with a miserable sniff, Franziska inwardly berated herself. How had she overlooked something so obvious! She pounded her bench in frustration with a tightly clenched fist, she knew that Gumshoe and the rest of the police force wouldn't pick something like that up, but for her to miss it!

She couldn't stay silent for too long though, she needed to retaliate before the judge agreed with that blue suited idiot, before he took her silence to be confirmation that what he was saying was true. She composed herself and extended a hand towards opposite end of the court where Phoenix Wright was standing.

"I admit that the watch does not prove that Mrs. Claire Rivers is the murderer." Franziska started, "But this changes nothing! The victim could simply have been carrying around a broken watch, and when she was pushed off the balcony, it fell out of her pocket and onto her lap."

"Objection!" Phoenix Wright cried, "Who really carries around broken watches?"

"Objection!" Franziska retorted, "I once broke a watch of mine which I carried around in my pocket for a few days before I remembered it was there." This was an obvious lie, but that didn't matter. "Anyway, you have failed to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that this watch has been planted on the victim, so my reasoning is just as acceptable as yours."

"Gnrk!" Phoenix gnrked when he realised that he couldn't counter her argument. Franziska curtsied again.

"There's more." Franziska outstretched her fingers towards Phoenix with a smug smile, "Do you really think I would rely on just one piece of evidence?"

"There's more?" Phoenix said weakly. Franziska smirked, leaning forward on her elbows with an aggravating finger waggle.

"Of course." Franziska said, "Here is my second piece of decisive evidence."

She presented a small black leather coat, which the judge looked at blankly.

"You know, I think I've seen that before." He said thoughtfully before he had a light bulb click, "Oh! I saw one like it on the back of one of those bikers when I was on my way here. With my grizzled beard and hardened experience of the streets, I always thought that I would be able to fit right in with them, but I never really knew how to get in. You wouldn't have any tips would you, Ms. Von Karma?"

"No." Franziska said, clenching hold of her arm, "But back on the subject, this is the victim's jacket that she wore on the day she was horrifically murdered. Through a scientific analysis, we only found the defendant's and the victim's fingerprints on this jacket. Only Mrs. Claire Rivers and the victim touched this jacket!"

"Gnrk!" Phoenix gnrked.

"Well? Why did the defendant touch this jacket? Do you have an explanation for that?" Franziska questioned rhetorically, knowing that his answer would be no.

Phoenix put up a show of thinking for a moment, scratching his chin as he looked up, frowning at the ceiling. Then with an abrupt slouch he said, "No. Not yet."

"So, you admit that she is guilty?"

"No. Not yet." He said, "But... wait a moment." He returned back to his thoughtful pose, actually considering something this time, "Wasn't my client wearing gloves when she was arrested?"

"I do recall her wearing some gloves..." Franziska said. When Gumshoe had left with Adrian, they had burst into the apartment above to a woman wearing clear gloves stained with blood red fingertips. Detective Ash had immediately arrested her, calling her a repulsive human being until they found out she had been in the middle of dying her hair.

"Well then, if she had been wearing these gloves when she had pushed her, there would have been no fingerprints - "

"Objection!" Franziska interrupted, "She probably put the gloves on after she had murdered her. There is no contradiction here."

"Objection!" Phoenix shook his head, "Ms. Von Karma can you tell me what Mrs. Rivers was doing when you found her?"

"She was in the middle of dying her hair." She replied, "Raspberry Crush if I remember."

"Your Honor," He directed to the judge, "Let's say you had just murdered someone. What would be the first thing you would do? Would it be perhaps to dye your hair?"

"Well, if I'm honest I don't have much hair to begin with," The judge replied, "But maybe if I died my beard a smoky black I could become a hard core biker - "

_I never knew the judge's wish to be part of a biker gang went this deep... _Franziska thought with a trace of disbelief. The more time she spent in court the less she understood it.

"You wouldn't!" Phoenix finished for him, "You would either try to cover up what you did or run away! But instead she went out to yoga, came back to her flat and _dyed her hair._ Not the kind of thing a murderer does, correct?"

"Maybe she was just an idiot." Franziska said, with no real conviction.

"Even if she was an idiot, no one is that stupid." Phoenix said. The judge nodded wisely, and Franziska struggled to think of a response. ..._Wait, what are we arguing over? That she didn't change into her gloves after pushing the victim? That still doesn't account for her fingerprints... _

"Objection!" Franziska pointed to Phoenix Wright, "Well, maybe she isn't. But if this isn't right, what is? It is an undeniable fact that her fingerprints are on this jacket. How would you explain this, Mr. Phoenix Wright?"

"I can't explain this." Phoenix said smugly, perhaps a bit _too _smugly for someone who just admitted they didn't know the answer. "So if neither you or I can explain this, wouldn't it make sense to ask the person herself?"

"You want Mrs. Claire Rivers to take the stand, the suspect?" Franziska asked incredulously, "And you think she won't lie?"

"If she does lie, then those lies will be exposed." Phoenix said.

"Not if those lies are beneficial to your case!" Franziska retorted. _What do you take me for, a fool? _

"If the prosecution does not agree, then we cannot allow her to take to the stand." The judge said, "It is her role to chose the witnesses not the defences."

There was a pause of silence while Franziska watched Phoenix ponder on his next move. Franziska was determined not to let him get his way, she sensed that he had a plan, and even if this wasn't it, he was following a single line of reasoning that needed him to have Mrs. Rivers on the stand. She was in control, she couldn't let him have his way.

"How about we turn things around?" Phoenix asked, "Seeing as it's me who wants to chose the witness, then let Ms. Von Karma cross examine her. You haven't talked with the suspect before the trial, have you Ms. Von Karma?"

"No, I haven't." Franziska replied. She had been too busy with Bruce and she hadn't planned to talk Claire Rivers anyway. She was just about to say that she refused the defences' request, but stopped. ..._If I refuse this, what am I going to do? The judge is already confused, and Phoenix Wright has cast doubt onto the clock necklace. I'm relying on this jacket to be my decisive evidence, and if I take it safe and decline his request to bring her to the stand, it could cast doubt on the validity of this evidence – it could look like I'm afraid she could somehow give an explanation on how else her fingerprints got on the jacket. If she gives an explanation and I find the contradiction in it, like he has found contradictions in nearly everything I say, the perfect trial will be over that bit quicker, with a ruling of 'Guilty.' _

"Fine. I accept the defences' request."

"Yo-you do?" The judge said bewildered.

"I'm going to do this perfectly." Franziska replied seriously, "I am going to defeat you in this courtroom today Mr. Phoenix Wright and it will be on my terms. I will not lose."

"I believe in my client." Phoenix replied just as seriously, "So you can question her as much as you want."

_Hmph. Someone's confident. _

"Would Mrs. Claire Rivers then take to the stand?"

* * *

Claire Rivers wasn't what Franziska had expected when she had first seen her. She had expected something fragile, something feminine, like some sort of flower. But instead, she had just been given someone who was relatively normal, long brown – now red – curls, tight fitting jeans underneath a dark navy and white diagonal striped dress, it wasn't someone odd or weird that she had come to expect in court. She was polite but not overly so to make her a pushover, but now as she stood in court there was a vulnerability about her that got the court's sympathy, as if she was nervous about something or just didn't want to be there.

"Hello, I didn't know I would have to testify..." She said, looking at Phoenix for some kind of reassurance. He nodded.

"Um, defendant, could you give your name and occupation - ?"

Franziska whipped him, "I don't care if we've swapped roles, you still aren't going to steal my lines."

"I hope you won't steal mine, either!" The judge exclaimed with a hint of a warning, "If you even try then Guilty! Guilty for all of you!"

"...Sorry." Phoenix said. Franziska coughed.

"Defendant, name and occupation."

"My name is Claire Rivers, and I don't have an occupation... wife, maybe?"

"You look pretty young to be a wife." Franziska said, flicking through the court record to her profile. Claire Rivers was twenty two, and she hadn't found out much detail on her relationship with Bruce. She was guessing it was bad if he was having an affair, but apart from that she didn't know anything. … _I didn't have enough time to question her or Bruce Rivers on this. I should have accounted for Mr. Phoenix Wright delving right into everyone's problems... _

"You look pretty young to be a prosecutor, but here you are." Claire retorted, a sudden switch from no confidence to a full amount of it, _maybe I was too rash in calling her normal, _as she twirled a finger through her hair.

"Oh ho ho!" The judge cried gleefully, "That was a good one! Wait where is my pen..."

_Look like his Honor doesn't mind stealing other people's lines. _

She felt like she should have whipped her for the remark, but there was something about the woman that seemed familiar and so she stayed her hand. The comeback had made one thing clear at least, it was obviously was a touchy subject. _If it had been for a good reason, all she could have said was 'because we were in love' or something to that effect. _"Can you testify about how your fingerprints got onto the victims jacket and your alibi on the day of the murder?"

"Ah..." Claire reverted back to her wounded expression, drumming her fingers on the stand and looking down at the wood, "OK, sure."

"Well, I didn't touch the jacket on the day of the murder, I can tell you that much. On the day of the murder, I admit that I was in my flat all day until I left for yoga at 2:30. I came back to the flat at around 4pm and dyed my hair and that's all I did that day. I didn't see anyone at the flat at all that day, because I had been so angry with Bruce the night before, I kicked him out."

"Why did you kick him out?" Franziska asked.

"Because of the affair." She said, "We were so angry with each other, so he said we should have some space for a bit."

"An affair?" The judge asked suddenly, "I didn't know about this!"

"This is the defendant's motive for murder." Franziska said shortly, "Bruce was having an affair with the victim during this time. It was because of the affair that all this happened."

"If only it hadn't." Claire said sadly.

"Is that it?" Franziska asked, "What about the fingerprints on the jacket? If you didn't touch them on the day of the murder, when did you touch it?"

"I'm still thinking about that - "

"Oh ho ho!" The judge interrupted, as Gumshoe had returned with a bowl of Lucky Charms and a small carton of milk, "Why thank you so much, detective!"

Gumshoe found it difficult to reach to give him the bowl, balancing it on his hand like a waiter, nearly tripping and spilling the contents everywhere. Anxious that his precious cereal might get dropped on the floor, the judge quickly announced for a recess.

"Objection!" Franziska said, "Your Honor, if we have a recess now, no doubt the defence will tell her what to say. I say we continue with the trial."

"Overruled." The judge said, "I'm sorry, Ms. Franziska, but I _have _been looking forward to this all morning. If you really insist though," He added when Franziska glared at him, "Mrs. Rivers can accompany to my office while I – um – prepare some notes."

_All you are going to be preparing is your breakfast. I think you need to get your priorities straight, your Honor... _

Before Franziska had a chance to respond, the judge banged his gavel and called out, "The court will take a break for a five minute recess!"

* * *

"Ugh." Franziska said to no one in particular as she sat outside the lobby. _What is going on? First the clock necklace is dismissed as not important, the defendant doesn't even testify properly for me to counter her claims, and I've overlooked too many things, which I never do! This perfect trial is rapidly disintegrating to me barely managing... no doubt the Rivers' relationship is going to come up at some point - _

"Oh! Ms. Von Karma."

She looked up to see Phoenix giving her his foolishly nervous grin as if he was unsure whether or not he was allowed to talk to her or not.

"Don't you have some female sidekick to bother?" She said. Maya Fey wasn't with him today, she had noticed it earlier. There hadn't been that many cases he had handled on his own, she realised. All of her cases she had been alone, she didn't have anyone she could trust or rely on to get things right.

"No..." He replied, taking this to be permission to talk, "You've got my client talking with the judge anyway, so I don't really have anything to do right now..."

She tutted. There were _loads _of things he could be doing. He could be rechecking his notes, going through the court record for anything he had missed, plan ahead for what might happen... Instead he was wasting his, and _her _time by idle conversation.

"Why did you want her on the stand anyway?" Franziska snapped, "You didn't say anything throughout her testimony."

"She hasn't told me everything." He said, "In her eyes she thinks she's going to jail and she won't mind that. She hasn't admitted to me that she did kill the victim and it just looks like one big cover up, but I don't understand why she is covering up."

"Are you going to try and get Bruce Rivers convicted?"

"If it wasn't my client, it was him." Phoenix said, "So, yes."

"Do you think she's _protecting _him, then?"

"No, no, no." He replied, "No. I don't think she is protecting her husband at all. I think she was protecting her child."

"Her child? She's a mother?"

"Look." Phoenix pulled out a golden locket on a chain from his jacket pocket and popped it open, "She gave this to me in case she got declared guilty today. She wanted me to give it to him if she did."

Inside there was a photo of a young child around the age of five, who was looking directly at the camera with a brave curiosity as if he had never seen one before. He had light blond hair with a dusting of brown in the roots and inquisitive blue eyes. On the other side, there was a ripped photo that showed a picture of the defendant, who was smiling happily to her right and Franziska guessed that a person had stood on the other side of the rip.

"Why is this part ripped?"

"She kept that part for herself." Phoenix said, "She said that she had photos of all those that she loved in her locket, and she wanted to take that part with her if she went to jail."

_To give up everything, just because of an affair... Despite that though, she still loves her husband enough to take a photo of him with her... _

Franziska held the locket for a bit longer than she should have, _photos of all those that she loved_... she wanted to dismiss it as a sentimental waste of time, but the thought was still there that if she had a locket, whose photo would she put inside?

"It seems I no longer need to talk to Mr. Bruce Rivers, you have given me plenty of information." She smirked at the thought that he had unintentionally helped her.

"I take it that's a 'thank you'?" Phoenix replied, folding the locket shut with a click, "Well, I'm going to check through the court record some before I get back to court."

He started to walk off, and it hit her that he really did only come over to give her information, despite her not telling him anything at all.

"Why did you tell me this?" She called out to his retreating back. He turned around and gave her a confused smile.

"I dunno, really." He gave her a goofy look, "I didn't really think of you as the enemy, I just wanted someone to talk to."

_What an idiot! _Franziska nearly exploded in her mind on how someone could be so naively stupid. _The 'famous' Phoenix Wright, oh yes he must be famously foolish, coming over just to give me valuable information just because he felt like it. _She didn't know why, but that kind of carelessness annoyed her, like he wasn't doing his job properly. _I care so much about my work, and then he comes over like that... _

"I am serious about getting Claire Rivers declared innocent." Phoenix said, and Franziska figured that some of her inward monologue must have appeared on her facial expression, "I'm just as serious on getting her innocent as you are on getting her declared guilty."

"Is that what this all was? Trying to squeeze pity out of me, Mr. Phoenix Wright by showing me these photos of her 'treasured loved ones'?" She questioned patronizingly, tilting her head up in superiority, "It's not going to work. If you are serious about your defence, then I am serious about my prosecution. That's all there is. Whoever is better is the one who gets the verdict they want. And I will get her declared guilty."

Phoenix didn't say anything this time and turned away. Franziska didn't say anything either, because she knew that she was right.

* * *

"Court is now in session."

While the judge went through the opening proceedings, Franziska tried to get her thoughts together. ..._So. The background behind these two is that they have a child at around the age of five. If that's right then she would have been around seventeen when she had the baby. Thinking about their relationship together, one possible reason that they got married might have been because of the baby. Bruce Rivers then has an affair, and after Claire Rivers finds out, she makes him leave the flat. The victim must have visited the flat the next day, either to see Bruce or Claire or both, and in a rage the defendant pushes her off the balcony. _

There were still things that didn't add up though. Why would the defendant dye her hair _after _killing the victim, and why would she plant a smashed watch on the victim that showed a time when she admitted to being at home? A possible reason would be that someone else had planted it, and that would either have to be Adrian – which it wasn't – or Bruce Rivers.

Franziska's expression darkened. If it _was _Bruce, that made her case a lot more complicated. _I should try to wrap things up now before he gets involved. Maybe I shouldn't have him testify at all. _

"Ms. Von Karma, are you alright?" The judge asked, and Franziska snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I am fine your Honor." She opened her eyes, not realising she had closed them in her concentration, "During this recess I found out some interesting background information about the defendant. I would like to question her about this."

"Didn't you want to question her about the fingerprints on the leather jacket?" The judge asked, looking a bit bewildered. _Oh. I had forgotten about that. _

"Oh, I had forgotten about that." Phoenix admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Franziska whipped him for being a fool.

"Yes... has the defendant remembered why she touched the jacket?" Franziska asked. No doubt whatever she came up with would be a blatant lie, seeing as she had so long to think about it.

"Yes, I've remembered." Claire Rivers said, fiddling with one of her curls again, "I feel a bit stupid actually now for forgetting."

She began right away, looking a bit wistful as she gave her attention to the court, "It was on New Year's Eve. I was going through our stuff looking for the fireworks, and I picked it up then. It was under the bed, for some reason I thought it might have been some late Christmas present for me or maybe a New Year's Day present. It was pretty stupid of me to think that..."

"Hold it!" Franziska cried, and immediately she cringed and wished she hadn't. The defendant look confused and turned to Phoenix.

"Um, shouldn't the defence be cross examining the witnesses?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you," Phoenix said, "We had a swap over because I wanted you to testify."

"You wanted me to testify...?" Claire looked away with a frown on her face.

"Defendant." Franziska directed, "Are you seriously telling me, that you just _happened _to pick it up? Can anyone attest to that fact apart from yourself?"

"Well, no, but it is true, I found something else of hers as well - "

"Objection!" Franziska waggled her finger, "If no one else can attest to that fact, I can't believe it. I don't care what else you found."

"Objection!" Phoenix returned.

There was a long pause of silence and Phoenix repeated another cry of '_Objection!'_ to a dead audience. The judge looked over at him with a stern expression on his face.

"Yes, yes, we get your point." He said, "What is it?"

"Um..." Phoenix trailed off, slouched back, sweaty forehead, yes whatever he was going to say was no doubt going to be something awkwardly shocking, "I-if no one can attest to this, then I have evidence that can prove it?"

"Why are you asking me?" The judge said, smacking his gavel on the podium, "You either do or you don't."

"I do." Phoenix said weakly, "But if I do, then I'm going to get a whipping from the prosecution."

"You're used to it anyway, so I don't see the problem." Franziska said, fondling the whip in her hands. There was a long pause, and Franziska imagined that he was thinking something foolish in his head like, _(I don't think its possible for anyone to be used to getting whipped this often.) _and cracked the whip on the desk and held it above her head. Yes, he was right. Whatever he presented now, he was going to get whipped.

"Here is my evidence." Phoenix said slowly, presenting to the entire court something that was purple, lacy, and...

With a sharp crack, she swiped down on the defence attorney, and true to his word, she didn't just whip him once but multiple times until he staggered to the floor, holding himself up with one hand on the bench.

"Wh- why are you presenting this?" Franziska exclaimed, looking at the bra, "Please don't tell me you are _actually _going to ask for the defendant's measurements! Mr. Phoenix Wright, you are such a per - "

"I'm not!" Phoenix protested, "Just wait, wait. This is what you found as well, isn't it Mrs. Rivers?"

Claire Rivers had a odd look on her face, both hands clenched tightly on the stand, her knuckles going white, "Y-yes. That's what I found."

"If you doing mind me asking..." Phoenix said, "This isn't your bra, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Claire was talking quietly now, looking away to her right.

"We tested this bra for fingerprints, and we found both the defendant's fingerprints and the victims, Ms. Off's fingerprints. This bra belongs Ms. Off, which Mrs. Rivers found when she was looking around for fireworks! This proves that she could indeed have touched the leather jacket as well that day!"

Franziska grabbed hold of her arm instinctively, like she had somehow been wounded. _He's just cast doubt on both of my decisive pieces of evidence! I need to find a counter argument or - _

"Yes, this is correct." The judge nodded, then looked up with wide eyes, "But what does this mean for us now?"

"Yes." Franziska agreed, "What does this mean? There is a _possibility _that she touched the jacket that day, but there is also a _possibility _that she touched it when she pushed Ms. Elle Off on the day of the murder. This isn't decisive proof at all!"

"I never said it was." Phoenix remarked, "But now there is no decisive proof against the defendant either, is there? From the smashed clock necklace, we assumed that the time of death was 2:13, but now we have a larger time gap of a possible time of death between 2 and 4 pm. Your other piece of evidence that was meant to prove that she pushed her off the balcony could have easily been picked up when Mrs. Rivers picked up the bra. I claim that both these pieces of evidence are useless in this case, and that the real murderer is not Claire Rivers!"

This exclamation caused an uproar in the stands, and Franziska recoiled, grabbing her arm again as she staggered back. _Is this what it has come down to? Should I ask him to name who he wants to accuse? There is no doubt that he will go for Bruce Rivers, but what will this lead to? It will lead to Bruce testifying which I have been expecting, but... _

"You sound like you have someone in mind!" The judge remarked, "Would you like to share your thoughts with the court?"

"That will not be necessary." Franziska interrupted, "I think we all know who he is going to accuse." _I'm not going to let him sway the court with his foolish theatrics again. _

"Oh? We do?" The judge asked, "Well, oh yes, of course we do! It's so simple that I was just going to say that myself, Ms. Von Karma! Please continue!"

"Mr. Phoenix Wright." Franziska said, "You are going to formally accuse Mr. Bruce Rivers, correct?"

"You are correct."

Despite not wanting another uproar in the stands, they had one. The audience were chatting with each other animatedly now, with a few exclamations of '_No way!'_ and _'The husband?' _Franziska closed her eyes and folded her arms, waiting for the noise to cease.

"No way!"

Suddenly, Bruce had made his way to the stand, slamming both his palms down on the hardened wood, "Mr. Attorney, you are not seriously accusing me, are you?"

"I'm afraid to say I am." Phoenix said, "If it wasn't Mrs. Rivers it is going to be you."

"No way..." Bruce trailed off as the crowd continued to talk.

"Order! Order! ORDERR!" The judge shouted, knocking his gavel down on the podium as hard as he could, "I said ORDER!"

A few minutes later the crowd quietened down, and Bruce folded his arms. Franziska had to admit, he looked more like a killer than Claire Rivers. With a bit larger than average muscles and a tall build, he was easily capable of the physical task. He nearly bulged out of his red and white horizontal striped uniform and had black mid length hair with a wave in the middle, like those surfer haircuts that were propped up on TV adverts. He would look pretty intimidating, with his muscles bulging, visible from his rolled up sleeves. That was until he looked at the crowd with a pleading expression to believe him, eyes watering from the accusation.

"I'm.... I'm not guilty, I didn't kill her..." He said.

"If you are not guilty, then testify to prove your innocence." Franziska stated, "I think now is the time for you to testify about the affair and your relationship with your wife. There is no sufficient motive for you to kill, remember that Mr. Rivers."

"I... of course." He recovered, "Well, alright I'll testify..."

Bruce looked around the court with a sincere smile on his face, one hand down on the stand and another tucked in the loop of his black work trousers, "First of all, Ms. Von Karma is right, I don't have a motive to kill Ms. Off."

"Hold it!" Phoenix called out, but Franziska whipped him before he got another word in.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" She snapped, "Ms. Von Karma is right. Which I am. There is no objection here."

"Well, what if he did have a motive...?"

"What is Mr. Rivers' motive to kill the victim then, Mr. Phoenix Wright?"

"I...I don't know yet."

The judge felt it right to intervene here, "Really, the defence should know better then to yell _hold it _without abandon. If I can stop myself from ruling verdicts just because I feel like it, then you should learn to stopping pointing your finger at people just because you feel like it!"

"But I like pointing my finger at people..."

"That's because you are a rude individual." Franziska said, "Witness, please do not listen to this fool. Continue with your testimony."

"All right well... The affair was short. Claire and I have been married a long time, even if it doesn't look it. We've had it tough, I have to work two jobs and she is trying to get into university... and our own kid living at my parents' house... I was just so stressed! It's no excuse, but I didn't love Elle, I still love Claire even if she might not love me now..."

He stopped and clenched his fist, the tendons stretching in his arm, his teeth gritted, "It – it's no excuse...it shouldn't have happened. A-anyway... she found out on New's Year Eve, I don't know about the jacket, but she did pick up the bra. Threw it in my face in fact. That night I left and stayed with my parents, I didn't see Elle again. I didn't even know she had visited until Claire had been arrested."

He paused for a moment as he thought through what to say, "I know, Mr. Attorney you want to get me the Guilty verdict instead of Claire, and I sort of want you to do that too. I... I would rather take the fall than her, but I've got my kid to think about! Claire doesn't have a job and I hate relying on my parents in case social services come..."

"I didn't murder Elle Off. I don't have a motive." He paused for a second, "Also, you know you've been going over the problem with the clock necklace? Well, it wasn't planted. I had broken it, I stood on it by accident. She must have kept it in her jacket pocket."

"Hold it!" Phoenix slammed both his hands on the bench, "You've got to be kidding me! You're claiming that you broke it?"

"If you want proof all you have to do is look for fingerprints." Bruce commented, "I picked it up after I stood on it."

"Objection!" Phoenix slammed his hands on the bench again and outstretched his finger towards Bruce, "Your fingerprints would be on it anyway if you had planted it on the victim!"

There was a dangerous silence as Bruce gave Phoenix a deadly look, "...Are you calling me a liar?"

"Objection!" Franziska leaned forwards on her elbows and smiled with a waggle of her index finger, "Ahahaha. I do love watching you as you wallow in your foolishness, like a foolish fool that is stranded in foolery."

"What?" Phoenix said, "It's true, his fingerprints would be on the - "

"So what." Franziska said, "Who cares if they are? If what you are saying is true, that he planted the clock necklace on the victim, which is when he left his fingerprints, yes?"

Phoenix stroked his chin, "Yes, that's right..."

"But there were none of his fingerprints on the victim's jacket were there?"

"Gnrk!" Phoenix gnrked again as he realised where she was going with this.

"That's right. Why would the witness wear gloves to kill, then take them off to crush a watch to plant on the victim?"

"Maybe..." Phoenix pondered for a moment, "Maybe its because leaving fingerprints was less harmless than leaving glove prints?"

"Glove prints?" Franziska echoed.

"Yes. Even if you can't tell who wore them, you can still tell that a glove was used. Maybe the witness had been wearing gloves and didn't want this fact to be known!"

"Objection!" Franziska shook her head, "Mr. Phoenix Wright. Take a look at the witness."

Bruce had both of his palms on the table, the veins throbbing in his hands. He smiled, and waved to the crowd.

"Ah." Phoenix said.

"Ah indeed." Franziska replied, "He is not wearing gloves."

"Actually, gloves are not a part of our uniform." Bruce explained, cracking his fingers.

_We're talking too much about Bruce Rivers. Instead of proving his innocence, I should be proving the defendant's guilt. But how can I trap her into admitting it, how can I... _

"Objection!" Phoenix called out suddenly, "Wait – wait a second..." Franziska watched as Phoenix frantically searched through the court record, picking out a red coloured brochure with a expression of triumph.

"What is it, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked curiously.

"This – is a brochure of the Greasy Spoons restaurant." Phoenix explained, "My assistant picked it up because it had buy one get one free coupons for burgers, and I was reading through it just now during the recess. Look, listen to this, on the second page... _we offer 5 star quality on hygiene and cleanliness, with our workers wearing gloves to ensure you a 100% healthy meal! _It seems that here, gloves are a vital part of the uniform, there is even a photograph of an employee wearing black gloves on the same page!"

"Oh! So there is!" The judge said when he looked at the page, "He is indeed wearing black gloves!"

"And yet, the witness has just said that gloves are not part of the uniform! Where are his gloves?"

"I – I lost them..." Bruce stammered, looking away from the eyes of the court.

"Well isn't that convenient." Phoenix said, both hands on his hips with a smug look on his face.

"Objection!" Franziska objected, "So what? He lost his gloves. This doesn't prove anything. This is circumstantial evidence."

"Objection!" Phoenix retaliated, "Every piece of evidence we have is circumstantial! In fact, it seems that both the defendant and this witness have the same potential to murder! Both were home between the hours of 2 and 4, both were wearing gloves, both left fingerprints on evidence! There is just as much likelihood that Mr. Rivers killed the victim as there is Mrs. Rivers!"

"Objection!" Franziska shouted, which rung out in the court. "Don't be a fool, Mr. Phoenix Wright! Mr. Rivers was having an affair with the victim! There is no motive for him to kill! There is plenty of motive for Mrs. Rivers to kill!"

The judge nodded his head, "I must say, I am with the prosecution on this. There is no motive for Mr. Rivers to murder. I think it is time for Mr. Rivers to leave the stand and we continue listening to the defendant's testimony."

"No! Argh!" Phoenix cried, and slumped, his face down, elbows propped up as he tore at his hair, "No, no this can't be right..."

_Finally. _Franziska nearly let out a sigh of relief. She knew it was too much hassle having Bruce testify. _He lied about wearing gloves in case it got him in trouble, he broke the victim's watch... he clarified things, but it would have been easier if he had told me this in the beginning - _

Phoenix slammed the bench with the palm of his hands, and Franziska looked up to see realisation hit.

"NO. WAY." Phoenix opened his mouth in shock, then slammed his hands on the bench, "I've – I've got it! I... no way... oh my god... no way....it can't be..."

"What?" Franziska said irritably, "What is it now? Can't you just give up with dignity?"

"I must say, I am with the prosecution on this." The judge agreed, "Mr. Wright, it isn't good to be grasping at straws like this now."

"No... no...." Phoenix gabbled, "No, I've figured it out. I know what Mr. Rivers' motive was."

"What?" Franziska repeated, "What are you talking about, there is no motive - "

"We've assumed something from the very beginning, something that is actually false." Phoenix began to explain, "If we turn this assumption around, then it shines a whole new light on this case!"

Here it was. The thing that Franziska had been dreading most, the thing that she _knew _would be something that no one had expected. She was so used to expecting the ludicrous from him that she didn't raise an objection. He did _something _right at least, if she was a little bit in suspense from his performance, the crowd were practically on the edge of their seats.

"Both Mr. Rivers and Mrs. Rivers have had the opportunity to murder." He started, holding up a piece of paper and tapping his finger against it.

_Although, whatever is written on that sheet is mostly likely nothing to do with what he is talking about. _Mr. Phoenix Wright still liked to put up a show that he knew what he was doing, even if most of the time he just went with the flow.

"The only thing that has split them apart is the motive." He paused and then in a flash, he dramatically slammed one hand on his bench, pointing a finger towards the stand, "I claim that it was _Claire Rivers_ who cheated on her husband and not Bruce Rivers!"

The crowd burst into chatter, but Franziska ignored this as she whipped him furiously, "Are you out of your mind! What are you saying! How can that be true, the victim was _Ms. _Elle Off, to suggest that _Mrs. _Claire Rivers was the one who was having the affair – the defendant isn't the one to have the affair, the victim is - "

" - Elle Off." Phoenix interrupted, "So? Are you saying that the defendant couldn't have an affair with her because they are both women? Are you seriously going to tell me that?"

"No!" She pounded the desk, "No! You are not getting away with that! She isn't – she's married! She has a husband!"

"You only have to look at the witness' face to know it's the truth!" Phoenix argued.

Bruce was glaring at the court, his left fist tightly clenched and shaking on the stand. There was a terrifying aura around him, a dark presence that shadowed his face, his eyes glinting in anger.

"Are you calling my wife a lesbian?" He growled, his fist still trembling.

_No, no this can't be the truth, this can't be – _Franziska stared at Rivers' face, the veins throbbing in his forehead. _Why is he acting like this is the truth, this can't be the truth, this **can't **be the truth. I – I need to object - _

"Objection!" Franziska pounded her fist on the bench a few times, "I – I object! Where's your evidence? You can't just go around saying things like that with no proof!"

"This is my evidence." Phoenix said. _No, no he can't have any real evidence, this must be a bluff - _

Franziska gasped and staggered backwards as he held up a gold chain that twinkled in the courtroom lights, it was the locket, he was going to present the locket. _"Photos of all those that she loved..." _

"Inside this locket are photographs of all those Claire Rivers holds dear to this world. There is a photo of her son, and there used to be a photo of her with someone else, except she ripped it in half and took the other with her during this trial. If in this photo, she was standing with the victim, this proves that she had the affair!"

"No!" Bruce shouted, "No – you can't - !"

"I simply ask that Claire Rivers show us the other half of this picture!" Phoenix continued, holding up the torn photograph that only showed the defendant, "And then we shall know - "

"It looks like you've got things wrong." Claire said suddenly appearing on the stand, looking away to her right, "Here is the other half of the photograph."

It was Bruce. A smiling Bruce that grinned at the camera, grinning like he knew that this was only going to make things even more confusing.

* * *

After this, the crowd were in such a state that Franziska didn't even bother to raise an objection, still trying to recover from shock. _Of all the wild theories he could have come up with, of all the things I had prepared myself for, I would never have expected - _

Phoenix was still trying to recover as well, obviously not expecting the other half to be a photo of Mr. Rivers, thinking his theory to be correct. Franziska didn't know what to think any more. _Rivers' reaction looked like it had been the truth... like he was genuinely angry... _

Bruce Rivers was back on the stand now, grinning like the cat got the cream, "See? I was the one having the affair. Don't say such stupid things, Mr. Attorney." That dark presence was still there, an undertone of a threat. He was still scared, like he _was _the murderer...

"I propose that you testify about the murder." Phoenix said, "We haven't heard your side of the story yet - "

"I refuse."

Franziska experienced a rush of surprise, turning to Bruce sharply, "Wh- what did you say?"

"I refuse to testify." Bruce grinned, but there was a twitch now and was looking more like a manic, "You can do that right? If something is being said that makes me look like the murderer I can refuse to testify. And I've had enough of this now. I didn't kill the woman, alright? Just get this over with, my job starts in an hour."

"Von Karma!"

Franziska didn't say anything as Phoenix glared at her from across the courtroom, a look of utmost hatred right at that moment, "You put him up to this! You told him not to testify!"

She began to shake, resting her arms against the hardened surface of the prosecution bench. _This is like that time... _she remembered watching back on the Engarde case, the tape where Adrian had looked so scared as she refused to testify, following her words... _But I didn't! I didn't tell him to do this... _Franziska stared at Bruce who was still smiling that creepy smile, like he was in control, that he knew what he was doing.

_He's the murderer. He did it. _Franziska knew it now. Claire was the one having the affair, Bruce was the murderer. What was she supposed to do?

"Don't be a fool!" Franziska hissed at Bruce, "If you don't testify you are just making yourself look like the murderer!"

Bruce laughed, a deep throaty laugh that didn't seem to fit in his current situation, "Ms. Von Karma. Mr. Attorney is trying to make me look like a murderer anyway. I've simply had enough. I didn't come here to be accused."

_What should I do? What should I do? _Bruce was guilty. Claire was innocent. Her job was to get the suspect declared guilty. Claire was the suspect.

Phoenix raised up some objection, but Franziska knew it was pointless and wasn't listening. What should she chose? She could still win against Phoenix Wright, she could get the case wrapped up now if Bruce still looked like he was the one having the affair. _But he wasn't. Claire had the affair. I would know that I've sent a innocent person to jail - _

"_Wouldn't it be better to lose, if you knew you had saved someone from a fate that isn't meant to be theirs?" _

Franziska looked around in the stands to see if she could see Adrian's face, someone who could give her the right answer, someone that she could trust... _Better to lose... it's better to lose, if at least I know that I'm right... _

"Well, if the witness refuses to testify, then he is going to have to leave the stand." The judge said slowly, "We shall just have to make do with the defendant's testimony..."

"No!" Phoenix said in a frustrated cry, "No! This can't be happening! He is the murderer! You can't just let him - "

The sound of a whip cracking stopped him mid sentence.

"Be. Quiet." Franziska ordered. She needed to think a bit more, she needed to gather her thoughts, if he was the murderer, how could she catch him out, what did she have that had been overlooked?

"Ms. Von Karma, do you have any objection to letting the witness leave the stand?" The judge asked, ignoring Phoenix's protests.

"Yes." Franziska said shortly, "Bruce Rivers cannot leave the stand yet."

"What?" Bruce said with a sneer of shock, "What are you saying? I refuse to testify - "

"You refuse to testify about the murder, yes." Franziska said, twirling her whip around in the palm of her hand, "I want to hear your testimony... regarding the balcony where the body was found."

"Huh?" Bruce looked away, "What you mean the apartment's below balcony? Not ours?"

"Yes." Franziska said, rapidly developing a plan to trap him, "That balcony."

The judge blinked and looked down at Franziska with a confused expression on his face, "Um... Ms. Von Karma, wouldn't that be seen as irrelevant? Seeing as - "

"No." _Please stop talking your Honor, he's stupid enough already, it will work. _"This is highly relevant to this case."

"Oh. OK." The judge blinked again, "Well then, you may proceed."

"The balcony below ours, the balcony below ours... well yeah that is where the body was found, so I guess it's important. You couldn't really see it though, unless you really leant over the balcony and I don't really like doing that, I never know if the wood will break or not. Which it did when she was pushed, anyway. Oh! I know, I remember what I like about the balcony below, the woman who lives there has these flowers down there that smell really nice, and when the wind's right, you can smell them. Uh..."

"Do you know what kind of flowers she has?" Franziska asked. The judge opened his mouth, probably to say something like _"Isn't this irrelevant...?" _and Franziska glared at him to be quiet. He visibly shrank back in his seat, and Franziska watched Bruce as he thought about it.

"Yeah... I remember I dropped something a few days ago, and I looked over the edge to see if it had fallen on her balcony. She had some pink ones, and um, oh, she had this yucca plant, with the green leaves. I'm more of a plant person than a flower person - "

"Objection!"

Franziska looked at him triumphantly. She had him.

"What are you objecting to, Ms. Von Karma?" The judge asked curiously, "Is it because he is more of a plant person than a flower person? Because really if you think about it, flowers _are _plants aren't they? So really, what he is saying doesn't make any sense!" He sounded really cheerful, and Franziska was a bit embarrassed to set him right.

"That's not what I'm objecting to your Honor." She said, "I'm objecting to the fact that he saw a yucca plant a _few days _ago."

"Well, I might have got the date wrong." Bruce said, "But I definitely saw one."

"Mr. Bruce Rivers." Franziska said slowly, "It is _impossible _for you to have seen the yucca plant."

"...What do you mean?" Bruce said dangerously, and Franziska smiled. He knew that he was cornered.

"This yucca plant was only put outside in the evening on New Year's Eve. It was too dark then to tell that it was a yucca plant, or to even tell it was there. You have then testified to say that you were not at home during the morning, and _if _Claire Rivers was the murderer, the pot had already been smashed from the impact of the victim's fall. The yucca plant had toppled over in a way that you wouldn't be able to see, even if you craned over the balcony."

_You're bluffing, you're bluffing, you're bluffing. _Franziska tried not to think that she was lying, especially when she was lying to get the suspect declared innocent. _It's the right thing to do, it's the right thing to do. _

"_If _Claire Rivers was the murderer...?" Bruce repeated, "...What are you trying to say, Ms. Von Karma?"

"I'm saying the only time you could see the yucca plant was if the murder occurred later, when you were at the flat. Lets say hypothetically, you pushed the victim, then you quickly rushed to look over the balcony and saw the yucca plant before it had smashed from her fall. Then you could have seen the plant."

"Objection!" Bruce smirked, "Ahahaha. I told you. I saw the yucca plant before the murder. Where's your proof that it was put out on New Year's Eve in the evening?"

Franziska waggled her finger, with a faint smile, "I have a recorded phone conversation from the woman who lives in that apartment. If you listen, it clearly says when she put out the yucca plant."

She hadn't planned on using that phone conversation that she had with Adrian before she had arrived at her apartment, but if she looked back, it was then that Adrian had told her that she had moved the plant. It was no refutable evidence that Mr. Bruce Rivers could not escape.

She presented her mobile phone to the court, pressing the buttons so the message relayed itself to the court. _"Anything else that has changed... um, no nothing really, oh, I put out that yucca plant that used to sit on the counter outside on the balcony yesterday evening just before you came round, but that's not important is it haha - " (Message on the 1__st__ January, 4:42pm.) _

"I've heard that voice before..." Phoenix mused out loud and Franziska whipped him to shut up, "O-ow! Hey!"

"Be. Quiet." Franziska said. This was going to be _her _victory, even if she was purposely giving him his 'Not Guilty' verdict, "Would you perhaps like to amend your testimony now, witness?"

Bruce was sweating, his head darting from left to right in a nervous twitch, "Ah – ah, oh! I um, I remember now! The pot never broke! I saw it after the murder when I was at home, but I didn't see the body!"

"Objection!" Franziska shook her head, "Mr. Rivers. May I present this photograph and these fragments of..."

The fragments of the pot weren't there. _Where have they gone? _She shuffled through her evidence for a second, but she still couldn't find the broken pieces of the brown clay.

"Just the photograph." Franziska retracted, "Look in the corner. This photo was taken just after the murder, and you can easily tell it has been smashed."

"No!" Bruce gabbled, "No, no no! The pot wasn't broken by the murder, this isn't right, this isn't - "

"Um... can I just ask you something, Ms. Von Karma?" The judge interrupted politely, "I was just thinking just now, but why are you pressuring the witness like this? I could understand if it was the defendant, but it seems like you are trying to pin the murder on the witness instead!"

"Yeah." Bruce agreed, that threatening look in his eyes back again, "Why are you doing that? You're meant to be on my side."

"Your Honor." Franziska replied, "This isn't about sides. All I'm trying to do is find the true criminal and get them the verdict they deserve. If I have to do that myself because the defence is _inadequate -_ "

"What do you mean 'the defence is inadequate?' - "

" - then that is what I have to do. Mr. Bruce Rivers is the true criminal in this crime, not the defendant."

Bruce slammed his fist into the stand, giving an audible crack as he split the wood, "You're making a big mistake." He threatened, "You don't want to do this."

"Oh, I do." Franziska said amiably, "Now. Explain the smashed pot. How did you see the yucca plant?"

"You'll live to regret this." He continued, glaring at her, "Just do your job. Get Claire her guilty verdict."

"How did you see the yucca plant?" Franziska raised her voice above his, and he smacked the stand again.

"Just stop this now." He hissed, "Don't do this."

"Explain to me how you saw the yucca plant!" Franziska shouted, "How could you see it? Just answer the question!"

"The pot didn't smash! It didn't break! I saw it, OK?" He yelled, "I SAW THE PLANT."

"IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO SEE THE PLANT!" Franziska retorted, "Explain! How did you see it!"

The court room felt like it shook, and Bruce Rivers held his held in his hands, trembling wildly. His fists suddenly clenched, the veins throbbed, and he let out an inhuman roar, tearing his uniform with his hands in an almighty great rip. He slammed his hands on the wood, breathing heavily as he leant forward with trapped animal eyes.

"I can't... I can't do this..." He huffed, "Fine.... fine, I admit it, OK? I killed her! I killed Elle Off! On New Year's Eve, Claire told me everything, and I got angry and she got angry as well. We yelled at each other loads, and I hated that woman for doing so much to us. She even had the _nerve _to come over the next day and apologise to me. Do you know what she said? She said that _Claire loved her more than she loved me, and that they were moving in together. _I didn't believe it! Claire had told me that it was over, it was FRIGGIN' OVER. I lost it, I told her to get out of my house. I told her to never come back. Do you know what she said then? She said that she was going to take our kid. She said she would look after him with Claire. IT'S MY KID. I'M NOT HAVING MY KID GROW UP WITH SOME FRIGGIN' LESBIAN."

He paused, trying to regain his breath, "I didn't mean to kill her. I was just so angry, that I pushed her. I shoved her as hard as I could, I wanted her out, I wanted her as far away from me as possible. I didn't think the wood would give way, I didn't think she would die. I was the one who planted the clock. You're right, I did change the time and smashed it. I was so angry with Claire for plotting behind my back, I just wanted to get her back. But... I was telling the truth. The pot didn't smash. When I leant over the balcony to drop the watch, I saw the yucca plant then. The pot never broke. I don't know how that happened."

"The pot never broke from the murder." Franziska stated. Bruce looked at her, the defeat flickering out of his eyes with a new sense of rage.

"What?" He growled.

"A certain detective broke it before he took the photo." Franziska said, reaching for her pocket where Adrian's crumpled confirmation was sitting, "This is a confirmation from the woman who lived in that apartment that he had paid for it. Though I doubt he did."

"You..." He trembled, "You tricked me... you...."

"It's too late now." Franziska said, "You've admitted your guilt. This trial is over."

"You probably all think I'm a monster." He said to the court, "But I never meant to kill her. The only reason I didn't admit this right at the beginning was because of Toby, my son. Claire can't look after him, she doesn't have a job. I have two, and I go and see him everyday. She just saw _her _everyday instead. I don't care what happens now. I know that I won't be seeing him for a while. Just hurry this up, I've had enough."

* * *

Adrian was the first person Franziska saw after the trial. She walked out of the court, her files tucked neatly underneath her arm, with a faint depression on the thought that she had lost. Again. To Phoenix Wright. Again. _Another 'Not Guilty' verdict. _

No one else seemed to care though, Adrian was beaming at her when she opened those large double doors, running over with the widest happiest smile on her face.

"You did it! You got him guilty!" Adrian said, outstretching her arms in what looked like a start of a hug, but quickly brought them together, clasping her hands together, "That was amazing Franziska!"

"I didn't get him guilty." Franziska said, "I got her not guilty. His trial will be later."

"Oh, that doesn't matter." Adrian waved off, "You did the right thing!"

Franziska smiled slightly, "Yes, I suppose I did."

"You know, I was getting really worried." Adrian said, suddenly, "I thought you were doing really well, but Mr. Edgeworth kept saying you were struggling. I was going to go out and see you in that first recess, but he told me to leave you alone."

"I overlooked too many things." Franziska explained, "Were you standing with Miles then?"

"Yes!" Adrian smiled, "He came over just before the trial started. But he had to leave early, just after Mr. Rivers admitted to everything, he had to go to his court trial. He told me to tell you 'well done' though."

_I lost. There is nothing 'well done' about it. _Although she was still annoyed that she had lost, she wasn't _that _annoyed. She had lost, but she had kind of won in a way as well. _At least _I _was the one to get him convicted. It doesn't _really _matter, I suppose... _

"Ah! Ms. Von Karma! Ms. Andrews!"

Phoenix Wright waved his hello as he walked out of the doors, his folders messily stashed underneath his left arm. Adrian smiled, looking genuinely pleased to see him. Franziska looked away. She didn't want to talk to him. Or explain herself.

"Mr. Wright!" Adrian greeted, "Congratulations! Looks like you got another 'Not Guilty!'"

"Oh, well, I think the congratulations should go to Ms. Von Karma," Phoenix said, "It was her who got the 'Not Guilty' after all."

"Don't look at me like that." Franziska snapped, turning around to see him grinning at her like a fool, "It isn't about winning and losing, anyway. You said that, right?"

"Well, I did, but I thought you were adamant on beating me." Phoenix said, scratching the back of his neck, "I just don't get why you helped me out - "

"I didn't help you out." Franziska said, "I didn't do it for _you. _He was guilty, that's all."

_That's all. It doesn't matter, it's just a case... it's not as if it would have been better for me to win, she wasn't guilty. Exactly. _Despite knowing she had done the right thing, it was still hard to swallow her pride. She had grown up being prideful, and to try and disregard that was _hard. _

"Be as stubborn as you want," Phoenix smiled, "You still helped me out. I wouldn't have got a 'Not Guilty' if you hadn't did what you did."

_All right, don't rub it in. _

"Seriously, though." Phoenix continued, "Thanks, Ms. Von Karma."

Franziska replied with a grudging '_that's ok' _and Phoenix turned to Adrian asking her why she was watching the trial. Franziska listened with a faint trace of amusement as she explained that she lived in the flat where the body was found and Phoenix slapped his hand to his forehead as he recognised her voice to be the same one played in the phone message.

"Ah! So Ms. Von Karma went round to _your _flat on New Year's Eve!" He figured out, "I was wondering who she went to see! Was there any reason, or - "

"Am I interrupting?" Claire Rivers was suddenly behind them, looking around a bit nervously, "Ah, I'm sorry for everything that happened in court today..."

At the end of the trial, just before the judge had declared her not guilty, she had been asked by Phoenix why she had covered so much up. She said that he had threatened to hurt Toby if she did, but knowing what she knew know, she knew it had all been a bluff. Franziska observed out of the corner of her eye that Adrian had started fiddled with her glasses, tilting her head as she looked over toward the redhead.

"Actually, I thought you were very brave up there." Adrian said, "Even with everything that's happened, you still seem to be going strong."

"I'm not." Claire said bluntly with a small smile, "I have to go to the precinct to sign some documents along with some other things, but really all I want to do is go home and cry." She looked away to try and hold herself together then looked back at the group, "I just wanted to apologise for lying and making this all confusing – it just hurts to know that none of it should have happened."

"I never knew Elle had told Bruce those things, they were all lies. I had broken up with Elle a few days after Christmas." She said ruefully, "I did love Elle, but I loved Bruce more and we had Toby. There was no room for an affair, let alone a divorce. You were right about one thing though, Mr. Wright."

"I was?" Phoenix said. Claire looked away as she put a hand in her jeans pocket.

"I did have a photo of Elle with me." Claire presented a folded up photograph with both herself and the victim with their arms around each others shoulders, Elle holding up the camera with the other arm, "I just didn't want to admit it. It's been a very confusing few months."

"I'm sorry..." Adrian apologised, but Claire shook her head.

"It's not your fault. It's mine for letting this continue for so long. Bruce... isn't going to get capital punishment is he? It was an accident..."

"No, he won't." Franziska said, "But he will be in jail for a long time."

She nodded sadly, "Well, I'm not going to bother going to Uni. I'm going to get a job, and look after myself and Toby. I can't rely on his parents any more, especially after this. But, thank you all for everything, I'll visit him every day after work, and I'll bring Toby, it'll work out." She paused, "Anyway, I've got to be going, thanks again, Mr. Wright. You helped me out a lot."

"Thanks fine." Phoenix said. Franziska watched as she walked away, following Detective Ash out of the main entrance.

Adrian sighed, "I still don't understand how she can be so together like that. It's must have been so confusing to have a husband and a child but then fall in love with a woman as well. I can relate to the last one, but being in a relationship as well - "

"You've been in love with a woman before?" Phoenix asked curiously, "Oh, I didn't know that - "

"Oh, not just before." Adrian said awkwardly, avoiding Franziska's eyes, "I'm a lesbian, I've only ever been in love with women - "

_What? _Franziska's mind suddenly went blank. _What? Adrian is gay? What? _

"You are?" Phoenix said, "Because I swear Larry's new girlfriend is a lesbian, and would you be able to tell if she is or not by looking at her? I'm sure I heard someone say that lesbians could do that - "

A sudden image of them standing under the balcony popped up in her mind, when she thought that Adrian was going to kiss her, but disregarded it because she was straight.. _But she isn't – so was she? No... wait, what? Adrian wouldn't.... what, what – a lesbian, what? _

"That isn't right!" Franziska suddenly exclaimed. Phoenix turned around curiously, "Oh isn't it? How would you know – oh, um, unless..." Phoenix drifted off in realisation, his face turning to one of surprise, "So, you were round Ms. Andrews flat because...?"

Franziska whipped him, "No! No, I mean.... no, that isn't what I meant." _You're getting flustered, stop it, calm down. _"I... I mean, Adrian, I remember seeing on your personal record that you were... you were... you know, _heterosexual._"

"Oh! Um..." Adrian looked away, "Well, I said I was at the beginning, because some places in America are still against lesbians and gay men... It was just easier to pretend I was straight instead of having all the women look at me funny. I suppose that was a bit of a stupid thing to do... _most _people don't see it as a problem in this area... but, you know..."

"When did you first know you were gay?" Phoenix asked with interest, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, no it's fine. Well, all the people I've ever depended on have been women, so I suppose the first time I _really _knew would be - "

"Hohoho, pal!" Gumshoe interrupted, bursting in between the shoulders of Phoenix and Adrian, "You did good!"

"What's that you've got Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked. Franziska still wasn't listening, their voices becoming background noise. _No... Adrian is... _

"Ah, it's Ms. Andrews' pot I broke!" Gumshoe chuckled, "It's not _as _good as new, but it's still pretty close!"

He handed her the pot that was messily glued together, the clear substance oozing out of the cracks. Adrian picked it up awkwardly, holding it at the bottom with both hands, not wanting to get her hands superglued to the ornament.

"I hope you don't mind sir, that I took the evidence, but I just felt so guilty for breaking it..." Gumshoe trailed off as he noticed her frowning with a distant gleam in her eyes. She blinked and turned to him, realising that she was acting odd.

"It doesn't matter." Franziska said shortly. Gumshoe blinked at this in surprise, stammering "Er, OK."_,_ expecting to be told off at the minimal or at least to have another threat to dock his salary with a crack of the whip. Making the most of this off guarded Franziska that he had never experienced before he quickly asked if everyone wanted to go out for lunch to celebrate.

"Well, if I've got this buy one get one free on burgers, shall we go to Greasy Spoons?" Phoenix asked around. It took a moment for Franziska to click that _she _was being included as well in this, not understanding why Phoenix Wright would want to have lunch with _her, _seeing as they were sworn enemies of the court. Or were, at least. _Those things don't seem to matter to these people... _

"Why do I want to celebrate with you?" Franziska said, "I lost! I don't have time - "

"It would be a nice thing to do Franziska, it doesn't matter if you lost or not." Adrian smiled, but then grimaced, "I don't really want to go to the Greasy Spoons though, the name just puts me off. I promoted this restaurant a while back called the Guava Lights, I have some free meal vouchers that we can use there. How about we go there instead?"

"Sure! Free food is free food, pal!" Gumshoe said brightly. Phoenix agreed as well, and Franziska felt the eyes of everyone look at her to make a decision.

"Well, I suppose I have enough time to have some lunch..." Franziska said reluctantly, but felt a faint tug of a smile when she saw Adrian looking relieved.

_Adrian can't be gay. Adrian can't be gay. Does this change things? I thought being friends was complicated enough as it is... _

* * *

**A/N:** Just a quick thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. :) I will (probably) start replying to reviews now, because you are all so nice to me. ^^ Hope you enjoyed the latest update!


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian

Franziska was busy for the rest of that week. Or at least she said she was.

Adrian tried to fool herself that she was also busy, but all she had been doing was looking for work. Not many people needed a freelance promoter apparently, she mused as she scrolled through Google, there were either tips on how to be a professional promoter or sites where she could hire a promoter to work for her. Not what she needed.

There was a part of Adrian that wondered if it was just work that was keeping Franziska from talking to her. She had managed to make a routine of calling her up at lunch, Franziska's lunch used to be whenever she was hungry, but now Adrian would call up at around ten past one, (never _exactly _ten past, because then it looked like she had been waiting to make the call) and she found that Franziska would either be busy working or busy in a meeting.

"_I've got too much work to be doing right now. Call me back later." _

Adrian didn't. Whenever she rung she knew Franziska would be busy.

There was a part of Adrian that wondered if Franziska was trying to make an excuse to avoid her. She had been acting strange and distant all through the meal they had at Guava Lights and she didn't even comment on how disgusting the food was. _Because it was disgusting. _Only Detective Gumshoe had managed to finish his, as well as eating hers and Mr. Wright's. Franziska hadn't really eaten much, hadn't really taken part in the conversation and every now and then would give Adrian an odd look as if she was trying to figure something out.

The unclicked blue links on the page blurred with the purple ones that Adrian had already looked through as she drifted off into thought. Just being with Franziska was dangerous, she had so easily confessed to being a lesbian in front of her, as well as Mr. Wright of course, and she didn't really know why she did it. Franziska just seemed to have that effect on her, both when she planted evidence on Juan's body to when she had nearly kissed her... she made her unintentionally relaxed by just being in her company to the point that she wasn't thinking clearly.

Not that it was a _bad _thing to tell her that she was a lesbian. If Adrian was honest, she thought most people knew anyway. It was pretty obvious, or at least it was to her. But Franziska had been so genuinely surprised, that Adrian realised that she hadn't yet connected the dots.

_Or maybe she has. Which is why she's avoiding me. _

Or maybe, Franziska actually _was _busy. Adrian thought that she would have booked her flight back to Germany by now, but she hadn't. She probably was busy if she still hadn't left yet.

_It probably would be best if she left. _

Adrian realised that this might not be what she wanted, but she did need Franziska to leave. She couldn't tell her what she was feeling, even if she had already worked it out, she couldn't confess to her, because it would ruin everything. Adrian depended on Franziska, she needed to at least have regular contact with her, if that meant she could only talk to her for a little bit everyday at around ten past one, that didn't matter. She would rather have that then have nothing at all.

_It probably would be best if she left. Probably. _

The rattling clunk of the letterbox made her jump and she turned around to see some envelopes pushed through the gap along with a pink leaflet. She closed the Google page and got out from her seat, bending over to pick up the post. Instantly going for the pink leaflet, (all the rest looked like bills), it said that there was a boot fair in an car park in another city and Adrian skimmed over the information.

_Sunday, the 7t__h__ of January. From 7am to 7pm. _

She looked around for her cell phone, before realising like an idiot that it was in her pocket and pulled it out to look through her calender. _Oh! Today's the 7t__h__! _At the back of her mind she grumbled on how last minute the postman wanted to make this for her, and pondered whether she wanted to go or not. It was eleven, and she didn't have anything to do until she rung Franziska up at eleven minutes past one and be told that she was busy. _A Sunday... people shouldn't really be working on a Sunday. _

Adrian went on recently dialled numbers and bit her lip, hovering over Franziska's name. She _could _invite Franziska to go. But Franziska wouldn't want to go. Franziska was busy, Franziska wouldn't want to buy second hand things that people didn't want, and Franziska probably didn't want to see her.

_I could go upstairs and ask Claire if she wanted to go. _

Claire Rivers, a few days after the trial, had knocked on her door and formally apologised to Adrian over everything that had happened. Adrian had forgiven her, especially when Claire said she had made her a lunch. _"Not that I'm saying lunch will make everything better, but I didn't really want to come here empty handed." _

They had eaten it together, and they had talked. Claire said that she was starting to plan her life out, getting a good job, looking after Toby, but apart from that she felt like something was missing, something that had been taken when Elle and Bruce had gone. Adrian had listened while Claire tried to pull herself together and apologised again for everything that had happened.

Claire would probably like to go out. If she didn't have anyone else apart from Toby, she would be feeling lonely like Adrian was. Claire was probably like Adrian and not going so well with money, (Adrian hadn't been working for a while now) which was why if they did go out together, at least they would both understand the value of money and what a good feeling it was when they found a bargain amidst the junk. Something that Franziska probably wouldn't understand.

Adrian looked back at her cell phone, the screen had darkened from where she hadn't pressed any buttons for a while. Pushing down on the return button, she put the phone back on her kitchen counter, reaching for her keys and bag as she walked out the front door.

* * *

A few hours later, Adrian was feeling considerably more cheerful in her success. She was right, Claire was glad for the company and brought Toby with her, who darted from stall to stall, only interested in the ones that were selling Steel Samurai action figures or other toys from the Samurai franchise. Adrian had enjoyed chatting with her, someone who would actually _talk back _instead of giving a one word answer. Claire had been interested when she told her about her job working at Global Studios and Adrian said that she had a stack of old Steel Samurai merchandise that she didn't want and offered to give it to Toby.

Unfortunately for Claire, Toby was there at the time so a polite refusal wasn't allowed. He cheered a few times, flopped over when he attempted to do a cartwheel and ran around the car park singing the Steel Samurai theme tune, outstretching his arms like a superhero. Adrian was surprised that Claire wasn't completely exhausted from looking after the boy, but she smiled and said that she wouldn't want him to be any other way.

This made Adrian feel a bit guilty as she thought back on Franziska. She did like Claire, but she also liked Franziska. If Franziska was like Claire, she wouldn't be _Franziska. _She didn't really want Franziska to change, but she hadn't invited her because she was annoyed with her a little bit, annoyed with her for working all the time and avoiding her. _Because she is. _

She unlocked the door to her apartment, and waved goodbye to Claire and Toby, the latter standing outside looking at her with a hopefully expectant expression.

"I'll bring it up later," Adrian smiled, referring to the Steel Samurai items she had stuffed under her bed in an effort to forget it existed, "I don't know where half of it is."

"Come on Toby, we'll see Adrian later." Claire called, extending her hand for Toby to hold onto. He grinned and waved goodbye to Adrian, running towards his mom and swinging their arms as he held her hand. Adrian leaned against the door frame and smiled at Claire when she turned around, "Goodbye, you really don't have to bring it up - "

"Mo-m!" Toby exclaimed with a pout, "Don't say that!"

"It's really not a problem." Adrian said, "I'll bring it up after dinner if that's alright."

"That would be great," Claire said, "Well, we normally have dinner at half five, so any time after is fine."

"It's pizza night!" Toby informed her and tugged his mom's sleeve, "Hey hey, mom, I wanna pepperoni!"

"Maybe - "

Claire waved a small goodbye and Adrian watched as they both walked down the hall, their feet clanging as they went up the metal steps. She shut the door, dumping her bags on the couch to sort out later. She looked up at the clock in force of habit and realised with a faint surprise that it had gone two. She picked up her cell phone that she had left on the counter, wondering if she should call Franziska or if she should just leave it.

This was the first time the thought had ever occurred to her. _Not _calling Franziska was something not thought of, she planned what to talk about beforehand, she worried if what she was going to say would be interesting... but _not _calling her? She would end up worrying about what Franziska was thinking, worrying that she should have called, even if she was a bit annoyed with her. It would haunt her mind the whole day if she didn't call...

She pressed call.

"_This is a bit of a late call for you, isn't it?" _

Adrian blinked to herself in surprise. This was the first time she hadn't been flat out rejected to talk to her, "I was out this morning." She said, used to the fact that Franziska didn't even bother with _'hello'. _

"_Oh." _There was a pause, _"Have you had lunch?" _

"No, not yet." She turned over to look at the kitchen. She _could _attempt to cook something... although now Toby had mentioned it, a pizza did sound fairly nice.

"_I was thinking we could go out for lunch today." _Franziska said casually, _"Unless you're busy." _

"Aren't you busy?"

It didn't sound as accusing in her head. Franziska hadn't talked to her properly all week, even after the trial she hadn't said much. So a sudden invitation out... Adrian didn't really know what to make of it.

"_I can have a break, every now and then." _Franziska said, and Adrian picked up on her amused tone. This was even more confusing. When did Franziska _ever _have a break?

"_Anyway, we haven't really talked in a while." _

Adrian paused.

"_If you're busy - "_

"I'm not busy." Adrian hadn't been busy for a long time, "When did you want to go?"

"_Now, preferably." _

_Now, preferably. _Well, of course.

"Did you have anywhere in mind?"

"_No, not particularly" _

Adrian waited for her to continue, but sensed that she wasn't going to.

"Um..."

"_I thought maybe you could pick somewhere?" _

"Ah, um..." Adrian drew a blank. Why did Franziska seem so... odd? "Well, I actually fancy some Italian if that's all right."

"_Italian's fine. Good." _Adrian heard a noise of a pen being clicked a few times, _"I know somewhere called Bueno Italiano that a collegeaue of mine said was good." _

"Oh, I think I've heard of that place!"Adrian said, scanning her brain for the memory. _Ah, yes! Dino Gestible said it was good and that he was glad he wasn't near that area because he didn't want to get into competition... _"Wait, it isn't that close by to the Prosecution Office, is it?"

"_I have someone here who will give me a lift." _

Adrian frowned. _Strange... why did I just picture Detective Gumshoe? _

"All right, well, I'll see you there."

"_I'll see you there." _

* * *

Although Adrian had heard of Bueno Italiano, she didn't know where it was. With a quick realisation that she had left her computer on, she quickly looked it up on Google Maps, (was there anything Google _couldn't _do?), and printed out the directions.

Fifteen minutes and she was there. Of course, she was late, Franziska was waiting outside, arms folded. She hadn't noticed that she had arrived yet, and had an uncomfortable look on her face, a small frown that Adrian guessed was because she didn't like waiting. Franziska, planned, punctual, but not really a patient person.

"Franziska."

Franziska turned around as Adrian greeted her, giving her a small wave, "Hello, um, I hope you haven't been waiting long...?"

"I've just got here." Franziska said, looking at her, and then looking behind her to the double doors, "Did you want to go inside?"

"Yes..."

Adrian followed her inside, noticing that Franziska wasn't really looking at her. _I wonder if she actually has figured it out...? _As Franziska talked to the waiter who greeted them on arrival, informing him about their pre-booked seats, Adrian worried about this some more. Maybe it really wasn't a good idea to go out for lunch. _Although, it was Franziska's idea. Maybe she wants to talk...? _

This thought suddenly wiped Adrian's brain blank. _What if... what if she _has _figured it out, and wants to talk about it with me here? Oh no, oh no, oh no... _

While Adrian had her inward panic, Franziska walked after the waiter who was showing them to their seats. A second slow on the uptake, Adrian watched dumbly as Franziska walked away, and then quickly followed, feeling stupid as she pulled her seat out and sat down.

"Here are your menus," The waiter produced two thickly leather binded menus that were a dark crimson red with gold trimmings, "My name is Thomas, and I will be your waiter for today."

"Thank you." Franziska said politely and Adrian mumbled the same response as she was handed her menu.

"Just call me over if you need anything," He said helpfully, "Do you want me to get you any drinks?"

Adrian looked like she was concentrating on the décor, not listening to what he was saying. Cream stone walls, with a slash of vertical red that was painted on, random rectangles of the same crimson like their menus. In the back of her mind, Adrian heard Franziska asked for some bottled water _oh, yes, she can't drink yet can she... _and with that, it clicked that he was asking for drinks. She quickly turned to the man who was scribbling it down in his notepad.

"Um, I would like a - " Adrian turned to her menu, flicking to the back page, _drinks are always on the back, _and felt self-conscious on how long she was taking to decide, dwelling more on this than what was actually written on the menu.

"I'll have a bottled water as well." Adrian said finally. Drinks didn't matter anyway.

"All right, two bottled waters." Thomas said, "I'll be back with those in a minute, while you decide on what you want."

He walked off, and Franziska opened up the menu with the air of someone who frequently had dinner out. Adrian turned to the starters, but realised that actually she _wasn't that hungry. _

"Did you want a starter, or just go to the main course?" Franziska asked, lowering her menu down so she could see her.

"I don't think I'll manage a starter as well as a main..." Adrian said with an embarrassed laugh, "Unless, you're really hungry?"

"No, I would prefer to just have a main as well."

"Hmm... I wonder what I should have..." Adrian turned back to her menu, scanning the _Le Pasta e Risotto _section, what she normally had for an Italian, but lost interest and flicked over to the _Le Pizze _section on the other page. _Pizza would be nice... I haven't had pizza in a while... _Now that Toby had mentioned it, she really did fancy pizza.

_But which one? The Zucchine Funghi? But I don't really like mushrooms that much... and I can't say it anyway. The Padana? Or the Il Padrino? What should I say? Should I try and look Italian and say the name or should I just say 'that one'? _

Adrian was just about to ask Franziska what she was going to have, as she had shut her menu, but was beaten to it by the waiter.

"Here's your water," He said cheerfully, pouring the bottle into a glass for Franziska and Adrian. Adrian looked at it with a faint despair. Who really ordered bottled water in a restaurant anyway? _I should have looked at the menu properly. _Franziska seemed satisfied enough as she had a small sip, though.

"Are you ready to order?"

Franziska looked at Adrian, who nodded a yes.

"Mm, yes, I think I've decided..."

"Well, I'll have the Tagliolini Funghi." Franziska stated, turning to the waiter as Adrian fumbled back inside her menu. Of course she said it with _perfect pronunciation_, easily hiding her German roots. Adrian didn't think she would be able to say what she wanted without looking like an American amateur.

"I'll have..." Adrian looked at the menu before looking at the waiter, "The Gia – Ga – Gia dinner – that one."

"The Giardiniera?"

"Yes please." Adrian said. _Yes, I think I covered that well. Not. _

He wrote that down on his mini notepad and was off again. Adrian took a sip from her water. _Well at least it isn't tap water. _

She looked over at Franziska who was watching her, and immediately felt anxious again. It was out of character for Franziska to be the one who wanted to go out somewhere, Adrian _knew _she had pestered her to go out places, and now it – well it wasn't _quite _opposite, it wasn't as if Franziska begged her to meet up, but she had still wanted to. Which didn't make sense, after she had been avoiding her for so long.

"So." Franziska started the small talk, "You said you were out this morning? Anywhere interesting?"

"Oh, yes, I did actually!" Adrian smiled, "I met up with Claire, you know, from that case!"

"Ms. Rivers?" Franziska said slowly, "Why did you meet up with her?"

"I thought she would want the company, we both went out with her son this morning to a boot fair." Adrian said happily, "I quite enjoyed myself!"

"Oh." Franziska hesitated for a moment, taking a sip from her water as she looked at the walls, "What's a 'boot fair'?"

"A car boot sale."

Franziska turned back to her. She still didn't look like she understood.

"It's where you buy second hand things." Adrian further clarified. Franziska thought about this for a moment and then smiled in understanding.

"Like an auction?"

"Um, no, not really..."

Adrian explained the concept of a boot fair to Franziska, and how people set up stalls to sell things they didn't want any more She told her that it wasn't just antiques, but just random odds and ends and that people go around and buy them on how the sellers price them, and not by bidding. Franziska listened until she had finished, where she disregarded the whole thing as _'foolish'_ and that she wouldn't want second hand things, anyway.

"I didn't buy all that much, but Claire bought lots." Adrian said, "Although most of it was toys for Toby, which I suppose doesn't count as much...Claire said that - "

"Have you been visiting her much this week?" Franziska interrupted. Adrian felt a bit taken aback by the sudden abruptness of her tone.

"No... that was the second time I saw her this week." Adrian replied, "She came for lunch a few days before, though."

"Oh."

There was a short pause. Adrian thought that Franziska even sounded a little bit _annoyed _but disregarded it to be her misinterpreting what she meant. Franziska probably just wasn't interested.

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal?" Franziska asked suddenly.

"No."

"How do you know she doesn't _like _you or something like that?" Franziska looked uncomfortable. This obviously wasn't an area of her expertise.

Adrian laughed, "Oh, I don't actually think she's a lesbian."

"Bisexual then." Franziska waved off, like an irritating fly had landed on her hand. She wasn't looking at her directly, but looking over her right shoulder instead. Adrian was tempted to turn around to see if the waiter had come back with the food, but realised this probably wasn't the reason Franziska was avoiding her gaze.

"That either." Adrian smiled a little, "I think all that Claire went through was a confused short term fling. If Elle was a man, that's all it would have been seen as in court."

"How do you know?" Franziska turned back to her face her normally. _Maybe she had just been watching something behind me, and wasn't just feeling uncomfortable. _

"I don't know." Adrian admitted, "I don't have any proof or anything, but I can just tell. She isn't looking for a relationship anyway, she just wants a bit of stability in her life at the moment. I thought it would be nice if I helped her out a bit by keeping her company."

"Hm."

Adrian looked up as she saw Thomas walk over, but gloomily realised that it wasn't their dishes he had on his tray. He set it down and started giving out plates to the people sitting a few tables away and Adrian _swore _that they had come in after them.

"How do you know you won't start to depend on her?"

"I won't." Adrian said aimlessly, looking at the pizza to see if it looked nice, "It isn't like that anyway, you don't just become dependent on every person you spend time with."

"You're dependent on me though, aren't you?"

Franziska said it in such a blunt, matter of fact way, (which Adrian really should start to get used to) that she involuntarily glanced at her with a stunned expression. There was an awkward silence as Adrian tried to compose herself. _W-what? I – what? _

"U-um... yes, but I - "

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Franziska clasped her hands together, frowning as she struggled to think of the right phrasing, "I just don't understand - "

Another waiter walked towards them this time, and Adrian turned her head towards him as he picked up one plate from the tray he was holding in one hand. Franziska stopped talking and turned as well.

"One tagliolini funghi." He said, and set the plate in front of Franziska when she nodded. He passed Adrian the Giardiniera pizza, which she accepted with a small thanks. There was a slight irritation that he had just interrupted something that sounded important, and quickly said that she didn't need anything else when he asked.

"Well, just give me a call if you need anything," He said, and Franziska picked up her knife and fork, delicately cutting into the golden shells of the pasta. Adrian picked up her cutlery as well, beginning to hack away at the pizza. The thin ones were always hard to cut into.

Unfortunately, she cut a _little too hard_, and watched in dismay as the knife flew out of her hand, jarring off across the table and onto the floor with a loud tinkle. Embarrassed that everyone was looking, she quickly got up and went to pick it up. Franziska looked at her in amusement, and picked up one of the unused knives on the table behind them for her to use instead.

"So, how's your pasta?" Adrian said when she had returned to her seat, hoping her face hadn't gone red (how _embarrassing), _"Is it good?"

"It's all right." Franziska said, after she had swallowed a mouthful of pasta and mushroom, "I've had worse. Your Giardiniera?"

"I've had worse." Adrian said with a slight teasing edge to her voice, "Although, it would be better if it was easier to cut into..."

There was silence for a few minutes as the two ate their food. Adrian was in love with her pizza, eating something that she needed right at that moment just made it taste a lot better than usual...

"Do you want to know why I failed in that trial last week?"

"Huh?" Adrian was distracted by the sudden change in topic and attacked her pizza a bit more, "What do you mean, failed? Just because she got a not guilty, doesn't mean you failed - "

"That's not what I meant." Franziska said, "I didn't do my investigation properly."

"Investigation?" Adrian was still bemused, "Isn't that the detective's job?"

"You know the state of those bumbling foolish fools. I cannot rely on them." Franziska retorted, "I do my own investigation, and make sure I do it perfectly. But, I didn't do a proper check into the history of Claire Rivers and Bruce Rivers, I didn't know they had a child. I thought that their relationship was dead, and I made assumptions."

"Not many people would have guessed that she was having an affair with the victim." Adrian replied, not really understanding why she was going into this.

"Hm. Even so." Franziska paused, "Adrian, I don't understand relationships. In court, I've had to deal with people stabbing each other because of affairs, unhappy marriages, love triangles, and I still don't really understand why they do it. The idea that a woman had an affair with another woman, but is still in love with her husband is completely bizarre to me."

"It's just like a normal relationship." Adrian replied, "Even if they were both women, someone in a relationship can still feel alone and reach out to others. Haven't you ever been with someone, but got bored after a while and started looking around, or seen someone else that's better?"

"No." Franziska ate another piece of pasta, "I've never been in a romantic relationship with anyone. That's why I don't understand it."

"With anyone?" Adrian looked at her with shock on her face, "You've never loved anyone? Not even liked someone at school?"

"I was taught by my papa." Franziska said, "I never got the chance to socialise. The only people who I saw were papa, Miles, and the housekeepers."

Adrian continued to gaze at her, still not quite believing it. _She's is only eighteen, but still... not even one person? She wouldn't even have had to go out with them, but not even a little crush or anything? _

"I know what love is, I'm not an idiot." Franziska said uncomfortably as Adrian continued to stare, "I just don't understand it. How do you know that you are in love with someone?"

"How do you know?" Adrian echoed, "Well, you just know. You... want to be with them all the time, you think about them a lot... and you like making them happy, basically..."

Franziska hesitated. "Isn't that just like your dependency? I mean, how would you know if you're in love with someone, or if you are dependent on them?"

Adrian looked at her. That was a good question. If Franziska didn't even understand about love very well, how would she be able to differentiate between dependency and love? _It probably hasn't occurred to her that I even like her at all, maybe she still thinks I'm only spending time with her because I'm dependent on her... which, I suppose was true in the past, but now... _

"If I'm dependent on someone, I _need _to be around them." Adrian emphasised, "With Celeste, I hung on every word she said, and felt like I couldn't live with out her. It wasn't exactly a nice thing, it was just this obsession to be with her and to get her praise. If you are in love with someone, it's a lot different. I mean, you _want _to be with them, but you don't _need _them. Well, I suppose people feel like they do need them, but not that kind of need... You want to be with them, but be with them as a couple... you know?"

Adrian felt like she was rambling and stopped. Franziska frowned.

"As a couple?"

"Well, yeah. You know, doing all the couple-y things. Having dinner together, going out on dates, and all the sexual stuff too, of course. Ah - "

Adrian stopped as the waiter returned, stopping at their table for a second as he asked them if everything was alright. They had both stopped eating a while ago, Adrian realised, and quickly told him that everything was fine, making a point to cut at her pizza and eat a mouthful. He left, and with that the conversation was over, as Franziska returned to her pasta.

Adrian wondered, not for the first time, what it must have been like to live a life like Franziska. _Like living in a vacuum, no knowledge of the world apart from law. The only friend being Miles, who was probably her enemy as well... _She hadn't grown up watching cartoons every Saturday morning, meeting up with friends, developing crushes on the boys – although Adrian had to admit she never had this either, and had been freaked out when she started crushing on her best friend. But that was _life. _That's just what happened, that's what you did as a child up to your teenage years. That's what Franziska had already outgrown, but only because she had never experienced it.

"So..." Adrian swallowed, "When are you returning to Germany? With the case over that should pretty much wrap things up, right?"

"I don't think I am going to be returning to Germany." Franziska said, to Adrian's surprise, "At least, not now, anyway."

"Why?" Adrian said. _What reason could she have for staying? _

"I don't know." Franziska said, "This is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Adrian didn't say anything. Franziska made a point to lower her knife and fork, looking her in the eyes.

"I need to tell you why I came back to Germany." She said, "Of course, I did come back for the case, that was my main reason, I've told you about it when we first met up in that café. But... there was another reason. You see, Adrian, I've known for a long time that you've become dependent on me. I exploited that in your case."

"You don't have to explain - " Adrian said, but Franziska shook her head.

"I never cared about you as a person at all." Franziska said bluntly. Adrian's arms went limp, her knife and fork lowering onto her plate. That _hurt. _It being Franziska made it even worse, because she knew she meant it.

"I just used you, the same as I used everyone else." Franziska continued, "But that backfired. I got shot - " Adrian's eyes went instinctively to her left shoulder, " - I was in hospital, watching the live link. I _saw _what happened in there. It was all my fault, I recognised that. But, what you said the other night, that I looked like some kind of _hero _rushing in with the evidence, that I was trying to _save _you, is completely incorrect. The only reason I did that, was because I felt guilty. I felt guilty, and I needed to make up for it somehow."

She paused, taking a sip from her water. Adrian simply watched.

"I still felt guilty, after the case." Franziska said, "That's why I gave you my number, that's why I came to visit you after the Godot case. I wanted to make sure you were doing alright, I wanted to go back to Germany pretending this never happened, that you didn't exist any more."

"You don't have to explain - " Adrian repeated, her voice wavering a little now. She didn't think she could take any more, anyway. There was always a part of her deep down that had wondered why Franziska had stayed in contact, and she had always wished that it was because she liked her. Knowing the real reason just took that possibility away, she didn't think she could deal with this new revelation.

"No. I do." Franziska replied seriously, "This is what I don't understand. Adrian, you might not think so, but you could easily manage without me. If I left, you would be fine. You've got new friends, you've got a good job, you've got a normal life."

This just further told Adrian that Franziska _didn't _understand. Adrian, manage on her own? She had only been able to do well, because she had Franziska giving her support through their phone conversations. Without that daily contact, without that evidence that Franziska did indeed exist, Adrian wouldn't have coped.

"Is this your way of trying to - " Adrian couldn't say any more, suddenly choked up, "Look, I mean, Franziska if you don't want to see me any more, it's fine, but don't go saying that I'll be fine - "

"I'm not leaving America yet." Franziska said, "I don't want to go back to Germany."

She paused. "If you should know one thing about me, I hate not understanding things. Over this last week, I haven't understood anything that's been going on. It's why I haven't been talking to you. I've been trying to figure out what_ I _actually want. All I know, is that I don't want to go back to Germany. Maybe it's because of losing that last case to Mr. Phoenix Wright _again. _Or maybe it's because I like spending time with you. I don't know."

"I've changed a lot since spending time with you Adrian. I wouldn't have told you any of this before." She looked away, "I like you as a person now, which doesn't happen very often to me. There are a few people that I can honestly say that I like spending time with. I always prefer working alone, but I feel that I can trust you know. It makes me understand where Miles is coming from with his friendship towards Mr. Wright. I'm not still here because I feel guilty, but just because I want to be here."

"Well... that's good, isn't it?" Adrian asked. Franziska looked at her in surprise, "I mean, you've been making this all out to be a bad thing."

"I suppose it is a good thing." Franziska said, "Yes... you're right. I suppose it is."

Franziska still sounded unsure. Which Adrian didn't really know what to make of. Even if she did say that she liked spending time with her, enough that she didn't return to Germany, that still didn't explain why for the whole meal she had been giving her odd looks.

_She still hasn't said anything about me being a lesbian either. _

Adrian frowned, as Franziska ate her pasta, her own knife and fork still being unused. It was enough to gather interest from most people. Mr. Wright had thought it was a bit weird, but that still didn't stop him from comparing their ex-girlfriends. Gumshoe also told her about his misfortunes about how he attempted to chat up a lesbian before, and Franziska hadn't said anything. At the time, she thought it was probably because she couldn't relate, girlfriends were different then boyfriends – but Franziska had neither.

Maybe Franziska just was uncomfortable with the whole thing. Giving her odd looks like she was still trying to figure something out. In one way, Franziska was telling the truth, she obviously didn't like not understanding things.

_Although... at the moment, I feel like I don't really understand her either. _

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, bit shorter than usual. This chapter has been _hard... _

You know you've been writing too much when changing the font from 'Times New Roman' to 'Adrian' and not 'Arial'. ;)

As always, thanks for reviews! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This fic is now an official AU. Only because I realised I got the dates wrong, so the last T&T case is set at the end of _December _and not in February. So, Franziska finished the last case just before it turned to the New Year, hence the fireworks, etc, etc. Also, Maggey never left the police force, so she still works with Gumshoe. :)

On another note, this was going to come out a lot _earlier _except my laptop died. I managed to save this chapter though, so _it is such a relief _that I didn't have to rewrite this. ;)

* * *

Franziska

"Mm, Franziska..."

Franziska turned over in her bed to see Adrian sleeping beside her. She didn't know how she had got there, and Adrian moaned again, turning on her side and nestling into the duvet. Franziska slowly leaned over, kissing her on her forehead, and Adrian blearily opened her eyes.

"Mm..." Adrian smiled, and this time she leant her head towards her, kissing her on the mouth. Franziska blinked, but returned the kiss, slowly levering herself down on top of the other woman, her hands sliding behind her back to unclip her bra...

Suddenly she was alone, lying face up, and got up so she was sitting upright in the bed.

"What are you doing, Franziska?" A stern voice demanded. Franziska turned around, and in shock saw Manfred von Karma frowning at her.

Franziska pulled the duvet up to try and cover herself, realising she was naked, "What do you mean, papa?"

"Why do you keep thinking about this woman for?" He snapped, glaring at her with menacing eyes. Franziska's head swam.

"What?" Franziska said in a daze. The only man who could ever have this effect on her, this feeling of fear could be her papa. He clicked his fingers in an impatient manner.

"You have already tainted the von Karma name with your failures!" He barked, "Do not blacken our reputation entirely with this _foolish _indulgence of yours!"

"What about your reputation!" Franziska retorted angrily, "What about Gregory Edgeworth, papa! What about him!"

"He is history." von Karma replied, "As am I. But just remember Franziska. We are the same. We have a link."

He pulled down his jacket so she could see his left shoulder. A bullet wound was shown to her, the blood oozing out in thick globs. Franziska tried to look away, but suddenly felt her own sharp pain in her shoulder. She looked to her left, and noticed her own wound was bleeding as well.

"What are you doing!" Franziska exclaimed, "Make it stop!"

He laughed darkly.

"You know what to do. You are a von Karma. There is no other way for you. There is no other path." The blood trickled down her arms onto the bed and she grabbed hold of her shoulder to try and stop it.

"You know why you failed." He said, "You lost. You purposefully lost."

"She was innocent!" Franziska argued, the blood spilling from between her fingers, "I did the right thing!"

"You sound like Miles." von Karma stated, "He was a fool. There is no right or wrong. There is only perfection."

Franziska doubled over, the pain taking over her shoulder. She grimaced, and looked up at her father. He looked back, giving her a blank emotionless stare. The thing that frightened her most, was that she could see herself reflected in his eyes, herself as the same emotionless being that he was.

"None of us are perfect papa," Franziska said, "Otherwise we wouldn't be us... I don't want to be like you, even if you were perfect..."

von Karma laughed again, a sinister, evil laugh, "Franziska, you have no choice. You are a von Karma, whether you want to be or not. You cannot change that. You cannot change who you are alone."

"I have Adrian - "

He laughed again, before speaking to her in a tone of voice dripping with disapproval.

"You cannot seriously continue seeing that woman." He sneered, "Wake up, Franziska. There is nothing there. It is just a foolish novelty that you have far outgrown. It's time for you to wake up."

* * *

Franziska opened her eyes and instinctively grabbed her left shoulder. Pulling down her pajamas, she looked at the familiar red scab, but noticed in relief that it wasn't bleeding.

It was a dream. It was obvious now she had woken up, but Franziska didn't have dreams. Not often, anyway.

Her bedroom was still dark, but that didn't mean much because the sun got up late in the winter anyway. She blindly reached over to her right for her watch, but felt a rectangular object in her grip instead. She picked it up and switched the light that hung over her bed on the wall, and realised that it was her photograph. The only photograph she had.

Her eyes stayed on her father. She couldn't remember the last time she felt fear from her papa, but it seemed even in death he still managed to get inside her head and take control. Was there a part of her that still thought like her papa, subconsciously at least to appear in her dreams? Didn't she even say that she didn't want to be like her papa any more?

She suddenly became aware of the fact that it was actually true. She _didn't _want to be like her papa. In fact, there was a part of her that was repulsed on being like him at all. She looked away from the photograph, slamming it face down on her bedside table.

There was no such thing as perfection. Even if she wanted it, there was no way she could attain it now. As he had said, she had failed too many times already.

She shivered, and pulled the duvet covers around her. A vagueness told her that she had dreamt about being in a bed and she struggled to try and recall what had happened...

She blinked. She remembered.

_I was... in bed with Adrian? _She blanked. Why would she dream that – and oh! Why on _earth _would she dream about kissing her and unclipping her bra?

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _Franziska tried to reassure herself, but she still felt unverved. She stared at the opposite wall, waiting for some kind of revelation to kick in and tell her what it meant, but nothing happened, and she leant back over to her bedside table and picked up her watch. It had just gone quarter past nine.

Something seemed wrong with this. It didn't click until she recalled that she was at work for nine at the latest. She had overslept.

She got out of bed in a rush, inwardly berating herself on how she could possibly oversleep. She never overslept, she never had dreams about talking with her deceased papa and she _never _had dreams about being in bed with Adrian. She didn't have time to dwell on this though, and rushed around getting herself organised. She had just about got dressed when her mobile went off in the other room. She quickly walked over to pick it up, looking at the screen to see Scruffy was calling her.

"What is it." She snapped as she answered it. It was like he _knew _she was busy.

"_Sir, has something happened?" _Gumshoe said, sounding worried, _"I mean, you're never late - " _

"I'm not late." Franziska insisted through gritted teeth, looking in the mirror and combing her hair. Thank _god _it wasn't as scruffy as Gumshoe's namesake. She didn't have enough time for a shower.

"_Ah, but sir I need to give you these documents and you're not here – "_

"Scruffy. Come pick me up at my house now." Franziska instructed, "I need a lift to the prosecutor's office."

"_Oh, but um... what has happened...sir?" _

"If you want a decent salary this month, you will learn to keep your mouth shut when it isn't needed." Franziska said, "And Scruffy, words from you are not needed very often."

"_Yes sir!" _Gumshoe said, _"I'll be there right away! Ten minutes max!" _

Franziska hung up. As much as Gumshoe wanted to get for hers in ten minutes, she knew he wouldn't. Her house was at least half an hour away from the prosecutor's office. _Ah, the wonders of a potential salary increase... _It was better than blackmail, really.

Twenty minutes later, and Franziska heard a ring at the door. It was quite a good time actually, Miles was usually the one who stopped by to give her a lift, (not that she had asked for him to do this, it was just something Miles _did.) _and they would get there in half an hour usually. Franziska was ready, naturally, and was still trying not think about her dream and what it meant. She didn't think dreams meant anything normally, they were just nonsensical things, but this one...

She opened the door and was greeted by the shabbily dressed detective himself.

"Sorry I'm late," He said sheepishly, "I got here as fast as I could but - "

"You shouldn't set yourself such impossible tasks." She said briskly, "There is no possible way you could have got here in ten minutes."

"No, not unless I flew here on a jetpack!" He chuckled. Franziska scanned the room for her whip. She knew she had forgotten something. Gumshoe muttered something about documents and that he had left them in the car, and she found the whip curled up ontop of her shoe cupboard. She picked it up and found, amusingly, that Gumshoe quickly shut up when she had her hand around the object.

"Well, hurry up and get in the car already." Franziska said irritably. She didn't believe how late she was going to be... in by ten at the earliest.

"Yes sir!" He saluted, and walked out onto the gravel with a crunch. Franziska followed, not saying a word as she stepped into the detective's car. As she pulled the door shut, Gumshoe walked around and got in, buckling up his seat belt.

"Sorry 'bout the mess, sir." He said, "I always give Maggey a lift now, 'cause we've moved in together, so it's got some of her stuff in here..."

Franziska didn't bother to ask, but didn't snap at him that she '_didn't need to know about his love life' _either. She knew about the two's relationship, everyone in the precinct knew about it. Only because the couple were both infamous separately, Gumshoe in his idiocy and Maggey in her unluckiness, so together was bound to be soap drama material. Not that she particularly cared. Franziska wasn't interested in those kinds of thing.

"So, if you don't mind me asking sir, why _are _you late? I mean, if it was anyone else I could understand, but you're never late - "

"Mouth shut, Scruffy." Franziska reminded. She picked up a glossy magazine that was lying on the dashboard before it fell off as Gumshoe pulled out of her drive, (she was used to having Miles' _spotless _dashboard) although Gumshoe interpreted this the wrong way.

"You can read that if you want, sir!" He said brightly, looking both ways before driving out, "Maggey likes reading the agony aunt and the self-help sections. Just don't unfold any of the corners, those are the bits she's reading, she can get a bit distracted sometimes and forget that she's reading three different articles, so if she folds the corners she knows where she's up to - "

Gumshoe finally stopped when Franziska told him to be quiet. Not really interested, she turn the page to where there was a folded corner, reading the article that Maggey had got up to. It was an agony aunt section, Franziska dismissed, mostly about lovesick teenagers who had nothing better to do but complain about their lives.

_'I like this guy, but I don't know how I should let him know!' _One distressed girl had written in, _'Should I play hard to get, or will that just make him not interested? Please help! From Rachel.' _

Oh dear.

Despite this, Franziska kept reading.

_'Hey Rachel! Don't worry about it, girl! Playing hard to get is so overated. Just tell him how you feel, because we found that both guys and girls are more likely to be interested if they know you are! Makes sense, huh? Just let him know you're available and looking, and he'll definitely be thinking of you tonight!' _

Franziska shut the magazine. She knew that there was a reason that she didn't like trashy magazines.

Gumshoe drove the car in silence for a bit. Franziska much preferred this to his usual chatter, and looked out of the window to watch the scenery as they drove through the country lane that lead towards the motorway. Gumshoe was a strange character. Everyone else in the precinct had learned that she didn't waste time with polite conversation on people, but Gumshoe still felt the need to talk with her or annoy her in other ways, like he would do with everyone else. It seemed like however many times she whipped him, he just didn't get it, and still continued to act like the bumbling idiot that he was.

This was one of those bumbling idiot times, as he reached to turn on the radio. It was first on the news, so Franziska relaxed, until Gumshoe repeatedly changed the channel, until he found something he liked.

Franziska was tempted to tell him to turn it off, but that meant that he might try and talk to her instead, (it was obvious that he was bored), so left it alone.

Although this _didn't _mean he could start singing.

"All-ways have!" Gumshoe crooned, the song already into the chorus, but he was unfortunately not in tune and getting the words wrong, "I'll be there, forever and a day – always!"

He hummed the words that he didn't know, which were many. _Then _he started drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, and Franziska was gradually getting more and more irritated as he hummed his way through one of the verses.

"Mm mn mmm mm mn say goodbye, what I'd give to run my fingers through your hair, to touch your lips – to hold you near - "

Franziska turned the radio off and looked out of the window, trying to get the image that had suddenly popped up out of her mind.

_Stop thinking about Adrian. Stop thinking about Adrian. Stop being foolish. _

Gumshoe huffed. If she didn't want the radio on, she could have just said so.

* * *

She was in her office by quarter to eleven. They had got caught up in traffic, Franziska had steadily got in a worse mood as the line stretched out and being stuck with her thoughts wasn't helping things. Gumshoe had given her the documents when they had arrived, and he had quickly left to waste other people's time.

_What is wrong with me today? _

Franziska sighed. Looking at the documents from the comfort and familiarity of her desk, she realised that it wasn't even anything important. They just wanted her to sort out some of her old cases and input the information on her computer. Just data inputting to make sure if the facts correlated with what was on the system.

She walked over and went through her cabinet, picking out the cases they wanted her to look through. Moving back to her desk, she suddenly realised that she couldn't be bothered and looked at her clock to see if it was eleven minutes past one yet. It wasn't. Adrian wasn't going to be calling in a while.

_Why do I keep thinking about Adrian this morning? _

Franziska rubbed her temples. A dream she could deal with. Even if it was... unusual. But how come she had started to _daydream _about Adrian when Scruffy had been singing along to that song? She drifted off again, wondering what it would be like to feel Adrian's hair, pulling her close, touching her lips with her own...

_Stop it! _Franziska scolded herself, flicking back to her computer, _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. _

She couldn't like Adrian in that way. She wasn't gay. Or a lesbian. Or whatever the right term for it was. She just _wasn't like that. _

She was one of those people who didn't have time for that kind of thing. Not just for women, but for men too, she just wasn't a romance-love kind of person. She was a career person, perfecting her work, nothing else existed.

They were friends. That was stretching it enough. Franziska didn't understand relationships anyway, she had told that to Adrian yesterday. She just found the whole topic awkward. Adrian was a lesbian, and the thought had occurred to her a few times that Adrian might _like her. _At first, she had felt a little wary and didn't know what to do if that was true. It's why she had made a point to not talk to her when Adrian rung her up during that week after the trial.

But now... well, now she didn't mind.

Actually... now she thought about it, Franziska felt like she would _like it _if Adrian actually liked her. Liked her more than a friend.

The Bon Jovi image came back again, and Franziska tried to banish it away. _Stop it! Stop thinking about it! _

No. She wasn't like that. She wouldn't like it at all.

Although it would make sense. She had been so confused over everything after that trial. But why? What had changed? So Adrian had told her she was a lesbian, what was so different about that?

_Just let him know you're available and looking, and he'll definitely be thinking of you tonight! _

No.

Franziska blanked. She couldn't like Adrian, just because she knew she was available. She couldn't like her _just because _she knew she liked women.

_But it would make logical sense if I did._

It would make sense if she liked Adrian. Why she suddenly felt jealous over the fact that Adrian had decided to spend her morning with Claire instead of herself, why she suddenly waited for her to call at everyday, why she suddenly had that _dream _about her, why she was fantasizing, why she found her so _attractive _yesterday and couldn't stop looking at her...

_No, no no no... I can't, I can't... _

Franziska tried to think back on what Adrian had told her.

"_How do you know? You... want to be with them all the time, you think about them a lot...and you like making them happy, basically..." _

Well, she was certainly thinking about Adrian a lot at the moment. She was thinking about her so much, she was distracted from doing her work. All she had managed so far was turning her computer on. Being with her, well, the only _reason _she had asked her to go out for lunch yesterday was just because she wanted to see her. She might have said she needed to talk, but she didn't, really. She had never planned to tell her about why she had come back to America at all.

_Making her happy... _Franziska didn't do anything to try and make her happy. But she liked _seeing _her happy. She went with her to help look for that book she wanted to make her happy, she didn't like seeing her unhappy, when she talked about her family...

But surely friends would think the same way? Couldn't what she was going through just be some kind of friend thing?

"_You know, doing all the couple-y things. Having dinner, going out on dates, and all the sexual stuff too, of course." _

Adrian and her had been out to dinner before. She had dinner at her apartment, she had lunch yesterday, Adrian had a tea at that cafe with her...

That didn't really count as dates though. Did it? Franziska frowned. She didn't really know the difference between 'dates' and 'usual day out'. What they were doing wasn't dating, though right? _No, it would only be a date if we had said it was a date. We've always referred to each other friends, we're not dating or anything like that - _

"_...and all the sexual stuff too, of course." _

Franziska immediately relived her dream again. The thing that threw her off most, was that she _liked _the dream and in a way was annoyed that it had stopped there. But that couldn't be right! Franziska wasn't like that, she couldn't be...

An image of her pulling Adrian's halterneck top off suddenly sprung into her mind, and although she tried to push it away, she couldn't help but watch as her imagined self kissed Adrian for what seemed like the one hundredth time that morning, reaching for her bra and unclipping it, Adrian undoing the buttons on her jacket...

A knock at the door made her jump, and she quickly snapped back to the real world, looking flustered as Gumshoe meekly poked his head out and walked in with some more files in his hands.

"What is it?" She snapped, with a bit more venom than usual, "You're meant to wait for me to say you can come in, instead of just barging in whenever you feel like it."

"Sorry sir, I've just got to drop off some more files, I left some at the precinct by accident..." Gumshoe apologised, handing her the manilla files. She snatched them out of his grasp, trying to compose herself back to the usual Franziska.

"Well, I have them now. You can go." She said. Gumshoe jerked his head in a nervous nod, and turned to walk out.

"Ah, wait a moment, Gumshoe." Franziska stopped him. Gumshoe looked back around, and Franziska didn't believe she was going to ask him this.

_Scruffy knows about relationships. He said that him and Maggey have moved in together, maybe if I asked... _

She tried not to think about it too much. If she did she would only send him away again.

"So... how is Maggey...?" Franziska coughed awkwardly. Gumshoe scratched the back of his neck, confused on the sudden interest.

"Uh... she's fine, I guess." He quickly gathered that this wasn't enough when Franziska stared at him, "Oh, I mean, uh, she's great! Maggey's really really great."

"Right..."

Well, this conversation was going no where fast. She tried to sound more casual.

"How long have you been together for?"

"Well..." Gumshoe counted his fingers, "We got together after that murder at the Tres Bien... because we had a meal together there afterwards so... about two months? Nearly three?"

Franziska didn't know much on relationships, but she knew most people didn't move in after only seeing each other for two months, "Are you sure you're ready to move in together? Are you even capable of that yet?"

"Ho ho ho," Gumshoe chuckled, missing the personal jab, "Everyone says that, sir! But I like Maggey at lot and she likes me, so we didn't see the problem!"

Franziska saw many problems. Disaster-prone Maggey could do something destructive at any point in time, and she doubted the dim witted Gumshoe would be able to save the situation. In fact he would probably make it worse. _He'll come in one day telling us all that his house burnt down or something... _

"It was hard to get her attention at first," Gumshoe reminisced, looking a bit misty eyed, "I always gave her the usual stuff, flowers, chocolate, but it never really sunk in. Then one day, I found out she liked those little wiener lunches you get, and I had lunch with her everyday to share some of mine - "

Franziska snorted. _Sounds a bit cheap. You could of at least bought her some. _

Gumshoe stopped at the snort, realising he had gone off on a ramble again. Something hit him, and he looked over at her curiously, "Why are you so interested, sir? I thought you weren't interested in that kind of thing."

"I'm not." Franziska said quickly, "I just wanted to know because..."

Franziska didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Is there someone you like sir? Someone in the precinct?"

"No." Franziska said shortly, "I was just making polite conversation."

Gumshoe chuckled again, "Hey, I can keep a secret you know. Who is it? Is it anyone I know?"

A sharp crack of the whip reminded him who he was talking to.

"Understand me Scruffy, there isn't anyone I like. Don't try to - "

Her office phone suddenly started to ring, cutting her off. Even though it wasn't anywhere near one yet, she knew it was Adrian. She ignored it. Gumshoe gave her an odd look.

"Aren't you going to pick that up, sir?" He asked.

"No."

The phone continued to ring, and Gumshoe looked both at the phone and at her stubborn expression. In realisation, he gasped with an _'Oh!' _and nodded knowingly with a small smile.

Franziska picked up the phone. She kind of had to, now.

"Yes?" She said briskly, watching Gumshoe's face. He was still grinning uncontroably, a grin that was trying not to turn into a smirk. _Ugh, of all times for Adrian to call... _

"_Oh, hello Franziska!" _Adrian said cheerfully down the phone, _"I'm meeting up with someone for work today, so I won't call later." _

Franziska tried not to despair too much. What was the point in Adrian calling, just to tell her she wouldn't call later?

"All right." Franziska said.

"_So... are you busy working now? You're always doing something productive, right?" _Adrian said, sounding a little bit amused.

"I'm with Detective Gumshoe." Franziska replied, "So, no."

"Hey what are you saying?" Gumshoe said, "Is it the person you like? Do they know me?"

"_Oh! That detective from the other day! Say hello to him for me!" _Adrian said brightly.

Franziska didn't know how to get out of this one.

"Say hello to him for me!" Gumshoe repeated, "Even if I don't know who they are... do they know me? Is it Mr. Wright?"

"Scruffy says hello." Franziska said down the phone, "And no it isn't Mr. Wright."

"_Hmm? Why does he think it's Mr. Wright?" _Adrian said bewildered, _"Aren't defence attorneys and prosecutors not allowed to talk to each other?" _

"That's only if they are both on the same case." Franziska replied.

Gumshoe didn't have a clue what was going on. Franziska glared at him to stop being a fool.

"_Ah... oh, sorry, I'm probably interrupting your talk with the detective..." _Adrian apologised, _"I'll call you later after my talk if that's alright?" _

"That's fine." Franziska said, "Is this 'talk' an interview then?"

"Ah... so it isn't Mr. Wright." Gumshoe frowned, "Is it a witness from a case or something - ?"

"_Kind of, I'm just showing him my past work and stuff - " _

"Scruffy, mouth shut."

"_Sounds like you're busy," _Adrian said in amusement, _"I'll call back later." _

"That would be best, I think." Franziska sighed, "Bye."

"_Bye." _

Adrian hung up, and Franziska put the phone down. Scruffy was still frowning, struggling to sieve through all the people he had met and find who the mystery man was.

"So... he doesn't have a job... possible witness... interview..."

"Scruffy." Franziska stated, whipping him once, "Get out. Now."

Gumshoe rubbed the back of his shoulder as he left, quickly telling her that it was good she had found someone, and shut the door just as Franziska splayed her whip into it.

* * *

It had been pointless. She had put in the figures in her computer, but it was taking far too long, as she kept getting distracted. She would have a quick burst of energy where she would tap in the right information, even if it was dull stuff, but she always managed to just _get on with it _before. Now, after this burst of energy, instead of continuing on to the next case, she would stop, gazing at her books or gazing at her desk or gazing just about anywhere.

She couldn't stop thinking about Adrian, either.

It was just such an annoying _distraction. _Especially after that call, with Gumshoe hanging onto every word. If he hadn't had been there, she could have inquired more about her day, wished her luck for the interview, asking what it was for...

Not that she did those things usually, but she would have done _today. _She looked at the clock, it had gone twelve and she still hadn't done much, before realising that Adrian wasn't going to be calling her at one.

She looked at her computer screen in thought.

If Adrian got the job, that meant that they could celebrate, right? Yes. When Adrian called her up later, they could have dinner out...

_As a date? No, no, no, I don't think she would want to go as a date. But I wouldn't have to say it's a date, I could just ask her out for dinner and... _

Why was this so _difficult? _What was she supposed to do?

She wasn't even sure on her feelings for her, she liked her a lot, but how did she know that what she was feeling wasn't just teenager hormones kicking in after a long sleep? If she saw Adrian, what about if she suddenly realised that actually, she only liked her as a friend? What about if she found out that she liked her more, then what? Should she tell her, or should she not?

_It would just make her feel awkward. She wouldn't know what to do... _

Franziska frowned.

_But I like her a lot... am I the best person for her to be with, though? I'm not exactly what you would class as a normal, and I don't really get how relationships work... _

She imagined her with Claire, both of them kissing, and she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

_I... feel frustrated just imagining it. What if that actually happened? Not just with Rivers, but with anyone? _

That was, if she even liked her in that way. Franziska did want to do something for Adrian though. Adrian had put up with her ignoring her the whole week, and lunch didn't really seem to make up for it, somehow.

Gumshoe's words came back to her, (who knew he actually had a use!), and Franziska blinked. What about if she got Adrian a present? Something that she would like, like Maggey and her wieners, except she would _obviously_ get something nice.

The generic things were flowers and chocolates, she saw _loads _of them being passed around in the precinct on Valentines Day – when one of the blond haired prosecutors had tried to give her a rose, he had been rewarded with a slash of her whip. He was a fool. But that was obvious, and Adrian would probably get the unsubtle romantic undertones there. She wanted to be subtle at least, and thought on what Adrian would actually like as a present.

Suddenly it clicked, and Franziska realised what a great thing Gumshoe's and Maggey's relationship was. Maggey did bring up someone familiar who could help her out...

* * *

"You still don't have it?"

Raven clicked his tongue as he scrolled through his long daunting list of books.

"Nope, sorry Ms. Franziska." He said, folding the paper in half to a manageable size once he had done, "We still don't have Jane Eyre."

Franziska hadn't really had much hope in Raven and the barely-hanging-on 'Ye Olde Bookshop'. If she was honest, there was a faint surprise that the place was still even open.

"It's good to see you again though," Raven said brightly, "Second-time customers are very rare here. Ms. Adrian was the first, actually. So where is she today? She could have made it a third-time customer! That's a privileged status, I'll have you know."

"She's at an interview." Franziska replied shortly. Raven twirled a finger through his curly black hair, leaning on the counter in an unprofessional way.

"Hmm. I'm surprised to see you, actually." Raven said, "You're German, aren't you? I thought maybe you were here visiting on holiday or something, but it seems you're still here..."

"Mmhm."

_Not for much longer. _Franziska did not like spending more time than necessary with the man. Even if he meant in the country and not in the bookshop.

"Do you know where there are any shops that might have it?" Franziska asked. She didn't know where any other bookshops were apart from that one.

"No..." He said slowly, "But look what I found out the other day!"

He walked around the counter and off into the back of the shop. Franziska was unsure whether he wanted her to follow him or not, but did, and he lead her to a door that had _Staff Only _in bright blue letters. He pushed it open and beckoned Franziska inside. She watched as he sat down in front of a switched on computer, typing something into the keyboard.

"We can actually order books into the shop!" He said cheerfully, "I thought that we just had second hand stuff _given _to us, like those charities, but apparently not. I can preorder Jane Eyre for you, if you want."

It took a _long _time to order. He first started babbling about what type she wanted a paperback or a hardcover, and she replied that she just wanted the usual. The paperback was the cheapest, so Franziska didn't want that, so they looked through the hardbacks. He then asked if he wanted the 'Kindle version' _whatever that was _which he explained had been annotated so you didn't have to know the bible inside out to understand it. Franziska said she wanted the original, which _then _took a long time explaining that she couldn't have the original, first copy.

He had gone on to talk about second editions, and Franziska had no idea what they were, and they finally came to an agreement with a black hardcover from a fairly old publishing company. It was expensive he said, but Franziska had gone past the point of caring, and said that she would buy it.

_Who knew buying books could be so tiring... _

_

* * *

_

Franziska had walked into the city, because she didn't want to explain herself to anyone who gave her a lift (Scruffy) why she had gone to such a feeble excuse of a shop. The paint had started to flake off and the D in 'Olde' had nearly fallen off. It wasn't in good shape. She hadn't taken public transport either because, well, it was _public transport. _

So by the time she had got back, it had gone around half one. She had picked up a sandwich from the place across the street, and discarded the wrapping in her waste bin when she sat back at her office, swallowing the last mouthful. She felt, well, quite happy that she had done something good for Adrian, something that she knew she would like, even if she had to wait a week to get it.

Even if she hadn't done any proper work.

Adrian was just being so distracting, and she had only called once and talked to her for a few minutes. Franziska _still _hadn't decided what to do about the whole _liking _Adrian thing.

_If I even do. _

Franziska still felt the need to add that on. Outright admitting it just wasn't allowed.

The buying the present thing had managed to take her mind away from the blond haired woman, but now she was back in her office, back to her dull operating task of inputting figures and a few explanatory sentences, Franziska felt her mind begin to drift again.

_Maybe... I shouldn't do anything at all. _

Franziska hadn't actually considered this yet. She had been so caught up in what she suddenly felt about Adrian, and how she couldn't like her and what she should do to make her like her back. What about if all this was _wrong? _

Franziska wasn't a lesbian. She and Adrian were just friends...

She looked at the receipt that Raven had given her, _'Thanks for shopping with us!' _with a smiley face drawn at the bottom. Had she got carried away? Buying spontaneous presents wasn't what she did.

All just because of a dream she had?

But was that the only reason, really?

_When I first came back, I always liked it most when I was with her, and I found excuses on why I shouldn't go back to Germany. Because of my guilt, because of the trial, but now... now I just want to be here with her. I don't have any excuses anymore. _

_But liking her – being in a _romantic _relationship with her, falling in love with her, could I see that happening? Not just because we're both women, but just because I like being with her, and making her happy and going on dates... _

What was friendship and what was a relationship? Was it just that sexual side that changed things? Could she see herself having sex with Adrian?

Franziska was surprised to see that she could. And that she would _like _it, if it happened -

A loud knock at her door made her jump, and feeling flustered for the second time that day, _why did everyone have to burst in dramatically this morning?, _she had a slight flush on her face as Miles walked inside, not even waiting for an 'enter'.

"W-what is it?" Franziska stammered angrily, picking up her cases and shuffling them to make it look like she was doing something, "Couldn't you at least knock?"

"I did." Miles said, picking up on the stutter and looking at her with a smirk, "Why, am I interrupting something?"

Franziska whipped him as she tried to compose herself. It was almost like deja vu...

"Can't you tell I'm in the middle of work?" Franziska gestured to her files, "It's what people _normally _do at this time of day - "

"Oh, I thought you would have caught up already." Miles said, "Seeing as you were _late _this morning, and have been out of the office for a couple of hours."

If there was one person she didn't not want to see right now, it was Miles. He tended to have a suspiciously well-informed mind, and Franziska was not thinking clearly enough to argue with him today. There must have been some purpose to his visit, because he never came up just to give her some work, like Gumshoe.

_Why must little brothers be so annoying... _

"What is it?" Franziska said, getting to the point.

Miles was used to standing in front of her desk, and Franziska looked up at him with a glare. He wasn't perturbed though. Not that he ever seemed to be perturbed about anything.

"I'm leaving today." Miles informed her, "I'm off to Europe."

"Europe, Germany, Europe?"

"Europe, England, Europe." Miles corrected and gave her a sly smile, "You know, I've heard that as well as speaking my first language, they do good cups of tea there."

"You would go just for some flimsy reason like that." Franziska retorted, even though she knew he was playing with her, "Fine if that's all, you can go now."

"No, I wanted to talk with you about something else as well." Miles said lightly. Franziska exhaled impatiently_. It's like he enjoys irritating me. _

"What."

"You know the other day, at the trial?" He asked, "Well, you still didn't answer my question on why _you _haven't left for Germany yet."

"Yes I did." Franziska said, "I told you, there were complications."

"Not anymore there isn't." Miles said.

Franziska turned away and started tapping away on her keyboard. Miles hmphed to himself.

"Or is there?"

"Look." Franziska said, not in the mood to put up with the insufferable man, (not that she ever was), "I don't have to explain myself to you at all, Miles Edgeworth. You've told me what you needed to say, now get out."

"Franziska, you've been acting strange recently. Why haven't you left yet? Have you not told Ms. Andrews that you are leaving for Germany?"

"Of course I have." Franziska replied, "I told her not long after I came here."

"Well then why haven't you gone?"

"It isn't any of your business."

"You still feel guilty?"

"It isn't any of you business." She repeated. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off, "No, I don't feel guilty. That isn't why I'm still here."

"Then what _is _the reason?" Miles said.

"What is this, some kind of interrogation?"

"The fact that you are answering none of my questions makes it seem like one." Miles replied. Franziska didn't say anything, and continued with her work. This was usually her sign of saying that the conversation was over, but Miles wasn't finished yet.

"It's about Ms. Andrews though, isn't it?"

Franziska tried not to show any external recognition at the name. Inside she was back to kissing Adrian again, and clenched her mouse a little tighter than usual. She didn't reply.

Miles sighed, "It has to be with Ms. Andrews. Is she the only reason you are still here?"

"No, Adrian isn't - "

"Who else do you call by their first name apart from me and Ms. Andrews?" Miles pointed out, "How much do you like this woman?"

Franziska glared at him. For a moment, it was like they were children again, arguing over something stupid. But this _wasn't _something stupid, this was Adrian, and Franziska was not going to tell him anything he wanted to hear. All she wanted was for Miles Edgeworth to go away and leave her alone.

"Why do you care anyway?" Franziska said finally, "It's none of your business."

"As your adopted brother, of course I care." Miles replied. Franziska humphed.

"You're just being - "

"The fact that you are trying to get away from the topic instead of just simply denying it makes it clear to me that you do like Ms. Andrews."

"So what if I do? What's you're point?" Franziska said suddenly, "Why does it matter? Of course I like her, I've been meeting up with her many times now, so it would _make sense _that I would - "

"Franziska." Miles stated seriously, suddenly realising the truth, "Let me ask you again, _how much _do you like Ms. Andrews?"

"I'm not talking about this with you." Franziska said, "Get out of my office."

"Franziska..."

"Miles, this isn't any of your business! Who said you could come in here, and start telling me what to do with my life!"

She whipped him again, but this time he caught hold of it. She tugged at it a few times but he had it held firmly in his grasp.

"Let go of my whip." She said dangerously, "Miles, let go of my whip."

"No."

They both stared at each other. She looking at him with frustration, and he looking back with a determined look in his eyes. He wasn't going to give up, but nor was she. They both held on tightly to the whip, and she pulled at it like she was playing tug of war, but he wouldn't let go, even with the consequences of getting rope burn. She pulled at it a few more times, but he didn't budge, and in defeat she threw it at him in an angry frustration.

Miles always seemed to win against her. Even if he didn't let it show.

But she couldn't give up. Se didn't want to tell Miles, just because he would tell her the same things as her papa – even if he was just a dream version of his former self. Franziska had always followed her papa, he was a dictator in their family, and to go against him would be like going against the law. Franziska already had him telling her that it was _wrong _to be feeling this way about Adrian, if that _was _what she was feeling, and didn't want Miles – the only person she had left to trust and rely on – to go against her. He would agree with papa and say that what she was doing was wrong, she needed to concentrate on her career and that getting involved with Adrian would -

"I was never going to tell you what to do with your life." Miles said quietly. Franziska looked at him with a fresh wave of anger.

"Who was it who said, 'don't give up being a prosecutor?'" She snapped, still remembering the hurt she had felt when he had said it so dismissively, "Who was it who said 'I'm not going to wait for you?' who was it who told me to grow up and to stop being a child?"

She looked away back to her computer. She could still feel Miles' gaze on her.

"You lost on purpose during that trial, didn't you?"

She turned back to him, "What does that have anything to do with - "

"It has everything to do with it." He said, "Do you remember when we used to make hot chocolate back when we were children?"

"Yes." Franziska said, remembering the frequent times they had it together, and how Adrian had made her a cup recently.

"You were never told to do that. You just had some because you wanted it, and not because you were following von Karma's instructions." He said, "Manfred von Karma wanted you to be perfect, to win all your trials and he used me as your rival. You won everything for him, even if you weren't a true prodigy. I remember how hard you tried to study, and how you nearly failed the bar exam."

So did Franziska. Papa had been outraged when she didn't score full marks, and that was one of the times that Franziska had feared him most.

"But that last trial, you _lost. _On purpose. You strayed away from your father's footsteps." He paused, "Franziska what I'm getting at here, is that it's your own life. You don't have to follow me, you don't have to follow von Karma, and you don't have to follow Ms. Andrews."

"What?" Franziska said, not understanding why Adrian's name was on the end. Miles gave her a sad smile.

"You _like _Adrian, Franziska. But you know about her dependency, don't you?" He said rhetorically, "The more time you spend time with her, the more time you are going to be wondering if she's only spending time with you because she likes you as well, or just because she is dependent on you."

"No, that's - "

"The truth." Miles finished for her. Franziska turned away from him and rubbed her temples. Her anger had gone now, only to be replaced with a feeling of hopelessness.

Why did Adrian spend time with her? She had never really asked. Adrian had always invited her to do things with her, to go buy a book or to watch fireworks, but she had never said that she _wanted _to be with her. After all this time, was this whole 'friends' thing just a reason for Adrian to be able to spend time with the person she was dependent on?

"I don't know what to do." She said after a moments pause, "I don't understand these types of things."

"You're asking the wrong person." Miles said, "I just think you need to know that you shouldn't feel obligated to keep seeing her."

"I don't feel obligated." Franziska said, "I might have done in the past, but I don't any more."

The phone rang beside her. Franziska looked at it blankly, before turning back to Miles.

"It's Adrian." Franziska explained when she didn't pick it up right away, "I think you should go now."

"Goodbye, Franziska." Miles said, "Just remember what I said. You might have used Adrian during that trial, but she is probably still using you now."

Franziska didn't bother to say goodbye. Miles left and Franziska waited for the answer machine to kick in.

"_Hello, Franziska, sorry you must be out... I'm just calling to say I got the job!" _Franziska listened as Adrian continued to chirp happily about the details of the promoting she needed to do. She could have picked up and talked to her, but she didn't. Even though it made her happy to hear Adrian talk about her success, Franziska still had that despondent air of liking someone who probably didn't like them back.

_'...she is probably still using you...' _

Franziska sighed. What should she do?

"_Anyway – if you're free tonight, maybe we could have dinner out to celebrate? We'll go somewhere nice this time, Guava Lights wasn't so good, right? _Adrian laughed. _Well, call me back when you're um... back, I hope you had a good day at work!" _

The message beeped to say it was over.

Franziska didn't call back.

* * *

**A/N:** If my plan goes according to um... plan, this is the official halfway point. R&R as always. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Chapter 11 is short. Chapter 12 is short. But, to compensate, you get both at the same time, so _really _if you think about it, it's normal length! ;)

* * *

Adrian

When Adrian was younger, after her mother died, she was the official organiser of the family. Her father wasn't useless, he wasn't one of those father's who just _gave up _after the tragedy, but he was never truly the same either. He did the best he could, but he was a man, so it never matched up to the way her mother did things.

So she became totally self-reliant, which was quite ironic if she thought about it. A weekly schedule had been made in her yellow notepad that she carried around with her everywhere, which included a check list of food that was in the cupboard (she packed both her father's and her own lunches) along with other important things.

Her father had bought a calender so she could organise things easier, and as soon as he brought it home, Adrian set to writing down all the dentist appointment's they both had on the right dates, when her school was having a school trip, and when she had done all of the events, she wrote down when they needed to do a house clean and go out to the supermarket to buy the weekly food for the cupboard.

It wasn't that surprising then, that she had been such a good manager.

That habit with the calender had stuck with her throughout the years, she still bought a calender every year and crossed off each day as it passed. This sometimes turned out to be a _bad thing, _as today, Adrian crossed off the previous day like she usually did, noticing with a fresh wave of depression that today was the 14th of February.

Or as the calender helpfully reminded her underneath, 'Valentine's Day' and Adrian was alone again.

Franziska never did call her back after the call, for reasons that Adrian _still _didn't know why. It had been bothering her so much, that she had done a sloppy job at work and they had firmly but gently, told her that she shouldn't come back. They thought she had just gone through some family trauma or something, because they had asked her if someone had died recently, which she had replied with a shocked no.

Adrian wished they hadn't, maybe if she had stayed she could have gotten over it by working. Now she just had more and more time to dwell on it at home.

But it had been such a long time since she had heard from Franziska at all! She didn't know what had happened, to her it seemed like _nothing _had happened – and after the first week of not getting into contact with her, she thought she might have died or got into an accident or something, because she genuinely couldn't think of any other reason why she was ignoring her.

This had lead to her leaving panicked answer phone messages on her mobile, and with this she had finally got her answer from the prosecutor with a simple text message: _'I'm fine. Stop calling this number.' _

Which both relieved her, but didn't. Of course she was glad that she _hadn't _died, (Adrian knew she had been overreacting again) but it didn't, because if she had been in an accident, at least that would have meant she physically wasn't able to talk to her, instead of Franziska just avoiding her, _again. _

Last time, it had been a week. This time it was stretching to two, nearly three. Except this time, Adrian didn't think she was going to come back again.

She was curled up on the sofa, looking out at the window. She was looking out, but she hadn't _really _been looking, until she saw a plane fly overhead, leaving a white stream behind it, that billowed out into the blue sky. Not for the first time, she wondered if Franziska was on that plane, and if she was going back to Germany. She had told her that she wasn't leaving, but Adrian now didn't believe her. She must be ignoring her for _some reason_, and maybe she had suddenly realised that she wanted to go back, and not wanting to witness a messy farewell, simply left.

Maybe she just had enough of Adrian trying to tie her down here and stay a bit longer, maybe something came up in Germany and she had to leave straight away, maybe...

Although this wasn't getting her anywhere. She wouldn't know unless she asked, and she had asked many times.

Adrian leant down back into the sofa so she was half lying, half sitting, in a slouched position, and let her arm droop over the side. Feeling something was there, which it shouldn't be, she tried to pick it up, except it was round and she couldn't grip onto it very well. She tried again, and lifted it up, knowing already that it was her magic eight ball that had fallen, (well Adrian had accidentally elbowed it off the counter, and jumped when it hit the ground – she thought it was going to break) and rolled across the floor.

It must have been fate, really. She held it up above her head with both hands, saying out loud, "Is Franziska going to come back?" and giving it a shake.

There were a tense few moments as she tilted it so the prism lined up properly, (though it shouldn't really have been tense, it wasn't like it was _really _going to tell her the truthful answer) and 'yes' bobbled up to the surface. Adrian didn't believe it, so she shook it again, to make sure. This time, 'yes, in due time' came up. Adrian stared at it, then realised she was acting stupid again, and put it back onto the floor.

Although it did make her feel a little bit better. Adrian had been so depressed from this recently, that she hadn't been out of her apartment, unless she needed to be.

She didn't know why she liked Franziska so much, but she did. The prosecutor had so many bad points, Adrian could easily reel them off now, "She works all the time, she doesn't tell me anything, she's impatient and she just doesn't seem to _care - "_

Adrian broke off. It just got under her skin, sometimes – like now, she could easily get so aggravated with her, but that all just left when she was with her. There was something _about _her that just counterbalanced all that, it didn't feel like Adrian had to make any compromises with her or _deal _with anything, Franziska was just Franziska.

Franziska... was someone who took control, but in a good way. Adrian felt safe with her, she felt relaxed, she liked to spend time with her, because she knew her. Adrian felt like she did know Franziska, she knew how to behave around her, and some people wouldn't like to do that. Adrian didn't want to change her, but she wanted her to just let her in a bit.

That's what she knew was happening, Franziska was pushing her away. Adrian just didn't want to accept that, because if she did, everything they had would just be gone, Franziska would just not be there any more, like she didn't exist, like she actually had died.

All Adrian knew is that she missed her, and wanted to know why she had stopped talking to her.

A knock of her door took her by surprise, and not wanting to believe it, she still couldn't help but have an overwhelming surge of hope and doubt rise in her – could it be, could it be Franziska?

She tried to hide her disappointment when it was Claire and Toby from upstairs.

"Hello!" Adrian said, trying to be cheerful (not that she didn't want to see them both, she did like the pair), "I didn't know you were coming round today?"

"You don't mind, do you?" Claire said as Toby rushed in, straight away going for the drawer where the paper and coloured crayons were kept, "We've just been to see Bruce and - "

"It's fine," Adrian said, "I'm not doing anything today, anyway."

"Don't you just hate Valentine's Day?" Claire huffed, going over to sit down by Adrian on the couch, "I mean, I bought him a present ages ago – but Toby ate all the nice chocolates - "

"You ate them too!" Toby argued, looking up from his drawing.

"Well, I was just finishing them off, there was no point in giving him half a box of chocolates," Claire explained, and Adrian smiled, "So we went out early to get him another box – and the queues!"

She looked across the coffee table where Toby was lying on his front, picking up the yellow crayon.

"How long do you think we waited in that queue for, Toby?"

"Um..." Toby thought about this as he aggressively scribbled the yellow crayon onto the page, "Four hours?"

"Well, it certainly felt that long," Claire said to Adrian, "So many people were out getting presents on the actual day! I mean, where's the thought in that – you might as well have not got them anything!"

"Did he appreciate it?" Adrian said. Claire laughed.

"We think so, he ate them all there and then, but that might have been because - "

"He gave me the chocolatey one!" Toby piqued up suddenly.

Claire didn't go on to finish her sentence, and watched Toby draw for a few moments. There was something sad in her expression, and Adrian realised she was being selfish. There was her, not really taking part in the conversation, still depressed over Franziska – but everyone had their own problems. Claire had her husband in jail and had to juggle looking after her son with her full time job, and yet she was still smiling, she was just getting on with life and not sitting alone in her apartment feeling sorry for herself.

Toby had started with the black pencil now, but wasn't scribbling but drawing now, with a look of utmost concentration on his face.

"Do you want a cup of tea, or anything?" Adrian asked Claire, who said that she would like a cup of tea.

"Hot chocolate!" Toby announced.

"What?" Adrian said blankly, looking down at him. Memories of her and Franziska came flooding back, when she waited for her to come back from her apartment and she had made her a hot chocolate, how that first time she didn't drink any tea, all the times they had dinner and when they watched the fireworks...

"Toby, what do you say?" Claire reminded him reproachfully.

Toby paused for a moment then amended, "Can I have a hot chocolate, pleease?" He said in his most endearing voice.

"Yes... yeah, ok." Adrian babbled, trying to get herself back to normal, "Two teas, one hot chocolate - "

She clumsily went to make these, but she ended up putting too much water in the kettle, so instead of putting the hot chocolate in the microwave, used the water from that instead. Still not really paying much attention, she poured too much water in one cup, which overflowed onto the table top. Hastily mopping it up, she made an effort to concentrate on the other drinks (she would have the first one). During this time, Claire talked more about her job and Adrian could hear the sound of Toby drawing. She answered back the right things when Claire paused, but was still distracted.

Why was this affecting her so much, she needed to stop being an idiot. That memory of Franziska though, just brought back how much she _actually did _miss her, and how she really needed to talk to her...

"Here's you're drinks!" She said, trying to be cheery, "Be careful, it's hot - " She said to Toby, who picked it up eagerly.

"Blow on it first." Claire said, picking up her own cup of tea, and Toby blew on it for a couple of seconds before taking a brave sip.

"Ah! Hot!" Toby exclaimed, resorting to blowing on the drink non-stop. Unfortunately, he blew on it too hard, and the liquid spilled out and onto the carpet.

"Toby!" Claire said, and Toby quickly babbled that he was sorry. Adrian said it didn't matter, (she has just done the same thing, after all) while Claire told him off she went to the sink to get a dishcloth and soak it out.

Claire was still telling Toby off, even though it came out straight away, and Adrian said again that it didn't matter.

"You're too relaxed," Claire said with a despairing laugh, "You need to be strict sometimes. Especially with you!" She directed at Toby who apologised again.

Trying to change the topic, Adrian asked what Toby had drawn. Toby brightened up and picked up his picture, which had been saved from the hot chocolate spill.

"It's mom!" He said pointing to the woman that looked like her head was on fire, "'cause she's got red hair, and that's you - " He pointed to a picture of a small woman next to her with messy yellow hair and massive square glasses, "and that's me!"

He continued to talk about himself, who was standing in the middle with the name 'Toby' scrawled underneath, "Because that's my name, and that's my Steel Samurai t-shirt, and - "

"You like Adrian, don't you Toby?" Claire said, "You drew a picture of her at home, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Toby said, "'cause she doesn't ruffle my hair like everyone else!"

Adrian laughed.

* * *

Half an hour later and they had left. Toby had offered to give her the picture, and Adrian was strangely touched. She had put it on her fridge just before they left, holding it up with some of her magnets that she never found a use for. Adrian wondered what it would be like to have children, well she would want them _eventually_, but of course things like that were just going to be that little bit harder for her compared to most couples.

Not that she really minded, she knew this from a long time ago, and that was just the way it was. Like her, like Claire and Toby, everyone had their own problems, and it was time for her to be getting over hers. Making her mind up, she decided to finally get out of her apartment.

* * *

People Park had been the scene of a murder not too long ago, but you wouldn't have thought it with the way everyone was acting. She had forgotten it was Valentine's Day, and although she was _trying _to get over Franziska with a bit of fresh air, people everywhere that were hugging each other, or kissing, or holding hands, were just not helping.

It was about one, and she saw some people sitting on a blanket having a picnic. Adrian hadn't had a picnic since she was a child. Then what caught her attention was a woman carrying a basket of tulips in their hands, and with a faint surprise, she recognised the man she was with to be Detective Gumshoe.

He wasn't too far away, and when he looked over, she waved and it took a few moments for him to click and remember who it was to wave back.

_It's a bit early for him to be finished with work, isn't it? _She wondered, as he bundled over, talking to the Tulip Basket woman next to him, who was dressed in police uniform. If they weren't holding hands, Adrian would have been worried that Gumshoe had got himself into some kind of trouble.

"Ms. Adrian Andrews!" Gumshoe greeted happily, "I remember you! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Adrian said politely, and Gumshoe quickly introduced the woman he was with.

"This is Maggey, Maggey this is Ms. Andrews," He said, and Adrian was alarmed when the woman suddenly stood up straight and saluted.

"Y-you don't need to salute, it's fine..." Adrian said weakly, but was overpowered by Maggey Byrde's sudden handshake.

"Maggey! Maggey Byrde, at your service!" She said with emphasis, "I must say, I haven't seen you before, but if you are a friend of Detective Gumshoe's – then you are a friend of mine!"

"Maggey, we're not at work, you don't have to call me detective now." Gumshoe reminded her, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh yes! Sorry, detective!" Maggey said, then realised what she had done, and apologised again, "Oh, sorry... I mean, sorry Dick. I'm just so used to calling you detective, that it's kind of a stuck habit."

She brightened as she thought of an idea, "How about I call you detective as a kind of nickname? Then it can be considered 'endearing' wouldn't you say?"

"I, uh, don't think so Maggey." Gumshoe said mournfully, "It would just look like you've forgotten my name."

"So, you two work together?" Adrian guessed, and Maggey looked at her with a renewed pride.

"Detective Gum – oh, Dick, is my superior at work!" Maggey said, "I'm so proud of him, especially with all the good work he does for the police force!"

"Ah, that's not true..." Gumshoe said, scratching the back of his neck bashfully, "I mean, Maggey gets loads more stuff done than me in one day, she's really - "

"Oh but that's just paperwork!" Maggey interrupted, "I mean, what you do on the crime scene is amazing! Do you know, once because of his actions, they managed to catch the criminal? He would have slipped away if it wasn't for him!"

"Ah, that's not true..." Gumshoe hastened to explain, "I found a dollar on the floor at the crime scene, and I uh took it, but no one knew about it, pal! So I thought I was fine, except it came up in court yesterday and the criminal said something about it, even though no one else did."

He coughed, "I had to confess I stole it, but even though it proved his guilt, Ms. von Karma still whipped me loads afterwards..."

_Huh? _

"She shouldn't have done that!" Maggey said angrily, "You were a hero, sir!"

_'Ms von Karma?' _Adrian looked blankly at Maggey, still stunned.

"You don't have to call me sir, either Maggey - "

"Wait, ah – Ms. von Karma was prosecuting? Yesterday?" Adrian repeated suddenly, looking at them in shock, "She was... prosecuting?"

"Yeah, she was, pal." Gumshoe said, "She's been on a load of cases recently. Which is good, because we're low on good prosecutors, but it's bad because I get whipped a lot."

_Loads of cases? She's still in America - ? _Adrian's thoughts were cut off as Maggey stopped ranting and looked at Adrian with a sudden pride.

"Oh!" Maggey said, "Tell her your good news! That involved Ms. von Karma, didn't it?"

"Oh yeah!" Gumshoe looked at Adrian with pride, "She said she might increase my salary, pal!"

"R-really?" Adrian said. If she didn't know Gumshoe, she wouldn't have been surprised, but from Franziska frequently talking about his failures, she doubted he would ever get an increase.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "This morning she was acting all strange, and she asked me for some advice on something. I was a bit confused, pal, 'cause it was about something really _odd _for her, but I told her what I would do!"

"What did she ask you?" Adrian said, sounding curious.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Gumshoe imitated a von Karma finger waggle, and actually managed to do it quite well, "I can't tell you that, pal. She said if I ever opened my mouth about this to anyone, she would 'personally ensure that the rest of my days would be living out on the streets in a cardboard box.' Not that my apartment is much better..."

"Don't worry!" Maggey said encouragingly, "As soon as we get enough, we can buy our own place! Staying in your apartment is only temporary!"

"Yeah, that's right, pal!" Gumshoe said, immediately uplifted.

"So, um..." Adrian tried to think of a way to get the topic back to Franziska without sounding like she _only _wanted to know about her, "Why are you both out so early? You on your lunch break?"

"Maggey is," Gumshoe said, "But Ms. von Karma just told me that I was finished for the day and that she didn't want anyone to bother her. Which is fine by me, pal!" He began to chuckle again.

"Here, have a tulip!" Maggey said enthusiastically, picking out a yellow one from her basket. Adrian reluctantly took the yellow flower, (it was kind of thrust upon her) and Gumshoe sighed.

"I really wish you would stop giving out the flowers, Maggey..."

"But it's such a nice gift!" Maggey said, "I just want to share my joy by giving everyone a flower! Wouldn't you agree, Ms. Andrews?"

"Yes, thank you..." Adrian said, and paused before continuing, "Um, well, it was great seeing you, detective – and nice to meet you too, Ms. Bryde, but I really should be going - "

"It was good to meet you too, Ms. Andrews!" Maggey said, enthusiastically, shaking her hand again. Gumshoe also gave his goodbyes, and Adrian smiled before she left, continuing down the path.

_Franziska is still here? Why?_

She looked across the path and decided that she needed to pay a visit to the Prosecution Offices.

_I mean, she said she wasn't going to leave – but she didn't say why... apart from that she wanted to stay and that she liked being with me... _

She absentmindedly twirled the tulip in her hand.

_But, wouldn't she have left? Since she hasn't seen me in ages – I thought she didn't want to stay with me, she should be in Germany – what is she doing? Why is she - ? _

Adrian hurried her pace, feeling anxious that she had to meet Franziska _as soon as possible _and that she needed to know why Franziska had been ignoring her for so long. She thought she wasn't going to be able to get any answers, but if she was _still here! _

She had just left the park, and turned down one of the streets, knowing that it would lead her down the narrow streets towards Guava Lights, and then she could cross from there...

But while she was planning this, all she could think off, was _Why? _Why was she still here, why hadn't she left, why was she avoiding her, just _why? _

_Why do I get the feeling that she's hiding something from me? _Adrian wondered, _why would she hide something from me, because the worst she could say is that she's going to Germany – but she hasn't so... _

_So why? _


	12. Chapter 12

Franziska

When Franziska was younger, she had been scolded by her papa when she asked if she could cut the clouds with her riding crop. She enjoyed swishing it around in the air but her papa had snatched it out of her grasp and told her to pay attention to him for a moment.

He had told her, Franziska didn't remember exactly the right words, but he had said that she should never dwell on the illogical as that kind of thinking was left for the fools who had no purpose in their lives.

"_As you go down the prosecutor's path, Franziska, you must learn to focus your vision. There is no time for distractions, there is no time for not understanding. At some time in your life, you may become distracted and at that time you must know how to rid yourself of it immediately and focus back on what is important." _

She adored her papa, and had nodded, eagerly wishing she was older so she knew how to use her papa's wise words. Not long after that conversation, she had began her full-time study as a prosecutor and had no more use for riding ponies and other 'childish' distractions.

Twelve years later, and the distraction had arrived. Franziska had forgotten her papa's words soon after they had spoke, never really thinking that she ever _could _be distracted from the law – it was her life, after all, and she had momentarily panicked. Where was her papa to turn to, when she didn't understand what was going on with her emotions, was it natural to feel this way, even though they were both women?

But after she had that message from Adrian, telling her about that job, she had sat down and thought about it. Miles had a tendency to always solve things logically, and she thought she would try this method too. If it worked for him, _surely _it would work for her.

Logically, she came to the conclusion that she wasn't thinking straight and that she had recently spent too much time with the woman. Logically, the only reason she _thought _she was attracted to her was because Adrian herself confessed that she was only attracted to women. If her theory was correct, all she needed to do, was to spend some time away from Adrian and back to her work, so she could _'focus back on what is important'_.

In _theory _it should have worked. But it didn't.

Franziska only found herself thinking more and more about Adrian as the days went past, she found herself having _those dreams _nearly every night, and whenever Adrian rung she had the temptation to just pick up and talk with her again like nothing had changed.

To counter this, she piled on the work load, at one point she was working on three separate cases at the same time. That did work to an extent, as she was mentally exhausted by the end of it, but occasionally something would pop out that reminded her of the woman – if someone's profile photo had blond hair, or they wore glasses - one of the crime scenes had been a restaurant for goodness sake... everything was just piling against her.

It was just so _frustrating! _There was nothing she could do, she couldn't just turn off what she was feeling, despite her wishes to. It was distracting, it was unnecessary, it was... it was foolish!

Franziska lashed her whip at the bookshelves for the fourth time that morning. Why couldn't she just get over her? Why couldn't she go back to the way she was? It just didn't make sense!

The thought in her mind that had been rolling around for those weeks had been to just go back to Germany and start afresh. It made sense to, but Franziska knew that she couldn't do that. Not yet. She might be avoiding Adrian, but she couldn't split the distance between them by leaving the country. She just wasn't able...

Gumshoe knocked on the door, Franziska knew it was the detective before he even asked to come in, because he had been hassling her so much recently. Once Miles had left, she had been his new target with which he demonstrated his idiocy and incompetence. She didn't understand why he still returned, despite the chewing out she gave him, and although she despaired, she was quite touched in a way. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"Hello, sir!" Gumshoe said cheerfully when she said for him to come in, "I hope you're not busy working..."

For once, Franziska actually wasn't busy working. She looked at him from behind her desk that had a lower than usual amount of paperwork on it, she had finished most of her post-case paperwork the day before, and saw that he had a selection of red, yellow and pink tulips in a basket that was hooked on his right arm.

"Please don't say you've come to give me one for Valentine's Day..." Franziska said dangerously, "I may not be busy but - "

"Oh, um, no sir..." Gumshoe said awkwardly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea, "These are for Maggey, but I actually wanted to talk to you about that..."

"Why a basket?" Franziska inquired.

Gumshoe chuckled, "Last year, I had them wrapped up in that papery stuff, but they all fell out, so I had to stuff them back in. It looked really messy sir, so I thought this year, if the flowers fall out I can easily put them back in again!"

He paused, "Although, the basket has been going down, I think people have been helping themselves..."

"What did you want?" Franziska said.

Gumshoe coughed, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, sir, actually I wanted to ask you for some advice, I mean your the most uh _sophisticated _person I know so – um, what I'm saying is, what is good jewellery?"

"Good jewellery?" Franziska repeated. Gumshoe nodded a few times, and quickly continued.

"See, I don't know anything about good jewellery sir, and I thought I should get her something nice, but I wouldn't know what nice was – and you always seem to be wearing nice jewellery - "

"Most of what I wear is probably worth more than your salary can earn." Franziska dismissed, but changed her mind when she saw Gumshoe look so dejected, "I've heard that they do affordable jewellery that is _fairly _satisfactory in Silver Links, it's all hand made, so it will probably be what you are used too..."

Gumshoe brightened, as he understood that Franziska was actually giving him advice, "Thanks sir! I'll go check it out as soon as I get my lunch break!"

He beamed and was just about to make his way out, but Franziska stopped him.

"Wait, Scruffy." Franziska paused as the detective turned around, "I don't believe I'm going to tell you this, seeing as its _you _of all people, but I have no one else left to turn to, and really that's quite depressing if I think about it..."

"What is it sir?" Gumshoe said anxiously, "If you want to borrow some money, I don't have any spare - "

"No. I do not have any financial problems." Franziska sighed, avoiding the detectives eyes as she rubbed her temples, "I need some... advice."

"Ooh!" Gumshoe's eyes brightened as he immediately (for a change) was on the same wavelength, "Is it about that person you like? Have you got together? Did he confess to you or did you - "

Franziska lashed her whip against the floor as a warning, "Scruffy. I can just as easily change my mind you know."

"Sorry sir."

"It _is _about the person I like."

Gumshoe grinned, looking extremely chuffed with himself that there _was _in fact someone Franziska liked and not something he had just assumed. Franziska glared at him, reminding him yet again that she didn't have to tell him. But Scruffy was unfortunately, more experienced in relationships than herself, and she needed to talk to someone before she went crazy.

"How do you stop liking them? How can I switch this unnecessary emotion off?" Franziska asked. Gumshoe stared at her in horror.

"W-what, sir? _Stop _liking them? Why would you want to do that?" Gumshoe said, looking at her with wide eyes. Franziska sighed in impatience. She could list off the reasons why, and she was just about too, when Gumshoe shook his head.

"I don't believe it... he didn't reject you... did he sir?" Gumshoe said quietly, "Who is he, I'll go make him change his mind for you, sir!"

"That isn't necessary, Scruffy." Franziska said shortly, "I haven't told them anything. I haven't admitted anything, I just know that my feelings are not going to be returned. I just need to get over them so - "

"Wait, wait... let me get this straight, sir." Gumshoe frowned, "You haven't told them? Not even asked him out on a date?"

"It's not that simple." Franziska argued. She knew that, she had already thought about the whole 'dating' thing. It was kind of hard to ask a friend out on a date.

"Besides..." She continued, "A date is a distraction, I just need to concentrate back on my work..."

"Sir..." Gumshoe started, "Now you've asked my advice, can I tell you my honest opinion?"

"Make it quick." Franziska said in a bored tone, doubting herself on why she even bothered asking him anyway. _I'm obviously not thinking clearly. _ Gumshoe gave her a serious look.

"It's all good being committed to work and stuff, sir, but that's only one side of life. If you _really _like this person, you shouldn't just waste around waiting for it to go away. If you don't go get him, he'll get someone else – I mean, sir, you don't know, maybe he _does _like you - "

"I don't think so." Franziska snorted. This was _Adrian _they were talking about. It was highly unlikely that she would be foolish enough to like her back, Franziska wasn't exactly the average person. It was all very...

"Is he married or something? In a relationship?" Gumshoe interrupted her in her thoughts.

"No..." Franziska said slowly, "It's just...complicated."

_Yes. It's just complicated. All of this is complicated. _Franziska moved her hand so it was leaning on her temples, looking down at her paperwork. It wasn't something simple she could just ignore or delegate to someone else, it was Adrian. No one had taught her how to handle these things, or what to do. She needed someone to tell her what to do.

"Well, if I were you sir, I would at least tell the poor guy." Gumshoe chuckled. Franziska looked back up at the detective who hadn't noticed any change in her behaviour. She was relying on _Scruffy. _That was just as bad as it got.

"I've been rejected so many times in my life, sir, but you've got to just get through those times. Not doing _anything _about it, well that's not going to solve anything, right, sir?"

Franziska looked back down at her desk. Gumshoe hadn't understood how much Franziska liked the mystery man (he'll figure out who it was at some point, pal!) but from Franziska looking so... defeated, it must have been pretty bad.

"I'll think it over." Franziska replied, "You can have the rest of today off, I don't want anyone to disturb me at this point in time."

"Yessir!" Gumshoe replied. He turned for the door, and Franziska quickly called out to him before he left.

"If you speak one word of this to _anyone, _Scruffy, I will personally ensure you will be spending the rest of your working days living on the streets in a cardboard box."

Gumshoe grimaced. Franziska gave a satisfied smile.

"Who knows? If I follow your advice and it works, I might even _increase _your salary this month."

Gumshoe turned around at her in surprise. Franziska simply waved her hand in a shooing gesture, but he didn't quite understand, and pulled out one of the pink tulips instead.

"I don't want - " Franziska protested.

"Give it to him today, as a Valentine's present." Gumshoe said, handing her the flower "I'm sure he'll get the message if you do that."

Franziska picked it up delicately by its thin green stalk, and Gumshoe smiled at her, finally leaving as he shut the door quietly behind him. Franziska opened her top drawer where Jane Eyre was being kept, and put the tulip inside the front page, before wondering if it looked stupid or not. She hadn't even whipped him once.

_Something is wrong with me today. _

* * *

It was probably the most foolish thing she had ever considered, following _Scruffy's_ advice. She didn't know if she was going to tell Adrian yet, but she needed to see her anyway.

It was obvious that she wasn't thinking clearly, because instead of ringing her, she felt like she had to see her in person, leaving about an hour after Gumshoe had made his exit.

It was obvious that she wasn't thinking clearly, because as she left, she hadn't asked anyone for a lift and had decided to walk to her apartment, even though she only had a faint idea of where her apartment was.

That didn't matter though, as she walked briskly, both with a determination to find the woman and a nervousness that she had never really experienced. She didn't have the courage to leave the tulip in the book, so she had put it inside her jacket instead, thinking that she didn't want Adrian to have a panic attack when she knew how much Franziska cared about her.

She was going to tell her. Yes. She was. Even if it meant afterwards Adrian would be the one avoiding her, but that wouldn't matter. Maybe she could give her the tulip as well...

She reached for the flower and held it together with the book. Yes, she'll give her the flower as well.

The receptionist asked her where she was going, just as Franziska walked out the automatic double doors.

"Out." She said briskly, catching her off guard (she was new at the office), and continued out into the sunshine. It was a nice day, and she felt quite refreshed to be out walking.

She hurried her pace, walking a little faster than she would usually.

Traffic wasn't that busy, and surprisingly there wasn't that many people around. Maybe it was because it was only mid-afternoon, and seeing as Franziska was in the business district, people weren't going to be walking around here. She was used to leaving at late hours, so she would normally be caught up in traffic or being completely alone in the dark. Walking out in the daytime was quite an odd experience for her.

She walked across the road, going down the main road for a while until she noticed Guava Lights on the corner. She took an early turn, she didn't really know her way that well, and instead of going down the main street, she found herself in one of the side alleys. It was obvious she wasn't thinking clearly, as she continued down this path, not really noticing where she was going, until she sharply turned down one of the corners and straight into someone else who was walking down that path.

"Ah - !" The woman exclaimed as they bumped into each other.

Franziska stepped back and was about to apologise when she realised in shock that it was Adrian. Adrian looked equally surprised, and the two said nothing for a moment.

Adrian's eyes went down towards the tulip and Franziska noticed that she also had a yellow one in her hand.

"Oh, looks like we both saw Detective Gumshoe today." She said, laughing awkwardly. Franziska simply blinked, still lost for words. This _wasn't _how she had planned for their conversation to go. Or how she planned their meeting to go.

_Well, I can work spur on the moment. If that foolish excuse of an attorney can do it, so can I. _

"I saw him earlier, and he said you were still here so I thought..." Adrian rambled, pulling off her glasses and polishing them with her top, "But wait, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Franziska said.

* * *

**A/N:** So... I was going to merge these 2 chapters together because they're both short and both are set on the same day, but then it didn't work. In the end, I decided what the hell, they can have two at once. :)

And on a side note, does everyone want fluff? : I was planning to put some in, so just shout out if you agree/disagree. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Hey everyone! I know you wanna read, but here's some news:

Hot Chocolate has fanart! I'm still in shock! ;) Go here: www. vampirecheetah. deviantart .com/gallery/#/d2rf25j (no spaces) and thanks vampirecheetah! :D It's based on Chapter 10 where Franziska and Miles were talking 'bout Adrian, so go check it out!

Fluff won! I mean it was kind of a landslide victory, nothing else stood a chance. ;)

And as always, thanks for the reviews! Seriously, you guys make me grin so much when I read what you write, so I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy reading your reviews! :)

Anyway, enough of me babbling, here's chapter 13!

* * *

Adrian

It was the middle of the afternoon, and the sun was out despite the chilly February weather. The side alley though, was hidden in the shade from the towering reddish brick walls on either side, decorated with the occasional graffiti or weed. When Adrian had walked down that grey path, the only thing for company being a crisp packet or a empty can, she hadn't really thought through yet on what she _was _going to say to Franziska, still occupied by the fact that she was still in America.

It had taken her by surprise when she had bumped into Franziska, and she hadn't really said anything intelligent when she had seen her. She couldn't actually remember what she had said, because her mind had gone blank, and she was just saying anything that popped into her head.

"We need to talk." Franziska said.

Franziska was still direct as always, dressed in her usual work outfit. Adrian blinked, twirling the yellow tulip in her fingertips. Something was different, this time. Maybe it was because Franziska was looking so uncomfortable, like she didn't want to be there.

_Franziska hardly ever looks uncomfortable. _It was usually because she was in control in the situations she was put in, but she didn't look like she was in control of this one. There had been a long pause while Adrian was thinking to herself, her brain not clicking back into place yet, until she suddenly had a realisation; _what if she's wishing she hadn't seen me? _

This made her feel embarrassed, and was about to stammer her goodbyes, but then she realised what Franziska had said.

"Huh?" Adrian said stupidly.

"We... need to talk." Franziska repeated.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! _Adrian scolded herself, _What are you doing? Think before you speak!_

"Ah... uhm..." Adrian said, trying to recover again. She really should be more quick at this kind of thing.

It was annoying, seeing as Adrian had been so frustrated with Franziska when she wasn't around, and now she had been reduced to her usual gabbling mess when she was with her. Franziska wasn't helping things, because instead of saying what they needed to talk about, she was just looking over Adrian's shoulder. Adrian was tempted to turn around to see if there was anyone there, even though she knew there wasn't.

_Think before you speak. We need to talk. _

"Why haven't I seen you?" Adrian asked, finally getting her head back together. Franziska looked back at her, one arm positioned across her stomach as she gripped her elbow; the pink tulip had been tucked away in one of her inside jacket pockets. _I never knew that jackets could have pockets on the inside... _

"I've been busy." Franziska said. Adrian had heard from Gumshoe earlier that she had taken on a lot of cases recently, but she must have _chosen _to take them on.

"You didn't have to be." Adrian said, with a hint of accusation in her voice that she hadn't planned on being there. It was true though, she didn't have to be. Franziska _surely _wasn't just going to blame this on work.

"There isn't any decent prosecutors left, since Miles Edgeworth has left for Europe." Franziska stated, "I was just helping out where I could - "

"I..." Adrian realised she didn't have the energy to argue. She stared at Franziska and sighed, leaning back on the wall behind her, and pulling her glasses off so she could polish them again.

"I haven't heard from you for a month." Adrian said, "The last thing I heard from you was a text saying you didn't want to hear from me any more."

Franziska looked away again, back at the brick wall.

"I know." Franziska said, "I'm... sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Adrian had never heard Franziska apologise for anything, or admit she was wrong, but this only annoyed her even more. From this, it was like she knew she had hurt her, so she knew she had to apologise.

"No, no you shouldn't have." Adrian said, "Do you know how much I've been... do you know how alone I've been over this last month? I thought we were friends, Franziska, I - "

"I'm sorry." Franziska said again, but Adrian interrupted her.

"What are you sorry for?" Adrian said, "Are you _really _sorry, or are you just saying that? Do you even understand how painful this has been, how I've needed you - "

Franziska's head abruptly snapped back in her direction, staring at her. Adrian realised what she had just said, and hastened to explain, " - I'm dependent on you, Franziska. I don't know if you know what that means, but I know that many people in the past saw it as a burden. Which it is, and I would understand if you didn't want to see me any more. But... you can't just leave without a word, then come back as if nothing has ever happened!"

Franziska looked away again. Adrian had never exposed herself so much before, she was used to keeping her emotions locked inside, along with her secrets, but today their roles were reversed. _Franziska _was still hiding something from her, and Adrian needed to know what it was. She _needed _to know...

"I don't see you as a burden." Franziska said slowly. Adrian deflated, not understanding the woman in front of her.

"Why?" She said suddenly, "Why haven't I heard from you?"

"I..." Franziska stopped, "I couldn't see you. I needed to be alone. This was something I needed to do."

"Was it that important?" Adrian said, "More important than seeing me, I thought that – I thought that we were... I don't know."

_I thought that we were different. _

Their friendship seemed more deeper than most friendships did, what she had with Franziska was more special to her than what she had with someone like Claire. But was that just because she wanted to be _more _than a friend to Franziska? Because she was attracted to her?

That's what it seemed like to Adrian, but she had no idea what was going on inside the prosecutor's head. There was a part of Adrian that thought Franziska saw her as an inconvenience, despite all the times Franziska had said against the fact. But what _was _she thinking?

Franziska was a perfectionist, that much was clear, and whenever she had a problem she would go to whatever lengths she needed to achieve to solve it. Adrian knew she didn't like to rely on others, she had told her as much when she had been so frustrated from not doing enough detective work and background checks, back that long time ago when Adrian had discovered a body on her balcony.

Adrian always relied on others, it was just the way she was. Nothing was going to change that, despite her wishing she could change. Franziska didn't rely on others, and now... well, now, she looked so defeated, like she had been battling against something and still hadn't found a way to solve it yet.

_I still don't know what she's thinking, though. _

"Adrian." Franziska said, "I can't look after you forever."

_What? _

That was unexpected. Adrian blinked, trying to understand what she meant by that. _Look after me? _

"I – what?" Adrian said blankly, "What are you talking about?"

"The only reason you want to spend time with me, it's because of your dependency, isn't it?" Franziska said abruptly.

Adrian stared at her, and to her surprise Franziska was deadly serious. The sudden urge to laugh bubbled up inside her, but she suppressed it, knowing it wouldn't be any help here. Still, she couldn't resist the confused smile to appear on her face. Franziska gave her an odd look.

"You really think that?" Adrian said at last, "I mean... are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious." Franziska said with conviction, "It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Of course it isn't!" Adrian said, "I... really? You thought I only wanted to be with you because I was dependent on you? Why would you think that?"

All feelings of her previous anger had gone now, only to be replaced with an utter bewilderment. How could Franziska think that? _We're... I mean, isn't it obvious that I like her? Is it really that unnoticeable, that she thinks I only... because I'm dependent on her? _

"Why else would you want to spend time with me?" Franziska said, now bewildered herself.

"Franziska..." Adrian said, "I may be dependent on you... but I don't just spend time with you because I need too. I... I _want _to be with you, I want to see you everyday and talk to you about things and I want..."

Adrian turned away, remembering she had said the same sort of thing back in the restaurant the last time Franziska had avoided her.

"_If you are in love with someone, it's a lot different. I mean, you _want_ to be with them, but you don't _need_ them."_

She coughed in embarrassment, hoping Franziska didn't remember that conversation. She didn't think she did, because when she turned back, Franziska was staring at her, a look in her eyes that told her she was thinking about something and trying to work something out.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Adrian asked. Franziska blinked, and held onto her arm.

"No." Franziska paused, "I have a present for you."

Adrian doubted that's what she had wanted to talk about, but didn't press it any further. She was sure whatever it was, Franziska would get there in her own time. _At least I understand a little bit on what's going through her mind. I still don't understand how she thought I only spent time with her because I was dependent on her... I mean, I nearly kissed her for god's sake! _

Franziska pulled something out of her inner jacket pockets, (she could fit a lot of things in there, apparently), and Adrian was surprised when she saw a fairly chunky pocketbook come out.

"Here." Franziska said awkwardly, handing it to her with her thumb covering some of the title. Adrian took it, and held it in both hands, a wave of shock sweeping through her as she read the title, _'Jane Eyre'. _

"Don't think too much of it, I just saw it on one of the shelves, so I thought I would pick it up for you." Franziska lied, and Adrian nodded dumbly.

_She bought me Jane Eyre... I mean... did she do it on purpose, for a Valentine's present? No, no, no, no, no, stop thinking like that. It's not a Valentine's present Adrian. It just happens to be a present given on Valentine's day. _

_No! Stop thinking like that! You've only just made up, stop jumping to idiotic conclusions! _

"It... is all right, isn't it?" Franziska said, suddenly sounding anxious, "I mean you don't mind, do you? You said you wanted to get it yourself, but I thought that you would - "

Adrian beamed, and held the book in one hand, dashing over to Franziska in a couple of steps and wrapping her arms around her back, pulling her in for a hug. Franziska was taken off guard, (Franziska wasn't a hugging person), but she quickly recovered, and knotted her hands together around Adrian's waist.

This _wasn't _the place where her hands should go, but Adrian didn't complain. She blushed, thankful that Franziska couldn't see her face over her left shoulder.

"Thank you, it's perfect." Adrian said quietly, holding onto Franziska even tighter.

Holding on to Franziska felt right, it felt _perfect_. From here she could smell Franziska's shampoo, she could feel where Franziska's arms were around her waist, she could feel her heart beating, and she didn't want to let go. She knew she would have to though, only because she knew that right now, Franziska was mostly likely feeling uncomfortable, because she wasn't a touchy-feely person, she probably didn't like this kind of physical contact.

But Adrian couldn't let go yet. She needed that warm feeling a little longer, her pulse pounding.

"Can we be friends again?" Adrian said, "Go back to normal?"

Franziska pulled her arms away from Adrian's waist, and stepped back. Adrian let go, wishing that she hadn't. Franziska looked away, back behind her shoulder at the brick wall.

"I don't think I can be friends with you, Adrian." Franziska said.

Adrian nearly flinched, the words cutting like she had stabbed with a knife. Adrian stepped back, looking at Franziska with hurt in her eyes, but when Franziska glanced at her, she looked away again, unable to meet her eyes.

"Why?" Adrian said in confusion, "Why not? I thought that you said - "

"I can't, Adrian." Franziska said quickly, "This is what I needed to talk to you about."

"But, I thought that..." Adrian said quietly, "I thought that you didn't mind?"

"Didn't mind?" Franziska echoed, "Didn't mind, what?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Adrian said, frustrated. _She really did just see me as a burden..._

"You want to leave, is that it? Is that why you came to see me today? I thought you had left already so it doesn't matter..."

Adrian stopped, looking down at the path, following the cracks of the pavement with her eyes. She couldn't look at Franziska. To have something so _close _and then to be forcibly wrenched away... it was painful, it was _almost _too much pain to bear.

"I'm not leaving." Franziska said with a wry smile. Adrian's head snapped back up to look at her, opening her mouth to ask her what she was talking about.

"God, Adrian..." Franziska sighed, "You do enjoy making this difficult."

Adrian stepped closer, grabbing Franziska by the arm with her free hand. Franziska blinked in surprise, but Adrian looked at her with determination.

"What are you talking about?" She said, her eyes darting from one of Franziska's eyes to the other. Franziska looked away briefly, but turned back again, as if she was trying to get out of the situation, but then decided that she couldn't.

"I can't be friends with you Adrian, because I've recently developed..." Franziska paused, "I... want to be more than just _friends_, Adrian, and just telling you that is unfair... I thought I could just ignore it away by not seeing you, but it didn't work and - "

"What?" Adrian blurted out in surprise, "I, what say that again?"

In that moment, it felt like the silence between them stretched forever. Adrian continued to look at Franziska, her eyes wide in surprise. _I must have heard her wrong. She can't want to be _more _than friends, that's what I want – I – no surely...? _

"You heard me right the first time." Franziska said uncomfortably, "Can you stop looking at me like that?"

Adrian didn't know what she looked like, but if she looked anything like one tenth of what she was thinking, she probably looked like a gob smacked fish.

_I... Franziska is... what? More than friends? More than friends? _This constant stream of thoughts went through her mind as she continued to stare at Franziska with in surprise. Franziska obviously couldn't look at her, as she turned away, flushing slightly.

Adrian dropped the book on the path with a dull thud, and tilted Franziska's face in her direction. This only made Franziska flush even more at her touch on her cheek, and despite getting her attention back, Adrian didn't move her hand away.

"Are you serious?" Adrian said, still in shock.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this." Franziska said, "Look can we just drop it now and - "

Adrian cut Franziska off mid sentence by taking a bold step forward, stroking her cheek before wrapping her hand around her neck, knotting both her hands together. Franziska stopped talking, and Adrian slowly leaned forward, feeling her heart beat fast in her chest.

Franziska blinked, not really knowing what to do, but slowly followed suit, opening her mouth slightly as they both connected for the kiss.

It first started off as a light kiss, as Adrian was still nervous and Franziska wasn't really sure of what she was doing, but as they continued, it got deeper and more sensual, Franziska held onto Adrian around the waist again, pushing her against the brick wall behind them.

In the back of her mind, Adrian thought she heard something, someone swearing, but she took no notice as she kissed Franziska, pulling away only when she needed to breathe.

Franziska breathed heavily, looking for the first time, totally unprepared, and for some reason looked _nervous. _

"That was..." She started, "That was my first."

Adrian shook her head and pulled her back over to kiss again. This time it wasn't as rushed, and Franziska started to get the idea, as they kissed, she hesitantly felt down her body, leaving her hands on Adrian's hips. Adrian smiled as she ran her hands down Franziska's back, kissing her more deeply as she did so.

_**KKCHURK! **_

Adrian jumped at the sudden noise, and broke away from Franziska, looking down behind her at her feet to see if she had stood on a empty can or something. She hadn't, and when she looked up, she saw Franziska staring over to her right, her face suddenly gone pale.

"Oh hot dang! What a scoop! There ain't such a good shot as the one I just took!" A woman cried gleefully to herself, and Adrian turned to see a woman holding an expensive looking camera in her hands, the strap looped around her neck. She recognised her from somewhere... that orange afro and green outfit looked oddly familiar...

"You're - !" Franziska cried, pointing at her. Lotta blinked as she looked up from her camera, then grinned.

"Lotta Hart, genuine celebrity photographer!" Lotta finished for her cheerfully, "I thought I should have switched to 'scapes 'cause they don't run away from me so much, but I'm a gal who lives in the spotlight! And, gawd darn, aren't I glad I did with that! What a scoop!"

"You're that foolish bumpkin from the country - " Franziska said angrily, ignoring everything she had just said, searching for her whip although she hadn't bought it with her, "Give me that camera!"

"Lawdy! Yer the bumpkin if ya reckon I'm just gonna hand this baby over!" Lotta replied, holding it away with a frown, but this still couldn't stop the grin spreading on her face again, "I reckon this is gonna be my big break! What a scoop!"

"I still can't understand a word your saying." Franziska said, she had the misfortune to have her as a witness on two of her cases, which she thought were two cases too many, "Just stop your foolish blabbering and hand me the camera!"

"I can see it now... Adrian Andrews... ex-manager to major TV star Matt Engarde when, BAM! She stabs him in the back by makin' out with the woman prosecutor who got him convicted!" She beamed, "Oh this is gold... gold... that love triangle dirt can be cleared out for good with this!"

"Give it back." Franziska said dangerously, not reminding her that it was actually _Miles Edgeworth _who got Engarde convicted. Lotta must have noticed the change in tone, as she stopped her heartland monologuing, turning around abruptly and made her immediate escape, kicking up dirt with her green Doc Martins.

"Fool! Foolishly running away like the foolish foolishness of a narrow minded fool!" Franziska cried, and to Adrian's surprise, she chased after her down the path.

Lotta was quite surprised too, as she turned around as she ran, and noticed that Franziska was gaining on her with a fierce expression on her face.

If Adrian was honest, she was trying not to laugh. Lotta looked quite scared, and ran faster, and seeing her chance, jumped up on some of the crates outside someone's house, lifting herself up over the wall with one hand. There was a sound of heavy thud as she landed on the other side, followed by her cursing.

"Oof! Tarnation! That's gonna leave a mighty huge mark..."

"You foolish fool of a bumbling foolishly..." Franziska raged. Adrian couldn't hear the rest, but she was sure many of the words had 'fool' in it, and smiled to herself, as she remembered that they had kissed.

* * *

Franziska insisted on waiting by the wall for a bit, but it was obvious that Lotta had somehow managed to find her way out without hopping back over the wall.

Adrian was still giggling to herself, something that Franziska hadn't noticed until she turned around.

"I don't know why you think this is so funny..." Franziska said, "If that photo gets out..."

"Hahaha..." Adrian giggled, "It was just her running away... and you chasing after her... and she jumped over the wall, oh god if only you had your whip...it was hilarious!"

Franziska looked at her perplexed. Adrian continued to laugh, there was nothing that could put her in a bad mood now.

"I...haha...I wouldn't worry..." Adrian stopped, a fresh new bout of laughter coming in when she pictured Lotta's terrified face as she scrambled over the wall and Franziska looking furious.

"It wasn't that funny." Franziska grumbled. Adrian tried to calm down, breathing in and out slowly. Franziska not looking at all amused helped her sober up, and she smiled.

"Sorry. I wouldn't worry about the photo." She said.

If Adrian was honest, she doubted that it would make it even in the gossip magazines. When the whole 'love triangle' between her, Matt and Juan was printed, first of all it was _a year _ago, and it was when Matt and Juan were the most popular TV stars in the business. It was also only printed in one trashy gossip magazine, and her name wasn't even used. Just her initials; A.A.

_I doubt that photo could even be used in that same gossip magazine... _

"Hm. Well, I'm sure my trial on the Cadasy murder would be more important..." Franziska agreed, but still pulled out her BlackBerry and started typing out an email, doubtlessly sending a warning to someone somewhere.

Adrian inwardly sighed to herself. The atmosphere between them both had disappeared because of Lotta's intervening, and now Franziska had switched back to her 'Franziska-work-mode'. It made the moment, the fact that they had kissed not too long ago feel unreal, as she watched Franziska frown as she worked on her BlackBerry.

_How could she feel the same way as I do? It's so unexpected... _

Franziska doing something productive, working despite what had happened, like _nothing _out of the ordinary had happened, was just so natural, and Adrian felt herself grinning like a fool. _Oh god, I feel like I'm going to burst out laughing again... _

"I've just sent an email to - why are you smiling?" Franziska said, when she looked up.

"I really didn't expect you to feel the same way as I did." Adrian said, with a smile, "I'm just in shock."

Franziska gave a small smile, "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't expect this either."

"You didn't?" Adrian said. _There was me thinking I was really obvious! _

"No." Franziska said, "Well, actually if I'm honest, it did occur to me at one point that you _might _feel the same way, but I thought I was just being optimistic."

_No, you were just picking up on how obvious I was..._

"So..." Franziska coughed awkwardly, "...so what happens now?"

"What happens now?" Adrian echoed, "Well, do you want to try and see if we can make this work? We can take it slow so - "

"I, yes take it slow..." Franziska repeated, then smiled, "I think that would be good."

"Good." Adrian said, then went over to kiss her on the cheek, then tilting her head to kiss her properly, hoping that it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it only took them 13 chapters to figure it out. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Franziska

Franziska recognised Gumshoe's footsteps as he shuffled outside her door, bumbling like the heavy footed man he was along the corridors of the Prosecutor's Office. She stopped typing at her laptop, waiting patiently for his usual three knocks on her door. Instead of entering though, he was hovering outside her office door, talking to someone outside in a hushed voice.

"_No, no, I don't think she knows about it yet." _He paused, _"Yes, well I'm outside her office now, Maggey. Can you call me back later? When? Um, when you're on your break? No, no I won't be busy working – I'm sure I can – well, okay you can text me if you want, but can you stop shortening words? Well, what does 'wuu2 atm' mean? Is it like a new type of cash machine?" _

He paused again, _"Ok, well I've got to go, sorry Maggey - Yeah, I love you too. Hey who's that whooping in the background? What do you mean I'm on loud speaker! Hey, pal – go eavesdrop on someone else's conversation!" _

Franziska for an enraged moment thought he was talking to her, but then realised that it was obvious he wasn't, but talking to the person 'whooping'. She tried to stop listening as he continued to talk, going back to typing on her laptop.

_I love you too. _

Franziska didn't think she was in love with Adrian. She liked her a lot, liked as in _liked, _but she wasn't in love with her. Well, not yet...

"_We'll take things slow." _

Slow. What did that mean? How slow was slow? What was considered fast? Franziska didn't know. Franziska didn't know much about interpersonal relationships, unless it was getting someone to get something done. Part of her was terrified that she was somehow going to get things wrong, which the perfectionist in her _hated_ – and she was also terrified that Adrian was going to realise how useless Franziska was at this kind of thing and go off with someone else for an uncomplicated relationship.

Although, there was a larger part of her that was convinced that Adrian wouldn't do that. They had something special... didn't they? Was it normal for Franziska to be worrying about something for so much when they had only just started being in a 'romantic relationship'?

Franziska smiled as she looked back on yesterday. She _didn't_ have anything to worry about. In fact, she was looking forward to what they could have, feeling overwhelmingly happy over something that she used to consider insignificant and pointless.

Gumshoe knocked on the door three times and Franziska told him to enter, folding her laptop down so she could see him properly. He had visited so much now, that Franziska had even decided to bring a second chair in the office so he could sit down.

"Hello, sir..." Gumshoe said nervously, holding something behind his back. Something was wrong. Franziska knew what it was immediately.

"Give it here." She demanded briskly. Gumshoe passed the article to her over the desk, before casting an unsure eye at the chair.

"You can sit down, Scruffy." Franziska said without looking up, reading the article. Gumshoe sat quietly, waiting for her to finish.

_'A lesbian affair! Andrews gets her GUILTY verdict!_

_Ex-manager, Adrian Andrews [left], to the renowned TV star, Matt Engarde, stabs at his memory by having an affair with the demonic prosecutor who declared him guilty, Franziska von Karma! If it wasn't enough to be stringing along both Matt and Juan Corrida during her career, not long after her jail sentence she quickly rouses up a new relationship with the one woman who ensured the downfall and death of our favourite samurai. It is not too far fetched to even think that this cold woman has planned this, just to spit on his beloved memory...' _

"Who else has seen this?" Franziska said, disgusted and unable to read any more, staring at the photo of both her and Adrian kissing before lowering the magazine so it lopped to one side.

"Just Maggey." Gumshoe said quickly, "I think. Do you want me to go ask around to see if anyone else in the precinct has, sir?"

"No. If you do that, everyone will read it just to see what it's about." Franziska paused, "If someone has read it in the precinct, apart from you and Ms. Bryde, then I expect everyone will know about it soon enough."

There was a part of Franziska that dreaded this. She wasn't looking forward to the almighty hassle of everyone gossiping about her, the more bold ones pestering her for more details...

_Ugh... it wouldn't matter if I had been out with people before, because then it wouldn't be seen as such a 'big deal'. Miles has had his share of his admirers – oh god, I remember that Ms. Everett who wouldn't stop bothering him, but imagine the uproar if people found out he was going out with someone! If he was found out to be gay! _

For the first time, Franziska was glad that she was not as renowned as Miles Edgeworth. She was lucky to not have any one flirt with her on a hourly basis. (Miles had this problem, which she found highly amusing. She used to wind him up about it if she had witnessed some girl trying to 'chat him up', except he never really found it funny.) The only person who _dared _attempt to jokingly flirt with her was that Klavier Gavin, who in her opinion didn't even deserve the title of 'prosecutor'.

_Pathetic excuse for a foolishly foolish - _

"Um, sir?" Gumshoe said, gathering his courage to interrupt Franziska's musings, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hm?" Franziska wasn't listening, at that moment she wanted to know where Gavin was so she could vent out her frustrations with him by using her whip.

"Why didn't you tell me you were with Ms. Andrews, sir?" Gumshoe said, looking at her mournfully, "I mean – I wouldn't have cared! I'm all for gays and bilinguals and stuff - "

"It's _bisexuals _not bilinguals."

Franziska inwardly sighed. If only Gumshoe would be a little more literate, he might stop looking like a fool all of the time.

_Worst of all though, I actually understood what he meant... oh god, I'm getting used to having Scruffy around... _

"Ah, well I knew it was bi-something..." Gumshoe shook his head as he realised he was getting off topic, "But sir! You said you were with a guy! If you said you were with Ms. Andrews..."

"I never said that I was 'with a guy'." Franziska mimicked, "Besides, what's the difference if I am with Adrian? There is no difference."

"I well –" Gumshoe spluttered, "There's a whole lot of difference! For one, I _know _Ms. Andrews - "

Franziska whipped him. She hadn't done this in a while and Gumshoe yelped in genuine shock.

"Is that it? You know her?" Franziska snapped "Why should I feel obligated to tell you _everything_ about my personal life, Scruffy?"

"I...I just wanted to help." Gumshoe muttered, "I was just being interested, Ms. Von Karma. No one else comes up here to talk to you about things, so I thought it would be nice if I did."

For the first time, Franziska looked at Gumshoe and instead of seeing an idiotic, happy-go-lucky fool wrapped up in a dirty trench coat, she saw a concerned man who was genuinely looking out for her. He was right, no one else did come to talk to her like he did, apart from Miles who had gone. No one else was brave – or stupid – enough.

Gumshoe had turned from the nuisance who followed her around, to something that she had accepted in her life. The routine visits to her office were expected now... and she didn't feel as annoyed with him visiting than she used to.

She coughed, wondering what was coming over her and looked away. She was actually feeling _guilty _over being mean to _Scruffy._ She might have accepted him, but that didn't mean she had to like him.

"I still haven't sorted out your raise in salary yet." Franziska said grudgingly, as a way of apology. Gumshoe brightened, and all thoughts of Gumshoe acting different flew out of the window.

"Thanks sir!" He beamed, "I... really? You're really letting me have an increase in my salary? I..."

To Franziska's alarm he burst into tears.

* * *

It took a few minutes to console Gumshoe, with him using all the tissues that Franziska had in her tissue box to wipe his eyes, blow his nose (loudly) and for him to believe that she was actually serious. One of the officers had come into her office to offload the autopsy report for the current case she was on, but had quickly left when he saw Gumshoe in tears. They both heard him as she shut the door and tell someone outside that '_Ms. Von Karma just fired Dick!' _Which was a lot more believable, Franziska thought, that her giving him a raise.

"I'm... I'm sorry, sir..." Gumshoe blubbered, "It's just that this raise will help out so much for me and Maggey... I'll be sure to work harder than ever!"

"You don't have to do that, Scruffy."

_Your hard work is good enough at ruining my cases as it is... _

"Now, lets talk about this case. Can you look through the autopsy report for me?"

They talked about the case, it was, as Gumshoe termed a 'open and shut' case - and whenever Gumshoe said this, it would be extremely complicated, and involve people flying, or spirits, or bears that had hidden cameras in their eyes. This time though, Franziska believed him, because it did look very simple. The only drawback was that the suspect, Mr. Van Erway, had escaped.

Her BlackBerry beside her started to ring, and she held up her index finger for him to be quiet. It was a number she didn't recognise, and Franziska wondered if it was one of the officers calling to say they had caught him. _Then I can ask him those questions I planned earlier..._

"Franziska von Karma speaking." She said through the receiver.

"_It's me, Adrian!" _Adrian said cheerily. Franziska blinked in surprise, a happy surge in her chest at the unexpected call. Franziska hadn't talked to Adrian since yesterday, and flushed as she recalled what happened, everything coming back to her at once. _It feels like such a long time ago..._ Things were different between them now, although Adrian was just acting like normal, like nothing really was that much different.

"_This is my new number, I've just bought my new cell! Do you know I can even put music on it? It's great! I can't remember what the make is, but it's pink..." _

"Hello, Adrian." Franziska said finally, when Adrian stopped talking about her phone. Gumshoe brightened, but Franziska had learnt her mistake from last time, and shooed him out with an impatient hand gesture.

"Scruffy, I'll visit the crime scene later. Go take your lunch now, and you can give me a lift once I'm done."

"Yes sir!"

Gumshoe left, but Franziska didn't notice as Adrian started talking again.

"_Ah, Franziska... Have you read the article in Gossip Land? I bought it earlier today, god that was awkward – I thought the man would recognise me, so I gave it to him with the front page down so he wouldn't notice that little picture on the side..."_

"Yes, I saw it." Franziska said, "Are you all right?"

"_Am...am I all right?" _Franziska heard Adrian laugh on the other end, _"I thought you were going to be furious! That woman who wrote it made you out to be a monster! And well... I don't know, I thought that maybe you wouldn't want something like that going public... even though it _is _only Gossip Land." _

"I thought you might not like it, seeing as it, well..."

It wasn't the fact that it was just talking about them being together, although that was a bit weird and not something Franziska had really wanted to share with the world, but she thought it might bring up bad memories of Engarde and Juan. Adrian paused on the other end, and Franziska wondered if she had said something wrong.

"_No, I'm fine, I understand, it was a bit hard to read." _She said, _"I was just worried that you weren't ready for this kind of... I don't know. It's kind of a forced start, you know what I mean?" _

Yes, Franziska did. She had only just wrapped her head around the fact that they were a couple, when Lotta had to tumble into the picture and make everything complicated again and chose to make what they had 'sort-of' public.

_I'm not sure Gossip Land qualifies as 'public' but that's probably as public as we'll ever get. It's not like I'm going to go around and brag to the offices that I'm going out with someone... _

Adrian picked up on the fact that Franziska hadn't spoke and continued.

"_Franziska... I've been thinking about what happened yesterday, and, well I just need to know. Are you... are you sure about this? About us? I don't just want it to be me pushing for this to work, and I'm just not sure on what you want..." _

"Adrian." Franziska cut in, "I'm always sure. This is what I want."

"_Good. Ah.. good. This is what I want too, that's a relief, I thought maybe you were regretting what happened - " _

"Of course not!" Franziska exclaimed, then coughed as she realised how loud she was, repeating in a normal tone of voice, "Of course not. I would never regret that."

"_Me neither." _Although she couldn't see her, Franziska could tell she was smiling._ "Are you busy tonight?" _

"No, I'm free tonight." Franziska would have spent as long as possible at the crime scene usually, but like Gumshoe said, it _was _a open-and-shut case. She couldn't really do much if they couldn't even find the suspect, either. _Normally I would help chase him down, but now... _

"_You want to stay 'round mine for dinner? Maybe I could pick you up and we could decide on what to have, nothing really fancy but you know something nice..." _

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

"_Well, okay! Um... when do you finish? Or should I ring back and check later?" _

"No, no, you don't have to worry about that." Franziska said, "I'll be done for six. Is that all right?"

"_Nope, that's perfect." _An awkward pause, _"Well, I'll see you later then..." _

"Yes. Well, bye, Adrian."

"_Bye." _

Franziska hung up. There was no 'I love yous' yet. Not yet. Maybe that would change over time. _You have only just started going out after all. _

Franziska didn't really like the term 'going out' but she couldn't think of a standard English way of saying it. Saying that she had _ only just started being in a romantic relationship _sounded too objective, and she didn't really know how to call what it was what she and Adrian were. It was even weirder when she rolled around the phrase that Adrian was her _girlfriend. _

She sighed. She really wasn't used to this. Maybe that would change over time as well.

* * *

Franziska's visit at the crime scene had been brief. One, because it was a dingy apartment with no heating, (_I should really start bringing my winter coat to work..._) though Gumshoe had nearly turned the heating on, until Franziska reminded him that they couldn't interfere with any of the potential evidence.

She had nearly let him turn it on though. It was that cold.

Second of all, she had found a few more pieces of evidence that further suspected Van Erway as the killer, but it was all gone to waste, as the police still hadn't managed to locate him. Franziska had given up and asked Gumshoe for a lift back to the Prosecutor's Office before he joined the group of officers on the search.

"You sure, sir?" Gumshoe had asked, "I can drop you off at your house instead."

"No thank you. Back to the office."

It was when Franziska travelled with Gumshoe in his car that she missed Miles, and thought to herself that she should really take her driving test again. She had managed to be able to tune out his singing voice now, because him singing was better than him talking.

She didn't know what time it was when she got back, but as soon as Gumshoe left, she sorted out his raise with the chief of detectives which took a lot longer than it should have. If everyone didn't have to be so surprised, it would have taken half the time.

Franziska hadn't realised how long it had taken, until the chief had left her office, and she looked up at the clock. It had just gone ten past six. Something was wrong with this.

_Ah! Adrian! _

Franziska couldn't believe she had forgotten, and rushed out of the office, rapidly pressing the button for the elevator.

_Come on, come on..._

It opened with a _ding! _and Franziska stepped inside, breathing a sigh of relief that she was on her own in the lift. After she pressed for the underground floor for the car park, she folded her arms, gripping them tightly with her hands and hoping Adrian was late.

_I don't believe I forgot... especially now... argh! What a fool! _

After all that had happened yesterday, after they had kissed, and then she _forgot _that they were going to meet up? She hoped Adrian was late.

_Actually... maybe she is late! She hasn't rung me... _

She pulled out her BlackBerry, and she was right. There were no missed calls or new messages. She had three new emails since she had last checked, but they were from Detective Ash, who was updating her on the whereabouts of the suspect. They still hadn't found him.

_Fools... foolishly following the lost trails of a fool... _

If she had been there, he would have been found by now.

The elevator stopped, the lights telling her that she was now underground. As she walked out, she looked through the wire mesh which split up the visitors from the workers, and tried to see if she could spot Adrian's red Beetle. She couldn't.

Thinking that it was too good to be true, she walked hastily through the corridor that split the two car parks apart, running slightly when she thought that no one could see her.

There wasn't many cars in the visitor's area, seeing as the office was officially (that didn't mean anything to most prosecutors) closed at five, and Franziska scanned the car park and realised that Adrian's car wasn't there.

Franziska smiled in relief that Adrian didn't have to know that she had got there late, but this quickly vanished when she realised that she didn't know where Adrian was. _What if she's forgotten? What is she's busy now? Or maybe she's regretting what happened! _

Adrian had asked her earlier if she had regretted yesterday, and Franziska had said she hadn't. But what if that was just Adrian's opening to say that _she_ was regretting it? _I did spring this on her, oh god... what should I do? _

What if the whole dinner was just Adrian's excuse to say that she actually was regretting what happened, and thought they should go back to being friends?

Realising this wasn't going to get her anywhere, she decided to ring her up to check where she was. When that plan failed, the dial tone clicking to answer phone, Franziska walked outside the visitors entrance to see where she was.

_It's good that she hasn't picked up her phone... _Franziska tried to convince herself, scanning the empty road for any sign of her car, _it means that she's driving and can't pick up. _

Before she could cast doubt on this theory, Adrian's car pulled up.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Adrian said in a rush, as Franziska opened the front car door, stepping inside.

"It's fine, I wasn't waiting long - "

"I took the wrong turn, and then I nearly ran over this kid who jumped in the road to get his basketball, and - "

Franziska half listened to what Adrian was saying, focusing more on Adrian herself. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose was slightly red from the cold, and she had a pink bobble hat on, the flaps covering her ears. Franziska usually thought that they looked foolish on people, but on Adrian it looked extremely cute.

Adrian tapped her fingers on the wheel, matching pink fingerless gloves on her hands to try and keep the cold away. Franziska actually thought it was quite warm, she had already taken off her black gloves and put them in the dashboard of Adrian's car.

"I'm rambling again," Adrian said bashfully, "How was your day?"

She leaned over to give her a small kiss on her cheek, and Franziska's heart suddenly started to pound. Adrian went to move back to her seat, but Franziska stopped her.

"It's better now." She said, pulling her closer by the back of her neck. Adrian involuntarily grinned, and kissed her on the mouth.

It started off just as a few short pecks, but something gave way and Franziska moaned as Adrian kissed her deeper, just like they had yesterday. Franziska pulled her closer, Adrian ran a hand through Franziska's hair, all the time their mouths melding together, Franziska never knowing how something could feel so _good. _

"Mmmm..." Adrian moaned, a sigh fluttering on the nape of Franziska's neck.

For some reason, this had the opposite effect on Franziska, who suddenly felt a terrified rush of panic, feeling as if something inside of her had snapped. She pulled away, trying not to make it look too quick, her hair ruffled up and looking slightly dishevelled as Adrian blinked and fiddled with one of the flaps from her hat.

"Hahaha..." Adrian said with a smile, "My day's better now too."

"Yes..." Franziska replied, nodding for lack of anything else to say.

"You want to go to Marks and Spencer's to pick something up?"

"Yes... yes, that's fine..."

* * *

_Oh god, what's going on? What _was _that? _

Franziska's mind was still whirling, all through the car journey with Adrian humming along to the radio, occasionally asking about the case she was on. All Franziska knew was that after Adrian had moaned in her ear, something that _she _had caused, she was in a panic and actually feel quite scared.

_Why though? Why? _

They weren't going too fast... were they?

_I'm surely ready for this! We're taking it slow, it was just a kiss. _

Deep down, Franziska knew it wasn't the kiss she had a problem with. It was the moan. Franziska wasn't ready for that yet. She hadn't ever done this before, she _needed _things to go slow, she needed Adrian to understand that she wasn't very good with relationships. But did she? Or was she relying on Franziska to be in charge, and take control?

_What if I do something wrong? How do I know what 'slow' is? _

_Why did I feel scared in that moment? I shouldn't be scared... it's a foolish thing to be - _

"Hey, you like this type of pasta, don't you?"

Franziska was jolted out of thought by a couple near them in the supermarket. Adrian had been busy gushing over what 'for-two' meal she should get, and a couple had sidled next to them, the man picking up one of the packets.

"Oh! Yes, the one that look like snails, haha – I can make some of that tomato sauce you like..."

_What kind of pasta does Adrian like? _

Franziska realised in that moment that she hardly knew much about Adrian at all. She didn't even know if she liked pasta. Adrian had picked up on their conversation as well, giving her an awkward look.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked. Adrian didn't know what type of food Franziska liked either.

"I can't cook." Franziska said.

"No, nor can I..."

The couple beside them started to annoy Franziska by talking in cooking jargon, so she started to walk down one of the different isles, with Adrian following behind, scanning the shelves for something that looked tasty and wouldn't be hard to cook.

They reached the 'prepared meals' section and Franziska picked up something that had 'serves 2' plastered on the front.

"What about this?"

"Lamb shanks?" Adrian said, "I saw someone cooking that on the TV the other day, and it did look really nice..."

Franziska sensed her reluctance and added, "I'll help out."

_Even though I'm sure I'll probably make it even worse... _

"Well, okay, sure!" Adrian said, taking it from her and putting it in the basket, "Now that's done, let's go look at the deserts..."

* * *

They had decided on a strawberry mousse in the end. It had taken a lot longer to decide on puddings than it had on the actual main course, but that didn't matter.

It had gotten dark out since they had been inside, and the street lamps lit up the city centre, despite it only being around eight. There were crowds of people milling around, some talking with friends, others doing last minute shopping or finishing from work. Along with it being dark, it was colder in the evenings, and Franziska could see Adrian's breath as she sighed, carrying the M&S shopping bag in her right hand.

Franziska was walking next to her, so her left hand was beside Adrian's right. She wanted to hold her hand, at that moment it felt natural, but she couldn't because she was holding the shopping.

_I don't want to suddenly stop and then move to her other side, because then it will look obvious. _

"Let me carry that for you," Franziska said, in a stroke of inspiration.

"No, I'm okay at the moment." Adrian said, "It's not that heavy."

_I wish Adrian wasn't so polite sometimes... _

Fortunately though, Adrian felt the bag digging into her gloves, so she moved it over to her left hand. Now Franziska _could _hold her hand, except she was doubting whether it was the right thing to do.

_I can't do it right away, anyway. It will look obvious that I've been waiting for her to move the bag. _

Which she had been doing. Franziska didn't know why she was nervous about this, but it felt like a big step, reaching out for Adrian's empty hand. That's what couples did, hold hands, after all.

Not thinking about it too much, she swung her hand past Adrian's so it brushed hers. Adrian didn't notice, and Franziska did it again, this time cupping her hand in Adrian's.

"Ah-!" Adrian exclaimed, quickly moving her hand away. A few people turned their heads in their direction, and Adrian flushed, moving her bag again so it was in her right hand.

Franziska dumbly left her hand swinging as she walked, trying not to show anything in her expression as they continued to the car park.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Adrian exclaimed as she drove the car back to her apartment, looking determinedly at the road in front of her. Franziska didn't look at her either, watching the flashes of orange from the street lamps as they drove past.

"I thought holding hands was natural for couples."

"Well, yes it is, but Franziska I never thought you would want to hold hands." Adrian said, a hint of surprise in her voice.

Franziska turned her eyes away from the road to look at her, "Well, why not?" She said slowly.

"I don't know. You just don't seem to be like that kind of person."

"There was no need to scream when I did."

"I didn't - " Adrian stopped and looked at her when she saw Franziska was joking, "Sorry. You just caught me by surprise."

"Mm."

_You still let go. _

There was silence for a moment as Adrian continued to drive. Franziska looked away from the blonde to stare back out of the window.

"I don't like holding hands in public." Adrian said awkwardly, "I did it at first with my first girlfriend, and everyone kept staring at us all the time. Once someone actually came up to us and asked if we were lesbians. I... don't like drawing that kind of attention on to myself, it makes me feel really awkward. Sorry."

"Oh, I see." Franziska said, "I didn't know that."

"I didn't know you liked strawberry mousse." Adrian grinned, tactfully changing the topic, "I love strawberry mousse. We need to have a speed date-dinner tonight I think."

"A what?" Franziska said disbelievingly.

"A speed date-dinner. I really should know more about you, and I think you'll like the efficient and quick way of getting to know someone by speed dating them."

"What's a speed date?"

"Just to let you know, I've never been on a speed date." Adrian warned, "This is just what my old friend told me. You literally have a line up of guys – or girls – and just ask them questions about them, have a check list... or maybe she was joking about that... and yeah, just fire off questions then leave." Adrian finished lamely, realising she hadn't made much sense.

"Any question?"

"Any question." Adrian said, "Like, 'what's your favourite colour?'"

"Blue." Franziska said confidently.

"I need to think of better questions than that though, obviously." Adrian frowned.

"What's yours?"

"My favourite colour?" Adrian paused, "At the moment it's orange. Maybe that means we're incompatible. I don't really know much about colours."

"Maybe it means we'll do well together."

"Maybe." Adrian said and then laughed.

* * *

"How long are the lamb shanks meant to be in for?"

Franziska looked at the packet, trying to find where it told her how long to cook it for.

"45 minutes." Franziska replied, "I think. What gas mark are we on?"

"Eh? What's that?"

_We really should have gone out for dinner. _

Adrian had put the oven on for two hundred degrees when they settled into the kitchen, which was lucky because it was the right temperature they needed. Franziska had set the table, picking up one of the better wines for them to have (quickly asking Adrian first if that was all right for them to have) but neither of them had much confidence in their cooking abilities to save the dinner if it all somehow went wrong.

Adrian shook her head, before shoving it into the oven, "Ah, it doesn't matter. It'll be fine, it'll be fine."

"We have to take it out after thirty minutes to put the sauce on." Franziska read, scanning the back of the cardboard packet for any more information.

"Eh? ...Oh damn it!" Adrian quickly searched for the sauce, "Did I put that in the bin?"

"No – it's here." Franziska waved the packet of sauce.

"Oh.. oh good." Adrian breathed a sigh of relief, "What's the sauce?"

"Redcurrant and balsamic vinegar." Franziska read off the cardboard, "Do the vegetables cook for the same time as the lamb shanks?"

"Uh..." Adrian gave her a blank look, "I think so? Yes, they must do, because then we can put the sauce on that as well."

"Ok." Franziska nodded, that made sense, then gave Adrian an odd look as she pulled up a chair to sit near the counter next to the oven, "Do you not want to sit at the table?"

"If I sit here, there is less distance between me and the food." Adrian explained, "This way, when things go wrong, I can fix them quicker."

Franziska picked up on the 'when' and not 'if' and smiled, pulling up a chair beside the oven.

"You need more confidence in your cooking abilities. That last meal I had here was really quite nice."

"Oh, that?" Adrian said, recalling the last time Franziska had visited for dinner, "I had many trial runs on that one. That's why."

"It still shows you can cook."

"Oh, I suppose..." Adrian said, "I didn't really think of it that way..." She blinked, and picked up her egg timer that looked like a chicken.

"Right." Adrian continued, "So we've got... thirty minutes." She rotated the chickens head so the beak faced the '30' and set it down on the counter. With the timer set, Adrian felt that dinner was now preparing and visibly relaxed. Franziska wiped her hands on the towel hanging up.

"Okay. Now that's cooking, let's go." Adrian said, slapping her hands on her knees, looking directly at Franziska.

"Go?" Franziska said blankly.

"Oh, not actually go." Adrian amended, "Let's do our speed date! Ask me anything!"

Franziska blinked, "Um..."

Now she was forced to give a question, Franziska felt her mind go blank. Adrian was looking at her with the beady eye of a host on a game show, and Franziska looked around for inspiration on a question. She looked at the lamb shanks cooking slowly in the oven and turned back to Adrian.

"What's your favourite meal?"

"Ooh..." Adrian paused, "That's quite hard... steak? Probably? I never cook steak, so it's always nice when someone else cooks me one... what's yours?"

"Mine?" Franziska floundered, "...Jägerschnitzel with a mushroom sauce. I always had it for dinner when I was younger."

"Yay-gar-what?"

"Jä-ger-schnit-zel." Franziska said slowly.

"Yay-ger-schnit-zen." Adrian repeated. It was close enough.

"What's that then?" She continued, not really listening to Franziska's answer as she continued to repeat the dish under her breath. _'Yaygerschnitzen. Yaygerschnitzel." _

"The common dish is a creamy mushroom sauce over pork cutlets, but there are some variations." Franziska stated, thinking back to her dinners with Miles and Papa, scoffing down her Jägerschnitzel. She hadn't eaten that dish for a long time now_..._

"Jägerschnitzel." Adrian repeated in an American accent, "I haven't had any German cuisine before, now I think about it."

"It's not very popular here." Franziska admitted, "But I always have some whenever I go back to Germany."

"Hmm..." Adrian drifted off in thought. Franziska checked to see if the lamb shanks were okay. There wasn't any change since she last looked.

"Would you... I mean, you know... are you planning on going back to Germany soon?" Adrian asked slowly. Franziska looked at her.

"I haven't really thought about it." She lied, " I was going to but... well, I would like to go back eventually..."

She trailed off, not needing to finish her sentence.

_Of course I want to go back, Germany is my home, America was just something temporary. I only came here when I heard a lawyer defeated Miles. It was my chance to show that I was better than Miles, by defeating this lawyer who had won so many times against him... I never expected this to happen. Especially to purposely lose to this lawyer... _

Franziska still hadn't recovered from that yet. She wasn't sure if it was something in the future she would be proud of, or something she would still be mildly irritated about.

"Okay, we took too long on that question." Adrian said, tactfully changing the subject, "Favourite pet?"

"You mean a favourite pet I had or a pet that would be my favourite?" Franziska asked.

"Either or."

"If I had to pick one... a cat."

"Really? Mine would be a cat." Adrian beamed, "Why's that then?"

If Franziska was honest it was because she expected Adrian to like cats. She wasn't really much of a pet person.

"Well..." _Need to think of a reason, quick, quick, _"They look after themselves and they're not as much hard work as looking after a dog."

To her surprise, Adrian laughed.

"Yes, I can see that being your reason." Adrian said with a wry smile. Franziska quickly changed the subject.

"What is your favourite type of music?"

"Movie soundtracks..." Adrian looked away, "That's actually quite predictable if I think about it. I keep listening to the Dirty Dancing sound tracks at the moment. Yours?"

"Classical. Although that's only because Miles keeps listening to it..."

* * *

The questions got more inane as the lamb shanks cooked. Despite this though, Franziska didn't mind answering questions like 'if you were on a desert island, what would you take with you?' and 'what's the country you most like to visit?'. Adrian was both amused and exasperated by the practical answers Franziska gave, and said that 'Germany' wasn't allowed.

"Ok, ok." Adrian said, pointing a wooden spoon at Franziska, "Favourite hobby?"

"I don't have one." Franziska said with a shrug.

"Favourite past hobby." Adrian amended.

"I used to do horse riding when I was younger." Franziska remembered.

"Oh, I knew that!" Adrian said without thinking. Franziska frowned.

"I don't remember telling you about that."

"Um, your housekeeper did. He said he used to take you down to the stables when you were younger."

"Yes..." Franziska drifted off in the memory for a moment, "I remember that. I didn't do it for a long time in America. In Germany though, we had our own stables..."

Franziska trailed off. She remembered when she was a young child and found the horse magazines in her long-forgotten sister's bedroom, hidden under a creaking floorboard. She would never have found it, if she hadn't tripped over the wood, pulling it loose with her foot. At that point in her life, she never knew she had a sister and her mother had long since left.

Her nanny had told her everything when she pressured her on it. Franziska remembered that she didn't feel sad that she never knew her sister, but simply announced at dinner to her papa and Miles that she wanted to learn how to ride a horse. Surprisingly it was one of the few things her papa had agreed to, and the next day bought three horses for the old stable that her sister used, along with hiring Derrick who taught her.

"I've never ridden a horse before." Adrian said thoughtfully.

"No?"

"I fed a horse a lump of sugar when I was younger and it bit my whole hand." Adrian said, sounding slightly traumatised, "I never wanted to be near a horse again."

"Oh." Franziska said in a disappointed tone. _Ah, just when I was about to - _

"That _was _a long time ago, though." Adrian said, "After a while, I realised how stupid I was to be scared of horse riding just because one horse bit me. Not that I've done much about it..."

"There's a stables near my house." Franziska said, "If you wanted to... well, if you're serious about trying it out, we could go there tomorrow if you wanted..."

"Ah, really?" Adrian said in surprise, "Won't you be busy? Aren't you on a case at the moment?"

"Not at the moment, I'm not..."

_Police are as unreliable as ever. I have a case as soon as I have a suspect. Although, I suppose this is a good thing, in this case... _

"Well, then, yes, that sounds really good!" Adrian said cheerfully. The timer went off, and Adrian stood out of the way of the oven as the hot air blasted out, pulling out the tray with her oven gloves.

"They're nearly there." Adrian said, sounding quite surprised that everything was panning out well, "Where's the sauce...?"

Franziska handed it to her, and Adrian positioned her hands ready to rip it like a packet of chips.

"Actually - " Adrian gave it back to Franziska, "You do it. This is all going too well so far."

Franziska wordlessly opened the packet, managing to not spill a single drop, pouring it over the vegetables and the lamb shanks. Adrian pushed the tray back inside and set the timer again for ten minutes.

"Huh. I've never had a dinner date before with me cooking." Adrian said, taking off her glasses to wipe the steam off them.

Franziska blinked. _A dinner date? _

_Well, yes, we are having dinner and this _is _a date... _

The thing was, Franziska had been feeling so relaxed, forgetting that she had ever worried about earlier when they had kissed, that she hadn't really seen it as a date. Of course it was different, every now and then when she looked at Adrian, she would get this happy twist in her stomach and smile like a fool over something Adrian had done. Today it had been when she had nearly dropped the meal before she took it out the box, and when she laughed at something Franziska had said, and when they kissed again as soon as they got inside Adrian's front door...

But it wasn't different. Franziska had expected a big change, but they still did things like normal, talking, cooking dinner, Adrian picking out some films that Franziska had never seen before... Franziska has envisioned dating to be on such a higher level than friendship, but really there was only a few things that set the two apart.

Franziska knew what the obvious was, but was in no way ready for it yet.

_I wonder when Adrian will want to have - _

"It's ready!" Adrian said suddenly, as the timer went off, looking over in confusion at Franziska suddenly flushed face.

"You all right?" She said, opening the oven to pull out their dinner, "Mmm... smells nice..."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine..." Franziska said, turning away to bring over their plates. There was no point worrying about that kind of thing now, it wasn't as if she _didn't _want to have sex with Adrian, but she couldn't. Not yet.

That was why her thoughts had been so disorganised earlier in the car, it was because when Adrian had moaned in her ear, Franziska suddenly had a million of different imagines in her mind of Adrian in a much more _different _situation, and she wasn't ready for that yet. She really wished she was ready, but she wasn't.

Adrian would understand that though, wouldn't she?

_'We'll take things slow.' _

Franziska exhaled. Of course she would understand. This was a learning process for the both of them, after all. It was just that Franziska didn't like the fact that Adrian knew more about this kind of thing than she did.

Oblivious to her thoughts, Adrian started to dish up the lamb shanks, scooping on the potatoes and the rest of the vegetables, and Franziska smiled to herself. It didn't matter as such even if she was slightly scared, because already Franziska was starting to forget about her life before Adrian, because before Adrian things didn't seem as perfect as they were now, even if everything wasn't perfect _just _yet.

"You're right, it does smell nice." Franziska said, standing behind Adrian's shoulder, bending over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. Adrian turned over to her in surprise, but smiled, holding up a fork with one of the potatoes skewered on.

"You try it first." Adrian said, "It looks nice, but I'm still doubtful."

Franziska popped it into her mouth.

"It tastes perfect." She said.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all: I'm sorry for the wait! What has it been, a month now? All I can say is that I have been busy, and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Is there a second of all? Actually I don't think there is... never mind. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Adrian

"_Oh, since the day I saw you... I have been waiting for you. You know I will adore you, 'till eternity, so won't you please – be my, be my, be my little baby..."_

Adrian hadn't realised she was singing, happily walking with Franziska down a narrow country lane to Barley Stables. Everything about the day looked miserable, a suffocating blanket of grey heavy clouds in the sky ominously pointed to rain at any moment, and without any sign of the sun it was a cold afternoon, with sudden blasts of wind to shake the branches of the trees that were dotted on their path. Everything looked miserable, apart from Adrian.

Last night, after Franziska had left, Adrian had worried over horse riding. She really _didn't _like horses. The way their black eyes gleamed, the shape of their faces, the way they snorted...

...and the fact that one had bitten her when she was younger. She had only been seven, and thought that she needed to go to hospital.

It wasn't an _irrational _fear of horses, anyway. She had continued to worry about it the next morning, sitting in the café near her apartment as she ate her tuna mayo sandwich, along with a banana and strawberry smoothie that she didn't really want, but the waitress had convinced her to get. (It was the daily special, how could she refuse!)

_What if she fell off? What if the horse trampled her? What if Franziska was disappointed in her inability to ride a horse? _

All these worries simply fell away when she met up with Franziska, outside her house. Franziska had sounded worried herself when she called earlier over the phone, asking if she needed a lift down to her house and when Adrian refused, she changed to asking if she was sure she knew where it was and apologising that she couldn't spend the whole day with her. (She had to spend the morning talking with some witnesses about the Van Erway case).

Now, they were both relaxed, because Adrian wasn't thinking about the horses at all, but just thinking that she was spending time with Franziska instead. Adrian was so relaxed, she was singing one of the tracks from Dirty Dancing, the film they had both watched yesterday evening, not that she had noticed.

"_...and if I had the chance, I'll never let you go. So, why won't you say you love me?..." _

Franziska coughed, and Adrian subconsciously switched to humming, looking over at the other woman who suddenly appeared to be more tense than she was.

"How was work?" Adrian asked, wondering if the case was bothering her. Franziska turned over, and gave her a mocking smile.

"You asked me that earlier." Franziska said, looking away as she uncrossed her arms to fold behind her back. She stretched her neck upwards as she followed a couple of sparrows with her eyes darting from one tree to another, continuing to walk down the dirt path.

"Oh! Did I?" Adrian said embarrassed that she had forgotten, also watching the sparrows. _Cute little birds... _

"But to answer again, it was pointless." Franziska said, "Now stop being polite, I highly doubt you are actually _interested _in my work - "

"Of course I am - !" Adrian interrupted, looking away from the sparrows to gaze at her.

"Stop being polite." Franziska repeated, but gave her a small smile to show she was joking.

Adrian laughed, realising she had been caught out, "Well, okay, I'm interested in _some _parts of your work. Like the case with the suitcases on that plane..."

"You know, at first I nearly convicted Miles Edgeworth for that crime."

"Really! Why would you do that? Did you think he did it?"

"Of course not. But it was amusing to see him rise to the challenge and prove his innocence. Of course if he _couldn't _I would have proved it myself..." Franziska broke off and frowned, "We're talking about my work."

Adrian gave her a guilty look, "Sorry."

"So you should be."

Adrian laughed, and reached for Franziska's hands, gently prising them apart and clasping it in her own. Franziska blinked in surprise, looking down at their entwined fingers as Adrian swung their hands together as they both continued to walk.

"I thought you didn't like holding hands." Franziska said in surprise. Adrian gave her a knowing look.

"I don't mind as long as no one's around." She hesitated, "That sounds really bad. I mean - "

"No, no." Franziska said, "I understand."

They didn't say anything else as they strolled down the dirt path with their hands together, Adrian smiling to herself slightly as she untangled their fingers and curled her fingers around Franziska's palm instead.

* * *

By the time they reached the stables, Adrian had completely forgotten they were actually walking for a purpose and was enjoying herself. It was when Franziska stopped suddenly, causing them to let go of each other's hands and directed her head to a barn house that curved out from the main path.

"Here it is." Franziska said. Adrian stopped walking a few paces in front of her, looking at her to see why she had stopped, then turned her head to look at the barn.

Adrian had expected some dilapidated barn house, with roof tiles falling off the top and stacks of hay everywhere, along with that horrible dank farm smell. The latter was there, and she tried not to wrinkle her nose, but apart from that it looked like it had just been recently done up_. _A small cottage sat in the corner just after the gates, all bricks still intact with honeysuckle growing up the right wall, a patch of purple flowers outside past the porch.

She followed as Franziska opened the gates, and Adrian looked around the place as she tried to figure what everything was. To her left, she saw a huge long wooden stables that seemed to stretch on forever. Franziska caught her looking, and smiled.

"Do you want to go see all the horses first?" She asked.

Adrian shook her head, a pit of dread suddenly sinking in her stomach.

"No, I'm all right." She lied.

_Why did I agree to this again? Why couldn't I have just said I didn't like horses? _

She sighed inwardly, as the stables owner walked past and stopped, beginning to chat merrily with Franziska. Franziska was talking with more energy than usual to him, talking about her past at the stables and Adrian knew why she did agree. Franziska hardly chatted with anyone and she especially liked to avoid the topic about her past, so horse riding must have been a fond memory for her. She had looked so downcast when Adrian said she got bitten by a horse when she was younger, consequently not wanting to ride one, so she _wanted _to make her feel better and agreed.

It didn't make her feel any less scared of riding though.

"Oh, who is this with you?" He asked, smiling at Adrian with white teeth that contrasted with his suntanned skin and dark ruffled hair, "Have you ridden before?"

Franziska hesitated, "This is Adrian, she's - "

"I'm a good friend of Franziska's," Adrian interrupted, and the owner held out his hand. Franziska stopped and gave her an odd look that Adrian could see out of the corner of her eye, but tried to ignore it.

"I'm Guy, I'm the owner of the stables." He greeted in a friendly tone, as Adrian briefly shook his hand, "It's good to see you here, we don't get many new visitors."

"Ah, to answer your last question, I've never ridden a horse before." Adrian laughed nervously, "It's not really difficult is it?"

"Of course not!" He said, tucking his thumb underneath his denim dungarees, a red and blue checked shirt underneath sporting a smudge of dirt, "Don't worry, I won't put you on someone like Bludger. He can gallop for hours, I don't think I've seen a horse with so much energy."

Adrian smiled at the name, but Franziska didn't pick up the reference. _Well, I doubt she had ever even heard of the Harry Potter series... _

"My son named him." He explained, at Adrian's smile, "But it was better than the wife's suggestion of Licorice."

"Oh, yes, definitely." Adrian said, "I think Bludger is a good name for a horse."

"Yes, but it puts people off." He said, "Although, Franziska never was afraid of any of the horses here..."

_Jeez, how old is this man? _Adrian goggled as Franziska rose to the challenge and said she would ride Bludger, _Franziska last came here... what... twelve years ago? And he still remembers her? But he only looks about twenty-something... maybe thirty at a push... _

It was a mystery. She didn't particularly want to ask how old he was, (that would be rude, after all...) so decided she would ask Franziska later. Guy asked them if they would like to look around the stables, and Adrian really wished she didn't have to.

"Yes, I would love too!" Adrian said, with a forced cheerfulness that she hoped neither of them picked up.

* * *

The stables was unnaturally _clean. _It was like it had been designed with modern simplicity in mind, but with wood instead of creams and blacks. The wood was polished and smooth, no splinters in any of the planks, and there was no mess anywhere, just a long corridor down, with hats, riding crops and those leg-things (Franziska had called them jog-puhs? Jodhpurs? Unless that was the German equivalent for it...) hanging up next to the entrance, the doors to each horses' stable bit lined up in neat rows along both sides.

While Adrian was taking in the area from all angles, Franziska and Guy were talking in front of one of the horses, and Adrian felt a little bit left out. They both were debating something, while a chesnut brown horse ignored them both, it's head bent down and munching on a stack of hay.

"...Adrian hasn't ridden before, it needs to be your gentlest horse – nothing that will make her fall off or ones that spook at the sound of a car. " Franziska said, as Adrian started to wander over.

"Well, Banbury never hurt anyone." Guy said, "He's the calmest one here. He might need a bit of a prod every now and then to move, though - "

"Hmm, maybe I should walk with her instead, lead him on with the reins, just to make sure - "

"You don't need to do that," Adrian said surprised, "I'll be fine on Banbury"

Franziska turned her head, not noticing that Adrian had been listening.

"This is what you wanted to do," Adrian said, the thought hitting her head instantly that she sounded slightly bitter, "I'll be able to ride him all right, it's not that hard, right?"

Both of them looked at Guy for a response that they both wanted. Guy's eyes darted between them both, not knowing who to agree with. Franziska made the decision for him.

"Adrian, you're very clumsy. It hurts when you fall off."

Adrian gave her a blank look. _This is what we planned on doing today, but now she is trying to get me out of it? I should be agreeing with her – we can go back to her house and not fall off horses - _

She looked at Guy, and found a sudden surge of misplaced jealously over the one person apart from herself that Franziska had easily been able to talk to. And could ride horses.

"I won't fall off." Adrian found herself arguing stubbornly.

_God, what are you, a teenager? _

"Maybe we should do this another day, it looks like it's going to rain soon, and it's a lot slippier outside when it's wet." Franziska stated a matter of factly, but gave Adrian a look that she recognised as concern.

_She's being protective over me! _Adrian realised, feeling slightly embarrassed and looked down at her shoes before glancing back up. _That's so – _

"Why are you smiling at me for?" Franziska said dumbfounded. Adrian suddenly felt the impulse to kiss her, but Guy snapped her out of it.

"I could give her a brief lesson around the park if she wants, just so she knows the basics." He said to Franziska.

_Oh really now, it's not like you have to ask her _permission _to give me a riding lesson - _

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Franziska agreed.

Looking at them both discussing it in front of her but not taking any notice of what she thought, (not that she would have _disagreed _with Franziska), Adrian felt like a child that had just been pressured by her mom into having piano lessons.

* * *

The lesson wasn't so bad, because the whole way around as Guy had been instructing her on what to do, Adrian was still preoccupied on thinking about how she had got _on _the horse. When she had made her way up a couple of steps as she tried to get on, the horse craned it's neck around to stare at her. With those black haunted eyes that just stared...

Adrian had been terrified, and froze, while Guy coaxed her on the horse, or coaxed the horse to turn back around, Adrian hadn't been listening, too busy thinking _it's a sign, it's telling me that it's going to kick me off if I ride it... _

Riding the horse actually wasn't so bad, because she couldn't see it's eyes. She could just pretend it's a donkey or a camel.

_Actually, camels are quite scary. Maybe just a donkey. Yes, it's a hard working, sweet little donkey... _

The horse snorted, as if it was laughing at her, and Adrian felt stupid.

_All right. Not a donkey. _

"That's it, that's it!" Guy said, watching as the horse meandered round the corner, "You're getting the hang of it!"

Adrian wasn't actually doing anything if she was honest, but the horse – _wait, what's it's name... Bandle? Bamly? _- whatever it was called, had been round the park so many times, it knew what to do and was just doing it for her.

As Banbury turned around another corner, Adrian noticed that Franziska had rode Bludger out – it _had _to be Bludger, because of his sleek black pelt, (Just like a real Bludger. Not that Bludgers actually existed...) and was watching her, kitted up with a helmet that looked a lot better than the standard black bowl that Adrian had strapped on.

"C'mon horse," Adrian murmured quietly to Banbury, tapping it's neck to make it listen, "I need you to go over to the gate, where Franziska is, because then she'll be convinced I can ride you. I know it's a lie, but we need to lie every now and then, okay?"

The horse didn't listen to her, and continued to walk around the park.

Fortunately, this was fine, because Guy shouted over and asked her to attempt a trot, by kicking it a little in it's sides or using the reins. Adrian didn't really want to kick the horse, so shook the reins a little. This didn't do anything.

"C'mon horse." Adrian said in a strained voice, "I need you to make this work. Just go, go, go. C'mon - "

She kicked it a little in the sides, and was happily surprised when it actually started to trot.

The bond between her and the horse got better when her and Franziska left an hour later for their 'hack'. Adrian didn't know what a hack was, but she guessed it was just another horse rider word. Franziska took the lead in front, and Adrian followed slowly behind, Banbury understanding that today he was just meant to follow the horse in front. Adrian was glad that at least one of them knew what they were doing.

After a while though, she did relax and realised that horse riding wasn't too bad. Even if it was quite high up on a horse, it was a nice change of scenery, being able to look at the countryside, something that was scarce in her city life. It wasn't even that cold either, her pink duffel winter coat and fingerless gloves blocking out the winter chill.

As she was looking up at the tree branches above her, she suddenly felt a lurch as Banbury stopped, chewing on some of the brambles on their left.

"Argh!" She said, flopping forwards and clinging on to Banbury's neck. Banbury didn't take any notice. Franziska stopped and turned her horse around, laughing when she saw what was going on.

"It's not funny." Adrian grumbled, hesitantly pushing herself up and tilting her helmet, "I nearly fell off."

"We're only walking." Franziska said, "It'll be a lot worse if we were cantering. Or galloping."

"What's worse?"

"Galloping." Franziska replied.

"We're not doing that."

"If you can't stay on when we're walking, you'd probably die if Banbury decided to canter."

_Banbury That's my horse's name. OK. _

"You say that like a joke, but Franziska that's probably true."

"You'll be fine. I'm here." She said, while Bludger stepped around in a circle so Franziska was facing away from her again.

"That still hasn't stopped my horse from ea - "

Franziska flicked the reins and Bludger started walking again, Banbury dropping the rest of his lunch and following. Adrian _hated _how Franziska was right sometimes.

"Maybe we should gallop down that slope that's coming up in a minute, to make sure we don't slip..."

"Don't say that... not even as a joke..."

* * *

Although Franziska had been joking about galloping, she was telling the truth about the slope which they found about half and hour later. Franziska told Adrian to walk down it first, so she could watch in case anything happened (which made Adrian a lot more nervous than she would have been normally, if Franziska had gone first), but Adrian also wondered if it was because Franziska wanted to gallop down the slope after her.

To Adrian, the slope dropped at a forty five degree angle. The grass was chopped up and muddy from previous horse riders, and she could see little bumps in the ground that she could imagine Banbury tripping over. It was a long downhill slope, and if she was experienced as Franziska, she probably would have enjoyed galloping down it, but she wasn't. To her, it just looked dangerous.

"Can we go another way?" Adrian asked. Franziska moved Bludger to stand alongside her.

"Not really. If we go this way, after we go through the woods, it'll lead us back to the farm again. Or we could just turn back around and go the way we came, if you want."

"No, no," Adrian said, "It's all right. C'mon then, Banbury"

She flicked her reins, which she had been doing to get him started again, but this time she flicked them too hard. Combining this with the fact that Banbury _usually _galloped down hills, he charged off in a blur, leaving behind Franziska who didn't act quickly enough.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Adrian screamed, clutching hold of the reins, "No, no, no, stop! Stop! Whoa!"

While she was talking, Banbury was still galloping, the thud of his hooves ringing in Adrian's ears, the sheer speed of the movement making her wobble precariously on his back. She didn't know if this was because she was shaking or if he was going fast enough to make her lose her balance or both. Remembering how people stopped horses in the movies, she pulled sharply on the reins.

In slow motion, she watched as Banbury staggered forwards, his hoof stuck in a rabbit hole. He snorted wildly, and in a panic, Adrian let go of the reins, feeling herself slip sideways off.

Banbury released himself from the hole, and galloped again, while Adrian desperately tried to right herself. However with this sudden start off speed, she fell backwards, landing on her hip painfully while Banbury darted off.

Almost instantly, Franziska had galloped down the hill, jumping off Bludger and going straight to Adrian's side. Adrian pushed herself up, groaning as she felt her hip.

"Adrian, Adrian, are you all right?" Franziska said, sounding worried, "This is my fault, we should have just gone back - "

"No, no, I flicked the reins too hard." Adrian said.

"Is anything broken? Do you need to go to hospital? I know someone there, we can get you in with the top doctors straight away - "

"I'm fine." Adrian assured, a rise of pain attacking her hip, "Argh...no, nothing's broken, I can just feel a bruise coming..."

"Let me see."

Adrian looked at her, then took off her right jodhpurs, tucking her thumb underneath her underwear and right trouser leg and pulling it down so her hip bone was visible. She winced as she saw the beginnings of a huge bruise, already the skin swelling a lilac on her pale skin.

She turned away to look at Franziska, who was looking at her hip with a strange look on her face.

"Is it painful?" She asked, and hesitated before placing her hand on top of her hip.

Adrian hissed in pain, and Franziska immediately let go as if she had been burnt.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologised, turning away to Bludger as Adrian pulled her trouser leg up again, "I shouldn't have done that."

Adrian watched her from behind, wishing that her bruise hadn't hurt so Franziska could have kept her hand there longer. A stirring of longing rose up inside her, which made her feel nervous and uncomfortable. _Not really the right time or place here, Adrian. _

Something cold fell on her nose, and she sneezed.

"It's snowing." Franziska stated in surprise. Adrian looked up into the sky, and blinked as she saw the snow falling slowly like they were people trapped in a snow globe. A snowdrop got caught in her eye, ruining the romantic imagery for her.

"We need to get the horses back." Franziska said, "Can you walk?"

Adrian reached for Franziska's outstretched hand and pulled herself up, "Of course I can walk."

Franziska smiled, and neither of them let go as they walked down the slope, Franziska pulling Bludger by the reins.

"We just need to find your foolish horse now."

Adrian smiled, as she noticed that was the first time Franziska had used the word 'fool' all day.

* * *

When they had returned the horses and walked back to the house, the snow had turned from just falling down in occasional bursts to turning into a full out snow storm. The wind howled as they trudged through the grass, already a dusting of white powder on top as the snow flew into their faces.

Adrian had her arms crossed and her head down as she walked, following Franziska by watching her feet move in front of her. Neither of them were talking, because if they did they would probably get a mouth full of the white powder.

_I never expected it to snow this hard. It snowed during Christmas, but not this hard. The weather's supposed to be getting warmer not colder! _

Her mood lifted when the grass left and became gravel, because that meant they had reached the front of the house. Franziska stopped at the door, and pulled out her key from her pocket, turning around to Adrian, able to see with the protection of the archway over them.

"You want to come in and warm up?" Franziska said awkwardly, "Tuserve's car isn't in the driveway, so I think he's gone because of the snow..."

Adrian shivered, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

Franziska turned back around and opened the door, and Adrian gratefully followed her inside.

There was an old fashioned log fire in Franziska's modern style dining room, which should have looked out of place, but to Adrian it just made the room feel a little more homely. Franziska had lit it up, and Adrian watched the flames crackle and flicker warmth in her direction while Franziska was busy in the kitchen, clinking mugs and banging the cupboards as she prepared to make them both a tea and a hot chocolate.

Instead of sitting on the modern black chairs that looked slightly look office chairs, Adrian had plonked herself on the floor, crossing her legs as fiddled with her purple halter-neck top.

As soon as she entered the house, Adrian felt _tense. _She didn't know if Franziska was feeling the same way, but it would explain why she was on her own in the kitchen – telling her to go warm up by the fire earlier.

She turned her head to the window to see a storm of white billowing outside. She shivered, despite not being at all cold, glad that she wasn't out there.

_If I don't leave soon though, the roads will be blocked up. _

_I'll have to stay here for the night. _

That's what was making her feel tense.

_But I've stayed the night here before, right? It wasn't a problem then, it wasn't even the slightest bit awkward. _

_Although, it's different now, isn't it. We're a _couple _now. We're together, things should be different from last time. Franziska must know this as well, she'll know that, I think. I wonder if she wants me to stay though, or if she wants me to leave... _

"Is there any reason you're sitting on the floor?" Franziska asked wryly, as she walked in with a mug in each hand. Adrian turned her head around and pushed herself up to sit at the table.

"The chairs were too high to get any heat from the fire." Adrian explained, picking up her mug from on top of a coaster.

"Tuserve's prepared food for dinner," Franziska said, sounding slightly embarrassed, "I can put that in for us whenever you're hungry. He's made us some Jagersnitzel."

"Oooh, really?" Adrian said, sounding intrigued, "A real German dish, I actually really fancied trying that out when you mentioned it the other day..."

_...wait, idiot! What if she didn't want you to stay? You've just invited yourself to stay now! _

"...um, you know, that is if you want me to stay for dinner." Adrian quickly tried to recover, "You know, I could just leave now, um, there might not be enough for the both of us and it's snowing pretty hard out there - "

"What are you talking about?" Franziska interrupted, sounding surprised, "I said he cooked it for both of us, I told him you were coming over. Not that I even _asked _him to cook us dinner."

"Oh. He knows about us then?"

"Of course. Why would I hide it from people?" Franziska said, with a small hint of irritation, "That's why I didn't understand why earlier you decided to announce me as your _friend _to Guy."

_...I did? Wait... oh, yes I did. _

"I didn't want to go into the whole awkward stage of him being like, 'oh you're together, even though your both women' thing." Adrian said, drinking some of her tea, "Sometimes it's just easier to be known as friends."

"It might be easier, but that's not what I want." Franziska frowned, "You know, for someone who's been in this kind of a relationship before, I thought you would have been happy to announce that we're together instead of trying to hide it."

Adrian flinched, "No, I didn't mean to hide it, I was just trying to make things easier for you! Look, Franziska, I just wasn't sure of what it is you wanted, I thought you wouldn't want something like this to be public, like that whole article - "

"I thought you were fine with how I felt about that. I didn't _like _it being made public _in that way_, but that's not to say I want to keep it a secret."

Adrian blinked in surprise. _It looks like I had everything all wrong. _She had thought that Franziska would be the one who wanted to keep things quiet, and she had only been doing that because that's what she had expected of her. _For her to turn around and say that, that she really is sure on this relationship and wants it to be public – it's not something I had imagined. _

"I..." Adrian didn't have a reply to that, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you knew Guy that well, and I was trying to keep things simple."

"Well, I wouldn't say I know Guy _that_ well." Franziska emphasised, changing the subject to show she didn't mind any more, "I knew him for a short while when papa did some cases overseas here at America. We were only here a few months, the only other time before that when I've used this house is when papa came over here and adopted Miles. Not that I can really remember that, seeing as I was only - "

She gave Adrian an odd look.

"What, I'm listening!" Adrian protested.

"I know. I'm babbling. I never babble." Franziska frowned, "Your becoming a bad influence on me."

"I don't babble _that _much. I don't even think babbling is even a word... " She pulled out her orange memo pad, and flicked through some of the pages, "Although, I think I even wrote down 'babble' the other day, so if I wrote it down it must be a word. Kind of like 'rambling' or - "

"Your babbling. You've just proved yourself wrong." Franziska said with a smile.

"I shouldn't really try to argue with a prosecutor." Adrian joked, "How did Guy even remember you anyway, if you only saw him in the space of a few months? Especially seeing as that was _years _ago?"

"Oh, that's because his only ever accident on a horse was during a hack we both went on together."

Adrian pictured Guy tutoring Franziska on horse riding, taking her out for a 'hack', but couldn't picture him looking any younger. _He looks about twenty now, how could he teach her all those years ago? It doesn't make sense - _

"Wait, I was seven – he's twenty one now... so he would have been ten then."

"_What?_" Adrian exclaimed, "He taught you at ten years old?"

"I never said he taught me." Franziska replied, "I was taught by his father, we just went out on hacks together when his father taught other people."

"Oh..."

_So, they were friends then. Strange. I thought Franziska never had any friends growing up...even though she was only around for a few months. _

Adrian felt a twinge of irritation at this new revelation. _It's not like I don't want her to have friends. It just doesn't help that her childhood friend is relatively good looking. Well...if you like that type of thing. _

"So what did you do to him to make him have the accident?" Adrian said, hiding a smile.

"It wasn't any fault of mine. He was just trying to show off." Franziska said loftily, "We were jumping over logs in the woods, and once we came out, there was a hedge outlining the edge of the field that he tried to jump over. He ended up breaking his leg, and being hospitalised in bed for the rest of our stay in America."

"You know, I can see a pattern with you and riding with other people." Adrian laughed, "One of them tends to fall off, and it's not you."

"You make it sound like _my _fault." Franziska said with a small smile, but then turned serious, "Although, it was my fault earlier, I admit. Is your hip feeling all right? Are you sure you didn't break anything with that fall?"

"No, my hip's fine." She said, looking at Franziska who was looking down at her hot chocolate, finishing it off, "Anyway, it was kind of expected that I would fall..."

_Not that I didn't like it when she ran her hand down my hip. Despite it hurting. _Adrian shivered. _Oh god, why do things have to be so difficult? _

_The thing was, she didn't have to do that, it's more like she did it spontaneously. Does that mean that she wants this just as much as I do? _

"I have to apologise beforehand, I don't have any kind of entertainment planned for us this evening." Franziska said, looking up at the clock, "I do not own a television set or anything like that, so we cannot do what we normally do at your apartment."

_Let's do what we _don't _normally do at my apartment, then. _

_Ok, Adrian shut up. Don't even think that. _

"Do you have any idea on what we could do?" Franziska asked, "I'm not so good on entertaining others, but I know you used to host dinner parties and other things when you used to be a manager. What's the normal thing to do at other people's houses?"

_Oh, come on! That's a horrible question! _

To Adrian everything now was just hinting to her at them having sex. _There's no way I can say we should do that. Quick think of an alternative! _

The image of them having sex in Franziska's bed now switched to them having sex on the dining table. Adrian blinked, and hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Is it hot in here?" Franziska said, "I've left the fire on too long, you're all flushed."

"No, no, that's not it." Adrian said quickly, "No I'm just..."

_No, I'm just picturing you naked! Yes, that's a much better explanation, idiot. _

"Yes, it is a bit hot in here." Adrian lied, with a small laugh. Franziska blew the fire out, and Adrian struggled with her mind.

_Ok, stop thinking about it. That hip thing didn't mean anything, she was just trying to help. What do we usually do at my apartment? Oh yeah, watch films. That's out, no TV. We had dinner last time, what time is it – _Adrian looked at the clock, which told her it was nearly seven – _Ok, yes, dinner now might be a good idea. It's slightly early, but it'll give me time to think of something we could do... _

"How about we have dinner now?" Adrian proposed.

"Now?"

"Yes, I'm a little hungry."

_Well, I'm not really. But she doesn't need to know that I need to be distracted from us mentally having sex. _

_

* * *

_

During dinner, Adrian still couldn't concentrate. All she wanted to do was go over to Franziska who, unpractically for Adrian, was sitting opposite to her, and kiss her until she wanted to have sex as well. The thing was though, there was a table in the way and Adrian would _never _have the confidence or daring to do something outright like that. The only thing she could do was subtly hint at it, but she couldn't even do that at the moment.

She took a long drink from her glass of wine, and watched as Franziska scooped another bit of Jagersnitzel in her mouth.

_You're getting distracted again. Again. _

She didn't eat much in the end, not because it wasn't nice, but because she just wasn't hungry. Which was stupid, because she had told Franziska not too long ago that she was, so she forced herself to eat as much as she could.

"Don't worry about doing the dishes this time." Franziska said dead panned, and Adrian smiled.

"I won't."

"What did you do last time you came here?" Franziska asked, "I still feel bad that I left you alone for so long."

"Oh no, don't feel bad – Lee kept me company for a while, then I had a bath in that huge bath of yours... I spent a long time in there, so the time just flew by..."

Now Adrian had the image of them having sex in the bath. _This isn't healthy, I really need to stop thinking about this. _

Although, Franziska must have had a similar thought, because she blushed a little. Adrian let her knife and fork fall on the plate, and stood up.

"I can't eat any more." Adrian apologised. Franziska looked at her, and stood up with her clean plate.

"That's fine." She said after a pause. Adrian felt on edge as they both walked into the kitchen. _Is it going to happen, tonight?_

"Thanks for dinner." Adrian said, turning around and watching Franziska next to her as she put the dishes to one side.

"Don't thank me, thank Tuserve." Franziska said shortly. Adrian tilted her head and moved closer.

"No, thanks for dinner." She said smiling, a rush of nervousness running through her, as she wrapped her arms around Franziska's neck and leaned her face up to kiss her.

Franziska tilted her head down slightly, she wasn't taller by much, Adrian hearing her inhale slightly in that one tentative moment before their lips met.

Kissing Franziska was always something unbelievable to her, and this time Adrian kissed her more passionately than usual, desperately kissing deeper, trying to let her know that she _needed _this. Franziska responded by gripping the counter behind her, kissing her just as passionately, suddenly letting go to hold onto her shoulders, making Adrian stumble backwards.

Despite this, their lips still locked together, Adrian's tongue exploring Franziska mouth, the two of them melding together. They pulled away for an instant to breathe, and Adrian moaned a little in pleasure. Franziska still held on to her shoulders, pushing her away a little to look into her eyes.

"You can sleep in my bed again tonight, if you want." She said.

Adrian simply looked at her. Franziska looked away before returning her gaze.

"I'll sleep in Miles' bed again." She let go of her shoulders and stepped away, "Like last time."

Adrian was speechless.

_I... what? What did that mean just now then, if she suddenly said that? I thought that... _

"I...all right." Adrian found herself agreeing, "Yeah, sure, I mean, it's just like last time isn't it? It makes sense, haha, ok, um..."

"I'm..." Franziska paused, "I'm going to do the dishes."

She turned away, and started to stack the dishes in the dishwasher. Adrian watched her, not knowing what she was supposed to do stood there for a moment. When Franziska didn't say anything, she walked past her to the dining room, climbing up the black set of stairs.

* * *

Adrian didn't know what she had done wrong, but Franziska obviously didn't want to talk about it. She suddenly wished it wasn't snowing still, so she could at least be able to leave, instead of feeling trapped and not knowing what she should be doing.

She knew she probably shouldn't have left, but Franziska looked like she was feeling uncomfortable and it was almost like she had pushed her away again. Adrian walked down the corridor, feeling the need to waste time somehow by looking into Franziska's room.

Adrian sighed to herself, stepping inside and plonking herself down on the bed. This wasn't how she had expected the day to turn out. She had expected a terrifying experience on a horse, followed by them both laughing about it afterwards, maybe having some dinner. She hadn't expected the snow, and she hadn't expected feeling so tense, and she hadn't expected Franziska to be acting all awkward.

_I just don't understand though. I don't think I've done anything wrong. _

She turned her head, noticing something out of the corner of her eye that she hadn't seen the last time she came to visit. A pink tulip was on top of her chest of drawers, placed in a blue vase with some water, next to Franziska's only family picture. Adrian recognised it as the flower that Gumshoe had given Franziska and smiled.

_She actually kept it... _

Adrian thought she would have thrown it away as soon as possible, and fingered the petals gently, still smiling as she thought that she also had kept her own yellow tulip in a vase at home.

"You know, I was planning on giving you that flower that day." Franziska said from the doorway. Adrian slowly turned her head towards her, a faint smile on her face.

"Ah... you were?"

Franziska nodded, "That's the only reason why Scruffy gave it to me, he told me to give it to you. Well, he thought you were a man at the time..."

"I've had that mix up before." Adrian said jokingly. Franziska didn't laugh, looking at her with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said sincerely, "I'm just... I'm not ready for that yet."

Adrian didn't say anything. Franziska clasped her hands together, and looked away from Adrian to look at the tulip.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing Adrian, and I just wanted you to know that if I do act like a complete fool at times, it's not because I don't care about you – I care about you very much - " She flushed slightly, "But, I can't put my emotions into words, and sometimes I just keep things bottled up. I expect you to understand, which is highly unfair of me, and I feel like I can't let you down by not being good enough. I'm not _perfect _Adrian, and I don't think I ever will be perfect for you - "

"Franziska, you're babbling." Adrian said. Franziska looked at her.

"I'm being serious." She said, "I'm not perfect - "

"I know you're being serious." Adrian said, "I think you a lot better at this then you give yourself credit for. This is your first relationship, Franziska, and god knows we're never going to be a normal one. It's unfair of me to be dependent on you and expect you to take control, because relationships are meant to be equal and not only reliant on one person. I expect too much of you, and that isn't fair of me."

"That's not true, you just want a normal relationship, which is understandable - ." Franziska stated.

"No, I don't want a normal relationship." Adrian interrupted, "I just want to be in a relationship with you."

Franziska paused, and then said quietly, "Me too."

Adrian patted the bed beside her, and Franziska walked over and sat next to her, looking at the carpet.

"I never thought this would happen, with us." She said, "It's still a lot to take in. You've changed the whole way I see things, Adrian."

At this last statement, Franziska turned her head to look at her. Adrian felt slightly embarrassed and started to look at the carpet herself.

"I didn't mean to - "

"No, it's a good thing. I went around my whole life living through my father's and Miles' footsteps, not really thinking about what it is _I _wanted. It was expected that I would be a prodigy like my father, but I'm not. I'm not a good prosecutor, Adrian. That frustrated me, because it was all I ever knew."

Franziska sighed, and smiled slightly, "It's obvious you've had an effect on me, I never talk like this."

She paused, "When I first met you, I treated you how I would have treated any other witness, until I saw how similar we were, which scared me. When I saw you shouting out commands, looking as if you were in control, I knew immediately it was false, because that's the exact thing I did myself. Inside, I was doubting myself, asking if I was ever good enough."

"What are you talking about?" Adrian said incredulously, "I'm sorry Franziska, but I just can't accept that. You're not a good prosecutor? You're not good enough? What are you saying?"

Franziska blinked in surprise at the harsh words. Adrian sighed in exasperation.

"Franziska, you're the best prosecutor I know. Better than your father – despite his 'perfect' win record and better than Mr. Edgeworth. Did you ever give up like he did? Did you ever run away? You didn't – because you're strong enough to understand that even if it means losing, being a prosecutor is what you _are." _

She paused for a moment, "I don't know why you feel that you aren't good enough. Franziska, with us, it shouldn't be me relying on you to get everything perfect, because you _can't _get everything perfect. All I need from you is to try, and you need me to try to make this work. If I don't tell you how I feel, you won't know, and if you don't tell me how you feel, I won't know."

Adrian tried to put it in a way that she could understand, "You told me that you like to do all the investigating work and prosecuting work yourself, so you know you can trust your case. Well, if this relationship was a case, you would need to trust me to hold up my end of the investigation, and I would trust that you would use my evidence correctly in court. It's a mutual and fair agreement between us."

"You're not the only one who's changed Franziska." Adrian gave a short laugh and looked at her, "Do you really think I would be able to tell you things like this, if you hadn't given me a little more confidence in myself?"

Franziska gave a small 'hmph' in amusement.

"It looks like we've both changed." She said, looking at her.

"For the better I hope." Adrian joked, placing her hand on top of Franziska's.

"Oh, I think so." Franziska replied, leaning forward so she and Adrian could share a mutual and fair kiss between them.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! It's been a long time, right? A month? More? Well, my August was hectic, more hours at work, family staying longer than they should have, meeting up with friends, etc. Thanks to everyone who messaged me – even if you didn't mean to, it really helped me to keep writing! :D

Now, here's the bad news. I've had a few messages about a Franziska/Adrian sex scene in one of the upcoming chapters, and I have to be blunt – I cannot write sex scenes to save my life. Of course it's going to be a major topic for them in the upcoming chapters, but I wasn't actually going to write it... Now – if you are all crying 'NOOOO' at this point, I don't mind if someone actually wants to offer writing the scene, if you _can _write that kind of thing. It'll be it's own chapter, and of course I'll acknowledge that it was you who wrote it and not myself. Or if you don't want it posted in this story – I don't mind if you have it as a one shot in your own profile, and I can put a link up for those who want to read it as part of the story, and those who don't won't have to. Actually, the latter sounds like a better idea. Hmmm...

Well, I'm sure we can sort something out. :)

If you're interested in writing it, send me a PM – or if you're not all that bothered about a sex scene, tell me in the reviews, so I know whether or not it is a big issue to include it or not.

I think that's everything... thanks to all the reviews/messages as always! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Whoa, it's passed the 100,000 words AND the 100 reviews mark! :D

Uhm, yes. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, especially those who told me how they feel on the sexy times front! _I'm _not going to write it, but a few people have offered, and when they've finished, I'll put the links in one of the next A/N's at the point where it would be in the story. :)

Now, read! Read away! :3

* * *

Franziska 

Franziska was an early riser. When it had reached six thirty in the morning, she had already had her shower, got dressed, made her bed and started delegating jobs to people on her laptop, not that they would know until they opened up their email inbox in the next few hours or so.

"Franziska." A mumbled voice came from the doorway. Franziska stopped typing and turned her head to see Adrian leaning on the door frame, running a hand through her hair.

She still looked half asleep, her hair sticking up slightly, still wearing Franziska's pale blue silk pyjamas she had borrowed the previous night. Her glasses weren't on, and she blinked blearily, squinting her eyes from the bright light of the laptop screen.

"Adrian, what are you doing awake?" Franziska asked, her heart skipping as Adrian yawned. _How can something that's so unattractive on normal people be so adorable on Adrian?_

"Shower. Woke me up." Adrian said, rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Just work." Franziska said, "Get back to sleep, it's still early."

"All right." Adrian said, "Wake me up if I lie in for too long."

"Mmhm. Sorry I woke you up."

Adrian merely waved her hand to show she didn't mind, and stumbled back down the corridor. Franziska watched the empty space for a moment, listening to Adrian's slow footsteps, before looking back at her screen. She suddenly didn't have as much energy to write as she did a few moments ago, and sighed as she shut the lid.

Franziska tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently, turning back to look at the empty doorway. It was good that they had sorted out things a little more yesterday. Franziska liked to have things sorted.

_It means we can understand each other better than we did before. I felt so pressured to do things to make me look in control, when it shouldn't be like that – and also I didn't understand her either. It's just _odd_ for me to talk about these things. I've never talked about things like this before, and still even now there's things that I don't really want to talk to her about..._

_I wonder if she's the same. Maybe she's got things she can't talk about with me yet. _

Franziska snorted to herself.

_I doubt it. I know the worst about her already, about her attempt at suicide, her dependency, her mother dying at a young age... She's the one who doesn't know much about me. I'm used to keeping things to myself, that it goes against what I am to share things. Although – that _is _what being in a relationship is all about. Sharing things. This is harder work than I thought it would be..._

Franziska had grown up in an environment where sharing things was regarded as foolish and inappropriate. From a young age, Franziska had been scolded by her papa when she shared stories about her day, because it wasn't important – unless it was sharing information about a case.

_...Although, since I've been with Adrian, I've always been telling her about my day. I have stopped myself halfway through and insisted that I'm boring her, but maybe I'm not. Maybe she actually is interested... _

She blinked, realising for the first time how much it meant to have someone like Adrian in her life, someone who was interested in her day, who didn't mind putting up with her personality – well someone who even _liked _her personality. She rubbed her temples, and opened the lid up to her laptop, trying to focus on getting more of her paperwork done.

It was ten o'clock when Franziska woke Adrian up. She was going to do it at nine, but then couldn't do it, and watched her sleep for _far _too long. Feeling guilty over waking her up from the shower, Franziska had decided to make her breakfast.

_Pancakes are an American breakfast thing, I think. _

The only problem was, she had no idea how to make pancakes. She had clicked onto Google from her Blackberry, and typed in 'How to make American style pancakes' hoping something would help her. The first link that came up looked promising, and she opened it.

Her spirits dropped as she read through the instructions.

"Making the buttermilk?" She read, "What's buttermilk?"

There were lots of other words she couldn't understand either, such as 'curdle' and she had no idea what a 'skillet' was supposed to be.

Determined not to give up, she read through the recipe through a couple of times, decided to skip the whole buttermilk thing, and started looking for the ingredients on the pancake mix. She had eggs, and flour, and all the other little small bits like salt and sugar. Satisfied that she had everything, she followed the instructions, mixing it all together.

"_Next, take the skillet and heat on a medium heat." _

Quickly opening to a new page and typing into Google 'define:skillet' she found out that skillet was a frying pan to all normal people, and rooted around for one of them, then switching to her oven and looking for the 'medium heat' dial.

It took her about twenty minutes to get some pancakes going, and by then Adrian had been woken up again by the loud clattering downstairs, and sniffed the air as she came in.

"What are you cooking?" She asked, sounding a lot more awake then she did a few hours ago.

"I made you breakfast." Franziska said, plopping a fourth small pancake onto the stack on the plate with a spatula, "Although, if I were you I probably wouldn't eat it."

It had been a disaster. The first pancake was burnt on one side, the second one looked undercooked, but Franziska didn't want to risk burning it again, the third one had broken and crumbled and the fourth wasn't even in a proper pancake shape.

Adrian giggled, "Thanks, but I can make pancakes better."

"Really?" Franziska said, sounding dubious, "I've at least succeeded in not burning my kitchen down."

"Ah ah ah," Adrian waggled her finger, "I have you know, I can make good pancakes. Better than yours anyway. Now watch and learn..."

Franziska watched with a smirk on her face, expecting Adrian's effort to be a dismal failure. Somehow she must do something clumsy, like flip a pancake onto the ceiling, or crack the egg all over her hands, or finish making the pancakes only to drop the plate that had them all on.

Unfortunately, Adrian managed to make the pancakes the way pancakes should really be made. She proudly handed Franziska a plate with four pancakes on, a slab of butter melting on top.

"Where's yours?" Franziska asked, holding the plate.

"I'll cook mine in a minute." Adrian replied. Franziska gave the plate back to her.

"You have it. That was the last of the eggs." Franziska said.

"Oh." Adrian paused, "All right, we'll have two each."

"I'll have some muesli." Franziska said, shrugging, "I wasted my four pancakes earlier, anyway."

Adrian looked tempted to eat the pancakes, but it seemed to Franziska that her polite side wouldn't agree to it.

"I don't mind, I can cook pancakes any other time – I'll feel guilty if you don't have any - "

"Adrian. I wasn't going to cook the pancakes for me, I cooked them for you." She gave her a sly smile, "Are you really going to have an argument with me over it?"

At this point, Franziska had taken down the muesli box from the cupboard and was shaking it into a bowl. Adrian gave in, and opened up the fridge, pouring them both a glass of orange juice.

"Oh, you didn't want coffee did you?" Adrian said, as she did the second glass.

"No." Franziska watched Adrian for a moment, as she put the orange juice away, thinking to herself that it was like Adrian naturally knew her way around her house. It was a nice feeling, to be able to share this with someone.

"How are you able to cook pancakes so well?" Franziska asked, "I thought your cooking was as bad as mine."

"I practised cooking pancakes a lot when I was younger." Adrian said, "I was also concentrating a lot. It's the same as when I cooked you that meal a long time back. I couldn't have a single distraction, otherwise I'd probably forget something or do something wrong."

"Hm. It looks good."

"You can have some if you want!"

"No, no... I thought we already established this - "

* * *

After breakfast when Franziska was finished in the bathroom, she had moved her laptop downstairs into the dining room while Adrian was occupying the bathroom herself. Franziska was now in her work mode. Her BlackBerry lay next to her, she had a few new emails since she last checked from various people who said they couldn't get into work today, but she ignored those and looked through her notes she had taken and compared them with her old notes on the laptop.

_Looking at his profile, he doesn't have much on him. _Franziska frowned as she clicked through the folders that held all his criminal information. _This is his first crime, according to this. Except, the way he so effortlessly escaped, it seems like this was planned. A premeditated murder? _

"Ooh, look at all the snow outside." Adrian said, nearly making Franziska jump, "It's reaching up to the doorstep almost!"

Franziska pulled away from the laptop and looked outside to where the back-door was. It wasn't snowing at that moment, but Franziska assumed that it had snowed throughout the night, as the snow was lying in a thick blanket, creeping its way up the doorstep so that they were nearly snowed in.

_That means all the roads will be blocked up, still. _

Franziska inwardly sighed in frustration. That meant even more of a chance for Van Erway to run even further away than he already had, if the police couldn't race after him. _I'll need to call the detective in charge... _

"Hey, come on - " Adrian grinned, snapping Franziska out of her thoughts, "Let's go outside! It hasn't snowed like this in a long time!"

"What?" Franziska said in a distracted tone, already reaching for her BlackBerry to call the detective.

"Take a break from all this work," Adrian said, "Just have some fun outside in the snow with me - "

"I don't have time for fun - " Franziska said with a small frown, "Not at the moment. I need to make some calls and - "

"You had time off yesterday and there wasn't any problems." Adrian pointed out.

"It wasn't _snowing _yesterday." Franziska retorted, "It was only when it started to snow that all these problems have come up."

Adrian faltered, and fiddled with her halter neck top. Franziska didn't notice and continued.

"We're in the middle of a chase with the suspect and so it snows. I can't get onto the roads, because this is a country area and none of the roads will be cleared yet. I'm not even sure if the main roads will be cleared. If I don't get onto this now, it could mean that he escapes for good." Franziska informed her, searching through her contacts.

There was silence for a moment, and Franziska stopped going through her BlackBerry and turned around to see what was wrong. Adrian was still fiddling with her top, and looked like she was thinking about something.

"What is it?" Franziska said, but not in a harsh tone, "I'm sorry, but this is important."

"No, I understand." Adrian said, "Um, well I'm sorry I interrupted you..."

She shrugged on her duffel coat, and attempted to open the back-door to go outside. As she pushed, it was stuck from the snow, and her face flushed as the door continued to jam shut, failing completely to open. She shoved her body against it a few times, until it finally opened, Franziska watching as she left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Franziska felt like she had done something wrong, but at the same time she _knew _she was right. This was something that she had to do, she had taken a whole day off for Adrian yesterday, and it wasn't like she _knew _it was going to snow, therefore causing Adrian to stay another day. Of course, she liked having Adrian stay, but it made things difficult when she knew she had a busy day. It was why, so far, she had organised things for times when she wasn't busy.

She sighed and pressed to ring the detective in charge of the chase on Van Erway. Hopefully things were better for them than they were for her.

Half an hour later, and things were slightly more sorted. It _hadn't _snowed where the detectives were, and they confirmed that they were still on the case, and had recently found evidence that highly suggested Erway was nearby. This put Franziska in a much better mood, even when Gumshoe rung and told her that he had still come in despite the snow, only to be told by Franziska that she _wasn't _coming in.

She had made a few more connections on the case between the suspect and the victim, finding a link that she had struggled to work out before. It was known that the two were work colleagues at Big Flash inc. but although that was an explanation for how they knew each other, it wasn't an explanation for motive. _Well, that was until I found out that the suspect had been blackmailing Erway for years... _

Once Franziska stopped typing up the new information into her BlackBerry notes, she looked outside and started to worry about Adrian. She had been out there for a long time and she hadn't even taken her hat with her. Deciding that she needed a break, she left to go to the front hall, searching for her scarf and winter coat. Quickly doing up the buttons on the latter, she reached for Adrian's pink hat that she had propped on the coat stand and left to go outside.

The problem was, Franziska couldn't see anyone. Her back garden _was _more of a field than a back garden, but she thought that Adrian would have easily stuck out. She didn't think she would have gone too far away either.

_She hasn't... left has she? _

_No, she couldn't have. The roads are still all blocked up... _

As Franziska walked, the white snow crunched underneath her boots, her eyes were drawn to the huge white ball that had been rolled out across the field, tracks of green from the grass showing where it had been rolled. What was it supposed to be? Adrian had obviously done it, and it was about as tall as Franziska's hip bone, or at least that's what she assumed. She walked closer to inspect the white snowball, and suddenly she saw a flash of colour, and a white ball soar in her direction.

In surprise, she managed to dodge, and stopped walking. Adrian darted out from behind her hiding place again, and rolled up another snowball which she threw in Franziska's direction. Franziska ducked this time, holding up both hands in surrender.

_What – what is she doing? _

Adrian threw a few more this time, and Franziska jumped out of the way, worrying over why Adrian was attacking her like this.

_She wasn't really upset was she? I brought her hat for her, she shouldn't be trying to hit me - _

"A-Adrian!" Franziska said, "W-what are you doing?"

Adrian threw one more snowball, which hit Franziska squarely on the chest. Fortunately, Adrian wasn't too mad, because she hadn't thrown it all that hard, so it didn't hurt her at all.

At this point, Adrian burst into laughter. Franziska was thoroughly confused, as she walked right up to her, for a moment confusing her laughter for convulsive sobbing.

"Why are you laughing?" Franziska said, bewildered, "Why were you throwing things at me, I thought you were really upset!"

This only made Adrian laugh even harder, "Fr-Franziska, I was having a snowball fight with you..."

"A snowball fight?"

Adrian's laughter diminished slowly as she realised that Franziska had never had a snowball fight before. Franziska stared at her blankly, still holding her pink hat.

"You never had one when you were younger? Didn't Mr. Edgeworth tell you about them?"

"Miles never liked the snow." Franziska stated, "We stayed inside whenever it did."

Although, if Franziska was honest, she never particularly wanted to go outside in the cold either. _I would rather have studied up on Court Law... _

"Well, a snowball fight is where you roll up a ball of snow..." Adrian demonstrated by squishing the snow together so it went into a hard, bumpy round shape, "...and then you throw it at people and try to hit them."

"I must say, I don't really see the appeal..." Franziska said, shivering as a blast of cold wind hit her from one side.

Adrian patted the ground next to her, a slightly damp patch of grass that sat underneath the big snowball.

"Come sit down. It's warmer here." Adrian said. Franziska hesitated, then shook her head.

"I'm perfectly fine standing up." Franziska replied, "Besides, what was your purpose in rolling out this lump of snow, anyway?"

"It's the base to the snowman I was going to make, but then I couldn't be bothered to make the rest." Adrian said. Franziska remembered that she was holding her hat in her hand, and bent down so she could give it back to her.

"You forgot your hat."

"Thanks." Adrian smiled, "Was that all you came out for?"

"No..." Franziska said slowly, "Actually, I think I'll help you make the rest of that snowman."

"You don't have to, if you're busy - " Adrian said quickly, but Franziska shook her head.

"Adrian, I'll decide whether I'm busy or not. Now help me start rolling up a ball..."

The other woman got to her feet, both of them bending over to start gathering snow for them to roll across the field. As they got the mini snow ball rolling, Adrian giggled and ran a little faster than normal, nearly making Franziska lose her rhythm and fall over. In response, Franziska pushed her slightly, laughing as Adrian stumbled over her own feet and fell flat into the snow.

"Hey-!" Adrian said, sounding slightly muffled with her scarf falling over her mouth, as Franziska quickly ran off with the snowball.

Franziska heard a 'swoosh' by her right ear, and noticed a lump of snow fall not too far away into the ground in front of her. She quickly spun around as Adrian threw another snowball, dodging it with a smirk as she picked up the ball of snow they had rolled out, and had to hold it in two hands, slightly bigger than Adrian's magic eight ball she had in her apartment.

"Ah – you wouldn't!" Adrian said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Are you going to help me make a snowman, or do you want to have a snowball fight?" Franziska queried.

"Snowman, snowman." Adrian agreed, nodding her head a few times, still holding her hands up in the air.

* * *

They had been out in the snow for a while, the snowman had been finished, with a bent stick for a mouth, another stick for a nose, and few dimes (from Franziska's pocket) stuck around in a square for eyes. This looked a little freaky to the two of them, with the silver eyes shining in the sun, so they found some more sticks and made them into glasses instead. Adrian put her hat on top, and giggled.

"Look, it's me as a snowman!" Adrian said, "Well, a s-snow woman. We need to make you a sn-snow woman t-too!"

Franziska heard a slight chatter in her voice and turned around, noticing her shivering slightly.

"Oh god! You're freezing!" Franziska said, "You're clothes are all wet from when you fell over earlier, why didn't you say anything?"

"I di-didn't really notice, until now..." Adrian said, crossing her arms together. Franziska grabbed both of Adrian's hands together, and felt that they were stone cold.

"God, god, we've got to get you inside..." Franziska said, holding onto her hand and walking inside, "You've been out so much longer than me as well..."

"I-I'm fine..."

Franziska couldn't relax until they were inside, telling her firmly to get changed, taking off her coat and scarf for her before taking off her own coat.

"I can do it myself..." Adrian said, the chatter in her voice going, "Stop worrying."

"You need to change your clothes." Franziska repeated, hanging the wet items over a chair, walking over to light up the fireplace, "I'll light this up for you so when you get back you can warm up - "

"I don't have anything to change into." Adrian pointed out.

"You can wear something of mine - "

There was a hesitant pause, and Franziska stopped working at the fire to look at her. Adrian was biting her lip.

"I don't think anything of yours will be big enough to fit me. All your clothes are fitted, aren't they?"

"Yes..." Franziska said slowly, her mind rapidly thinking to what Adrian could change into.

"Do you have a blanket or anything?" Adrian asked, "I'll just wrap that around me while my wet clothes dry off."

"Yes... yes, I do have a blanket. Wait there." Franziska said, quickly leaving to her own room, fetching the blanket for her. When she returned, the fire had started to flicker to life, Adrian still fully dressed, sitting on a chair in front of the fire to warm up.

"Here." Franziska handed it to her, then awkwardly walking back into the kitchen so she didn't have to watch Adrian get undressed. She tapped her fingers on the counter for a moment, then opened the cupboards loudly, clicking the mugs as she found the items she needed to make them both a hot drink.

"This is a bit like deja vu, don't you think?" Adrian called through with a small chuckle.

Franziska smiled to herself, replying with a simple, "What do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate." Adrian said. Franziska heard the smile in her voice, and continued to smile as she went through the monotonous task of making two hot chocolates.

Once she had finished, she brought the two in, the fireplace crackling, with Adrian watching, snuggled up in the pale blue blanket, her blond hair flowing out behind it. For a moment, Franziska was caught in just staring at her, nothing was new or different, but at the same time, she had never seen Adrian just look so relaxed and at home. At home, in _her _home.

Adrian's wet clothes were hanging on the back of a chair in front of the fire, Franziska quickly noting that Adrian _was hardly wearing anything _underneath that blanket.

"We've run out of milk." Franziska said, not noticing that she had said 'we' instead of 'I'. Adrian turned around and looked at her.

"There isn't any eggs left either." Adrian remembered from that morning, "Did you want to get some?"

Franziska usually let Tuserve buy the shopping for her, he always knew what she wanted and knew what she liked. _Who knows how long this snow is going to last for, though? _

"Yes. There's a small convenience store in the village. I can always go later on, though."

"No, I don't mind coming, as soon as my clothes dry off."

Franziska put her hot chocolate down on the table, and leaned forward to hand the other mug to Adrian. At the same time, Adrian clumsily outstretched both her arms to take the mug, but instead of grabbing it she somehow pushed it towards Franziska's chest.

In slow motion, Franziska watched in horror as the cup tilted and slopped hot _hot _chocolate all over her top, running down her chest, down her stomach until it dripped onto the floor. Instinctively she let go of the cup, which smashed on the floor, Adrian holding a hand to her blanket-ed chest in mute shock.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god - " Adrian said, rising to her feet, the blanket falling away from her body, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - "

Franziska stopped staring at the brown stain soaking into her top to stare at Adrian instead. While Adrian fussed over the stain, trying to brush it off with her hand, all Franziska could take in was the fact that Adrian was standing their in nothing but her lingerie, her eyes running down from her breasts that were held in by a dark lacy purple bra which matched with her panties, eyes running down her down her hips, down her thighs...

...until suddenly, deft fingers started undoing her jacket buttons, quickly reaching up to her now brown stained cravat, which pulled away loosely. An embarrassed blush flared up on her cheeks, and she instinctively pulled away, holding her jacket together to cover herself up (even if the hot chocolate was soaking through to her skin). Her cravat slowly drifted to the floor and she struggled to say something, her face still the same shade of red.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing?" Franziska stuttered, looking Adrian in the eyes but failing as she tried not to look at her again.

"You're all wet - " Adrian said in confusion, and Franziska grew even more mortified.

"What are you implying!" Franziska said in embarrassment, then realised that _wasn't _what she meant, "I mean – I – I can change myself - "

Adrian suddenly realised why Franziska was so distracted, and in a shared embarrassment wrapped the blanket back around herself.

"Well, um..." Adrian said, a slight red tinge to her own cheeks, "...I uh, I'm sorry, I was just trying to help - "

"It's quite all right." Franziska said, looking at the floor, unable to get the near naked image of Adrian out of her mind, "I'm just going to go get changed."

* * *

It was awkward when Franziska returned, but Adrian quickly saved the situation by announcing that her clothes were dry and that they could both go into the village to pick up the eggs and milk. It had been a much longer walk that it should have, or at least it felt that way to Franziska.

_Urgh! Why does that image keep popping up in my mind! _

They were in the village now, and despite there being a few people around, Adrian had decided to keep holding hands as they walked through. Franziska was too distracted to care if people noticed or not, still caught up in looking back when Adrian's fingers were taking off her clothes...

In her free right hand, she loosely held her whip, an item that she didn't usually take out when it was just herself and Adrian, but she figured that she might have to use it on a few ignorant villagers. Her grip around it tightened as she thought back on what happened.

_How humiliating! Why did I have to respond in that way! Why did I have to act like such a foolish fool who doesn't know how to contain her own foolishly foolish emotional foolishness! _

"So, um, where is the store?" Adrian asked. Franziska blinked, brought back to the present.

"I'm not sure." She replied, "I do not visit here unless it's necessary..."

The snow on the ground was a reminder that it was necessary. Franziska looked down the street to her right, and tried to recollect where the shop was, and _not _think about Adrian.

This just made it even harder, and instead she ended up thinking of more indecent images of the other woman. She blushed, and coughed to try and make it go away.

"This way." Franziska said, taking a left. She was fairly certain she was right...

Fortunately, her guess had paid off, as a convenience store sat on the left corner, an elderly couple walking out with their bag of shopping.

"Ooh, looks like we've found it." Adrian said cheerfully, the two of them walking inside.

The shop was very small, even for a village shop. Franziska bought enough milk and eggs to last for a week, and as the two left, she bumped into someone very familiar and was slightly surprised to see him there.

"Ash!" Franziska said, just as they had both left the store. Detective Ash looked at Franziska in the same amount of surprise, "Ms. Von Karma!" before turning towards Adrian.

Franziska could see that he could recognise her and waited for him to click.

"Umm... Sorry, don't I know you from somewhere?" Ash said, his brow furrowing in thought, "I know! You're that Claire Rivers! The murderer!"

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs from nowhere and grabbed Adrian's arm that was holding the shopping bag, "You're under arr-eeeeest!"

Franziska whipped him with a scowl on her face.

"Sometimes Ash, you're more foolishly idiotic than Gumshoe."

Ash winced in pain. It looked like that hurt more than the physical blow of the whip.

"This is Adrian Andrews. The woman who you have tried to arrest previously despite not having any rational reason to do so."

"Oh! Yes, I remember now!" Ash said, completely oblivious to the irritated tone in Franziska's voice, "Nice to meet you again, Ms. Andrews!"

"Yes, likewise, detective." Adrian said with a small smile.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence, to see you both here!" Ash said, "I was just popping out to get some Oreos, and here you are!" He paused as something came to him, "So, what are you doing together? That case was a long time ago, wasn't it?"

"A month now." Franziska said, "To answer you're question, Adrian and I are a couple now."

Adrian's head swivelled in her direction, her mouth open in surprise. Ash did a double take, looking at Franziska for any sign she was joking.

"W-whoa! Really?" Ash said, then clicked his fingers, "So it IS true!"

This time both Adrian and Franziska looked at him in surprise.

"You already knew, detective?" Franziska said. Ash shook his head.

"It's been a rumour, but I didn't believe it. I especially didn't believe it when it was _him _who started to tell everyone..."

_That 'him' better not be Scruffy... if it is, so help me I'll... _

"...so, you're lesbians, huh?" Ash pondered, then shook his head again, "That sure must be frustrating on your part, Ms. Von Karma."

"...excuse me?" Franziska asked. Ash didn't seem to hear the edge in her voice and continued.

"Well, y'know. Kids and stuff, right? I know you're young and stuff now, but I always thought that the von Karmas would want to continue their legacy."

"Although this isn't any of your business," Franziska snapped, his words hitting a nerve, "There are other options. Just because I am _young and stuff _doesn't mean I haven't considered this before."

This was a lie, Franziska had never considered having children. It was something she expected to do when she was a _lot _older, but not at any point in the near future. Ash scoffed.

"Really? Other options? What like a sperm donor or adoption?" He frowned, "Now I'm not meaning to offend here, but I myself am against lesbians and gays doing that kind of thing. Those types bring up these kids to be like _them _and that isn't fair. Why should that kid have to be brought up gay? And marriage? Same-sex marriages? What the hell _is that_?"

Franziska grip tightened on her whip, the line taunt in her hands. Adrian didn't know what to say, looking at the detective in shock.

"I would like to know where you get your sources from that lesbian or gay couples bring up their children to be gay." Adrian said finally, "Do you honestly believe something like that? There have been many cases in which the child has had a happy and normal upbringing - "

"Normal?" He retorted, "Normal? They'll never be normal, because their parents are gay!"

"Well then how do you explain perfectly 'normal' straight families that have children who are homosexual?" Adrian argued. Ash shrugged.

"I dunno. But I know that Ms. Von Karma isn't gay." He tilted his head at Adrian, "This is just some dyke you feel sorry for, you don't have to pretend - "

Franziska cracked the whip at him, looking down at him with the most furious glare she had ever given anyone in her life. At this, Ash only then realised how offended the two had been and held up an arm to protect himself.

"How DARE you even suggest that, you foolishly-pitiful-excuse-of a foolish-fool-!" Franziska shouted in outrage, whipping him after each word for an added effect, "Are you truly that much of a fool that you can insult Adrian like that _to my face? _Do you really think I would agree with the _likes of you? _You foolishly pathetic piece of scum!"

She whipped him again, and he stumbled backwards, looking at her with fear in his eyes. Franziska whipped the ground and held the whip taunt above her head.

"Consider yourself out of a job, Detective." Franziska said coldly. Ash quickly made his escape, and Franziska seethed as she turned around to face Adrian, fury still in her eyes.

"How can people _think _like that - ! How _dare _he!" Franziska said, and was surprised when Adrian gently placed a hand on her arm, telling her in a subtle way to calm down.

"Franziska. You can't fire him for what he said." Adrian said.

"I can and it's happened." Franziska said, "People like that don't _deserve _to work - "

"Franziska." Adrian repeated, "There are people like that everywhere. It's not just going to be him."

Franziska didn't understand how Adrian could be so calm over this. She was still so _angry, _part of her wanting Ash to get back so she could whip him again. _How – how could you insult someone like Adrian? I know the word 'homophobic' but to see someone like that actually speak like that – how DARE he? I - _

"I don't care." Franziska gripping her whip tightly in both hands, "He - !"

"He was just saying his opinion." Adrian said, a slight sound of hurt in her voice she couldn't cover, "You can't fire him for that. I-I'm used to it by now..."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it - " Franziska argued, but Adrian just gave her a sad shake of the head.

"Franziska, there are people out there who can find fault with everyone. It can be over skin colour, religious beliefs, how you look, how you think... sexuality is only one thing out there. Some people have a problem with it and some don't."

"You shouldn't just take it like that - !" Franziska pointed out furiously, "I don't care what other people think, but you can't let _scum _like that think that they're better than you! Just because we're together, just because we're both women Adrian – that isn't a fault at all!"

"I know." Adrian said with a smile, "But if it wasn't that, they would find fault with something else."

"For being able to put up with things like that..." Franziska paused, "I sometimes think you don't have any faults at all, Adrian."

* * *

By the time they got back to the house, Franziska had managed to calm down, and noticed that the snow on the roads had been cleared and gritted. What also surprised Franziska was that her driveway had been cleared as well. A phone call later and she found out that Mr. Lee V. Tuserve had organised it for her so he could come down and continue with his duties later on in the day.

"Well, if Tuserve is coming down later, that means I'll have to go to work." Franziska grumbled. She really didn't want to go, but it would be awkward with the three of them together. _He would just keeping asking inane questions... _

"Did you want me to give you a lift there?" Adrian said brightly, "I could drop you off before I go home."

"Oh! Yes, that would be convenient." Franziska stated, scooping up her blackberry and case files, "What time is it now?"

"It's about one thirty." Adrian said. Franziska started to get into work mode and realised how many hours she had lost.

"All right. Did you want to go out for lunch first, or...?"

"I would prefer not to, today." Adrian admitted, "I said I would meet up with Claire at some point this week, and I haven't spoken to her yet so I was thinking I could have lunch with her today."

"Ah, all right." Franziska replied. Even though she knew Claire was _only _Adrian's friend, she still didn't particularly like her much. _It's better for me anyway, I'll have more hours left for work. _

"Do you have everything?"

"I think so..." Adrian said, checking that she had her scarf and gloves, then jangled her car keys on her finger, "Yup, I'm ready, let's go!"

It didn't take long for them to arrive, but Franziska wished it had taken a little longer. Adrian put the brake on and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You don't have to come out of the car with me." Franziska said. Adrian merely shook her head.

"I'm not, I'm going to run across the street to that supermarket and get some food." Adrian said with a grin. Franziska felt a bit foolish after that, and followed Adrian in getting out of the car.

"What time do you think you'll finish?" Adrian asked, walking around the car so she was standing beside the younger prosecutor. Franziska shifted her body so she was facing her and held her whip loosely in her left hand.

"Late. I'll ring you as soon as I'm out."

"Ok." Adrian said, "I'll talk to you later."

Adrian tilted her head, kissing her on the cheek. She pulled away for a moment, hesitated, then wrapped her arms around Franziska's neck to kiss her properly. Franziska reciprocated, holding her hands around Adrian's waist, pulling her as close to her own body as she could.

_How can something like this be wrong? _Franziska thought as they kissed, closing her eyes at how perfectly Adrian could kiss her. _How can something so natural be a problem to people who don't even understand? _

An awkward cough interrupted them, and Adrian pushed herself away, her hands on Franziska's shoulders. Franziska felt a pit of dread sink into her stomach, as she realised that she _recognised _that cough.

"I'm... uh, not interrupting anything, am I, sir?" Gumshoe said awkwardly, looking up at the sky and avoiding the eyes of the two women.

"I'll talk to you later." Adrian repeated, giving Franziska a short wave, then turned to Gumshoe with a glimpse of a smile, "Nice to see you Detective Gumshoe."

"Yeah, uh, nice to see you too pal." Gumshoe said, looking at Adrian for a brief moment before being whipped by Franziska.

"S-Scruffy!" Franziska said, suddenly flustered and red faced, "Who said you could just foolishly pop out of nowhere like some kind of foolishly bumbling magician!"

"I didn't pop out of nowhere, sir!" Gumshoe said, then chuckled, "I thought I was walking pretty loudly myself - "

Franziska whipped him again, trying to regain her composure, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going out for my lunch break, sir." Gumshoe said, "There's this sandwich shop across the street that does these really tasty, really cheap sandwiches..."

"They better be cheap after the salary cut you're going to get." Franziska retorted. Gumshoe slumped.

"N-no sir... anything but my salary... just cut me with your whip instead..."

He stood there for a moment as Franziska pulled out her BlackBerry and checked her emails. After she was satisfied on the report the detective on the Van Erway escape, she looked up with irritation when she saw he was still there.

"You're not going to waste your lunch break loitering around me, are you Scruffy?" She held the whip threateningly, "I can give you that cut of the whip if you so want..."

"No sir!" Gumshoe said, and quickly left, walking a pace faster than usual. Franziska sighed on the incompetence of her colleagues and subordinates, and wished that she could at least speak to someone with a bit of sense. _Ah Miles, if only you hadn't left for Europe... _

After a brisk ten minute walk, acknowledging the new receptionists presence with a nod, waiting a couple of minutes in the elevator until she arrived at the twelfth floor, (why did there have to be so many other people in an elevator? If they only wanted to go one floor up, why couldn't they just use the stairs?) she finally made it to her office.

A stack of paperwork had been left on her desk and she span her swivel chair around, sitting down and crossing her legs as she methodoically went through what she had been sent. The one that caught her interest was from Interpol, asking if she wanted to help take part in a smuggling investigation. As she read it, she realised it was big. It would mean travelling around the globe, helping one of the top Interpol detectives, Lang Zi - she didn't recognise many names of detectives, but she recognised his. This alone showed how renowned he was.

Franziska bit her lip. _This would have a huge effect on my career if I took this. But... _

It would mean leaving Adrian behind. Something as big as this, something that involved Interpol would take a least six months, possibly a year, possibly more than that.

_I couldn't do that... _

Suddenly, her door was dramatically burst open, and Franziska looked up in surprise, instantly reaching for her whip as she thought of Scruffy.

"Fraulein prosecutor!" The purple clad prosecutor said in surprise, "You're finally here, ja? Thank goodness!"

"It's _Ms. Von Karma_ to you, Gavin_." _Franziska gritted in irritation, _another idiot to add to the pile, _"Besides, do you know how insulting it is to be called a 'little woman' from someone who is younger than myself?"

"Oh I forget, we are both German!" Klavier said, ruffling his short hair, "Although, Ms. Von Karma, I believe I'm only a year or two younger than yourself. It's hard to find such a similarity between two people in American Law, it's like we are destined to be!"

Franziska whipped him, "You have only been here for a couple of months, yes? I think you should learn to understand who is in charge in the Prosecutor's office."

Klavier gave her a wide grin, "I'm guessing you would say that is yourself, ja? Do not fret, I only came to ask you about something I overheard."

"What is it." Franziska said in a tired voice. _Oh I wish you would just leave already, Gavin... _Franziska detested the teenager. From the way he assumed he could play at two different jobs, to the way he would have phrases of German in his speech. _You either speak German or you speak English. You don't speak both at the same time. _

"Is it true that your going out with a witness on a previous case?" Klavier said, moving his shades so they sat on his head, "And that she is a woman like yourself?"

"Is that all?" Franziska said, "Gavin, if you're really interested, then yes it is true. But now can you stop getting everyone to ask me that - "

"Achtung! He did get it right!" Klavier said in astonishment, "I never would have thought, looking at him - "

"You're not talking about Gumshoe are you?" Franziska interrupted. She had to know. _Who else could have told Ash and everyone else? _

"Nein, nein, not Gumshoe." Klavier replied, "So is it serious...? You know, Fraulien, if you ever wanted a third party member involved in well, _you know, _I can be very secretive - "

"Get out now." Franziska said sharply, glaring at the teenager prosecutor as she whipped him again. Klavier chuckled to himself good naturedly as he left and Franziska leaned her head back with a sigh. She was starting to regret letting everyone know about her relationship with Adrian.

_I'm sure it'll be fine after the initial shock wears off. Even if there are idiots like Ash and Gavin around. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hey guys, I've just realised that earlier I mentioned the suitcase case in Investigations (think it was the previous chapter) which now doesn't make any sense at all, so disregard that. Apart from that though, everything should be on the timeline.

Oh, also, American readers - do you still use dimes? (I have no clue at all on American money apart from dollars and cents...^^;) I don't know how big they are either, but I imagine they're about the size of a 10p... but correct me if I'm wrong!

Hope you liked the recent update! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long, guys.

Also, to recap, the story is set in 2019, so I _think _this is all right in terms of time line. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!

* * *

Adrian

Adrian knew something was up. It wasn't by the way Franziska had _suddenly _taken on a huge work load, burying herself in work was pretty much natural – plus in the recent past she had only been doing one, maybe two cases at a time, so she could have spent time with her. Now she had four cases on the go, she was at the point of ripping her hair out and advised Adrian not to call her.

Which she hadn't. The reason Adrian knew something was wrong, however, was because Franziska wasn't calling her either. She looked at her mobile screen for a while, realised she _wasn't _going to call just because she was psychically willing her too, and turned back to her laptop.

Despite Franziska being busy, it wasn't as if Adrian was bored. She had found some work herself; helping out promote a gig that was happening later on in March, the band involved a recently formed one called the Gavinners. The word 'Gavin' brought to mind that prosecutor that Franziska occasionally complained about when she hadn't been so bothered by Gumshoe, and Adrian wondered if they were going to be any good.

...Thinking about it, she hadn't actually looked them up yet.

Chewing the inside of her lip, she turned to look at her calender. _2__nd__ March... where did February go? _The snow had melted a while ago, though from her apartment it didn't look like Spring. All she could see out of her window was the gray of other apartment buildings, the empty flat below, roads and the occasional person walking or streams of cars.

She turned back to her laptop.

_Focus, Adrian, focus. _

She was meant to be researching. Making phone calls, looking up the venue, it would help if she even knew who the Gavinners _were_, all she knew was that she associated them with the annoying prosecutor Franziska worked with.

_Right, look them up first, they must have some kind of website or something... _

At that point her phone rang, causing her to jump from the sudden noise. Adrian hastily picked it up, noticing the lack of a caller ID. _Not Franziska. _If it was that might have been a little freaky. _Someone from work? _

"Hello, Adrian Andrews speaking."

"_Adrian! It's MAX. The band wanted to have a chat with you about the performance, you free at all?" _

Max was in charge. He was the owner of the company 'Fresh Start', which was all about helping 'new, fresh' musicians get their way onto the music scene, and hopefully in mainstream music, if that's what they wanted. There was a festival every April, called the Spring Fling, which was all about promoting new musicians. Fresh Start was the Gavinners sponsor, as Max had seen something in them that he had liked, and wanted to go a little further than just sponsor them. The Gavinners were doing their first gig at the end of March, and if they did well, both the Gavinners' name and Fresh Start would be out there, and it would encourage new artists to sign up to the Spring Fling.

"A... chat?"

"_Yes! About how they're being represented, where the venue is, what they're wearing, y'know usual band stuff. They were also talking about going on tour afterwards - "_

"But they've only just formed?" Adrian interrupted, bewildered, "No one even knows who they are, how can they think of going on tour...?"

"_Yeah, full of confidence these lot. Main guy was bragging how all the major labels are going to be after them after this performance." _

He gave a great booming laugh, which seemed to reverberate down the phone. Max didn't do chuckling. There was only one setting for him, and that was _loud_.

"_Hell, if they think they can do it, then they can do it! They've turned the dial up to MAX, they're not gonna do some weak performance! If you put in the MAXium effort, you'll get the MAX results!" _

"Where are they? Did they need to talk now?" Adrian was used to Max's exaggerated speech, and that the best way to deal with him was to get to the point.

"_They're here, some of 'em got bored though, and hung round the rehearsal room. These guys are dedicated, they came for a meeting, and while they wait they rehearse! I've heard them, they're pretty good though their lyrics are pretty focused on la- " _

"OK, well, I'll be down in about forty minutes." Adrian replied, looking at her clock, then at her tracksuit bottoms she was wearing, "Actually, make that forty-five minutes."

"_Haw-haw-haw! You've made a commitment, now you've gotta stick to it! I'm gonna time you Adrian, forty-five minutes as soon as you hang up, and that's the MAX time you can take - !" _

"See you soon, Mr. Powers."

"_I won't be seeing you soon, I'll be seeing you in forty-five! Haw-haw-haw!" _

With that he hung up. Adrian sighed, wondering what she had clean that she could wear.

* * *

Max Powers was the complete opposite of his younger brother, Will Powers. Will had been pretty nervous around her, she remembered (although, she did act like a completely different person back then), he looked up to others, he was polite, friendly and struggled to make conversation unless it revolved around gossip. The only thing she saw that they had in common was that they were both hard working (though Max took it to crazy levels) and their appearances.

Max's hair was like Will's, but unlike Will's short scruff of hair, his was a mane; longer and wild. It spun out of control in different directions, curling and sticking up in random odd places. They had almost identical facial expressions, though Max looked ten times more intense, with narrowed eyebrows and wide grins that didn't seem to match. Max was larger, more muscular, (with biceps that seemed to burst out of his red jacket, zipped up and sporting a white 'Fresh Start' t-shirt underneath) and did not know what 'low-self esteem' meant.

Basically, Max was a larger, untamed, unabashed version of Will.

It wasn't the confidence that irritated Adrian, however, it was the fact that he enjoyed using his name in parts of a conversation, and wouldn't just _say _it, but largely exaggerated it, just in case no one understood the pun he was making. He did not understand subtle, he said it like it is and didn't see the point of tact. It wouldn't have surprised her if he had just laughed in the faces of the band in question, when they said they were going to tour afterwards.

_Actually, _Adrian thought about it, _he did seem to respect them... especially if he's gone as far to sponsor them..._

Maybe it was _because _they were so confident in their abilities to get to the top, that Max respected them. If they just wanted to be noticed, he would have told them that they weren't good enough, but if they wanted to be known as the Legendary Greatest Band of All Time, Max would've clapped them on the shoulder and told them that they were his kind of band.

Adrian had to admit it, she preferred working with Will, then she did with Max.

"What d'you call this, Adrian! You're two minutes late! Haw-haw-haw! You do that again, and I'll get you fired for lying to your boss! Haw-haw-haw, it's obvious you didn't put in the MAXimum effort!"

The fact that Adrian was walking down the corridor to his office, and hadn't actually _seen _him yet made this all the more creepier.

_Definitely prefer working with Will. _

Max had his hands on the hips of his black combat trousers, huge white trainers with a red tick on bursting from his feet. Pairing that with the red sports jacket and the white top with the only visible word being 'FRESH', he looked more like a fitness instructor than someone working in the music industry.

"Being late could class as gross misconduct in some places, Adrian." He said, a wide grin on his face, "Next time we should've put a bet on it. If you got here on time, I'll give you a pay rise, if not you give _me _a pay rise. Take it to the next level!"

"I'm not sure about that, Mr. Powers." Adrian said politely.

"Bwah-haw-haw!" He boomed, his head thrown back and his sides shaking, "You know no adventure, Adrian! You gotta live your life to the MAX!"

This was the reason she worked at home instead of working in the spare office they had provided for her. For one, she already felt a headache coming on. _Good thing I brought some paracetamol... _

"Is the band still in the rehearsal room?" Adrian said, changing the subject.

"Most of 'em. I told the main guy that you were coming up when reception buzzed, so he's waiting in your office. He's only a kid! I'll be surprised if he could even drink yet, baw-haw-haw! Looks a bit glittery for my taste, but the young ones seem to like that type of thing – y'know my daughter _loves _those stories with the sparkly vampires in - "

_What on earth are you talking about - _ "Well, I suppose I better go see him..."

"Don't _suppose _anything Adrian, just _do! _Don't live your life so half-heartedly, do it to the MAX - "

Adrian bid her goodbyes and shut the door, thankful that she wasn't working for this company for any longer than she already was. The silence that followed was absolute _bliss, _five minutes with Max was definitely too long. She guessed he was so loud because he was used to shouting over music playing, or because he was semi-deaf, or a mix of the two, but all she knew was she found him difficult to deal with.

She walked down the corridor to her office, the _clap-clap _of her shoes echoing as she walked. When she opened her door, she saw a young man give her a smile that could melt the heart of thousands, tapping on the table in front of him with both his hands one after the other, to the rhythm that she had just walked.

"You know, Fraulein, the sound of you walking is mesmerising." He said, with a flash of teeth, sparkling white, _I can tell what he means by 'glitters'_, "I have become inspired to write, and I only get inspired by beauty."

If she was anyone else, she probably would've been flattered, but she just found this rather comical and tried not to laugh. No wonder Max got on with him, if this guy was _always _this subtle.

"I'm Adrian Andrews," Adrian introduced, hopefully in a _I-don't-stand-for-any-nonsense' _kind of way, holding out a hand for him to shake, "I here to help pro-"

Instead of shaking her hand, he turned it over and kissed it, "I know that. I also know that you look extremely familiar... are you perhaps a fan of out website?"

_Why would I be, I don't even know you - _

"I'm afraid not, Mr...?"

"Gavin." He smiled, "Though, you are free to call me Klavier, ja?"

* * *

She must have look surprised.

_Oh god, it's the same Gavin Franziska doesn't get on with, he's a prosecutor AND is starting his own band, it must be the same one as he's been speaking little phrases of German and I remember Franziska saying that she would rather him speak English or German, not both, and oh god this is kind of weird, should I tell him that I know him? Or would that make things kind of weird with me and him, if he knows about Franziska, and really it's not any of his business anyway, it's my personal life, and oh god why am I even panicking anyway - ? _

"Are you all right, Fraulein?" Klavier said, pushing his shades on top of his messily cut, blonde hair, "It's a bit early for you to become starstruck - "

"Are you a prosecutor?" Adrian blurted out, immediately wishing she hadn't said anything. It was now Klavier's turn to look surprised.

"In a matter of speaking..." Klavier said slowly, "I haven't actually taken my first case as of yet, so the question is, Ms. Andrews, how could you even know such a thing? Especially as that information has not be divulged onto the fan site - "

_I don't think he quite understands that I'm not a fan, but am just doing my job... _

"We have a mutual... acquaintance." Adrian said, searching hard for the right word, "Not that it has anything to do with why you called me - "

As soon as she had said the word 'acquaintance', Klavier had leaned forward in interest. He sat down in his char, and held out a hand in a gesture for Adrian to do the same thing. Which she did.

"You are correct, though my curiosity is killing me." He said, a cat-like smile on his face, "You are correct, though, you are correct..."

It seemed like he had to repeat the words in order to convince himself that he didn't need to know. He sighed, brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes, then leaned forward again, his necklace dangling onto the table.

"I wish to talk about how we are going to be represented to our audience, and..." He stopped awkwardly, then turned back to Adrian, "You know how much this is killing me, ja? I really want to know now, I am not used to not knowing things."

_Oh for – _Adrian looked at him patiently. Max was right, he did look like a kid. Maybe eighteen... nineteen...?

"Are you old enough to be a prosecutor?" Adrian asked, "I do not mean any offence, you just look rather young - "

His eyes flashed, "Well, if you want to know, it _is _legal."

_That's not what I meant! _

Her exasperation must have shown on her face, (if it was _Franziska _saying those words, she most probably would have reacted a little differently... no, a _lot _differently...) and Klavier sobered.

"I'm seventeen, male, living in the USA." He grinned, "Plus, I'm currently unavailable, and on a high salary to boot. I must say, I am quite a catch."

Adrian didn't know whether to find him charming, laughable or annoying. At the moment, she was finding him to be a mix of all three.

"Back on topic," Adrian said, trying to regain her professionalism, choosing to ignore his last statement, "I understand that you want to ensure you are portrayed correctly, a band's image is very important, especially on their first performance."

"We have a very... fixed idea, of what our band's image is." Klavier smiled, "We are very focused on law."

"_Law?" _Adrian repeated, "I don't quite understand - "

"All of our band members are connected with the law. I myself am a Prosecutor, the second guitarist is a detective in international affairs... you get my drift. Our first single, that we hope to release after this, is called '13 Years of Hard Time for Love'." He paused and meshed his fingers together, giving her a small smile, "Like I said, we are very law orientated."

"I see," Adrian said, "Well, as you know, Fresh Start is just a sponsor, all that is required of you in your performance is to be advertising the company. They are not going to tell you what to do, so the Gavinners are free to keep to their current image."

"I know that." Klavier said, nodding, "But what is different is that they have hired _you _to help us out. You are not a part of the company 'Fresh Start' and so they must want you involved in some way."

Max really wanted the Gavinners to succeed. Not just because it was good for his business, but because he genuinely liked them. So he went a little further than a sponsor normally did and decided to hire someone who was used to promoting and organising events such as these. It was a spark of good luck for Adrian and now she was determined for them to succeed, to keep her name in good faith.

"Yes, Mr. Powers hired me especially to help you." Adrian said, "Though if you believe this isn't required..."

Klavier smiled, "I never turn down a lady, Ms. Andrews. Shall we begin, ja?"

* * *

She soon spent more and more time in the offices of Fresh Start, not because she really wanted to, but because Klavier kept dragging her over with phone calls along the lines of '_Let's discuss this... _or _'I need your opinion on this...'. _Most of the time, however, they would have a brief talk about whatever it was Klavier wanted to talk about, then he would drift away chatting about himself or asking about her. It was at these points that Adrian went to leave, as they had effectively finished their discussion.

It had been a slight annoyance at first, as she was panicking over how much there was to do, and how little time she had to do it in and to be called over to ask _'What is your favourite type of meal, Fraulein? Are you a fan of German food?' _just made her want to snap at him and say _'I'm busy, Gavin!' _even though that wasn't the type of person she was.

For the first time, Adrian had an insight into how frustrating Franziska's job could be.

She was, she was ashamed to admit, a little flattered how much he wanted to talk to her, but judging by the rest of the employees at Fresh Start, there wasn't many women to talk to. It was more a case of her being _there _and having a reasonable excuse to have a long conversation with her.

Today however, she was the first in the office, taking it in for the first time, as Klavier was late. The walls were painted gray, a standard office table separating the two black swivel chairs and a plant that sat in the corner in the empty space between the gray filing cabinets. That's all there was, even the plant wasn't much of a personal touch.

Twirling her pen between her fingers, wondering what Klavier was going to bother her with now, (even though, she had stopped feeling bothered about it and just accepted it as a part of what Klavier was), her attention was suddenly caught when he slid the door open with the type of dramatic flair that only performers could get away with, apologising for being late.

"I do not like to keep a lady waiting, but in this case it was rather unavoidable." He said, pulling his chair back in order for him to sit.

"Traffic?" Adrian inquired politely. Klavier shook his head, his necklace moving as he did so.

"Nein, nein, my hog makes it impossible for traffic to be a factor, I just learned who our mutual acquaintance is." He grinned, "It's Ms. Von Karma, ja? I did some research and I believe that this is the case - "

"You did some _research?_" Adrian echoed, reeling from how bluntly he found out about Franziska, dreading the kind of research he had undergone.

"Well, of course." He said, "I wanted to know about your previous work, and, well, you seemed to be a little unlucky in regards to that. Involved in a case with the Mask*De Masque – I should've known about that, that was all over the news! Still, I can't fault you as you did an impeccable job with the museum event in the end."

He hadn't mention her first case, was it possible he hadn't delved that far? _Of course not, he's a prosecutor, they have to unearth everything. _She knew that from experience, if it hadn't been for _Miles Edgeworth_... What was the point with even arguing with a prosecutor anyway? _I would be useless as an attorney... _

"Yes, well I saw you and Ms. Von Karma also shared a couple of cases, but when I asked her about it, she told me it wasn't any of my business." He frowned, "Our mutual acquaintance couldn't be Godot – or Mr. Armando, as he is currently held in custody and, well, Mr. Wright... I don't like to blacken his reputation but I haven't heard good things about him."

That was odd. Adrian had only heard the highest regard for Mr. Wright, even Franziska grudgingly said he was an OK defence attorney. _I wonder who his source is... _

"So, not really having a definite someone, I looked into it some more and well, there was this article that someone had told me about, but I had forgotten about it... it would explain why Ms. Von Karma refused to talk to me at any rate..."

_Oh no. _

The look must have shown on her face, as she read an _'I-knew-it' _across Klavier's face, a small knowing smile as if he had unravelled some mystery or contradiction.

"Aha! So it _is _true, you and Ms. Von Karma are an item!" He leaned back in his chair with a satisfied look on his face, "I thought there must be a reason you were so immune to my charms, ja? It all becomes clear now..."

"Yes, well, it's not really anything that needed to be discussed, Mr. Gavin." Adrian said, _keep it composed, don't fall into a blabbering mess_, "Besides, I don't really know what this has to do with your show - "

"It had plenty to do with our show, Ms. Andrews." Klavier said, which took Adrian by surprise, _I was not expecting that_, "You already know how I have discussed with you and Mr. Powers about going on tour after this gig?"

"Yes, and I have already advised you that it might not be the best of ideas - "

He waved her off, not interested, "At first we are going to tour around parts of the USA and then we are going back to go to Europe and finish at Germany, my home country. Are you connecting the dots?"

_What dots? What is he even talking about? _Adrian failed to see how him knowing that she and Franziska were in a relationship correlated at all to going on tour around Europe.

He saw that she wasn't understanding, and went to break it down a bit more simply.

"I want to hire you to be an ongoing organiser for our concerts." He said, "And to go on tour with us. You're good at what you do, we work well together, I think it's the best possible arrangement."

Adrian looked at him with a blank expression on her face, "You haven't even seen how your first performance has gone yet, how can you think of hiring me?"

Klavier shrugged, "If it makes it easier for you, you can wait until we have finished this performance first before you decide. Do not fear, Ms. Andrews, we are going to be successful."

_If you are nearly as successful as you are confident, you'll have a bright future ahead of you... _

Adrian was trying not to despair at the teenager's enthusiasm, she didn't want to tell him that hardly any bands made it into the big time, and she knew that even if he did, he wouldn't listen.

"That isn't the point. I can't go on tour with you anyway, I can't leave America right now - "

_This _was where Klavier looked puzzled.

"I thought leaving America was one of the first things you wanted to do." He said, confused.

"Why on earth would I want to leave America?" Adrian said. It was a rhetorical question, but Klavier went to answer it anyway. When he did, Adrian wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly.

"...What?"

She stared at him, looking for some signs that he was lying. He looked a little uncomfortable, as if he had given something away that he thought she knew already. _How can this be possible, but... no, why haven't I been told, why... _

"I thought she had talked to you about it." Klavier said, "I thought you were both..."

He paused, "I'm sorry, you can go. We can talk about this tomorrow."

Adrian nodded dumbly, picking up her bag and leaving the door, quietly shutting it behind her, her hand shaking as his words echoed back to her.

"_Ms. Von Karma is taking part in an overseas investigation for Interpol. She's leaving on the 10th of March, I believe. I thought you might have wanted to be with her." _

Today was the sixth of March. Franziska hadn't told her anything.

* * *

There had been times in the past, when Franziska had told her that she was leaving. At first it had been because there was no real reason for her to stay, despite Adrian's _need _for her to stay. She had felt panicked, lost and confused, but mostly she had felt a dread in the pit of her stomach of how she was going to continue with her life.

Now, however, she felt blank and empty, sitting in her apartment looking in the direction of the window but not really seeing anything. As she tried to figure out what this feeling was, this bitterness that she wasn't used to, she realised that she felt _hurt. _

Hurt and _betrayed_.

She didn't even want to think right now, she had always known that work was an important part of Franziska's life, but she thought that... well, she thought _she _had been an important part in her life now as well. But for her to suddenly leave in an _overseas investigation _it meant that she obviously wasn't as important as she thought she had been, that she could have been nothing but a... a _distraction_.

Adrian continued to stare out the window, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She cursed at herself and wiped them away with her shirt sleeve, trying to push the thoughts away.

_I need to talk to her. _

She needed an explanation, she could come up with her own ideas all she wanted, but all she needed to know was what was going through Franziska's mind. She needed to talk to her... but she just didn't feel like she could right now.

But how could she not even tell her! The indignation, the hurt flared up again as the same words swirled in her mind, _leaving on the 10__th__ March, leaving on the 10__th__ March, _she thought that they had already been through enough together, she thought that they were, well, a couple and couples _share _things, they talk together about things, they _communicate_.

What had her and Franziska communicated about in the last week? Nothing. Nothing of importance, just little texts about their day, Adrian talking about Gavin, Franziska talking about work, it was just about work, work, _work. _Adrian had accepted that Franziska's work was a part of Franziska, but... but to not talk about anything else, to not... to not even care about anything else -

_I can't go through this right now - _

Adrian turned on her CD player, finding that the silence was only making her thoughts louder, she needed to drown them out. After the first couple of seconds, she realised with a jolt that it was Dirty Dancing playing, memories of when Franziska had come over, snuggling together on the sofa watching the film together, her humming the song the next day as they went out horse riding...

_Why couldn't it be like that still, why couldn't we just continue like that, what has changed? _

She turned off the CD player almost instantly, but the memories were still their, all the good times they had shared haunting her. She didn't want to think about it, so she did. Times they had shared together, dinners out, the small smile on Franziska's lips; different from the smirk she had used when they first met, it was a genuine _smile. _A rare sight for anyone that was fast becoming common for Adrian, how could it mean nothing, it couldn't have just been a distraction...

_I need to talk to her. _

Before she thought about it long enough that she would change her mind, she picked up the phone and called Franziska's mobile. There was a few rings before it left to Franziska's answer phone. Unperturbed she left a text message on her phone, quickly glancing at the clock to see what the time was. 2:03pm.

_Hello Franziska, just wanted to know if you are free, we need to tal - _

She deleted that sentence straight away, she hated the phrase _'we need to talk'. _There was always an ominous sense of finality about it, the phrase was so commonly used before splitting up that she didn't like to say it, even if it wasn't in that context. Given Franziska's history, she doubted she would have known the hidden meaning behind the words, but still. She didn't like to use it.

_Hi Franziska - _

Was 'Hi' too informal? _Oh for goodness sake Adrian, just write the text. _She deleted it, and decided that whatever she wrote on her next text she was just going to send.

_Hey Franziska, are you free for a late lunch at all? _

Her finger was hovering over the buttons, should she add anything about talking, anything Gavin said...? _No, I'll just send that, that will be fine. _

Once it had sent, she put the phone down on the table, watching the screen and biting her lip as she waited for a response. A couple of minutes went by, and when Adrian noticed she was shuffling from one foot to the other, she turned away from the phone, trying to busy herself with cleaning her apartment. She needed to engross herself in something, though this didn't seem to be working, as after she tidied her couch; putting the cushions back in their positions, she glanced over at the phone and walked over to check if it wasn't on silent.

It wasn't, but to make sure she would hear it when it went off, she put it on the loudest setting. Her mind semi-reassured, she started to pick up her paperwork from the floor and organised it into a pile next to her laptop, putting random bits of trash that were lying around in the bin... it was when she found a spare biro underneath the couch that her phone went off, causing her to jump from the sheer volume of it.

Adrian darted over to where she had left it on the dining table, opening up the message she had received from Franziska.

_Can't do lunch, already eaten plus busy. _

She looked at it blankly. That wasn't the reply she had wanted. _Now what do I do? _

While she just stood there, not having a clue on how she was supposed to get to talk to Franziska now, she didn't want to be pushing her to talk about her leaving, when another message chirped on her phone. Adrian hastily turned the volume down while it went off and opened the new message.

_I can meet after dinner though, half seven at your apartment? _Franziska must've felt slightly guilty for turning her down so quickly, _Sorry I can't do any sooner. _

Adrian felt like her leaving was confirmed, just for the fact that Franziska was feeling guilty to offer to come around a bit later _and _that she had apologised. Franziska wasn't known for doing one of those things very often, let alone both at the same time.

_Half seven is fine by me, _Adrian typed, _I'll see you then. _

She tried to make her text sound a little more enthusiastic, but then realised there was little point. This was the first time she _wasn't _looking forward to her visit, after all.

* * *

Distractions never really come around when you really need them. Adrian desperately needed something to distract her until Franziska came around, but she couldn't work as Klavier had already told her to go home and she couldn't think of anything he needed doing that she could research by herself, (though this might be because she wasn't thinking clearly and couldn't focus), she cleaned her apartment and decided that she needed to _get out _and decided to run some errands in the city.

This was picking up some bread. That was all she needed. When she had accomplished that, she decided to buy some new clothes, or at least trawl around all the clothes shops and have a look. A couple of hours later, she hadn't bought anything but she had effectively wasted some time.

She bought some noodles from a noodle stand to have for her dinner, slightly too salty for her taste, and walked back to her apartment, hoping it was almost seven.

It was half six. She had an hour to kill. Not enough time to watch a movie or to have a shower, too much time for her to sit around and wait...

Adrian ended up making herself some toast with jam, needing to do something with herself and turning on the TV to some chat show, not really watching but listening out for the door bell. Or the door opening, Franziska did have her own key after all.

The audience on the show booed at something, Adrian had finished one slice of toast. The other had gone stone cold a while ago. She went to wash her plate up, throwing her toast in the trash can, trying to think of what she was going to say to Franziska.

_Should I say it straight away? Should I give her a chance to tell me? What should I say... 'Why didn't you tell me?' No that sounds too confrontational, oh god oh god, what if she wants to leave me, what if she's going away for months? It is an Interpol case, they're going to be more important than the usual ones she does... _

The door opened, and Adrian jumped for what seem like the tenth time that day, the plate slipping out of her hand into the sink. The sound make Franziska look over in alarm and Adrian held up the plate sheepishly.

"It's still intact then." Franziska joked dryly.

Franziska looked a lot more relaxed then normal. Adrian just felt even more tense, her stomach twisting into knots.

"Yeah... yeah." Adrian said, not really knowing what to say, "You're here early?"

It was ten to seven. Franziska nodded and sighed.

"The meeting finished rather quickly. I suppose my whip had something to do with it."

Another joke. Adrian laughed because she felt like she had to. _Did she try to speed up the meeting on purpose? Or am I looking too much into it? Or was it just a joke? _

"Have you had dinner?" Franziska said, shutting the door behind her, looking towards the direction of the washing up as she put down one of her larger briefcases that she owned.

"Yes, I've already eaten." Adrian replied.

_Oh god, what is with all this small talk? _

The two of them hadn't seen each other in what felt like forever and they were reduced to small talk? There was an awkward silence as Adrian worried about what to say, maybe she should have planned some kind of speech, when Franziska broke the silence, looking over at her.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy." She apologised, "I've been trying to lower my workload, but they're not having it. I've got these cases to finish up, and then I was thinking of taking some holiday – unless you've got another job going after _Gavin._" She said the name with a hint of disgust.

"I don't even know why they let him in the office, he isn't even a proper prosecutor, hasn't taken one case yet, claims he's too _busy _with his songs – not that he's even a proper musician either, _I _haven't heard any of his songs – he's just so _irritating - _"

Franziska had gone into angry rant mode now, but Adrian was still stuck on what she had said. _I was thinking of taking some holiday – _well that was a lie for start, because she couldn't go on holiday, not with this Interpol case -

"When were you going to tell me you were going to be a part of an overseas investigation for Interpol?" Adrian said in a steady voice, trying to control her emotions, leaning against the sink, her pink rubber gloves still on her hands.

Franziska didn't just blink, her whole face seemed to flinch, struck in mid-flow. She looked at Adrian, giving her a questioning look, her mouth open in surprise.

"How did you know about that – oh – " She put two and two together, "Gavin told you."

"He wanted me to go on tour with him when they finished this performance for Fresh Start - "

"Foolish fool, no one even knows him, I'm ashamed to be born from the same country as his foolishly foolish self - " Franziska angrily muttered to herself, only half-listening to Adrian's words.

" - and said that since you were working overseas it would be the best arrangement."

"Adrian, I - "

"He said you're leaving on the _tenth _Franziska, how could you not tell me before now - "

"_Adrian._" Franziska said firmly, looking uncomfortable but determined to speak, "Yes, I did accept the job. It was going to make my career, opportunities like that don't come around very often. I can't talk too much about the investigation as the information is classified, but I was still able to live in America and be a part of it."

_What? _

That couldn't be right, it was an _overseas _investigation, how was it possible for her to still stay in America, surely she would have to go abroad -

"...What?" Adrian said, staring at her. Franziska continued, looking away from Adrian's eyes for a moment.

"I turned it down, in the end. While I would be situated in America, I would be working constantly until the end, and with this investigation it's impossible to know when the end _would be. _There was also the possibility that I would have to travel abroad, and that's an impossibility now."

Franziska sighed, frowning and cursing at Klavier, "If it wasn't for that foolish Gavin... you weren't meant to know, Adrian. I didn't want to worry you, I didn't want you to try and convince me to take it, I didn't want you to know how long it took me to make the right decision."

_The _right _decision... ? _

"Is that the right decision for me, or the right decision for you?" Adrian asked shakily.

"It was the right decision for both of us." Franziska said, "It isn't just about me any more, Adrian - "

"I know, but - " Adrian's voice wavered, "I don't want you _not _to go just because of me - "

"Don't be a fool Adrian Andrews."

Adrian watched as Franziska put her whip on the table, striding over to where she was standing. Adrian was desperately trying not to cry, looking down as Franziska stood in front of her. Suddenly it was Franziska who was all nerves, stroking the tear away from her cheek.

"Adrian, I..." Franziska stopped, "I couldn't have taken it even if wanted to, yes it _is _because of you, but not because I would feel guilty or anything like that, but it's because... Adrian - "

Franziska had a flush on her face now, leaning both hands on the sink either side of her, "I... look, what I'm _trying_ to say is, that I – oh for goodness sake - "

Adrian finished her sentence for her, wrapping her soapy washing up gloves around her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Franziska responded just as eagerly, the lack of physical contact from either of them having built up the last two weeks to this moment.

"I... I love you, too." Adrian said, looking into her eyes. Franziska pulled her rubber gloves off as the broke away, keeping hold of her hands once the items had been discarded in the sink.

"That's not fair, I didn't even say it first time." Franziska mumbled, causing Adrian to laugh. When they kissed again, this time with Franziska taking control, it had an edge of _desperation _that she had never felt before, a need from Franziska to keep on going, to -

"I brought a spare set of clothes," Franziska said, breaking away suddenly, the implication there as her face heated up, "I thought that maybe..."

"Are you sure?" Adrian said, leaning backwards to look at Franziska in the eyes. Franziska wasn't sure where to look, at her, to one side of her, to the clothes themselves, to the bedroom door...

"Yes," She nodded, choosing to look at her, "Yes."

Even though she said she was, Adrian didn't want to rush her, she still stood back, analysing her just to make sure. Franziska was still flushed, but had a set determination on her face coupled with, well, a _want _in her eyes that Adrian had never seen before. Her hair was tousled and out of place, and she was breathing heavily, looking at Adrian in frustration.

"Stop looking at me like that - "

"I just want to make sure - "

"I'm _ready, _Adrian - " Franziska said, kissing her on the neck, and _god that wasn't fair - _

"OK." Adrian mumbled, her senses heightened as all she could think about was how good _that felt. _Franziska slowly moved up from kissing her neck, Adrian pulling her towards the bedroom door, there were no more words as they half-kissed, half-stumbled into the room, shutting the door behind them and away from the rest of the world.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry again guys, for the major delay... Also, here is a link by RiseRebelResist who did a (ahem) follow up to this point (just connect the spaces):

www . fanfiction .net/s/6326970/1/bHot_b_bChocolate_b_With_bMarshmallows_b_extra_chapter

Except, it isn't really a follow up, as it's pretty much a complete different story, which is entirely my fault. (Sorry Rebel!) I've changed my mind so many times on this chapter, but go read it, it is amazing, just... go read it.

I'm sure there was someone else, but I can't seem to find it... if you did one, just PM me and I'll link you up!

Thanks again for sticking with this guys, you're all so awesome! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** What's this, an update? Haha, how's it going with you all? Yeah, I'm kind of losing my drive with this now, but I'm always like that with loooong projects – I've just got to stick with it! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Franziska

Franziska's first night staying at Adrian's apartment had been an unusual one. Not the night itself, that had been quite, _quite perfect_, but the morning after had been, well different. If Franziska was the type to watch romantic comedies, (she wasn't, of course), she might have expected when she awoke to see Adrian peacefully sleeping beside her, or awoke to see Adrian peacefully watching _her_ sleep, or waking to have a mini-panic as Adrian wasn't _there_ but then be reassured as she smelt a cooked breakfast from another room...

All in all, it was meant to be peaceful, both of them content just to lay around all day in bed, occasionally getting up when they required some food.

In reality, however, it was quite different.

"Franziska, you need to get up, you have work in an hour and I have work in half an hour, and ahhh why did I sleep in oh god, look at my hair and I need a shower - "

Franziska sleepily pushed herself up, half thinking to herself that she thought she heard her name being called, although it seemed like Adrian wasn't really talking to anyone but herself, rushing around the bedroom in wild abandon. She was picking up bits and bobs around the room, her hair in disarray as she searched around for her hair clip.

"Adrian. It's here." Franziska said, pulling the item in question off the bedside table and holding it out to her. Adrian jumped, not realising that Franziska had actually woken up.

"Ahhh, thanks." Adrian said, taking it from her hand, "It's already gone eight, my alarm didn't go off for some reason - "

While Adrian was babbling, Franziska pushed herself up in the bed, her attention caught by her clothes that had somehow found themselves on the floor. _We must have gotten a little carried away... they're all crinkled it's lucky I bought some spares... _

"Right." She said in a way to get Adrian's attention, who was still babbling to herself, while she shifted the duvet that it covered her, (being naked in front of others was still quite an alien concept to her, and it still didn't feel quite right), "First, you don't need a shower. It takes you twenty minutes to get to work in the car, so just do your hair and get your bag ready."

"But Franziska, I need to give you a lift, there's no way for you to get there - "

"I can walk, it's not too far from here. It does not really matter when I get to my office, do not worry."

"But - "

"Adrian, you work for _Gavin_, if he hears that we are both late to work, I will not hear the end of it. That man is good at jumping to conclusions, and surprisingly enough he can be quite accurate."

Adrian still looked reluctant so she continued, "I have my own key, I can lock up after I have left. _Go_, we can talk later."

"OK, OK, but make sure you ring me on your lunch break." Adrian said, giving her a look that seemed to say _'I-mean-it', _"Help yourself to breakfast - " She said as a way of apology, looking for her hairbrush, poking her head around the bathroom door to try and see if it was there. While she was doing this, Franziska got changed into her spare set of work clothes, wishing she had enough time for a shower herself. _Or a shower together – OK Franziska, this really isn't the right time to be thinking about that... _

"OK, I think I'm set," Adrian said, out of the bathroom, her hair pined back into a bun, wearing an orange halterneck top and black trousers, "I'll talk to you later OK, love you - " She said in a rush, quickly giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, running out of the room as she picked up her briefcase.

"Remember, eat as much breakfast as you want! Sorry I have to go! Remember to call me, OK?"

"I will," Franziska called after her, walking over to the open doorway so she could see her, though all she was given was a brief glimpse as she shut the door behind her. She sighed, ghosting her fingertips over where Adrian had kissed her. A small smile graced her lips and she stood quietly for a moment thinking of the blonde haired woman, blinked and then proceeded to get ready for work. _It seems as if I'll have to have breakfast on the go today... _

* * *

Finishing off the last bites of a fruity cereal bar that Franziska had found in the depths of Adrian's cupboard, she thought back to the previous night as she walked her way to work. It had been a huge step for her. Franziska wasn't sure if Adrian realised what such a large step it was, but to be honest it had been exceedingly difficult for her. She had been nervous, _so so nervous _and drastically out of her comfort zone, which was probably the main issue she had with the whole 'sex' thing. She was inexperienced and had no control on what was going on, well she did, but not as much as she would've liked and relied on Adrian to help her through it. Adrian had been helping her so much through this relationship that at times like these, she felt kind of useless. Last night had been rather embarrassing for her as she needed Adrian's help on quite a lot of things. She really hoped Adrian hadn't minded but still...

She flushed to herself as she thought about it and had decided that she needed to practise to get better. She needed a lot of practise. _Something that hopefully both of us will benefit by... _

Images of Adrian flashed to mind and she looked around hoping that no one could read minds. Which of course they couldn't. Her face was still flushing though, which probably meant that anyone around would have a good idea of what she was thinking about.

When Adrian asked her if it was OK, she was very close to pushing it off. She had been so scared to go through with it, even though she had adamantly told Adrian it was what she wanted. As it was what she wanted, so very much, but it was just difficult. The thought of undressing in front of someone else, to be so entirely _vulnerable_, to reveal that scar that still lingered on her shoulder, to reveal all her imperfections was something that quite frankly terrified her, and it had taken her a lot of her resolve to keep going even when Adrian had asked her _again _if she was sure.

Although she had been scared, she was still certain that it was what she wanted. It was, well, it was _foolish _but Franziska trusted Adrian more than she could ever trust anyone else, maybe even more so than she trusted Miles, she knew that she could tell her anything and she could still accept her for her. Adrian did not care that she had her share of baggage, that scar that lingered on her shoulder, but what had taken her most off guard was that she didn't pretend that it wasn't there, kissing it and stroking the outline with her finger in a kind of fascination...

Franziska drifted away in thought for a moment, then suddenly feeling quite ashamed with herself, coughing and blushing slightly, hoping no one else had noticed. Her phone went off, causing her to jump in alarm, hastily picking it up and clicking to read her new text message.

It was from Adrian.

_Sorry again for leaving so soon, just walking through the doors now so I'm going to be quick, just wanted to check you're OK, didn't really get to talk, I wish I didn't have work today! Talk to me when you can! Love you xx_

She smiled to herself as she read, imagining Adrian's panicked rushed voice and the fact that she felt guilty because she had to work. Something struck her as different, and with a jolt she realised it was because of the _'love you' _at the end. They had never sent that on texts or spoken it – well before last night anyway.

_Not that I have actually said it yet... _Franziska realised, noting that she would actually have to tell her at some point. It wasn't much of an issue but it still bothered her. As, well, she did love her after all.

Franziska blinked, almost stopping in her tracks, not noticing her surroundings as it sunk it.

She did.

She was in love with Adrian.

It was so out of the blue, even though she had already admitted it yesterday to Adrian, she hadn't admitted it so outright to _herself. _She knew for a little while now that she had certain feelings for the woman, but to be in love... it was something that didn't happen to her, except now it did – and it felt wonderful, like her life was clicking into place – something she thought had already happened once she became a prosecutor, but their had been a piece missing and she hadn't realised it until she found it.

She smiled again, typing out a reply, though deleting it at the last minute, resolving to talk to her later instead. A conversation she found was a lot more intimate than just a simple text message.

* * *

Her good mood must have been shined through as she walked through work, taking pretty much the whole office off guard. Looks of surprise followed her as she passed, because for some reason _Ms. Von Karma was _smiling _to herself, has she gone mad, is something bad going to happen? _Hushed questions were spread to others on what her good mood was over, some mentioned the article about her girlfriend, while others thought it was some sadistic grin that was set out for some hapless detective.

Gumshoe was safe in the precinct however, Franziska remembered telling him the day before that there was no need for him to take her to work this morning. It was looking to be a good day, no idiotic pestering from him, not too much work to be done and a good mood that she was expecting to carry on throughout the day, if she was lucky.

She had one case on at the moment, but court was due tomorrow and she had already found out all she needed to know. If she had some spare time later on in the day, she thought she might go over the witnesses' testimony with them – though she might just leave it for tomorrow morning and focus on sorting out her notes. Before that, however, she had to organise the notes that they had given her for the Interpol case, getting them ready for the person who they had chosen to take over the job instead of her.

Franziska felt like she had made the right decision, though it had been a hard decision to make. She did not feel any regret as she took a glimpse of the profiles of various potential criminals, it had actually felt like a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders. She had even felt like she wanted some _time off _for the first time in her life – though of course, not too much time off.

_Maybe I could take a break in Germany, and get back to prosecuting there when I get bored... though I wonder if Adrian would want to go to Germany... I would have to talk with her first. She might not even want a holiday, she's only just got back into work herself. _

Either way, it didn't matter too much. She could always go elsewhere if Adrian wanted. All that really mattered was having Adrian there with her.

_Maybe after work tonight we could go out for dinner... _

While Franziska was busy thinking over what kind of cuisine and restaurants there were in the city, her door suddenly opened causing her to jump in alarm.

"Well, I'm sure it must be around here – oh!"

Notes strewn around on her desk, the palms of her hands leaning against it while she stood, she looked up in surprise and stared at Klavier Gavin bursting into her office. It must have been because her mind had been previously occupied elsewhere that she did not think of some witty retort straight away, and Klavier took advantage of this, smiling to himself.

"I must have wandered into the wrong office!" He chuckled, "I do apologise Ms. Von Karma - "

He stepped backwards, allowing Franziska to see who it was who was accompanying him. A bewildered Adrian looked over at her, something that had rendered Franziska momentarily speechless.

" - I shall leave you in peace, ja? Come Ms. Andrews, I believe it is this way..."

He gave Franziska a ghost of a wink and shut the door, though Franziska was frozen to the spot, feeling her cheeks heat up in indignation.

_Of all the – of all ! _

He had been irritating her for a _while_. The day after he had met Adrian, he had been asking around the offices to see if anyone knew her and of _course _the gossip that had arose from that article with her and Adrian was brought up, _although the damn thing had been forgotten about until he brought it up. _After that, whenever they met he would ask how she was, whether or not they needed a helping hand in a certain 'department', along with other things and _by god _Franziska was tempted to sue him for sexual harassment.

_So so tempted. _

What further frustrated her and amused him was that she tended to get flustered whenever the topic of Adrian was brought up. Not many people tended to notice, but she would clam up when the topic arose and find some quick way of changing the subject. Though Gavin had noticed because he was too perceptive for his own good.

Which was why he had brought her in, just to wind her up, she knew it. He was trying to distract her, and _damn it _it was working. He was already in her bad books for telling Adrian that she was taking up that offer on the Interpol case, _when I wasn't, granted I was thinking about it but it wasn't his place to assume that I was going! _Now he was going to be talking to Adrian about her in some way – trying to find more ammunition to use against her whenever they met...

Not realising it, Franziska had been drumming her fingertips on her desk and stopped. Snatching her whip from the desk, she strode out of the room down the corridor to Gavin's office, as she had no doubt in her mind that he would now miraculously remember where it was.

"What are you doing here?" Franziska demanded, opening the door to his office, "I believe you have _meddled quite enough._"

Klavier and Adrian had their backs turned to her, Klavier resting one hand on his desk as his back was bent picking something up, Adrian standing a couple of feet away, hands fiddling with her memo pad. At the sound of her voice, the two turned over to face her.

"I left my guitars here, and the band wanted to go over a practice." He said, holding up an electric guitar in explanation, then coyly added, "Or were you talking to Adrian?"

"You know full well who I'm talking too you foolishly foolish fool of a fool who believes that I am going to foolishly fall for your little act, and I know what you're doing as well – well it's not bothering me at all - " She ranted at him, tightening her grip on her whip, " - what is your excuse for bring Ms. Andrews here - "

"We don't need to be so formal ja?" Klavier said, giving a relaxed smiled, "After all we are quite _well acquainted_ - "

That was it. Franziska let fly with the whip, catching him on the shoulder. She was only a little satisfied when he flinched from the contact, precautiously laying his guitar safely on the desk behind him.

_Of all the foolishness - ! _

Adrian coughed, her face flushing in embarrassment, "My car broke down on the way to work, and Mr. Gavin gave me a lift. Though he needed to stop off here first, so I just came along instead of waiting outside."

Franziska stared dumbly at Adrian for a moment, though Adrian was still too embarrassed to look her in the eye. It took a moment for the information to process, when it clicked. She furiously turned to Klavier, a steely look in her eye.

"_You would be a fool to tell me you let Adrian ride on that damn motorbike of yours." _She said, her teeth gritted, the image of Adrian tightly holding onto Gavin as he rode, jealously rising through her. _Not to mention Adrian doesn't have a shred of protective clothing if she fell off...! _Knowing Adrian the risk was too high for her to take.

"Of course not!" Klavier protested, looking quite affronted, "I was using _mein bruder's_ car. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I think you're a fool." Franziska retorted, placing her hands on her hips. Klavier folded his hands behind his head, his expression relaxing back to it's usual lazy grin.

"I can give you a lift back later, if you would like. Save you walking like this morning. Though I heard the von Karma mansion was a little too far to be walking distance...?"

"What?" Franziska could only respond, as it was the only thing going on in her mind apart from angry rages at Klavier, thinking _how can he possibly know, how can he possibly know, Adrian wouldn't tell him, oh god I hate this man so much - _

"You usually get a lift off Gumshoe, ja?"

"Only temporarily..." Franziska said grudgingly.

"Well, his car broke down this morning." Klavier said, "Apparently both he and Ms. Andrews had a collision."

_You cannot be serious. _

Except, it was quite obvious that he was being serious, despite the huge smirk on his face. It could only be _Scruffy _that could arrange such a coincidental crash on the _one day _she didn't accompany him for a lift. _I really need to retake my driving test._ She had taken it once when she was eighteen, after a year in lessons, but she had failed quite spectacularly. It had been a crushing blow for her, seeing as she was meant to be perfect in every way, though Miles had offered to drive her into work, which was the arrangement ever since, as Franziska was not up to the challenge of failing her test _again. _

_Wait a second... he and Adrian had a collision? _

"Wait, Adrian are you OK?" Franziska said, suddenly worried and not understanding why she was in work, "Did you get hurt, why did you bring her in here you stupid fool, she should be checked over first!"

"I'm fine, Franziska." Adrian said, smiling at her concern, "He only bumped the back of my car, it was no big deal. The insurance should pay for it, and no one got hurt so - "

"You should've have seen the smoke coming out of the good detective's car though, Ms. Von Karma!" Klavier beamed, "I didn't think it was possible to have so much smoke from one vehicle, ja?"

_Klavier was there...? Oh god this is too much of a coincidence... he must have set this up. Somehow._

"Don't tell me." Franziska said, holding a hand to her forehead, "You also _just happened _to be passing them at the same time and saw this happen?"

"You would be correct!" Klavier grinned, "I was so kind to offer them both a lift into work. We dropped off Gumshoe at the precinct and I covered the cost of the damages. I think I made the poor man cry. That was the moment when I noticed you weren't in the car with him and when I mentioned this to Ms. Andrews..."

He trailed off and Adrian flushed again, glancing at the floor.

"Also I heard you were in a good mood this morning..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not any more I'm not!" Franziska retorted, slashing him with the whip, then hitting him again when that perpetual smirk didn't seem to fade, "You foolishly, foolish, foolish foolish fool, why can't you just - "

She hit him again, trying to think of something to say, but no words came out _Gavin had beaten her, oh please no, _" - you're just a fool! A foolish fool who should take his foolish business elsewhere!"

Then with that, she left in a huff, speed walking back to her office, wishing she could just bury herself in the ground and wishing that Gavin would go and die somewhere. _To come in just to humiliate me! And succeeding! Does that make me a bigger fool than he is? That damn - ! _

She slammed open her office door, bringing her attention to the man who was currently standing over her desk, reading a slip of paper he was holding between his fingers. He turned his head to face her own.

"Hmm, I must have misheard when they said you were in a good mood."

Franziska stared at him in shock, feeling like she had experienced too much of it that morning.

"What on earth are you doing here, Miles Edgeworth?"

* * *

He looked well, still dressed in the same magenta suit, cravat tied around his neck, nothing new. Though she supposed she looked the same as always -

"You look different since I last saw you," Miles said, not answering her question. Franziska was close to tearing her hair out from frustration, not in the mood for Miles' word games.

"I've just had to deal with one irritating man, please don't make it a second so soon." Franziska said, "Just answer the question, what are you doing here?"

He smirked, waving the slip of paper in his hand, "I'm your replacement."

_Ahh... _

So, it was Miles Edgeworth who they hired to take over the interpol case. It didn't take Franziska by surprise, it was quite a logical choice if she thought about it.

Miles continued, "I've arrived a lot earlier that I expected to, I wasn't planning on being here until the twelfth, but seeing as you gave it up they insisted I come down as soon as I could."

"I couldn't take the job." Franziska said, realising Miles was waiting for an explanation, "I..."

She trailed off, feeling all of a sudden quite awkward. She wasn't planning on hiding her relationship with Adrian from her brother, but they weren't very good at talking about these kind of things. Miles merely waited for her to finish her sentence. This just irritated Franziska even more, _why did he have to be so persistent about these types of things - _

"I couldn't take it, because I am in a serious relationship and I did not want to jeopardize it by travelling out of the country and working for an indefinite period of time." Franziska quickly said, trying to sound as detached as possible. She walked a few paces towards the window, past Miles, unable to look at him.

There was a small awkward silence as this processed through Miles' mind. Franziska impatiently waited for him to respond, even though she really didn't want him to, she didn't really want to talk about this right now, why couldn't he just _go away... _

"So the rumours were true..." He started thoughtfully.

"What?" Franziska whipped around almost instantaneously, that was _not _the response she had been expecting, "Who is it, who told you – was it that Gavin? Or Gumshoe, what foolishly foolish fool of a fool would be foolish enough to spread rumours about a von Karma, I _swear to god - _"

"I'm not at a liberty to divulge that information, but be reassured it was neither Detective Gumshoe or Mr. Gavin." Miles replied, crossing his arms, "Though we did have a conversation about Ms. Andrews before I left for Germany, didn't we?"

He paused, giving a rueful smile, "It's quite ironic that as soon as I return we go back to the same topic of conversation..."

"Things have changed since we last met." Franziska said, feeling rather defensive on the matter. She had remembered it well, Miles had asked if she was sure that Adrian was with her because she _wanted _to be with her or because she _needed_ to be. It had been hard enough knowing whether or not it was what she wanted, let alone knowing if Adrian wanted _her _as well...

_God this type of thing still confuses me sometimes... _

"I hope so." Miles said, "Not that it's any of my business, but I do worry about you. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Franziska almost laughed at that. "I don't think it's possible to be hurt by Adrian."

Miles nodded, satisfied with that response. "As long as you're happy."

"I am." Franziska said, letting Miles know that she fully meant what she said. Miles nodded again, looking a little awkward and not knowing what to say.

"Good." He shuffled the rest of the files together, picking them up with both hands, "Then I'll shall be taking these then and be on my way. Would you like dinner later?"

"I've already planned to go out for dinner with Adrian tonight..."

_...not that she knows yet... _

Miles nodded for what seemed like the millionth time, "Well, I'm sure we can arrange something. I haven't seen you in quite a while after all."

There was an awkward pause then the two said their goodbyes, after their brief conversation. Which had been like most conversations the siblings shared, they only talked about things they felt mattered, neither interested in small talk. Franziska watching Miles leave, shutting the door quietly behind him. She let out a long sigh, seating herself down onto the chair behind her desk, rubbing her temples as her visit with Gavin sprung back to mind.

_Damn Gavin, damn Gavin, damn Gavin... _

* * *

An hour later and Franziska had pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind, trying valiantly to switch her focus on her work. Though this was difficult, as all she was trying to do was read her notes on her case tomorrow, though she found herself looking up over at the clock, or unlocking her phone to see if she had any messages.

Which she didn't, as she knew, because her phone wasn't on silent, but all she wanted to do was ring Adrian and talk about last night and ask her out for dinner. She didn't want to talk about what happened this morning. _That was too humiliating... _

Except it was only half-ten, and she was unsure when Adrian took her breaks. Though she knew that it was no where near her lunch break yet, and usually Adrian rung her when she was free so she should just wait patiently...

Irritated, she picked up her notes and shuffled them so the fitted together in a neat pile, placing them down on the table for her to read.

_'Victim: Jess Deserts. Died through suffocation between 2-3pm.' _

_'Suspect: Van Erway, defendant. Used to be in a relationship with the victim.' _

It was the same Van Erway that had escaped a couple of months ago from the scene of crime, when he had murdered his blackmailer (not that he had been brought into court for that) and now he had been found at another murder scene. This time, a neighbour had heard sounds of a struggle and called the police. They had been able to apprehend him, but they had not been able to save her life.

The victim' apartment hadn't been broken into, and when Erway had been searched they found an extra set of keys. This was proof enough for Franziska that they knew each other in some way, and after some inspection of the apartment, she found a ripped photo of the two of them in the trash.

Erway had become so agitated over the fact that the photo had been ripped, that he inadvertently confessed to once being in a relationship with her. After some questioning, she learnt that they had been together just before he had been blackmailed and then she broke up with him. He hadn't answered any more questions after that.

When she had talked to him at the detention centre, he was at a constant state of unrest. He could not stay still for longer than two seconds, constantly twitching, or shuffling, or knotting his fingers together. His eye's wandered and never looked at Franziska unless he had a serious comment to make, he looked like some kind of caged animal, wild and frenzied, that was looking for a way to escape.

This was why Franziska knew there was more to the story than he was letting on. While he had given no motive to killing his ex-girlfriend, Franziska believed that he simply had felt betrayed.

_They had been together for a long time, according to him, until he was being blackmailed. Not wanting to be involved, she left. To resolve the problem, he decided to get rid of the blackmailer so they could be together again. He's been running away for months, then when he thinks he's lost us, he goes back to her, only to realise that she wants nothing to do with him any more._

That's what Franziska had theorised. All the evidence seems suggested the same thing, after a vigorous investigation on her part alongside the investigation team. She wasn't going to rely on a lack on evidence, not like _certain _attorneys. She briefly skimmed over her transcribed interview she had taken with him in the detention centre.

When Franziska talked with him, he would either angrily snap at her, or just fall into a depressed silence. He was mentally unstable, though there was no way to prove if he had been like that before her murder or after. The only thing he had said regarding her death was a small mutter of, _'she deserved it' _and that's all Franziska needed to hear from him.

She sighed, flicking past the interview she had with him, skipping over the ones of Jess' friends, of the neighbour who had heard what was going on, not really reading them. She already knew what they said. Jess' friends had commented that she had been glad to be out of the relationship, and that she had seen him on the news. When Franziska asked what Jess had thought about that, they had replied that if she ever saw him, she would have called the police.

_Which she didn't. _

This had been the one issue she had with the whole case. A minor one, but one nonetheless. It could have been quite easy for Jess to simply pick up the phone once she had heard the keys unlocking the door, as it had been confirmed she had only ever given out a spare set of keys for him, but she didn't.

She hadn't told Erway this, but she believed that the only reason for this was because the victim was still in love with him.

Franziska clicked her pen a few times, looking blankly at her notes. The human race sometimes both sickened her and bewildered her. She could quite simply not understand how anyone could murder the one they loved, the thought of her ever trying to kill anyone, let alone someone she held dear to her, was simply ludicrous. Even if she had been in that situation, she couldn't do it. What could have been going through his mind in those last moments, to hear her muffled pleas to let her go as she took her last breath?

To her, the man was a monster. For her, someone who could objectively prosecute every case, to view murderers with indifference, to get so, sobiased towards one man...

The problem wasn't with her case she had against him. No, her case against him was solid, if Gumshoe was there to jinx it, he would have chuckled and said something along the lines of, _'we've got this in the bag, sir!' _there was only one problem she was going to have with the case, and that was her opinions on Erway.

If she let herself get overly emotional and angry, well it wasn't going to help anyone.

_I'm getting too involved. I had this problem before when Adrian was involved in the case near her apartment... I have to let the evidence do the talking instead of what I think of him. _

Franziska drummed her fingers on the wooden desk, looking up at the clock. _Eleven. Maybe I should talk with the witness. _

If anything, it would give her something to do.

* * *

"_You were talking with a witness? I'm sorry, I thought if you were busy you wouldn't have picked up..." _

Adrian had finally called while she had been talking to the neighbour of the victim, though Franziska was finding the whole thing dreadfully tedious. Instead of staying on the topic at hand, she had decided to babble about what an annoying person Ms. Deserts was, her favourite saying being: _'I'm not one to dishonour the dead, but...'. _Trying to get the old woman to focus on her testimony instead of babbling about inane gossip was difficult, and she had the sinking feeling that things were not going to change in court tomorrow.

"It's fine, I was finished with her anyway." Franziska said, walking outside to the front entrance of the detention centre, "Is this your lunch break? Did you want to go somewhere?"

"_The office is a bit far away from yours, plus I don't actually have my car..." _

Ah. There was that.

"I can get someone to fetch you when you've finished, even if it's just a cab. I'll easily be able to afford one, plus I know someone reliable who wouldn't dare rip you off - "

"_Mr. Gavin has offered to give me a lift back once I've finished here..." _Adrian sounded a little hesitant, as if she anticipated what Franziska's reaction was going to be.

"I never thought I would meet someone who is more foolish and infuriating than Mr. Phoenix Wright, but it seems that _Gavin _has exceeded all my expections, all he does is _foolishly meddle _especially when he knows that it irritates me – of all the foolhardy - !"

"_I already said I would." _Adrian said, sounding a little apologetic, _"He's being really kind to me today, it's a little unsettling." _

"Hmph. He would be kind to _you_. If I was there he would constantly be making small jibes and since he knew that we were together last night, there's no doubt he's going to bring that up in the future..."

Franziska hated Gavin. Oh so very much. _I'm going to kill him one day. It'll be his own fault, maybe I'll strangle him with my whip... _

"_Ah, last night..." _

There was a pause over the phone, and Franziska suddenly had the fear that she had done something wrong the previous night. _Was I not good enough? Was I doing it wrong somehow, oh god I should have researched this somehow... _

"_...I just wanted to check if you were OK, you know, I wasn't sure if it's what you wanted but I still went through with it anyway, and y'know, we didn't get a chance to talk this morning..." _

"Adrian, it was... good. No, not good, it was really good." Franziska felt herself heating up, it was a good thing there was no one else around, _I can't even talk properly, come on Franziska get a grip_, "I've never felt like that before and – um, yes, quite good. Yes."

"_Ah, good. I just... y'know I wasn't sure. I just want to check." _

There was an awkward silence for a long long moment, when something suddenly clicked for Franziska. _Ah, dinner! _

"Did you want to go out for dinner once you've finished work?" Franziska asked hurriedly, _change the subject, change the subject, _"Anything you wanted, I don't mind."

"_Oh! That would be lovely. Well, what about that Greek place you were talking about before? We was going to go there for lunch a while back after one of your cases had finished. Do they do dinner as well?" _

"Yes, yes they do." Franziska replied. That was when that Ms. Claire Rivers had been around bothering Adrian after that case, which had been rather irritating. Adrian hadn't heard from her as much recently when she got given more hours at her new job, which suited Franziska rather nicely. There was something about Rivers that just bothered her, though she didn't really know what.

_Though not as much as Gavin, I swear to god... _

"_OK, well I'm not sure when I finish up, but I need to go back and have – ah! - !"_

Adrian's exclamation sounded faint, as if the receiver had been dropped, muffled noises coming from the phone as it was being moved.

"_Guten Tag! – Ms. Von Karma! Making dinner arrangements?"_

_Oh for the love of - _

"Gavin, why can't you go eavesdrop on someone else's conversation?" Franziska snapped, "Do you really have nothing better to do than bother us? Go and find someone else to talk to!"

"_I only like to talk to the most attractive individuals, it's a rather vain quality of mine. Really, Fraulien Andrews should feel quite honoured to be able to talk with me. So should you, if I think about it." _

"I would be honoured if you decided to leave us alone!" Franziska retorted, "I - "

"_Ah, Ms. Andrews, would you like my autograph? I'm going to be a huge superstar one day so - " _

Klavier was oblivious to Franziska's angry words, addressing Adrian while Franziska was talking. Franziska thought she could hear an _'that's all right, really...' _from Adrian and was tempted to just hang up. _So so tempted. _

"Gavin." Franziska said through gritted teeth, trying to restrain herself from lashing out with her whip on a lampost, "Get off the phone. Now."

"_I just thought I would let you know that if you're having dinner, I can drop off Adrian for you for about half six. I think I know what Greek place you're talking about, I've been there before, it's quite nice. The one on the corner, near the courthouse ja?" _

"You will not need to _drop Adrian off_, I will arrange her travel - "

"_Well that's not very nice, it's not as if I invited myself to join you is it? Though I have already let you know that I can always 'join in' if you get my meaning." _

"Fool!" Franziska said, her grip tightening on the whip, "I'll get you thrown out of the Prosecutor's office if you keep insinuating such things!"

"_Ahaha! Is that a threat? No matter, no matter, I've said what I needed to say. Really, you should learn to lighten up a bit, hmmm Ms. von Karma?" _

"You should learn that it isn't polite to snatch phones off others and interrupt a private conversation." Franziska replied, "Now get away before I do something I regret, though in your case I doubt I will regret it all too much!"

"_He already left, he handed me back the phone and ran away." _It was Adrian's voice back on now, no doubt hearing Franziska's angry rant, _"I really don't mind paying for a taxi to get there - " _

"Don't be foolish, I'll pay." Franziska waved off, "What time do you finish work? Six?"

"_Yes, I'll be finishing at six tonight." _

"I'll arrange a taxi to pick you up at quarter past. Do not, _do not, _take Gavin up on his offer on a lift, I cannot stand seeing his face again today."

"_I can tell," _An amused tone in her voice, "_Don't worry, I won't be bringing him along for dinner. I don't want to be involved in _another _murder case, after all. Though, don't you think I should get home first and get changed? I'm hardly dressed up for the evening." _

Ah. Franziska hadn't really thought about that, she always was accustomed into wearing similar outfits both to work and out. It had been something that hadn't really bothered her or Miles when they went out, but of course Adrian wasn't Miles...

"I don't really mind what you wear..." Franziska said slowly, "Though we could always go a little later if you need too."

"_I need to have a shower as well..." _Adrian paused, _"How about we have dinner for half eight? Is that too late for you? I can get myself home all right, one of the others has already offered me a lift, not Gavin, so I'll do that, get ready, then I'll call a taxi down to the restaurant. I'll sort it out Franziska and I'm not having you pay for me, OK?" _

This was where Franziska protested, "I already told you that I would pay - "

"_And I'm telling you no, I've had enough of you looking after me all the time," _She said, light-heartedly, in a voice that sounded like she was smiling, _"You always refuse when I offer to pay for things, then you buy me books and dinner and taxi's for me, you need to let me take over once in a while!" _

"I'll let you pay for your taxi then." Franziska said begrudgingly, "But I'm buying dinner."

"_Why don't you let me do it for a change...?" _

"No."

"_Go halves?" _

"No." Franziska said, smiling this time, "Now I'm going to hang up before you keep arguing with me."

There was the sound of Adrian laughing down the phone before she replied, _"Fine, fine, be that way. I'm going to win someday, you know. I'll see you later!" _

"Yes, goodbye - " Franziska hesitated, glancing to see who was nearby and gathering up the courage, "I love you."

Though it had already been too late, as Adrian had hung up as soon as she had said 'goodbye'.

* * *

Franziska, for one of the many times now since she had been with Adrian, was having a small panic. What was she going to wear for this evening? Why on earth did she think she could just turn up in her work clothes? What was she, an idiot?

_No, I'm a fool – what am I going to do, no doubt Adrian is going to turn up looking absolutely stunning and all I seem to have is identical attire for work, surely I have some kind of dress or something somewhere - _

She had left work quite early, all she had found herself doing was worrying while being there. In a frustrated huff she had left, ringing for a taxi to come pick her up a small way away from the offices, (she didn't like the idea of her coworkers seeing her take a taxi home, she had an image to uphold after all), and now she dearly wanted someone to help her out in what she should wear, but had too much pride in herself to ask for any advice.

Not that there was anyone she could ask, she didn't know anyone who had any good taste in clothing. _Or at least none spring to mind... _

Miles Edgeworth, well his taste was rather _garish _(if anyone had seen his car, they could attest to that), Scruffy was – well, actually that didn't really need any explanation, she didn't really work/know much about her other colleagues to ask them for fashion advice, Gavin – well, putting aside the fact that Franziska would never _ever _ask him for advice _ever, _always seemed to sparkle wherever he went which just _wasn't right _and she realised listing off people with bad taste wasn't helping her situation...

_Do I not know anyone who has good taste in clothing? _

Franziska despaired, she didn't know all that many women in the office and those she knew outside of work weren't much better. Maya Fey, the girl who tagged along with that fool Phoenix Wright, wore some bizarre sort of clothing, plus her _hair, _then there was... there was... Maggey Byrde! Yes, she knew her – well, sort of, though she didn't know what she wore apart from her police uniform and then... well, that was about it.

For the second time, she opened her wardrobe, shifting past all the same work clothes, trying to find something nice. She had that outfit she had worn once to visit Adrian, that was when Tuserve had advised her to wear that _god I must have been desperate to listen to him _but all the same, she couldn't wear that _again... _

_Right that's it. I'm just going to go out and get something. _

It was time she bought some new clothes anyway, she couldn't just wear the same old thing all the time, so with a solution to her problem she felt satisfied, and made to go into the city. The shops closed at six, so she had a good hour and a half to find _something _although there was the small problem of getting there...

_This is going to cost me a small fortune in taxis today... _Franziska tutted irritably, making another mental note that she really needed to redo her driving test.

* * *

Three outfits and a shower later, she was feeling a little better. The only sound was the humming blow of the hair dryer as Franziska looked in the mirror, her mind elsewhere in what outfit would be the best for that evening. The place they were going to was formal wear, but not _too _formal, so she had bought a few dresses that she thought would be suitable for the occasion. Except now she was trying to think of what jewellery she owned that would match with it and maybe she should try some different make up for this evening...

_Who knew this would be so difficult. _

With her hair dried, she tried to brush it into submission, maybe she could straighten her fringe out, it didn't look quite right_, god why am I so nervous? _It wasn't as if she hadn't been on a date with Adrian before, if anything she should be feeling more relaxed now, right? _Or maybe it's because I'm expecting her to look amazing, and I don't want to fail her expectations... _

Plus they had the issue of last night and Gavin had made things a little awkward between them today and Franziska wanted to ask if Adrian wouldn't mind travelling to Germany sometime, and _oh god which outfit should I wear? _

She had bought a pale blue dress, a similar shade to her hair colour, which stopped a little above the knee, it was a little plain but she could wear a necklace and some earrings to make it a little more elegant, then there was her black dress with a golden belt, accompanied with golden dots around the top half of the dress (though she felt that maybe that wasn't quite formal enough), then the collared white dress speckled black along with a black stripe around the waist...

All she wanted was someone to say _this outfit is the best one, Franziska, _and she would usually have asked Adrian, but of course she couldn't do that in this case... she had even been close to taking a photo of each one and sending it to _Miles, Miles of all people _to help her out, but then that was obviously the most flawed idea she had ever had, and soon realised she would have to pick one herself.

_Why does this have to be so difficult? _

* * *

She had eventually decided on the white collared dress, though now she wished she had picked the blue dress as she was waiting outside for Adrian to arrive. Pulling her Blackberry out of her white clutch bag (_something else I decided to get today), _she unlocked it, reading that the time was _20:41 _and she had no new messages. A lot of emails, but Franziska was not expecting Adrian to contact her by email, so simply put the phone back in her bag.

Franziska never enjoyed waiting, though she could never arrive anywhere late – so she often found herself waiting for Adrian. It wasn't because Adrian forgot, or that she was bad at organising herself (Adrian was one of the most organised people she knew, though she supposed that wasn't saying much when she thought of her colleagues), but it was because Adrian always managed to get into some sort of situation that would cause her to be late.

Though when Franziska saw a taxi pull up and Adrian step out, thanking the driver, she no longer minded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry - " Adrian hastily apologised, half walking, half dashing over to meet her, "We were stuck in traffic for god knows how long, then my bag split open in the cab and it was hard to make sure I had picked everything up because the lights were broken in there - "

Franziska simply replied by kissing her on the cheek, stopping her mid-babble by saying, "You look beautiful."

"What, in this?" Adrian laughed in surprise, gesturing to her dress. It was a simple black dress, halter-neck (of course), but she had taken off her glasses and tied up her hair and all Franziska could think was how simply _elegant _she looked, it was nothing extravagant, but then that suited Adrian. Adrian was holding her black clutch bag together, the zip had busted open and didn't look like it was going to close any time soon, and Franziska knew she shouldn't have expected any different, this was Adrian and she was perfect just as she was.

_I was busy envisioning Adrian in some kind of prom dress... _Except now the image of Adrian in some fluffy pink thing came to mind and the idea seemed ludicrous.

"I was going to get something else, but the shops had closed by the time I had finished work, so I had to make do with this old thing..." Adrian replied in embarrassment, "_You're _the one who looks stunning, that dress is gorgeous!"

"Don't be foolish..." Franziska said, then shivered, "Come on, let's go inside."

_I don't think I can tell her that I just bought this today myself... _

Adrian smiled and Franziska felt her hand brush briefly against hers as they walked inside and somehow she knew the action was deliberate. _A shy way of holding hands. _She smiled to herself, and as she talked with the waiter at the main entrance, she quite un-accidentally brushed hands with Adrian in reply.

* * *

They ordered what they wanted from their menus after a brief wait while Adrian still struggled to decide, and after the waiter politely took their order, picking up the menus with him as he left, the two were free to talk. Thankfully, neither last night nor Gavin were mentioned, which was a relief. They made small talk about how they were getting on at work, something which Adrian talked about with enthusiasm, which caused Franziska not to mention her idea from earlier.

_I don't think I can put out the idea of us travelling back to Germany yet, not when she is enjoying her work so much. _It would be selfish of her, especially as it had taken so long for Adrian to move past her career with Engarde and Celeste to finally find something that she enjoyed.

"How about your case? How is that getting along?" Adrian asked, changing the subject. Franziska sighed.

"Well, I have court tomorrow, though this case is rather _bugging _me, as you Americans like to say, the defendant is getting to me a little too much..."

Franziska broke off. Adrian looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"It's nothing important," Franziska waved off, "I just like to view everyone objectively, though I can't seem to view _him _objectively. It's something that happens every now and then, a certain case will get to you more than others, I'll be fine once that this is over. Though it has been happening a little too often lately..."

Adrian didn't reply and Franziska felt like she had said too much, quickly changing the topic.

"Though, they found someone to take over the Interpol case, it's going to be my brother, he just arrived yesterday evening from flying overseas."

"Oh, really?" Adrian said, curiously, "He must have been very interested if he flew overseas especially."

"Yes, well, Miles was never one to turn down a case." Franziska replied, distracted from the rest of her sentence when the waiter returned with their starters, Adrian turning away to look up at the food, both of them pausing their conversation as they politely thanked him when he set down their food.

"Ooh looks nice," Adrian said, looking at the pastry-type thing on Franziska's plate, "What did you have again?"

"Spanakopita." Franziska replied. They didn't talk as they began their starters, Franziska still thinking if it was best to ask her about it or not. She weighed up the pros and cons and decided that it was probably best that she shouldn't. _I already know that she's busy with her new job at the moment, and even though it would be nice to get her away from Gavin, it would be rather unfair. Besides, we haven't been together for all that long, it probably is a little sudden to just ask if she wants to up and move to Germany... _

_Wait, I mean take a _vacation _to Germany, not stay there permanently... Adrian wouldn't want to live there, though wait wasn't I supposed to be returning to Germany at some point...? I wasn't even supposed to be staying in America that long, now I'm considering living here – _

"Did you want to talk about it?" Adrian said in between cutting apart her starter. Franziska was jolted back into reality and wondered if she had spoken any of her thoughts out loud. _I'm sure I didn't, how did she - _

"What?"

"The case, did you want to talk about it?" Adrian elaborated, _(Oh that..._) "You look like you're thinking hard about something."

"Oh it's nothing, just a minor issue." Franziska replied, "It's nothing to worry about. How's your food?"

"It's good." Adrian smiled, "Yours?"

"It's OK. I've had better." Franziska said, a little disdainfully. If she was perfectly honest, it was a little too salty for her taste, the last time she came here with Miles the food tasted a _lot _better. _They shouldn't have bothered with a change in menus. _

Adrian laughed and said that she should have expected an answer like that. Franziska 'hmph'ed to herself, it wasn't her fault that she was brought up with good taste. She used to gorge herself senseless on food when she was younger _it wasn't a very attractive character trait _and when they had moved to America she had found it a little hard to adjust her diet from the German cuisine she knew and loved. So she had tried a little bit of everything, apart from _junk food _she had never sunk so low. _What I would give for a good bit of Bratwerst... _

Oh god, now she _really _wanted to go back to Germany – what was this, as soon as she had decided she was going to stay in America, the rest of her is practically _screaming _at her to go back...

"I'm sure the better food you've had hasn't involved my cooking." Adrian said.

"Yes, you would be correct." Franziska laughed, "Though, I'm not much better. I can only really cook German dishes, and they always turn out to be adequate at best."

"Not _perfect?_"

"Unfortunately not."

Adrian was grinning to herself as she finished off the last part of her starter, "If I get the ingredients for some German dishes, will you cook for me?"

"Of course, just don't raise your expectations too high."

"OK. How about tomorrow after you finish court? We can go shopping for some bits and pieces."

"Aren't you working tomorrow?"

"No, it's my day off."

"Ah... I thought you had Saturdays off?"

"Yeah, I swapped it for tomorrow, I wanted to see you in court."

"That is a foolish reason - " Franziska started.

"I like watching you in court." Adrian beamed, "I don't know, it's kind of exhilarating... I always like seeing a bit of drama."

"It's not a theatre you know..."

Though Franziska didn't say it with as much conviction as she would have liked. It did feel a little like some staged drama at times, the bizarre stories she had to be put through...

"When you burst through the doors just before I was about to be declared guilty, shouting _Objection! _with those pieces of evidence in your hands, that wasn't dramatic at all." Adrian teased, laying her knife and fork on her plate. Franziska shook her head in exasperation.

"That was a bit of a special case, Miles was making such a complete and total mess of it, especially seeing as originally it was _my case - _you should have heard me shouting at him afterwards! He didn't even care anyway, which really was unforgivable - "

Adrian's was the first case that _got _to Franziska, the first case that stuck with her as she watched what was going on from her bed in hospital, when she badgered Miles to give her his notes, when she threatened the doctor to let her go so she could go track down Gumshoe and get those valuable pieces of evidence _damn useless Scruffy, it was a good thing I did have him tagged! _If any of those things didn't happen, Phoenix Wright could've all too easily made the choice of sending Adrian to prison so he could get Maya back...

The story had been explained to Adrian after the case, and through Adrian she had heard it. She had despised Phoenix a little more back then, _how could he think of sending her to jail! She's clearly innocent! _but now if she had to go through the same scenario, she wouldn't know what she would pick. She would like to think she would chose the side of the law, the side of justice and get those who were truly guilty sent to jail – but if Adrian was in danger...

"Yes well, if I hadn't gone through all that though, I don't think I would be where I am today." Adrian replied, looking a little distant then focusing back onto Franziska, "If Mr. Edgeworth hadn't brought up my history, I think I would've continued to hide it under the carpet and try to live how I did then. Though it was more struggling through then living, I could never truly be myself. But now, with a push from him and your support, I feel like I've really come a long way."

"Don't praise him, he was just being a - "

"Franziska, I really don't mind what he did, any more." Adrian said gently, "It was for the best."

Franziska was more annoyed with herself than Edgeworth. Not that she would let him off for that, mind you. It was just that_ s_he had treated Adrian horribly during that time and although they had talked about this before – Franziska still resented her past self for treating Adrian in that way, she should have been kinder, she should have been more caring, which was why she tried to make up for it the best that she could now. She thought she was weak, but the reality was Adrian was so much stronger than she ever was.

"Hmph. He sends his regards, by the way."

"Ah. See? He obviously doesn't see me in a negative light."

Their dinner came this time, the same waiter taking their dishes away for them and setting down their main meal. They thanked him again, Franziska waiting until he had left to continue their conversation. Except Adrian beat her to it, changing the topic.

"Did you want to stay at my place again tonight, or do you have court quite early?"

"I have court quite early." Franziska apologised, already regretting the words as they came out of her mouth, "Though I can do tomorrow? After court I have the rest of the day off, so we could go out for lunch, I can cook dinner - "

"Sounds perfect." Adrian replied with a small smile.

Franziska could only agree.

* * *

**A/N:**So... they'll probably be about 20 chapters overall, though the 20th chapter should be an epilogue of sorts. Thanks for sticking around for so long, you guys! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

WHOA AN UPDATE THIS IS MADNESSS**  
**

Hey guys, so uh hopefully some people actually remember this fic... I'm a rubbish horrible person, feel free to hurl abuse. I deserve it! Though while I'm here, I just want to say thanks Gaia Bane for reminding me (a while ago aha) that I've been very much slacking, because otherwise this update probably would've come a lot later! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Adrian

A funny thought fluttered into Adrian's head as Franziska slammed her hand on the prosecutor's bench. It was because she couldn't really see her facial expression very well unless she really focused, something, she realised, was unfamiliar to her as she had been so accustomed to being _on the stand _whenever she came to court. It was quite odd being just a bystander instead of an actual member involved in the case. Of course there had been that one time when she had sat with Edgeworth during the case about the couple in the apartment above her, but they had sat pretty close and she was still on standby to be a witness... _Not that Franziska wanted me to be one, it was nice of her to try and keep me out of _another _court case... _

Though this time she was alone, and even though there was no reason for her to be worried, she was. She was watching Franziska with concerned eyes and knotted fingers, as she knew Franziska was struggling.

There shouldn't have been any problems with the case, but the defence attorney on trial had insisted on making things hard for her. Adrian didn't recognise her from the usual attorneys and from her position all she could see of her was the back of her tightly knotted bun with matching gray suit dress. The only flicker of colour that had caught her attention when she first saw her was the olive green ribbon tied in a bunny loop around her collar, the rest of her outfit grays, whites and blacks. She was snobby in the way that some sophisticated women could be, and because of that had been making snide remarks every now and then on Franziska's age and therefore lack of experience.

In short, she was someone Adrian really wasn't warming up to.

"Ms. Dee Grayding." Franziska suddenly said, slowly as if she was trying to keep her patience, "We're going around in circles. If you keep insisting on asking the defendant inane questions all it is going to achieve is wasting the court's time."

Van Erway was on the stand. He had been apprehended for his most recent crime, this time (from what Franziska had told her), the police had been rung after he had murdered his ex-girlfriend. Well, that was what Franziska was trying to prove anyway. So far he had been asked him about his alibi, which had dwindled into him talking about where he had his lunch.

"I'm allowing my client to tell the court where he was and what he was doing at the time of the murder." Grayding quickly retaliated, a condescending rise of her left eyebrow as she continued, "If you believe that is irrelevant to the case, then perhaps the prosecution is coming to the conclusion that it _wasn't _the defendant who murdered Jess Deserts?"

"Please do not put words into my mouth, Ms _Grayding, _I just wish to get back on track and away from your tactics of diverting the courts attention." She paused briefly then turned to the judge, "Your Honor, the fact of the matter is that the defendant's fingerprints were all over the victim's apartment. The only fingerprints we found of any importance were of both the defendant and the victim."

"Objection!"

Grayding narrowed her eyes, "The only fingerprints of _any importance_, so you are saying there were more sets of fingerprints than that of my client and the victim?"

"Yes - " Franziska started, but Grayding beat her to it, a smug self-satisfied smile on her face as she cut in, trying to sound as patronizing as she could.

"Of _course _the prosecution would think that only the fingerprints of the victim and the defendant are important, seeing as that's who Miss _von Karma _is trying to convict, but from experience I have found that evidence is overlooked when _certain _prosecutors decide what is important and what isn't_. _How many other types of fingerprints were found, and who do they belong to? It is entirely possible that our real killer is hiding amongst those prints!"

Franziska was seething, clenching a tight grip on her whip, unable to use it because of Grayding's earlier outburst to the judge that she didn't think it was right for "_teenagers to go around whipping senior citizens in a hissy fit because they refuse to agree with the facts." _The judge had agreed (being a senior citizen himself and not really wishing to be whipped either) and had told Franziska she would be penalized if she used her whip again in court. Something that had not boded well with Franziska, and something that had allowed Grayding to have tilted further control of the court in her corner.

It might have been from spending a lot of time in court, or just spending so much time with Franziska in general, but Adrian had started to pick up a little on court tactics, and this seemed like _another _one of Grayding's distracting ones. If she was feigning ignorance or if she was unaware of who the fingerprints belonged to it didn't matter, as it just meant that they had to go through who touched what, Grayding would probably want to hear some witness testimony on why Jess' friends touched the kettle or some sort of nonsense like that. The same sort of scenario must have been playing through Franziska's head as she looked fit to tear her hair out, slamming on her desk with an objection.

"If the defence would actually allow me to speak, I would explain why none of the other fingerprints were important to the case." She said, glaring at Grayding, looking fit to pounce. She shut her eyes, straightened up and coughed, pulling out a slip of paper and tapping it with her forefinger.

"I would like to bring the court's attention to a list of the item's the defendant touched. He touched the door handle as he entered the apartment with the _key that the victim had given him from their previous relationship, _there was his fingerprints on the ripped photo in the waste basket -

"Objection!"

"_I'm not finished_." Franziska said with gritted teeth, ploughing on before Grayding said anything else, "Plus there is the simple fact that traces of his _DNA _were _found on the victim's neck where he strangled her. _I'm not going to ask you to try and explain this, because there _is _no other explanation, though I'm sure Ms. Dee Grayding will try her hardest to waste the courts' time with one."

_She's angry. _

Franziska was losing her professional edge and was back to verbally attacking the defence, longingly strangling her whip and glaring at the older woman. Grayding opened her mouth to start an _Objection! _but Franziska continued while she still had the courts' attention.

"In addition, when he attempted to escape, the police had been given a call from a Ms. Oldbat, who we all agree have heard enough of today about the murder - "

Oldbat reminded Adrian of someone, but it was such a vague memory that she wasn't sure who. But the old woman had managed to talk and yak throughout the trial with trivial gossip about the victim. It had been an ordeal and hadn't helped Franziska's already bad mood.

" - and when they arrived on the scene, they apprehended him before he escaped. It is highly doubtful that he planned to murder the victim seeing as he was so unprepared, but that is what happened."

Erway muttered something in such a low voice that no one even noticed he had spoken. His head snapped up after his words, his glare darting around from person to person until he went back to staring at the floor.

"I find it hard to accept any other account of what happened that day." The judge solemnly agreed, "Despite the defence's attempts, it is obvious what happened. I am ready to hand out my verdict."

* * *

Despite everything, Grayding had tried to struggle like a slippery snake out of the net she was in and shout out a few more objections, but after some pointless arguments between her and Franziska, the judge had finally managed to give his verdict of Guilty. Adrian waited for Franziska out the front, giving her a small smile when she saw the prosecutor push through the doors, a glint of irritation in her eyes despite the win. As her gaze met hers, her eyes mellowed, returning the smile with a weary one.

_She definitely looks like she could do with a vacation. I swear she's getting more and more stressed from these trials... _

As she walked over to her side, Adrian lightly touched her upper arm, pressing a brief kiss on her cheek. Franziska's expression didn't change, but briefly touched Adrian's forearm in an appreciative gesture that seemed to say _we'll talk later_, taking a step forward to greet Gumshoe who was bumbling over to congratulate her on the victory.

"You were great in there, Sir!"

"Thank you detective."

_Not Scruffy today? _Franziska must have been more tired than she was letting on if she wasn't referring to him by the nickname she had not-so-lovingly given to him. Adrian zoned out a little as the two had a brief chat about the case, thinking to herself how was the best way to gently ask Franziska about taking some time off work, when Franziska folded her arms, interrupting as Gumshoe was just about to ask Adrian something.

"Gumshoe, can you have a quick word with Ms. Mary Oldbat before you leave? Adrian and I have to be off."

"B-but she scares me sir - "

Franziska's sighed, "I must have been unclear, but by 'can' detective, I meant 'you will.' I am not in the mood to wait to listen to your protests, so the longer you stay here, the lower your salary gets."

"Y-Yes sir! Right away sir!" Gumshoe said, quickly nodding to both Franziska and Adrian before rushing off to find the old lady in question.

Franziska sighed again, this time a little resigned.

"Shall we get out of here?" Adrian asked.

"Yes please." Franziska stressed, trying to smile at the situation, though it ended up looking more like a grimace.

The lobby they were standing in had a few members of the public on their phones or talking in groups, but neither of the two recognised any of them. Grayding had already made her quick escape, and although Adrian hadn't spotted anyone from the press, she knew from experience that they usually pounced as soon as they exited the main doors. Franziska must have been thinking the same sort of thought as she turned to Adrian just before the entrance.

"I'm really not in the mood for this."

"It'll be over soon - "

"You should've gone out the other entrance. I might be a little while answering questions."

"It's OK. Unless you think my presence might make things awkward..."

Adrian was unsure how public Franziska wished her private life to be, and walking out with her girlfriend in front of a crowd of journalists was just an invitation for them to ask about her.

"No." Franziska said firmly, "You're presence would only make the whole thing more bearable."

"OK. After this we can go home and relax. You're going to take the rest of the day off."

"No I'm not. We're going shopping so I can cook you lunch."

"We can do that another day - "

"Oh no it can't, I've been looking forward to this."

Her eyes gleamed as she smiled, turning to the man by the door as they approached. He bowed his head as he pulled the door open for the both of them, Franziska stepping forward for the small group of photographers and journalists ready to address their questions about the case. Adrian followed behind, stopping when Franziska gave a few comments when suddenly she could see something in the corner of her eye that looked familiar.

She turned her head away from Franziska, _("I do not know at this point in time if I shall be prosecuting for his next trial, no. It doesn't matter to me either way.") _noticing a bright orange afro waving for her attention, a microphone in hand and a big grin on her face.

"Oi! Oi Adrian! It's me, Lotta!"

_You've got to be joking... _

Adrian watched for a moment in a bewildered horror as Lotta tried to push past the other members of the crowd, a little stunned that Lotta had turned up for a _trial _and not staking out waiting for celebrities to take photos of. It was when Lotta got a little too close to the front of the crowd that she thought she should _probably _have told Franziska who was trying to bulldoze their way over to them.

"Lotta's trying to come over for some questions," Adrian said quietly in Franziska's ear, resting a hand on her shoulder as Franziska was listening to one of the press' questions.

Franziska turned her head behind her and saw the country bumpkin herself. If anything Lotta managed to wave even more enthusiastically.

"We're leaving." Franziska said back to Adrian, turning back to the journalists and wrapping up her answer, walking towards the taxi that was waiting for them at the front.

"Hey, c'mon you two!" Lotta called out when the two started to walk a little quicker down the stairs, "Tell yer ol' pal Lotta 'bout how cosy you two are getting! Or 'bout the case! Jus' anything!"

Adrian walked around the other side, pulling the door open and ducking inside while Franziska had her back turned to the car, presumably giving her trademark smile, as now the cameras were flashing manically, quickly realising they needed to get one good shot before she left. Adrian sat down and slammed the door shut, the noise suddenly more muffled as Franziska followed suit, briefly telling the driver where Adrian's car was parked, the two of them silent for the whole two minutes it took him to drive there.

Adrian hadn't really expected such a big crowd of photographers, but while they had been shopping Franziska reminded her that it had been a rather large case that had gathered quite a bit of media attention. Van Erway had killed one of the larger bosses of a well known company and to go on and be in hiding for a few months, only to come out and murder his ex-girlfriend was enough to make quite a story. It was why, Franziska told her with a wry smile, she had got Adrian to park away from the court house, because otherwise she wouldn't have been able to leave.

With a slam of her car boot, Adrian thoughts flicked back to the present, following behind Franziska who was carrying one bag of shopping in the crease of her arm, using both hands to locate her house keys in her bag. A small jingle as she found them and Franziska opened the door, Adrian's eyes fallling on the supermarket's logo printed on the bag as she waited.

"I didn't think you would be an Aldi person..." Adrian commented as Franziska stepped inside, turning around with a thoughtful expression.

"If I'm honest Adrian, I don't do my own shopping." Franziska replied, chatting as they got themselves sorted inside, Adrian slipping off her shoes as Franziska began to unpack, "Herr Tu Serve does it all but I don't know where he actually _buys _the items from. I just give him a budget and tell him to get me the best of the best - "

"Don't tell me you've _never been shopping before - " _

"Of course I have, don't be ridiculous." Franziska said, waving off the notion, "I used to go with Miles when Papa was busy with work. We occasionally got given money for our birthdays by our grandparents... Aldi was rather inexpensive and I had remembered seeing shops like it in Germany, so Miles would accompany me there."

"Hmm..."

"I used to get some of my ingredients for whenever I did cooking from Aldi," Franziska continued with a smile, "Though when I was younger it never did turn out _perfect. _I'm sure I can make some lunch without any problems though."

"Do you need any help?"

"No."

"Can I watch?"

"You may, just please don't distract me."

"I don't know what you mean..." Adrian said, an evil grin as she stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"That is being the literal definition of _distraction_."

Adrian grinned, letting her head rest over the top of her shoulder, "Doesn't look like you mind too much."

"I might not mind, but it's not going to get us fed - "

Adrian cut her off by kissing the hollow of her neck and all too quickly she found out that Franziska wasn't _that hungry. _Or at least that hungry for _food. _

* * *

A little longer after they had planned on having lunch, a slightly happier, dishevelled Franziska started cooking lunch while Adrian watched, leaning against the kitchen counter, a smile on her face as she tilted her neck, admiring the way Franziska managed to cut onions so precisely. She pushed the thin slithers of the purple vegetable away from the rest of the onion with her knife, Adrian thinking to herself how her cutting board looked a lot more presentable than her own, then realised it was probably due to the fact that Franziska's looked hardly used more than anything else.

"What are you cooking again?" Adrian asked, knowing it was a German name and because it was German it had very easily slipped her memory.

"Bratkartoffeln." Franziska replied, "Its not particularly difficult."

"OK, now what is that, but in English?"

"The literal translation is fried potatoes, which is basically what this is." Franziska explained, "Plus bacon and onions."

"Do you need me to do anything with the bacon - "

"No." Franziska emphasized, a bit too much Adrian thought, "I don't want you cutting yourself on my first lunch I've made you. Or something. Possibly burning yourself."

"This _can't _be the first lunch you've made me, surely, I've been round here plenty of times - "

"Those times were always dinner, which is entirely different."

Adrian let her hands rest back on the counter behind her, huffing in an act of disappointment, "Well I've got to do _something. _I feel like all I've done today is watch you at work."

"Actually, I've got something for you in the dining room." Franziska said, continuing to cut up the onion and push the slices into a neat pile, "You can go and get that if you want."

"What is it?" Adrian said, "You know it's not my birthday or anything - "

"No, I know it's not your birthday." Franziska said, "I wouldn't get too excited, it's nothing special."

She had already pushed herself away from the side, walking through the door and noticing a small plastic bag sitting on the table, smiling at Franziska's nonchalant words. The bag was a plain white one, and as she looked inside she first was confused, then got embarrassed and laughed despite herself, shaking her head as she remembered the last time she had seen a book like the one lying in the bag.

"A German-to-English dictionary?" She called out with a small laugh, picking it out and leaning against the door frame while Franziska added the bits of bacon and onion in the frying pan, letting go of the handle as she looked over, "Didn't you know I have one of these already? Or is this you trying to make fun of my lacking German skills - "

"No..." Franziska bit her lip, "Well, yes it was at first, I _did _find that amusing that you kept a book like this - "

_I thought I saw her looking at the book when she first visited my apartment! _Adrian reddened at the memory, recalling how she had used that book to talk to Franziska's secretary to try and find out where she was. _I got so panicked about it back then, then I went to that book store... _

"Wait, did you go to the same book store as - "

"Yes, but that's not the point - "

"You know I still haven't read that Jane Eyre book you bought me yet..."

"Adrian."

Adrian stopped talking and looked over, though Franziska wasn't looking at her anymore, awkwardly shuffling the sliced potatoes around the frying pan, turning them over numerous times as she continued, "I actually wanted to ask you something that I've been thinking a lot about recently, though I never knew how to bring it up, especially as you've been doing so well at work with Gavin."

She paused. Adrian walked over, all thoughts of joking around gone as she looked up at Franziska with concern on her face, gently pushing the handle of the frying pan away in a gesture for Franziska to look at her. Which she did, resting one hand on the counter and absent-mindedly drumming her fingers against the black marble.

"What is it? You can tell me anything that's troubling you." Adrian said, hoping she sounded as sincere as she felt. Franziska nodded, looking at her then looking at her hand.

"Yes, I know, I trust you Adrian. It's just that this is a big ask, and I will honestly understand if you don't want to do it. It's just, well, I've been thinking I need some time away from here. I've been slipping rather a lot at work recently so I think I need a break."

"Actually I was - " Adrian started, a smile on her face as what she had been worrying about for so long had fallen into place so easily. Franziska must have anticipated her answer as she stopped her with a shake of the head.

"I'm not sure if I'm talking about a holiday or not, Adrian. I want to move back to Germany."

Adrian's smile slipped off her face, and she frowned a little in thought, her head ducking away from Franziska's gaze. When she thought about it... this didn't surprise her at all. How many times had Franziska told her that she had been planning on going back to Germany? That this trip to America had only been temporary and that she had just been well, rather _distracted... _

"I don't know if I want to stay there permanently or not, I might stay there for a couple of weeks then decide that I'm fit to start prosecuting back here again, but I've always performed better back in the German courts. So what I was going to ask you, was if you would like to come with me? I'm not asking you right away, because you'll be gone from America for a long time... plus there's the language barrier and I can't ask you to give up your career which is what will most probably happen away from home and - "

"I'll come with you." Adrian surprised herself in blurting out.

"What?" Franziska said, her eyes wide, "No – no, that's not what I meant. If you want to stay at home, I'll stay here with you, it's not me giving you an ultimatum."

"I know." Adrian said. She knew Franziska wasn't going to force her into anything, the way she had bought a dictionary to bring up the topic showed that she had been nervous about the conversation and from that she knew this meant a lot to her. In a way she felt like she was to blame for Franziska not being able to go back to Germany in the first place, that wasn't her reason she agreed to of course, but... _I don't know... it's something I can see I would do with Franziska eventually. Of course she's bound to miss her home country... _

"I know and I understand. I want to go... it'll be nice to see where you grew up!" Adrian said, clapping her hands together, "Plus I'm sure I can ask Mr. Gavin if there's a part of his record label in Germany that I can work with, and there isn't anyone here who I'm going to miss too much, besides you would be the best teacher for me to learn German from... I'm sure after a couple of weeks there I'd pick it up!"

She paused when she saw Franziska was not convinced, "Look, this is something important to you and I understand that. I've been thinking about this as well, besides you were always meant to go back to Germany and I've been thinking for a while that you needed a break. This will be perfect for the both of us and I really do want to go with you."

Adrian softly wrapped her hand over Franziska's, looking up at her with a smile on her face. Franziska flushed, kissed her on the forehead, before looking a little embarrassed about the whole situation, opening her mouth to say something when she was cut off by the sudden blare of the smoke alarm.

Both of them jumped in alarm, Adrian instinctively covering her ears while Franziska cursed in German, waving an oven glove at the alarm to try and get the smoke away, Adrian quickly moving the frying pan away from the hob that was on before switching it off, flipping over the slightly burnt potatoes, onions and bacon bits with a wooden spatula. The alarms beeping finally ceased, Franziska hurrying back over to the frying pan with a worried expression.

"Is the food burnt?"

"A little." Adrian admitted, "Though I'm sure it'll still taste OK."

Franziska sighed, shaking her head ruefully, dishing out half on each plate, adding extra salt and pepper to her own, probably in an attempt to cover up the taste of burnt cooking.

"Thank you." Franziska said, and Adrian was certain she wasn't just thanking her for saving the food.

* * *

During and after lunch Adrian had asked Franziska to teach her some German, but the younger woman told her that she was going to write up some lessons for her, only briefly going through introductions and basic greetings with her before going through numbers one to ten.

"But no more than that! I only just sprung the idea on you less than half an hour ago, you can't expect me to teach you everything straight away."

Adrian had gone around picking up random items from the dining room and asking Franziska what they meant in German. Franziska had complied the first few times, but then stopped, telling her that she was only going to start forgetting everything else if she tried to learn everything in one go.

"I just find it interesting! Though learning a new language is going to be difficult..."

"Yes it will, especially at your age..." Franziska said.

"Oh really...?" Adrian said a tilt in her voice, raising one eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it _that way _and you know it," Franziska said with a theatrical roll of the eyes that Adrian laughed at, "I taught Miles some German when he was young which is why he managed to pick it up easier, he's almost fluent in it now. But as you get older, the harder it is to teach the brain new things. Especially something as complicated as language."

"I'm going to try my best, especially if you're going to be my teacher." Adrian said, a playful look in her eyes, "Wouldn't want to get in trouble now..."

"Is this because I said I was going to give you question sheets..."

"_Yes_." Adrian emphasized, "I feel like I'm at school all over again."

"I'm sure school wasn't that mentally scarring, so you'll be fine."

"Will I get detention if I don't do these question sheets?" Adrian chuckled.

"I get the feeling you're not taking this seriously."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Adrian said, giving her a kiss on the cheek to pacify her, _"_I'm only joking around, I really want to do this properly. I just feel like this is going to be the right step forward for us. It's worrying but, it's what I want."

Franziska gave a small theatrical sigh and said something in German, loud enough for Adrian to hear but not understand.

"That's not fair..." Adrian whined, "Come on, you can't start doing that, I get enough of that at work."

"_Es tut mir leid." _

"OK, now what's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just apologising." Franziska said, with a smirk._  
_

"_Danke._" If Adrian was honest, she had wanted an excuse to say something she had learnt from Franziska, and a sarcastic _thank you _was as close as she could get, taking on a serious tone as she continued, "I just hope it won't take me too long to pick up."

"With me teaching you it shouldn't. If we spend a long time there you'll get the hang of things. Plus I'll be there with you."

Instead of reassuring her, those words made her feel uneasy. For a moment Adrian was a little confused on why she had felt her warning barriers flick up like that, then she recalled the small worry she had been entertaining recently when thinking too much about Germany.

Adrian really did want to go to Germany with Franziska, but there had always been something about the idea that she didn't like. It wasn't that she was going to miss people at home, her friendships had kind of fizzled out after the whole Engarde fiasco but the language barrier had troubled her slightly, it had been a small worry for her, for more reasons than one.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Adrian looked up from the dinner table. They had both long finished eating lunch but hadn't yet bothered to get up and start clearing away the dishes. She sounded concerned, that look in her eye that always made Adrian admit to whatever it was that was troubling her. It was that look that told Adrian that no matter what she was worried about, Franziska would listen. She tried to give her a smile as she explained.

"It's... well, I know it's not what you meant, but when we go to Germany, I don't want to be your shadow there. I've been joking around, but I'm serious about learning the language for myself. Plus you know I'm going to try and get to continue working for Mr. Gavin's company because I don't want to sit around the house all day and wait for you to come home from work... I don't know, I know it doesn't really make much sense, but I'm scared because I don't want to have to rely on you while we're there, because I've done so well right now..."

Adrian bit her lip. She didn't want to go through depending on Franziska again because she had no one else to turn to. She didn't want to have to wait anxiously every evening for her to come home and go through a panic attack every time she was a little late. Things had been going so well for her recently, she had been so happy, she couldn't imagine going back into those dark times. Especially if she was going to drag Franziska down with her.

"It's something that never really goes away, but I still worry sometimes... I know it's stupid..."

"If you think you're going to slip back into what you were a year ago, you're being a fool." Franziska interuppted, a serious tone in her voice but not an unkind one, "If you haven't seen _any _changes in yourself, you should at least be able to see the change you've brought upon me, I'm an entirely different person from when we first met and from what we've been through I'm certain they have been good changes. You say you worry about needing me, Adrian, but I need you just as much. You're a lot stronger than you think you are."

Adrian looked up into Franziska's eyes, the latter who now looked a little embarrassed that she had said so much. Adrian smiled and fiddled with her fork in her hand.

"Plus it's not just me in the whole of Germany who speaks English," Franziska said, getting up from the table and picking up her plates, "You know most of Gavin's company probably speak both. Even so, I'll make sure you get the perfect lessons from me, so you'll be fluent enough to get by by the time we leave."

The serious tone of her voice had gone now and Adrian relaxed. Adrian did still worry every now and then that she would slip back to her old ways, but after Franziska's words she knew that the two of them were in this together and facing each others demons, whatever they were. They both had changed for the better and she could only hope that these changes were going to be for the long term.

"I just hope I pick them up as perfectly as you teach them..." Adrian said light-heartedly, tilting her head back with a grin when Franziska came round the table to pick up hers, Adrian's glasses falling a little up her forehead. Franziska pushed them down with her forefinger, letting them bump back onto her nose.

"You'll be fine, _meine leibe_," Franziska said, a playful look in her eyes, "With me as your teacher you can't go wrong."

"Well in that case, are you going to tell me what _meine leibe _means?" Adrian said, head falling back down as the other woman took the dishes through towards the kitchen.

"A smart student like you, I'm sure you can figure it out." Franziska said, the dishes clanking together over her voice, "You always have that dictionary to give you a helping hand."

"I'm just going to assume it was something embarrassing." Adrian said, flipping through the pages to the _L _section, "I already know _meine _means my..."

"See, you're already halfway there."

"You're not being very helpful."

Adrian's finger scrolled down the page as she reached the _Le _parts of the dictionary, until she finally reached the word that Franziska had spoken, cracking a smile to herself when her suspicions were correct. _Leibe: Love. _

"I thought that's what it meant."

Franziska moved back into sight, leaning against the doorway, cleaning one of the glasses that couldn't fit in the dishwasher.

"Well, it was rather obvious." Franziska said, her eyebrows raised.

"I know, but it's nice to hear you say it." Adrian smiled. Franziska flushed slightly and polished the glass a little harder with the cloth.

"That's not what I meant - "

"I know, I know." Adrian laughed and tilted her head, "In this case, should I be worried that Mr. Gavin says this to me all the time?"

"He _doesn'_t, you're joking..."

"I'm afraid not." Adrian said, not looking at all bothered by this revelation. Franziska was quite the opposite.

"I think he and I need to have some words... _again." _

* * *

Over the next month, the two were very busy. Adrian still had things to wrap up at work and although Klavier Gavin had told her that although he would be heartbroken he was easily able to get her work abroad, just not for another several weeks until his tour. Franziska also had similar problems, but that was because the prosecution office were so reluctant to lose _another _of their prosecutors and gave her a few cases before they let her leave.

It had been a good opportunity for Adrian to practise her German however, and had no trouble in speaking in general sentences that could get her by with shopping and polite conversation, (plus her fail-safe phrase of _'do you speak English' _should hopefully save her from some situations) and during that time they had also been able to break it too their friends and co-workers that they would be leaving for an indefinite amount of time. There was still a little bit of _Sorry you're leaving! _cake left that Gumshoe had made for Franziska and the other officers shortly after Franziska had announced she was going back to Europe.

"I guess they took it well?" Adrian laughed when she had discovered the leftovers in a box that Franziska had dumped on the side after she returned from work.

"A little _too_ well." Franziska said, "I gave Scruffy a little reminder that I don't do cake."

"I think you and I know that's not true..." Adrian said, still chuckling a little at the forlorn excuse of a cake, "I better let him know we send our thanks."

"You don't need to do anything of the sort!" Franziska huffed, "How did you even get his mobile number anyway? Wait are you texting him _now - " _

Adrian skittered to the over side of the kitchen when Franziska tried to read what she was texting, shutting her phone with a snap once it had sent, wiggling her glasses in the same manner of someone waggling their eyebrows.

"I might have been texting _Klavier..._"

Mr. Gavin had told her numerous times after Adrian asked to move overseas to call her Klavier instead of Mr. Gavin. Despite many times that she told him she didn't feel comfortable in calling him by his first name, he still felt the need to insist every time she spoke to him. Though Adrian was still convinced part of the reason was so he could antagonise Franziska into making numerous visits to his office to angrily rant at him to leave her alone.

_And yet she still falls for it... _

She didn't blame him, as she still often teased her about herself and Klavier being in a secret relationship and Franziska would usually go off on an angry monologue on how _foolishly foolish a fools fool _he was and threaten to get him kicked out of the office.

"If this is one of your attempts to wind me up, it isn't going to work. I've decided that I'm not going to listen to anything that comes out of his foolish mouth, and by association, anything that is said about him." Franziska said, "He told me earlier when he dropped his notes that they were love letters for you and asked me not to read because he didn't want me _stealing them." _

"You know he's only joking. He doesn't mean to offend you." Adrian smiled.

"I _know _he's joking, if he wasn't, I would have whipped him a lot harder." Franziska said, "He's just trying to get a rise out of me which is why I'm not going to listen to him anymore. If you want to receive the same treatment..."

"He wants to buy me a present before I leave."

"He _better not._" Franziska seethed. Adrian laughed.

At that point her phone went off, and giving Franziska another wink and a comment that _oh, it's from Mr Gavin! _she opened the message from Gumshoe, reading it in her head before repeating it out loud to Franziska who now wanted to know what the text said.

"Hey Adrian!" Adrian began to read, Franziska leaning back on the kitchen counter as she listened, "I'm glad the two of you enjoyed the cake! Me and Maggie did make one, but it broke the oven, so we bought one from the shop down the road, so sorry if you thought we had made it! Glad it was good anyway though pal, haha... and then he put a few kisses."

"Did he actually write 'pal' on his text?" Franziska said.

"Yes." Adrian said, "I need to pay him some money for that cake, the poor man doesn't earn a lot..."

"I'll make sure he has something nice in his pay packet this month..." Franziska said with a sigh, "Just please don't give Scruffy money for our _own_ leaving cake."

"See you can be so charming when you want to be."

"Only because you're too nice for your own good." Franziska said. Adrian laughed again, taking some mugs out of the cupboard and switching the kettle on, rooting around in the cupboard for her own box of tea bags along with Franziska's hot chocolate.

"Oh I forgot to say, my new camera came today," Adrian said, taking the milk from Franziska who had bent down to get it from the fridge.

"Is it any good?"

"Well I had a little play around with it earlier, so if you see some photos of my messy apartment on there, please feel free to ignore them. Though it is a good camera, did you want to have a go with it?"

Adrian tried to remember where she had put it while the kettle was boiling, sure she had left it on the kitchen counter somewhere. She remembered she had tested it out on their shopping list to see if it could take a good photo of text (it could) and picked it up next to her orange memo pad. She had to admit the main reason she got that particular one was because it was pink, but it still took good pictures.

"I don't know how to use a camera..."

"That's all right, I'll show you, this one isn't that complicated," She said, walking back over and tilting the camera to Franziska so she could see, "Now these ones scroll through the different modes you can do, there's auto, manual, portrait, landscape, movie, sunny, uh snow, this ones for if things are moving quickly and then you've got text."

"Mmhm."

"I normally just use auto and they turn out fine, and then you press this button to take a picture and use that to zoom in and out."

"OK," Franziska took the camera from her and started turning the circle until it was on auto, holding it up so she could take a picture of Adrian. With a flash the camera snapped the photo and Adrian blinked, seeing little green dots in front of her eyes.

"Ah, ah, delete that, that's going to look horrible, I wasn't ready!"

"No you're right it isn't very good..." Franziska admitted, "Ah wait the picture's gone."

Adrian pressed a button and told Franziska that was how you got off the camera mode to the gallery, and then proceeded to delete the photo. Her face was a ghostly white and she couldn't see her nose and because she wasn't expecting the shot she wasn't smiling.

_Delete. _

At this point the kettle switched off and Adrian told Franziska how to take it off flash while she made them both their drinks, stirring her tea a little too much from being distracted on giving Franziska instructions. Franziska held the camera up again and Adrian smiled this time, holding up her cup of tea as Franzsika took the shot. This one looked a lot better than the last one.

"That's not so hard to remember." Franziska said, "Can you store a lot of photos on here?"

"Yes, but I might get some new memory cards as well in case they don't do the type I need in Germany," Adrian said, wincing after taking a sip from her drink, _hot hot hot_, "Also with this one you can put it on a timer..."

Adrian put down her drink and fiddled with the buttons on the camera until it went onto a timer for thirty seconds. Before she pressed the button she started looking for a place to stand the camera on high enough to be able to take a good picture. There was nothing that was high up and she couldn't find any type of clutter to stack on top of each other to be able to give the camera a good height...

"What are you doing..." Franziska said when Adrian tried to balance it on the edge of the plant pot. It wasn't really working.

"I want to put it somewhere so it's eye level..."

Franziska opened the cupboard door behind her where Adrian had just recently reached up to grab some of her tea bags and hot chocolate.

"You're a genius." Adrian said with a grin, setting the camera on the lowest shelf so it was just about eye level and pressing the button.

"That's what I'm told," Franziska said, stopping when Adrian grabbed her by the hand and positioned her a couple of feet away from the camera, "What are you - "

"Quick quick smile, it's taking a photo - " She said, wrapping an arm around Franziska's waist as she tried to do her best natural smile at the camera.

"Is that why the light's blinking?"

"Shhh, _Smile." _Adrian said without moving her lips. Franziska was quiet after that so Adrian guessed she had taken the hint. The red light blinked faster until it stopped and turned off.

"Did it take a photo?" Franziska said, her arm still wrapped around Adrian's shoulders. Adrian was still frozen in place, her smile wavering.

"I don't know. I think so."

After a pause Adrian moved away and checked it. The camera had taken a photo and it was actually semi decent, though their faces did look a little forced into place.

"What does it look like?" Franziska said curiously.

"It's all right." Adrian said, showing it to her, "I just thought it would be nice having a photo of the two of us."

It sounded a lot more awkward out loud than it did in her head. Adrian wasn't going to lie to herself, she did mainly buy the camera to use for their trip away to Germany, (the last time she had been away abroad had been a while and it had been work so it hadn't been pleasant), but as she said those words out loud she was reminded of Franziska's lonely family shot she had framed on her bedside table.

At the time, she had felt sad, it wasn't a happy photo of the family and for that to be the only thing that Franziska could have as a memento of her childhood was something that Adrian couldn't envy. They had both been through hardships during their lives and even if the happiness she was feeling with Franziska now faded, or if things in their lives took another turn for the worse, it would be nice if they could at least capture some of these moments now, a tangible memory of the good times they had together.

"Well in that case, shall we see if we can get some better ones?" Franziska said with a smile, putting the camera back on the shelf. Adrian smiled back, holding her hand as the light blinked, waiting until it started warning them they didn't have long to go before leaning her head to press a kiss on Franziska's cheek.

"Don't do that so suddenly, it caught me by surprise!" Franziska said, looking a little flustered, after the camera had taken a shot, "Look at my face I look like a fool, "

"Well I think it's a nice picture," Adrian said. The photo was of Adrian happily kissing Franziska's cheek, Franziska's eyes widening in shock, a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"I don't think it's very fair, we need to take some more..."

"I think you're enjoying this."

"I would be enjoying it more if you weren't _sabotaging _all our photos..."

Though Adrian obviously had been sabotaging them in a good way as in the next photo it was Franziska who kissed Adrian, though this time Adrian kissed back.

* * *

**A/N: **WHOA GUYS GUESS WHAT

the next chapter is the _last _chapter. Thank you all for sticking out this long!


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

"Hmm? Ms. von Karma? You just missed her pal! Yeah, she's gone to the airport already. I'm going to be sad to see her go! It was hard enough when Mr. Edgeworth left... but at least she'll be in good hands right? Ha-ha-ha! Plus she gave me such a huge bonus in my salary! I think Adrian might have helped out there but... I'm still grateful! Maggey burnt out the cooker recently so... it'll be nice to get that fixed. Can't eat pot noodles forever, you know! Ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

"Who's Adrian Andrews? Ms. von Karma? Oh flying you say? Ah you must be talking about the German woman! She was a fearsome one. A bit like the lesser spotted finchrel. It has a wing span of up to _ten feet. _Amazing! Coo-coo! While you're here, can I interest you in one of my books? It's been critically acclaimed if you must know! No.1 in the charts for bird enthusiasts! Better grab it now before the sale prices soar!"

* * *

"Pft, good riddance to that prosecutor woman. She was a frosty piece of work! Adrian was pretty cool though. It's a shame I didn't get to see her off. I'm so busy at my new job, especially seeing as Toby is starting a new school! It just opened up near the neighbourhood, it's so convienent. Plus Bruce might be let out earlier than we first thought! They've been saying something about _good behaviour _and well, the sooner he can get back the better. There's only so much one woman can do!"

* * *

"Yes, of course I know they're going back to Germany. I was going to return there soon myself, but you know how it is. Good prosecutors are often hard to come by these days. Unfortunately, I have been assigned a new job in a foreign country so unfortunately a visit back home will have to be postponed... I have no idea where it is though. I can't even find the country on the map..."

* * *

"Ja, Ms. Andrews is a fine fine _fraulien. _I cannot wait for her to continue working for the _Gavin Enterprises. _What? That's not what it's called? Maybe the _Klavier Corporation? _What do you mean _nein? _I'm sure that is right! Yes, we shall most definately be working closely together still. _Very close. _I'm sure the good Ms. von Karma won't mind. She is always free to join us, if she ever wishes, ja?"

* * *

"Awh, they were such a darn cute couple! They would be breeding faster than rabbits on a log fire, well uh, if they could. Yeah, I'm gonna miss 'em. Not that whip so much mind, hehehe! They made such great news! Who doesn't love a good love story. No one! Especially not on the _Gossip Rag. _Though, I'm gonna test the waters in newer pastures. Grass is always greener an' such! Maybe I should start being a political photographer. I'm sure they would earn the big bucks!"

* * *

"I uh, oh! Hello there! How did you get in my chambers? Oh well, no matter. Oh so you've heard about those two as well? I must confess, I quite enjoy spending my spare time reading the Gossip Rag. I once left a copy behind in the courtroom, and I had to pretend I had left my gavel before someone discovered my secret... Though, ahem, please don't tell Ms. von Karma this, but I might have accidentally let slip about her relationship... I told my brother, and he is such a blabbermouth! It doesn't run in the family though, let me assure you!"

* * *

"Adrian and Ms. von Karma? They're actually together now, huh? Good for them! Maybe it would make her stop whipping me so much in court... Sometimes they leave a mark, the longest one stayed there for a week..."

"Wait, _what _Nick? Are you saying she would whip Ms. Andrews instead?"

"W-what! No! That's not what I meant, I meant, because you know, she would uh, be happier! And not angry! With me!"

"Hey wait, why haven't I been told about this sooner anyway? What's that all about Nick!"

"Oww, don't YOU start hitting me!"

* * *

Today was a late flight.

It was only a few days before that Adrian had suggested that maybe they should actually _go _to Germany, instead of the two of them forever mentioning it as just an idea, and after a quick and easy transferal on Franziska's part, they had nothing to do but pack.

The only inconvienience had been the evening flight, and the fact that Franziska couldn't travel in her usual business class.

Well.

Maybe it wasn't so bad in this case.

Franziska slowly pushed herself up, resting in a more comfortable position, while trying not to stir the sleeping passenger beside her. Adrian had nodded off halfway through one of the films, her head now settled in a home on Franziska's left shoulder. Adrian must've done it accidentally, she was always fussing and worrying over her whenever she got a twinge. _She did find it a bit weird looking at the bullet when I showed her... _

A slight buzz of noise came from the cheap headphones curled around Adrian's neck, and Franziska went to unplug them from the chair arm. Didn't want a sudden loud fight scene on the film to wake her up.

_Actually I might just turn it off... _

Part of Franziska wished she could sleep, but then at the same time, this was nice. She should _really _be looking over a new case that she had already been assigned over there, but... it could wait.

_I don't believe we're moving in together after seeing each other for... a month now? _

_Oh dear. Is it really only a month? _

_Especially when I told Gumshoe that moving in with Maggey was a little rash... _

_It doesn't matter. Not really. _

It didn't. A lot of things didn't seem to matter much to Franziska any more. She knew that there were going to be difficulties ahead of them. Settling back into Germany wouldn't be easy, especially for Adrian. That is if she even _wanted _to stay. They were testing things out. Sort of like a trial run.

Though settling in Germany wasn't their only problem. There was still the whole _lesbian stigma _that she was preparing for when she returned to Germany, because _oh yes _it was going to hit the news. A prodigy that returned from America? With her lesbian girlfriend in tow? The daughter of the perfect _Von Karma _returning after multiple losses?

She would have to prove herself. It was going to be hard. But. Being with Adrian was _not _one of those difficulties. Adrian had helped her so much, there was no way she could ever consider her as one of her problems.

_Do you remember Papa? The way you always got me to follow after Miles Edgeworth? How I adored you, and hung onto your every word? I'm not the same girl from back then. We might share a wounded shoulder, but that's all. Nothing else. _

_I'm not perfect and there is no one out there who is. There isn't anything wrong with that. I was young and foolish back then. Now though, it's not just me walking this path. I'm not alone and chasing my brother's footsteps. We're on the same path, maybe, but I've taken a different route. One where I'm not alone anymore. _

_She's not following me and I'm not following her. We're walking together. Taking in the good and the bad that we face along the way. _

_I don't want to be like you anymore. I don't know if I'm good at prosecuting, but I know I want to at least do it right. _

Franziska sighed. Adrian shifted her head so it was tilted, her eyes looking up to see if she was all right. Franziska smiled, and held her hand. To say _everything's fine. Go back to sleep. _

Adrian rested her head back on the shoulder. Yes. Everything was fine.

No, everything was _better. _

* * *

Adrian woke up with a stiff neck. Franziska's chair was empty and she absent-mindedly wondered what time it was.

Tapping on the black touch screen TV in front of her, she went straight back to her paused film, right where the main character was being chased. Adrian snorted at the stupid expression on his face and clicked off to the main screen, looking at the little aeroplane that had a huge yellow arrow pushing it forward.

Looks like they were over one of the seas?

Still a while to go yet. The time read 00:34 and they still had four and a half hours left.

_I'm a little hungry. I wonder what time breakfast will be on an evening flight? _

They had been given dinner at around ten o'clock. It hadn't been that great. Some sort of chicken tikka like substance. Looking around to see what she had leftover, Adrian opened up a small plastic bowl of fruit and started munching.

"Oh, are you awake?" Franziska said, as she returned, sitting down, "The queue for the restroom was ridiculous."

"I just woke up." Adrian said, chewing on a crunchy piece of apple, "How long was I out for?"

"A couple of hours."

"Have you managed to get any yet?"

"No, I find it hard to sleep on a flight." Franziska said nonchalantly, "Though now you're awake, you can help me with this crossword. How do you spell arachnid?"

"Uhm... Ara... then C-H... nid?"

"Yes... that fits. OK, how about this one, another word for _'threesome' , _four letters? Oh _really _Adrian, _really, _it's not _that _funny_." _

The wry, confident smirk on Franziska's face really didn't do much to help Adrian's sudden fit of giggles. She tried to stifle them as _everyone else was actually sleeping Adrian, shhhhh, _but even as she covered her mouth she could still feel her grin stretching her lips.

"I'm glad you're here." Franziska said suddenly, lowering her voice a little. Adrian took the hand away from her mouth, "Wait, actually that sounds pretty stupid doesn't it, well, um. I'm just... glad you wanted to come with me. Sorry for bringing that up out of nowhere - "

"No, it's OK. I know," Adrian whispered back, "Me too. I'm looking forward to it."

Which wasn't a lie. She was. Even though the two of them would be separated most of the time, Adrian had her own job working at the German part of _Gavin Enterprises – whatever that's going to entail... - _and Fransiska was going to continue back as a prosecutor. Though being apart wasn't an issue any more. The not knowing what Franziska was doing, or feeling panicked over not being able to call her, all those things were in the past now.

_The me back then would have panicked when I woke up and saw Franziska wasn't sitting beside me... That's how bad it was... _

Of course, it was never something that really went away, but it had got better. In so many ways.

"I think I'm going to try to get some sleep."

Franziska had folded the crossword puzzle back in the meshed pocket in front of her. She was now rummaging around for something else in there, and out of everything brought out a travel pillow that Adrian hadn't even seen her pack.

_It's even a pale blue... _

Adrian grinned despite herself. Sometimes, Franziska was pretty adorable.

"What?" Franziska said warily, "I know I said I found it difficult to sleep on a plane but - "

"No, that's not it." Adrian smiled, "If you're going to sleep, then I might as well."

"Knowing you, you'll fall asleep quicker than I will."

"Probably. Do you want to share a blanket?"

"...That sound's acceptable to me."

"Just acceptable?"

Adrian teased, unpacking the blanket from its plastic covered wrappings and throwing it over the two of them. It was warm. Actually it was making her feel rather sleepy...

"You're being very pernickety.."

"You didn't even know what pernickety meant the other day,"

"Just don't have the entire blanket like you did last night - "

"You should've told me!"

"How could I? You were fast asleep!"

The playful banter could have sounded like a quarrel from an old married couple, but they shared it all with mutual smiles and confident smirks, Adrian finishing the debate with _you're so foolish! _and hesitating before resting her head on her shoulder.

"It's fine," Franziska started.

"Why don't we put your pillow on my shoulder and then - "

"You slept on it earlier and I wasn't screaming in agony then," Franziska pointed out, "If you don't make such a big fuss, I won't bring up how you took the duvet anymore - "

"Fine, fine, you win!" Adrian said, gently resting her head on Franziska's shoulder. She waited, but there was no _ouch _or wince or any sort of discomfort. As Adrian closed her eyes, she felt Franziska rest her head on her own, the red blanket lying on top of them hiding the moment when Franziska slipped a hand into hers.

She curled her fingers around Franziska's hand and she could feel the moment when Franziska smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the first multi-chap fic I've ever actually finished! Shocker I know! Especially when it's been what... THREE YEARS JESUS

Thanks for all sticking out on me for so long. This epilogue was probably shorter than you guys were expecting, but it was only really wrapping up what was already finished. Also I LOVE YOU ALL and yeah, I think that's that?

Thank you all again for reading! :)


End file.
